Blood Meister
by UnflinchingResolve
Summary: A crazy story that has no real purpose other than to be entertaining. Please note that this is the sequel to Omega and follows my OC. Don't like AU or OC then piss off. If you just want something to read that is mildly entertaining with the occasional pop culture reference, then stay awhile and listen.
1. Prologue

**Ok guys I know it's short but I am just testing the waters here. I'll have more up soon! ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AU FOR BOTH STORIES! I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!**

Chapter 1

It was late and Maka and Soul were walking home from another party at Kid's manor.

"That sure was a cool party." Soul said nonchalantly as they walked

"Yeah it was. Crona even looked like he enjoyed himself somewhat." Maka said with a giggle

"Well you do realize…" Soul started but stopped when a scream pierced the air.

"What the?" Maka yelled as she and Soul ran to the source.

The two ran around the corner and into an alley to find a girl laying on the ground.

"Is she ok?" Soul asked as Maka went to check her.

"Hey are you alright?" Maka asked as she bent over to check her pulse.

Nothing.

"S-Soul she's dead." Maka said in a scared tone.

"What could have done this to her?" Soul asked what they both were thinking.

"Let's go get some help!" Maka said as she ran off.

Ten minutes later Maka and Soul returned with Spirit and Stein.

"What would kill a young girl?" Spirit asked in a disgusted voice.

Stein was on the ground looking over the body when he spoke "She had her blood removed through these here" he pointed to a set of twin holes on her jugular "however that is not what killed her she has a broken neck too." He said as he stood up.

"Professor why would someone make cuts on her neck if they intended to break it?" Maka asked now more curious than scared.

"If I had to guess I would say we have a vampire in death city." He said as he lit his cigarette

"A vampire?" Soul asked

Stein just shook his head.

"Wait they exist? Like bloodsucking nocturnal creatures? Those vampires?" Maka asked

"It's ok Maka dear! Papa is here to protect you! Don't be scared!" Spirit said as he tried to hug Maka only for her to pull a book from somewhere and…

"MAKA CHOP!" Bam she hit her father on the top of the head with the book.

"I just want you to love me." Spirit whined

"Yes I mean that vampire. Come on we will send someone for the body." Stein said as he started walking away from the group.

The next day it had been discovered that two more girls were found dead all in alleyways within a couple of blocks of each other.

"What are we going to do Stein?" Death asked as the professor sipped his tea.

"I have something in mind." He said cryptically

"I hope it doesn't involve having students hunt a vampire. They aren't trained for this sort of thing." He said

"No, no I am calling in a favor from an old friend." He said with a dark smile.

"Oh and how is she?" Death asked knowing fully who he meant.

"Still as much of an Iron maiden as ever."


	2. The Hunter

Chapter 2

Maka, Kid, and Black Star (with their respective weapons) were in class but for some reason Spirit was teaching instead of Stein.

"Sir where is Professor Stein?" Kid asked at the begging of the class. He was asking what they were all thinking.

"He had to go pick someone up at the airport he will be back in a few minutes." Taking a breath then adding "Now if everyone would turn their attention to Maka please."

He didn't even finish his sentence before a book was thrown through the air hitting the death scythe in the head and knocking him unconscious for the rest of the day.

Speaking like nothing had happened Kid said "So I guess he is picking up the vampire hunter then."

"V-v-vampire!" Liz shrieked "You mean like undead blood sucking?" She panicked

"Yes I do." He responded

"Wait why would he be getting a vampire hunter?" Black Star asked as he finally stopped doing pushups.

"Last night three students who attend here were found dead and drained of all their blood." He said calmly while Liz started shacking with fear. Then he said "My father said he was friends with a vampire hunter and that he was trying to get help from her."

"Yeah we found one on our way home." Maka said in a hushed tone

"It wasn't cool." Soul said as the door opened to reveal Stein standing in the doorway.

"Hello class" he said looking towards the class "Spirit" when he saw the unconscious weapon then he walked into the room and sat on the desk saying "Sorry for the delay kids, however there has been a incident that has required my attention." As he spoke he turned the screw in his head.

"Professor is it true you brought a vampire hunter in?" Tsubaki asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes I have." He said with a smile then turned his head towards the door and called "You may come in now."

Everyone in the room turned their heads back to the door to see a man standing in the doorway. He was as tall as Stein was and wore a massive black leather trench coat that swept the ground as he walked, a hood obscured his face from the eyes of the children.

"Go ahead and tell us what you do." Stein said nonchalantly as he spun on his chair.

"I am charged by the Hellsing family to destroy all unholy threats to the church or crown. Vampire are, our main area of business. However I have also dealt with Liches, Werewolves and the occasional leprechaun" He said in a cool deep voice with a lack of a British accent even though he came from Hellsing.

"Is there anything my students should know hunter?" Stein asked as he turned his head to the hooded figure.

"If you see the vampire run. Do not try to fight them, they are smart and cunning. They have strength and speed beyond that of a human." He said dryly as he looked at the class through the shadows of his hood.

"You expect us to run!" Black Star yelled

"If you enjoy living yes." He responded

"No vampire would dare try to take me on unless they are a fool to fight as big of a star as me!" Black Star said as he jumped on top of his table.

"I see." And with that the man left the room.

Waiting outside of the class was Sid who showed the hunter to where he would be staying.

After the hunter left the room Kid nudged Maka in the side

"What kid?" She asked as she turned her head to him.

"Could you see his soul?" He asked then added "Because I couldn't."

"Now that you mention it I couldn't see his soul." She said as she started to think about beings who could hide their souls entirely but could only come up with lord death and a witch.

"I must ask father about him." Kid murmured as Stein started talking about dissecting a certain unconscious death scythe.

After school Maka, Kid, and Black Star (with their respective weapons) decided to play some basketball. They played for about an hour until Stein walked up to the court with the vampire hunter following him.

"Hello children. Playing basketball when there is a blood thirsty monster on the loose, I see that is good." He said in his weird way

"Oh hello Professor." Tsubaki said as she tossed the ball to Black Star who fortunately wasn't paying attention and got hit in the face by the ball.

"You're the hunter." Kid said as they stopped playing.

"That is correct. He is here to take care of our vampire." Stein said as he turned the screw.

"I believe it to be several vampires, however I am unsure of their numbers. I will know more as night falls." He said in a cold tone.

"So you must be strong to kill vampires?" Black Star said as he picked up the ball

"Strength is meaningless when fighting vampires. Intellect and cunning are your weapons. Or at least most of the time." He said.

The sun was starting to set.

"So how are you going to hunt the vampires?" Kid asked as he put his jacket on.

"It depends on if it is just another freak outbreak or if there is a true nosferatu here. Then if there is it depends on whether or not they are No-Life Kings and Queens." He said as he turned his head to the sky.

"Wait there are different types of vampires?" Maka asked, her interests had been peaked.

"Yes a freak is a fake vampire, the only real traits they show are the enhanced speed and strength. They are sad game to hunt. They are created by embedding a special microchip in the person." He said with distain in his voice.

"Oh how I would love to have one of those chips to study." Stein remarked

"A real vampire, or nosferatu as they are properly know as is a much harder creature to hunt. They are generally more refined in their mannerism and rarely do anything to draw the attention of Hellsing or the Vatican. However when they do, they fight like wild cats." As he finished speaking the sun had fully set and the moon could be seen rising on the horizon.

"Then lastly there is the No-Life Kings and Queens. I only know of three that exist on this world and two of them are close friends of mine. They have powers that are god-like and are capable of extreme feats." As he spoke he took off his hood.

His face was pale, like really pale, however his features and looks made up for it. He had firm features on his face. He had hard red eyes that seemed to look through you and into your very soul. His nose was a small thin one, his jaw was firm and his hair a short dirty blond color.

"Do you have a plan?" Stein asked as the group looked at the vampire hunter's face.

"Yes the vampire or vampires seem to attack girls that are walking around the streets so I will follow you all home and hope for an attack or something to happen." He said as pulled his gloves up on his hands.

As he pulled his gloves up Kid caught sight of a symbol carved into the back of them. Grabbing him by the arm and looking at the runes he said "I've seen these before."

Pulling his arm away from the child he said "Be careful how you approach me."

Before kid could continue a single gunshot rang out across the court.

The shot hit the hunter dead-center in the head, between the eyes to be specific. He hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"What the hell?" Kid and Stein said in unison.

As everyone inspected the body of the hunter a young boy followed by two girls walked onto the court. The man looked to be in his teens had long black hair in a ponytail and wore a black suit. He had red eyes and a thin face. The girls looked to be in their early teens and each wore an identical black dress with red accents. They had long flowing brown hair.

The boy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now that Hellsing has been dealt with could I please have your attention?" He said in a rather high pitched voice.

"Who are you?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki transformed into her chain scythes and landed in Black Star's hands.

"And more importantly why did you kill him?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head counter-clockwise.

"We are just here to collect all meisters and weapons for our masters. Now if you would please come with us without a fight please." As he spoke he turned around and did a follow me motion.

"That wasn't blessed silver wasn't it?" Asked the hunter as he stood back up, his eyes burning crimson.

The boy froze as he watched the hole in the hunter's head slowly closed and healed "But they don't send away from her." One of the girls whimpered

"How?" the boy managed as he was picked up by his throat.

"It takes more than that to kill me." He said in a very dark tone.

Maka felt a shiver go down her spine as they watched.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"On this night I'm your end. You were such a fool to attack a No-Life King with a weapon meant for humans. Now you and your friends have three choices before you." As he spoke he threw the kid down to the ground.

"One fight and die. Two tell me what I want to know. Three try to run." As he spoke a wicked smile appeared on his face revealing sharp fangs. "So what will it be?"

"Girls" The boy said as he stood up, trying to muster as determined face as he possibly could he said "weapons now."

Each girl turned into a small silver dagger and landed in the boy's hands who held the weapons ready to attack.

Black Star raised his weapons but stopped when the hunter raised his hand so that Black Star would stop.

"I would take all the help you can get. You don't even have a weapon." The boy pointed out arrogantly.

"You are right I don't have a weapon let's fix that." He said with a slight chuckle

Raising his arms so that they formed a cross he said "Requirements for a level three release have been met." Pausing for a second then saying "Releasing control art restriction system to level three until the targets have been eternally silenced." As he spoke the symbols on his hand seemed to pulse red until he stopped speaking.

Maka, Stein and Kid all stepped back, before he spoke none of them could sense the hunter's soul but the second he finished speaking it was like a giant had revealed itself from under a small rock. His soul had an overpowering sadness to it that made all those who could feel it want to start crying for reason they knew not. As Maka gazed at his soul she could see the pain and burden he carried on his very soul.

"You still don't have a weapon oh great blood lord." The boy said mockingly as he raised his daggers.

The raised his left hand as a staff slowly appeared out of the shadows. The staff became solid and sitting at the top of the 2 meter high stick was a skull that if it could truly have an expression it was one of pain. He grabbed the staff with both hands spun it in front of him once then thrust it to the moon. The mouth of the skull opened and a shadow spewed forth from its mouth falling into a crescent shape. The shadow quickly hardened into a black blade. The staff had turned into a scythe, a truly massive one at that.

The boy had a look of awe on his face as the weapon formed, however that changed when the hunter looked at him with murderous intent. He knew he would not live to see another night, however he would not go silently!

**Ok guys so I will do a little explaining for those of you who haven't put it together yet. This "Hunter" is Jake from my other story Omega, however this story takes place several years later. So those of you who are reading this and Omega will have some hints as to how he deals with his vampirism and yes I am aware Omega is not finished yet nor will it be for a while however there wont be many spoilers for how that story unfolds in this one (Other than Jake survives what ever happens and drinks someone's blood to become a No-Life King (and it's not Erin! So don't say it))**

**Well please read and review. Sorry if I gave any of you a head ache or made your brains explode out your ears! In the meantime I will go write some more since my insomnia is acting up!**


	3. Limited Release

**WAZUP?**

Chapter 3

A warm breeze blew through the small basketball court as the Hunter and the boy just stood eyeing the other. The boy was the first to move. He charged straight at the hunter with all his speed with both daggers raised ready to strike. Sadly he was nowhere near fast enough to even catch the hunter off guard. Taking a half step forward as he brought the low end of the scythe in an upward sweep the boy ran right into the end of the scythe.

"If you think you can fight me like that you truly are a sad creature." The hunter said in a plain tone as the boy jumped back barely dodging another sweep from the scythe.

The boy ran at him again this time side stepping the sweep that was meant to knock him down and lunged with his daggers at the hunter's chest however his blades hit the stem of the scythe and was forced back again barely dodging a swipe simply meant to decapitate him.

"Why is he only defending?" Kid asked, it was obvious to all watching that this kids was clearly overmatched yet the hunter did not attack unless attacked and those seemed to be lazily done.

"I can only assume to keep them alive for interrogation purposes." Stein said as the boy lunged at him again this time from the side.

"Professor look at his soul. It's like half of it is missing!" Maka said in a confused tone as the hunter swung the scythe again this time hitting the boy with the stem in the gut.

"Yes it does seem like his soul is incomplete. And with it being this strong I can only imagine how truly powerful he is with a complete soul." Stein said as he focused on the hunter's soul.

"But professor how is that possible?" Kid asked as the boy jumped back again.

"I don't know. I don't know."

The boy had, had enough of this he would at least do some damage before he died.

"Girls soul resonance!" He yelled as the hunter just stood there waiting for him to attack again.

"What's this?" The hunter asked just loud enough for the group of kids behind him to hear. He was intrigued.

The boy started shouting as his soul merged with the souls of his weapons, while this happened the daggers started glowing a radiant silver, the daggers started to grow in length and curved upwards.

"Now vampire time to meet your end. The legendary technique of the dual dagger user Gnashing Payara!" He shouted as he raised his weapons again.

"You will have to forgive me." The hunter said as looked at the boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he raised his daggers

"I seemed to have misjudged your abilities as a freak." He said

"I am stronger with my girls. You wouldn't know the bond between weapon and meister." He said in an arrogant tone.

"Requirements for a level one release met. Prepare yourself." He said as he raised his hands to a cross symbol again the said "Releasing control art restriction system to level one until the targets are eternally silenced."

Everyone watching even the inept Black Star felt the already massive soul of the hunter at least quintuple in size.

"So much power." Maka said in awe.

"How is that possible?" Kid asked as the hunter started radiating shadows.

In the death room

"Sir do you feel that?" Spirit asked the shinigam as he felt a massive soul appear out of nowhere.

"Yes I do. Come on Death Scythe it could be a witch." The lord of death said as he opened the door to the death room.

Meanwhile

Medusa sat on her broomstick watching the events from a distance. She smiled as the No-Life King released more power.

"Just perfect." She purred

The hunter no longer held a scythe but instead in his left hand he held a single claymore that was bigger than he was. The left half of the blade was black and the right half of the blade was white. Written on the black side of the blade was something in a foreign language. The hunter himself had a dark and ominous shadow around him. The shadow seemed to be alive.

The boy ran at the hunter, much faster this time. As he approached he started slashing wildly at the hunter, who blocked the blows lazily with his claymore. The boy made the mistake of getting too close to the claymore and soon found himself barely able to block a blow that sent him flying into the wall. Landing with a bone cracking thud.

The boy hopped to his feet as he smashed his swords together releasing a blinding light.

The hunter was temporarily blinded from the flash, causing him to take a step back.

The boy saw his chance to attack and lunged at him plunging his blades into the chest of the hunter.

"Oh no." Maka whispered as she saw the blades through the back of the hunter.

"My offer still stands boy." The hunter said as he grabbed the boy by his throat again, the blades still embedded in his chest.

The boy was too shocked to say anything, he had stabbed him through the heart! He should be dead he thought!

"Stein! What the hell is going on here?" Lord Death asked in his real voice.

Stein turned around and saw Lord Death hovering a few meter's off the ground, holding Spirit in death scythe form.

"He is taking care of a vampire who happens to be a meister." He said nonchalantly as he turned back to the seen in front of him.

"Oh ok then." Lord Death said in his high pitched voice.

"So will you tell me who is implanting the chips? Who is your master?" The hunter asked as he tightened his grip on the boy's throat.

The boy new if he talked he was dead, and if he didn't talk he was dead. So in an act of defiance he spat in the face of his would be executioner.

"I see. Well as much as I hate it, it looks like ill have to rip the information I want out of you." And with that he thrust his left hand into the chest of the boy, who in turn howled in agony. Knowing that most freaks would combust around this point the hunter grabbed the microchip that was located next to the boy's heart and tore it out. Tossing the chip aside.

"This is your final chance to have a real death, boy." He said, secretly hoping he would just tell him so he wouldn't have to do what would come next.

No response, just a glare. He would not betray her so easily.

"Remember you made me do this." And with that the hunter sank his fangs into the boy's throat, who again was howling in pain and terror as he slowly felt his life fade away.

Drinking every last drop of the boy's blood he dropped the corpse to the ground as he pulled out the twin daggers and tossed them to the ground. As they landed they turned back into the girls, weeping for their dead meister.

Looking at the girls, knowing the pain of losing someone you cared for the hunter gave them the only mercy he was capable of. "I'm sorry." And with that he flicked his wrist causing his claymore to sail through the air decapitating both girls in a fluid motion.

"Well that was needlessly graphic." Lord Death said as the two girls corpses went up in a blue inferno.

"A necessary evil." The hunter said as his claymore melted into shadows.

For a while no one said anything, finally the hunter said "Titan, Onyx go search the city for anymore freaks. Kill them on sight." And with that two massive spiders emerged from his shadow. They each had dozens of eyes on them. Titan was a tarantula the size of a small car and Onyx was a black widow the size of a toddler. The two spiders skittered away from their master at incredible speeds.

Muttering to himself "Now how about that information." As his shadow morphed again reveling the boy now standing directly behind him.

In a cold tone the hunter commanded "Speak."

"I was wandering the streets with Lilith and Maya two weeks ago when we met a woman who said she could give us unimaginable power. At first we didn't believe her but we found ourselves intrigued by what she had to say. In exchange for our immortality we were to get the vampire simply known as Jake to achieve a level zero release." He said in a monotone voice.

"Did you know your master's name?" Jake asked

"She had us call her Mistress. That is all." He responded in the monotone fashion

"Two more questions before I release your soul. Why did your master want me to release form zero? Does she know what that entails?" he was incredibly curious about this and hoped the boy would give a good answer.

"She said she needed to feed it off of the raging insanity." He responded

"What is it?" He asked

"I do not know." The boy's soul responded

"Last question. Was it worth it? Was losing your humanity worth all this … power?" he asked

"I was just a pawn, probably meant to die in this task." He said

"Answer me."

"Yes." He responded

"Then you are a fool." And with that the boy started melting away.

Medusa had what she needed she knew this was the right creature. And with that flew off with a evil chuckle.

Pulling out a kerchief and wiping the blood from his face he finally noticed that he had a full audience, fear in some of their eyes, awe in others and disgust in one of them.

"Limited power release complete." He said as his shadows returned to normal and the massive aura disappeared.

"My apologies that you had to witness that. I have never been one to eat in front of others." He said as his spider's returned with two boys wrapped up in webs. The boys were cowering in fear and one of them had soiled themselves.

"What will you do with them?" Death asked as he pointed to the two boys who were too scared to do anything other than whimper.

"What I was sent here for. Search and destroy." And with that he walked up to the violently trembling freaks and crouched so his face was mere centimeters from theirs. "Tell me how many more freaks are there and where is this mistress?" He demanded however the two vampires never stopped their trembling.

"I don't know we just woke up like this a few weeks ago in an alley. Please sir you have to believe us." One of them stammered and pleaded.

Letting out a sigh he stood up and said "Titan, Onyx dismissed." The two spiders melted into the shadows.

Ripping the webbing off of the boys he picked them up and sat down on a bench with them on his lap. They were still shaking as he pulled out a clean kerchief and wiped the blood tears away from their eyes.

In an almost fatherly tone he asked "What are your names?"

"I-I-I'm John sir. And this is my little brother Jake." He said in a scared voice but he no longer trembled as they had a minute before.

"Oh cool my name is Jake too!" He said in a friendly tone.

"Oh." The boy who spoke said

Everyone watching couldn't believe what they were seeing, not even ten minutes ago this man had ripped apart a boy and two young girls. Now he was sitting down on a bench calming two young freaks.

"Sir what are we?" the boy asked as he nuzzled into Jake's jacket.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you two." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair a little.

"We were walking back to the orphanage from the park when we were stopped by a lady who said she knew where our parents were." Pausing for a second wiping his nose then going on with his story "We followed her into an alley then everything went dark. We woke and tried going outside but the light it burnt our skin. We've been hiding from the snake lady ever since." He finished as his brother started tearing up again.

"Can you describe her for me?" He asked gently

"She wore a hood that looked like it had eyes on it and her hair was braided in front of her, she also had a tattoo that looked like a snake on her arms. Or at least I think it was." He said hesitantly

"You have been very helpful. Thank you." He said as he gave the boys a gentle squeeze then pulled out packets of re liquid and handed one to each boy saying "You must be famished here drink this."

The boys looked at it quizzically before Jake poked a hole in the top of each pack for them to drink from.

"Is this really the same man?" Kid wondered aloud, one moment he was ripping a vampire to ribbons the next he was being kind and fatherly to two young vampires.

The group noticed that the shadow cast by the bench that he was sitting on started to form the image of an elderly man. Until an old man dressed in a butler's uniform, a monocle on his left eye, and long black hair in a ponytail stood behind Jake's left shoulder.

Stein recognized the man.

"Hey why don't you two get some rest. Its ok I'll be right here. " Jake said as the two boys started to doze lightly, content for the first time since they had gone to the orphanage.

"Master Whede where are we?" the old man asked in a very proper British accent.

"Death City, Nevada." He replied without looking to his only familiar.

"And might I be bold enough to ask what your task is this time?" He asked as he inclined his head a little bit.

"Three students at the local special academy have been found drained of their blood with broken necks. We are here to find the source of both the freaks, of which we were not informed of and the vampire that had attacked the students." He said as the boys started to lightly snore.

"Broken necks I assume that means a real vampire that doesn't want a fledgling." The man said as his gloved hands stroked his chin.

"My thoughts exactly. However it seems we were expected so we will need to play this in a different manner." He said calmly then after that he asked "Are they asleep?"

"Yes sir they appear to be." He responded as he tightened his gloves. Faint flickers of light rising from the gloves.

**Well does anyone have the stomach for what comes next? Please read and review!**


	4. Plans Within Plans

**Real quickly I will be putting up the next chapter to Omega today.**

Chapter 4

"Be quick Walter." Jake said as he slowly got up from the bench, being careful not to wake the boys.

The instant Jake had fully rose a flash of silver took off the boy's heads, the peaceful look never leaving their faces even as their bodies went up in flames.

"YOU MONSTER HOW COULD YOU JUST KILL TWO BOYS LIKE THAT!" Spirit screamed in a full parental rage.

"Sir?" the old man whom Jake had called Walter asked.

"It was my only option." He said calmly as he turned to face the gathered crowd.

"What do you mean you could have let them live! They were so young!" Kid said in a rather disgusted way.

"Sadly no I couldn't have." He responded

"YES YOU COULD HAVE MONSTER!" Spirit yelled as he punched Jake squarely in the jaw, the punch having little effect other than letting some of Spirit's anger out.

Without a word he just raised his right hand so that everyone could see the back of his glove. The pentagram surrounded by runes was glowing a bright crimson.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kid asked

Lord Death knew what they were the second he saw the symbols… after all he created them with the help of Eibon.

"The control art restriction system." Lord Death said knowingly

"Yes I was bound a decade ago to my master." He said in an almost sad tone.

"But why kill those boys?" Kid asked then added "They did nothing."

"The seals." He responded

"But why couldn't you let them live?" He asked again

"Lord Jake was bound to the Hellsing bloodline a decade ago, he is more…" pausing for a moment to find the right word "restrained than the other two vampires in her possession. He is physically incapable of disobeying her orders and one of which was…" he paused letting Jake finish.

"To seek out and destroy any and all forms of unholy creatures whether they be werewolf, vampire or even a witch. I am to strike them down no matter what form those curses take whether it be a newborn child or an elderly grandmother." He said coldly

"So as you see Lord Jake gave those two boys the best possible death he could. That is the only kindness he is capable of on that particular manor." Walter finished as Stein moved to the front of the group.

"And just who are you?" Kid asked as he poked Walter in his very real feeling chest.

"Walter C. Dornez. Former vampire hunter and last I saw butler to Integra." Stein said as Walter noticed the professor. "So tell me Shinigami how did you end up as the familiar to a vampire?" Stein asked

"Franken." Walter said coldly then letting out a sigh he said "My services would still be needed after my death and a friend of ours suggested this. I am surprised to see you here, I thought you would have returned to her by now."

"Oh tell me you're still not hung up about the whole thing with Integra." Stein said with a warm smile.

"No. Being dead has given me a new look at your … relationship with Integra." He said as he clasped Stein's hand in a firm shake.

"Moving past the small talk. Does anyone know what the boy meant by snake lady?" Jake asked as Stein moved up to him.

"No. Or at least I can't think of anything." Stein said, the thought of Medusa being alive again never even crossing his mind.

"Ok in that case I need you to let Walter look at all the files and any knowledge you have on everyone who has been attacked by the vampires." He said in a rather hard tone, not liking the lack of information he had gathered so far.

"I assume you want the usual comparisons then sir?" Walter asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes. Blood type, ethnicity, social cliques, and living location." He said like he had done this many times before.

"What's your name vampire?" Lord Death asked, he was kinda surprised by how the vampire was taking this like a standard police investigation, the vampires he had met in his day were generally blood crazed individuals

"Jacob Whede." He said with a bow of his head.

"I assume you will be hunting the vampires at night." Lord Death said as he floated up to him.

"Yes though the sun does not hurt my body, my eyes are not use to this much of it. You see London is generally in an overcast. So during the day I will be reviewing whatever information you have on past vampire related incidents." He said as Walter melted back into his shadow waiting to get back to the DWMA and get to work.

"Perhaps I can ask you to do me a favor then, in return for a favor of course." Lord Death said

"Depends on what you need." Jake said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Could you train some of my students to hunt vampires? I had forgotten of their existence in recent years and have no actual means of training my students to take care of this kind of threat." He said then added "And besides who better to teach the hunting of a vampire than a No-Life King?"

"How many students would I be teaching?" He asked in a serious tone.

Lord Death was shocked he honestly didn't expect the vampire to even consider it. "You would be teaching the children who are here and one other." He said as he motioned to the kids, the one who wasn't here would be Crona. Because it was impossible to keep Maka focused on class work without being able to be close to the girl.

"Alright." And with that he walked off into the night.

"I wonder what relationship Stein had with this Integra." Kid whispered back.

Medusa had just returned home. As she was walking into the main room the vampire she had been using for her experiments started yelling at her.

"What the hell Medusa you told me they wouldn't do anything to Aaron yet he and his girls are dead! And to top it off he's here! The whole reason I left London was HIM specifically!" the vampire screamed at the witch.

"It is wonderful isn't it. Now calm down May." Medusa said as she sat down in front of her crystal ball.

"You, you planned this! You knew they would call Hellsing and send him!" May accused.

Medusa looked at her undead friend with a look that said "wasn't it obvious?" to which the small redheaded vampire just put her head down.

"Why would you want Hellsing here? They destroy everything even related to vampires." The vampire asked

"Yes they do don't they. However the kishin is weak so we will release the madness within the hunter who arrived today, hopefully this will strengthen him enough for the next part to happen." She said as her vampire walked away.

"Just don't send my fledglings to their doom next week." She said as she walked off to go be with her "Sons".

Medusa let out a sigh, this plan of her had far too many unknowns for her to be 100% comfortable with. Firstly she wasn't sure what vampire Hellsing would send, if they send the girl or the red clad man her plan would fail, luckily they sent the one she needed. Then she would need to be able to have free lock her in an independent cube which would act like a different dimension. Which would hopefully be able to break his seals releasing the thing she only knew of as The Raging Insanity. And lastly she would need it to not kill her. That last part was just preferential.

Letting out a sigh she got up and started informing the others that would be needed for her plan next we at the DMWA's prom. She knew that the hunter would still be here by then because she controlled the chipped vampires and would see to them drawing absolutely no attention, so he would have to be here by then.

All in all her plan was coming along nicely as she let out an evil laugh.

**Ok I'm going to ask for some fan ideas here are a couple of ideas I have about the future chapters and I want your opinions. Also please note Alucard, Seras and Integra will be showing up in like a chapter or two.**

**1\. Somehow turn one of the female characters (Maka, Tsubaki, Liz or Patty) into a ... VAMPIRE! **

**2\. Release Vlad for some epic and massive destruction and asswhoopin.**

**3\. Delve more into Integra and Stein's former relationship with shenanigans from Alucard.**

**Please review and give your thoughts!**


	5. Vampire Hunting 101

Chapter 5

The next morning when Maka and Soul arrived in class Stein had told them to report to the gym, Jake would be teaching them there. So the weapon and meister pair went to the gym only to find Kid with Liz and Patty waiting in the center of the room. No one else was there.

"Hello Maka." Liz said as they noticed her and Soul walking up to them.

"Hello guys." Maka said.

"So where is the guy?" Soul asked then added "This is uncool." As he put his hands on his neck.

"I don't know, however Crona seems to have arrived." Kid said as he motioned to the pink haired girl who was standing in the doorway holding her shoulder with Ragnarok sticking out her back yelling about something food related.

"Oh hey Crona." Maka said cheerfully as the girl hesitantly walked up to the group.

"Oh h-h-hey Maka." She stammered.

Before Maka could say anything to reassure Crona Black Star came running into the room upside down on his hands.

"HEY GUYS!" He yelled as Tsubaki jogged in after him.

Now on his feet Black Star asked "So where is he?"

The door to the gym slammed shut as the lights in the room dimmed considerably darkening the room.

"Maka I don't know how to deal with being in a gym with dim lights." Crona whined as a mist appeared in the room.

The mist began collecting into the form of a man until Jake stood before them. He looked a little different than he had the night before he no longer wore the massive trench coat instead he just wore a plain black t-shirt that revealed his not overly muscled and heavily scared arms and a pair of black jeans. Looking at the kids with his crimson eyes he asked "Is this everyone?"

"YEAH NOW TEACH US HOW TO FIGHT A VAMPIRE!" Black Star yelled causing everyone to look at him with twitching eyes.

"What's your name kid?" Jake asked in a very harsh tone.

"Oh me I'm Black Star I'm the guy who is going to surpass God! There isn't any fight I can't handle!" He said very enthusiastically.

"We will see if that's true." Jake said as he looked at the rest of the group. Then asked "Can any of you tell me how to kill a vampire?"

"I can! I did some research on it last night!" Maka said very enthusiastically

"That is soooo uncool Maka." Soul said as Maka gave him a dirty look.

"Please do tell." Jake said, ignoring all the melodrama.

"You can cut off the head or put a wooden stake through their heart." She said in a very matter of fact manner.

"While that technically is correct, those methods are a little ... archaic. The use of any weapon that is either blessed silver or just a blessing will cause harm. However just a blessing will be weaker than the combination of silver and a blessing. With a weapon whether it be sword or pistol you need to either puncture the heart or destroy the head." He said as his shadow started to morph back into the massive scythe from last night.

"So destroy the head or heart! Ok let's go kill vampires!" Black Star shouted as he did a double fist pump to the air.

"If you do not calm down I'll feed you to Titan." Jake said as his massive shadow tarantula started to crawl out of the shadows and approach Black Star shutting him up.

Meanwhile a black car was rapidly approaching the city.

"How soon until we are there?" Asked one of the passengers in a welsh accent.

"Vhe vill be zere vhe ve get zere." Responded her companion in a German accent.

"I still can't believe he's back." Said the first girl.

"Ve will kill him zhis time fur shure." Responded the german girl who was driving.

Jake had spent the rest of the morning just talking to the kids about the different strengths and weaknesses of a vampire. He was planning on actually teaching them real-world fighting after they had their lunch. To which they had just left for.

Sitting himself down against the far wall of the gym and pulling out book from inside his jacket that was hanging on the wall he began to read the worn leather book. He was reading for about 15 minutes before his favorite butler appeared at his side.

"Sir I have reviewed all the information in regards to the girls whom have been attacked." He said in his ever formal way.

"Did you see any patterns or anything I should be aware of?" He asked as he put his book away.

"None, all were different blood types, different ethnicities. The only thing that they shared was that they attend this school." He said with a sharp edge in his voice.

"Ok so we will just have to look more thoroughly." He said as the kids rejoined him.

"SO WHEN WILL WE START FIGHTING I'M ITCHING FOR A FIGHT!" Black Star bellowed as the group waited for Jake to stop talking with Walter.

"Young man you should not be so excited to fight vampires. It is a very dangerous task." Walter said as he looked at the blue haired ninja.

This caused Jake to let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't get it what's so funny! I'm the guy who's going to surpass god!" Black Star said as Jake continued chuckling.

"Sir what was so funny?" Maka asked, laughing seemed out of character for the rather cold man.

As he stopped laughing he asked "Really Shinigami you of all people saying that?"

"Wait what? Shinigami?" Kid asked, confused that someone was talking about his title.

"No. What was so funny was that Walter." He pointed to the old butler "Hellsing's very own God of Death. Who would go killing with a smile on his face. Would tell someone not to be excited about killing vampires." He said with a chuckle as everyone turned to look at the old man.

"He doesn't look like much." Black Star said

"Nor is he a reaper! Don't flatter yourself old man. The only death gods here are my father and I. Besides you're not even symmetrical!" Kid said in a rising tone, the utter lack of symmetry was maddening! A monocle... how dare he!

"Chill out kiddo." Said a sing song voiced reaper as he walked into the room.

"But he calls himself a Shinigami! It's unacceptable!" Kid said as his face swelled with anger.

"Oh kid trust me, I have watched Walter before he has the skill to back up his title." Lord Death said as Walter made a small bow to the reaper.

"Why are you here father?" Kid asked, it was rare for his father to leave the death room and here he was in the gym of all places.

"Oh I came to tell Jake he has two visitors in the death room. However their intentions are less than pure." He said as a small frown appeared on Jake's face.

"Were they dressed like priests?" Jake asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Yup Yup!" The reaper responded.

"Sir shall I send our guests away?" Walter asked with a devilish smile as several flickers of silver floated around the butler.

"No I'll kill them this time. Releasing control art restriction system level 3." And with that he vanished.

"We should get going this is a fight I wouldn't want to miss." Walter said as Lord Death lead the way to the death room.


	6. Level 0

**A fan favorite character is back! Insert insane and maniacal laughing here! I was so proud of this chapter I had to put it up immediately, that's two chapters in one day people!**

Chapter 6

Heinkel and Yummie sat at a small table in the death room sipping their tea. Spirit who happened to be on the ground with a pistol shape bruise on his face he had received for trying to make a move on the German nun, let out a small moan.

"Vhere is he?" Heinkel asked her partner who had just finished her tea.

Before she could answer the room darkened as the shutters to the windows all slammed shut simultaneously and a thin haze appeared in the room.

The two nuns stood up with their weapons drawn. Heinkel her twin modified Desert Eagles and Yummie her single long katana. However Jake didn't appear instead the door opened revealing Lord Death and the students that Jake had been training followed closely by Walter.

"Miss Wolfe, Miss Tagaki Lord Jake is in no mood to let you survive this I would flee while you still can." The old butler said.

"Nein vere going to kill zhat vampire." Heinkel said as the mist started to collect into the form of a man.

Slowly Jake appeared in the death room. He appeared with his jacket on, he was holding a black claymore in his right hand and a white one in his left hand. He had no expression on his face as he spoke. "Heinkel, Yummie I am here on business. Why have you come here?"

"We are on business too." Yummie said as she raised her katana.

"And what business is that?" He asked as he brought the black claymore up so it was resting on his shoulder.

"YOU!" Both girls screamed as the simultaneously attacked.

Yummie quickly ran up to the vampire slashing wildly as she tried to draw his attention so that Heinkel could try to get a clean shot. However he blocked all of her attacks with the claymore in his left hand as he brought the one in his right hand across his shoulder cutting it, blood flowing onto the blade. And with that he threw the blade at the german nun who had been unloading her clip in his general direction, none of her shots hitting him as he lazily dodged.

The claymore missed Heinkel, just barely. It landed in one of the many crosses in the room. Yummie slashed at Jake's left arm madly trying to get him to drop his blade, however that didn't work. Jake kicked the young nun hard sending her through the air and landing on her partner.

Maka and everyone else watched the fight intently as Jake effortlessly dodged all of the attacks the two girls assaulted him with. The girls were screaming about revenge and how Jake would be judged, asking the question on everyone's mind "Walter why do they hate him so much?"

"You see those two are all that remains of the Vatican's special section 13. Their job was much like Hellsing's. Destroy all signs of unholy creatures, however sometimes our agents would cross paths with their agents. Hellsing being known for using vampires to do its job, this has caused much conflict with the Vatican's agents." Pausing to watch Jake narrowly dodge a swipe to the face "and when Master Jake … joined us Sir Integra wanted to test him. So she sent him to go kill a group of Vatican agents just outside London. Those two" he pointed at the nuns "and the man who raised them were the Vatican agents. Jake quickly disarmed those two and decapitated the late bayonet priest father Alexander Anderson. A few days later the Vatican launched an all-out attack against Hellsing to which Integra ordered Jake to decimate them, and decimate them he did. Those two are the last of their kind and the have been trying to kill him for a decade now." Walter finished as Heinkel was impaled through the chest by the massive blade letting out a blood curdling scream she pulled something out from her robes.

A grenade! She pulled the pin. Jake threw the claymore, with Heinkel still attached to it away from himself. However the nun dropped the grenade at his feet.

"Eat holly hand grenade you ass!" Heinkel yelled as she pulled the sword out of her gut, a second later the grenade exploded.

The force of the blast had ripped through the air sending Jake flying he landed about a meter from were Walter now stood. As he stood up his jacket and shirt or rather the rags that they had been reduced to fell off of him revealing many cuts and shards of shrapnel all over his chest. The bleeding was intense. He stood there for a second before he tried moving put fell as one of the shards had severed his Achilles tendon making walking impossible. Letting out a small chuckle.

"Would you like for me to deal with them sir?" Walter asked as a smile formed on his face.

The two nuns started walking towards him.

"No I think it's time for us to have a little fun. Besides I can't heal this without a form 0 release." This caused Walter's monocle to fall from his face as the implications of what that meant hit him like a truck.

"Do you think it wise sir?" Walter asked as he helped Jake up.

"Just tell him only those two." Jake said as he raised his arms so that his gloved hands where parallel to his head.

What's going on? Maka thought.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level zero. Madness and Genius are two sides of the same coin." As he spoke the seals on his hands started pulsing as if they had their own heartbeat, as he finished his release words the seals grew and came off of his gloves, the runes just floated in the air as he dropped to his knees. The two nuns started preparing their weapons again.

"Why is he just sitting there?" Kid asked but instead of an answer he and everyone who was even a little skilled in soul perception inside the DWMA felt a gigantic, insane soul appear out of nowhere. The soul radiated madness, insanity, hate and anger with such force that Stein stopped dissecting the goat on the table and ran to the death room thinking a kishin was there.

Laughter, Jake's body was laughing maniacally as he stood up. His shadows radiating away from him in an angry aura. As he stood he opened his eyes to reveal that they were ablaze with madness.

"Here it comes." Walter muttered.

"Heinkel Wolfe. Yumiko Tagaki. We have always let you live out of respect for you and your work. However every time you just attack us again." Vlad said, his voice taking on a much richer quality than Jake's. "BUT ENOUGH! YOU HAVE ATTACKED US FOR THE LAST TIME! YOUR SENTENCES ARE DEATH!" He bellowed as a weapon started to form in his hand. "Prepare your selves for your lives shall set with the sun." He said in a calm voice as his shadows finished creating his scythe. Picking up the weapon giving it a skilled swirl.

"What happened to him one minute he is calm and collected now he is…" Maka couldn't find the words.

"That is why Sir Integra bound Jake, he calls himself Vlad. He is utterly mad and only wishes to destroy indiscriminately." Walter said as Vlad started laughing. The damage that had been done by the holly hand grenade was already healed allowing everyone to see his scarred but well chiseled body.

"Dam he is hot without his clothes." Liz said as she eyed the heavily scared vampire.

One scar stuck out to Maka. "Walter? Is that a cross on his back?" she asked

"Yes miss." Walter said quickly hoping the topic would die with his answer.

"How did he get that? Was that the binding?" She asked

"No you will have to ask him about it. I don't think he wants others talking about it." Walter said in his ever formal voice.

"Yummie just as vhe practiced!" Heinkel shouted as they both jumped into action to fight the insane vampire.

"Right!" Yummie said as she charged at the now laughing vampire. As she drew closer she yelled "KILL, KILL, KILL!" She was running so fast she was barely visible. As she made her final approach she yelled "Simabara sword-style, Shoki!" as she made mad slashes at the still heartily laughing vampire, who lazily side stepped every attack mere milliseconds before impact. Yummie jumped back from the vampire as he slashed with his scythe.

Taking a break from laughing Vlad asked "Why is it everyone has to yell whatever name they give their attacks?" Upon hearing no answer he said "Oh well we can try it."

The shadows that seemed to envelope the vampire started to move as if they were being sucked in by the scythe, causing the weapon to shimmer with the dark, mad energy of Vlad's shadow. The eyes on the skull had black fires burning in their sockets. "I think I will call this…" pausing to think for a moment "Death's caress." He said with a devilish, toothy smile that would have made Alucard proud. And with that he started running at the young samurai so fast that only the dust left by his pace could be seen.

However it was not Yummie who cried out in pain and agony. It was Heinkel who fell to the ground, her left leg and arm no longer attached to her body. And as she fell her right arm and leg just seemed to fall off for no reason. Heinkel now lay on the ground screaming in pain as the revelation that she had no limbs to speak of hit her for her arms were gone at the shoulder and her legs gone at the knee. She didn't scream for long. As she passed out from blood loss quickly.

"HEINKEL!" Yummie screamed. Without Heinkel their plan wouldn't work. The whole plan was for Yummie to distract him so that Heinkel could make a single killing blow. However that plan was now out the window.

"Don't worry I won't kill her yet." Vlad said as his scythe melted away and was replaced by a black katana of his own to which he held above his head with both hands, waiting to strike.

"I'll kill you, you monster, you evil demon!" Yummie hissed, she was so furious that she could barely speak as she stood up holding her own katana like a baseball bat.

Lowering his katana at these insults as a serious expression came over him. "Monster…yes I am most definitely a monster, however I was an abomination long before this dammed curse came into our life." He said in a serious tone that added an additional meaning to the words that could only be explained as understanding.

"Evil however… no I am not evil. I am balance. I bring chaos to the order, and order to the chaos. I destroy without discrimination whether it be vampires, priests, or even…" his voice dropping to a whisper "my own family" then it picked back up "And I create without prejudices weather that is contentment in a village after slaying the vampires that had been terrorizing them, or the terror as a human looks at the remains of man and her husband both butchered beyond recognition." He picked his katana back up "I am Vlad the madness, the passion, the desire and the cruelty to Jake's genius, his apathy, his burden and his kindness. We are two heads to the same coin." He spoke resolutely, he might be batshit insane, he might love to destroy and butcher but in the end for every deed he did, Jake would in the end find a way to counter it with his own deed they were in perfect (more than a little crazy) harmony in that regard.

Everyone who was watching, watched in silence, this madman had just given a rather sane speech. Or what would have been silence if Patty hadn't started applauding his speech.

"Lies! Bullshit! You are pure evil! You monster!" Yummie screamed as she charged at Vlad with her katana dragging along the ground.

Vlad charged at her with his own black katana high above his head.

The two charged past each other. Each letting a single attack fall. They came to a stop facing opposite directions.

Blood on both blades.

**So Vlad in my mind Is Jake's polar opposite the ying to his yang so to speak and he is my favorite character to write! So please review tell me if you want this ass kickin, laughing and insane vampire to have more screen time or if I should keep him more of a treat to the reader. Oh one more thing. Heinkel and Yummie I want you guys to give me some ideas do I let them live? Do I let Vlad kill them slowly (After I watch some horror movies)? Do I give them to stein to dissect? You tell me cause I l**


	7. Uphill Battle

Chapter 7

The death room was silent as the two fighters stood with their backs facing each other. Blood was dripping from both blades but it was Yummie who after several moments of silence cried out as a fountain of blood erupted from a gash going from her right shoulder to her left hip. She fell to her knees, unable to stand. Vlad turned and faced her, the wicked gash on his face that Yummie had given him was already healing. He started to laugh as tears welled in Yummie's eyes.

We've lost. We bet everything, and we've lost. Yummie thought as Vlad walked up to her, his katana resting across his shoulders. The wound on her chest was healing, however it would still be a minute or two before she could get back up and fight again. She needed to buy time.

"You have lost Yummie, just like everyone else who has tried in the past." Vlad said as his katana melted away, he now stood looking down at her. He shook his head as he turned his back on her and walked to Heinkel who was still unconscious. He carefully picked her up and held her prone form bridal style, he started laughing again.

"UNHAND HER YOU MONSTER!" Yummie yelled as she forced herself to stand, wound on her chest be dammed. This monster will die today or I will die trying, Yummie thought.

"You would continue to fight this pointless fight?" Vlad asked as a smile came over his face as he dropped Heinkel to the floor. "I have won. Your comrade lay broken, your own body on the verge of shock. If I were you I would flee with your life." Vlad said as a claymore appeared in his hand.

"Walter? Why does he use so many weapons?" Kid asked trying to take his mind of the madness in front of him.

"You see they" he pointed to Vlad "are skilled with almost every weapon on this world, whether it be sword, scythe or gun they can use it. They switch the weapons up so to challenge themselves. It is one thing to in swinging a claymore around like a madman and quite another to use the single strike and precision that is expected with a katana." Walter explained

"So he does it to practice different fighting styles. I see." Kid said

Yummie took a hesitant step forward, while a sense of holly fervor passed through her body just like it had Anderson so many years ago. Yummie raised her katana swiftly while saying in a tone that would make the late bayonet priest proud "I am God's divine wrath on earth. You might have slain the other 36 members of Iscariot but as long as I still breathe you shall rot away you vile monster!" And with that Yummie charged at the vampire with speed she didn't even know she possessed.

One second Yummie was standing 5 meters in front of Vlad the next she was 2 meters behind him. Vlad fell to the ground as she had severed a tendon on his leg. The wound quickly healed as he stood back up laughing harder than he had been before.

"Good don't give up yet!" Vlad said as his claymore melted away.

Walter was the only one who noticed Vlad's gloves become tipples, faint shimmers of silver falling from them.

Lord Death watched the chaos before him, he wasn't quite sure who to root for. One side of him wanted to root for the vampire who was just being an insane badass, and on the other he wanted to root for the young weapon.

Yummie charged at Vlad with her katana raised as she screamed "KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" This one vampire had been the source for so much pain in her life, he killed Anderson, he killed Enrico, hell he killed all of Iscariot! She would give her all to avenge them even if that meant giving up a part of herself to do so. So with a single thought in mind she charged him.

The hate that Yummie had for Vlad was evident to him, he could see that she would stop at nothing to see him reduced to a paste under her, and he liked it. "COME ON! GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT LITTLE NUN! ATTACK! ATTACK! DON'T THINK, ACT! TRY TO SUCEED WHERE SOMANY OTHERS HAVE FAILLED!" He bellowed as he prepared his wires. He was having too much fun to even think, no he would act long before he would think.

Yummie jumped into the air katana raised high, still screaming "KILL!" over and over again. She was fast, she was dammed fast, but she was not faster than the several monomolecular razor wires that surrounded Vlad. With a flick of his wrist and a tug the wires lashed out.

Yummie hit a solid wall of wires, stopping her dead in her tracks. She fell to the ground getting up quickly. "Those wires!" Yummie stammered as she stood up.

"You didn't think this little beauty would follow Walter to the grave did you?" Vlad asked, as he let the wires whip behind him making him look like he had wings. "I will say that these are a fitting weapon for him. Hellsing's own God of Death." And with that the wires lashed out reducing Yummie's katana to shards along with most of her right hand.

Yummie dropped to her knee as she tried not to cry out but found it near impossible.

"Y-y-yummie." Heinkel started as she slowly started to wake up. Turning her head so it faced her the nun "Kill zhat fucker fur Anderson und Enrico." She said weakly.

"Yes Heinkel." Yummie said as she stood up again, her hair covering her face. She pushed the pain that her body was feeling out of her mind, she didn't need it so dam it.

"I applaud your effort I really do, you remind me of myself. Never giving up, never backing down, these are good qualities in a person. However you seem to be missing a weapon, and a hand. And will shortly be missing your will to live." Vlad said as he raised his hands in a stance just as he had learnt from Walter.

"Monster, I accept that I might fall, I accept that Heinkel is most likely going to die." She raised her head slowly "BUT I WILL NOT LET MY FEAR OF DEATH STOP ME ON MY MISSION FROM GOD!" she yelled as she charged at him with a burst of speed that borderlined supernatural.

Vlad made no attempt to dodge. She has no weapon, so no threat he thought. He thought wrong. In the time it took her to cross the 10 meters from her to Vlad a long, silver katana blade burst through were her right hand used to be. The blade ripped through Vlad's side cleaving through half of his chest. Causing him to fall to the ground laughing.

"She's a weapon?" Maka asked, confused by this. She could see that the girl's soul was utter chaos, and from what Soul told her in order to transform into a weapon you needed to be calm.

"So it would seem. However it doesn't appear that she knew that." Stein said as he rotated the screw in his head.

With his side rapidly healing Vlad stood up looking at the girl who was shuddering with rage he said "Nice trick, however let us end this." And with that his set of claymores appeared in his hands, raising the black blade in his right hand so that it was resting on his shoulder, he then leaned forward while rolling his left shoulder forward, quickly falling into a standard fighting stance.

Walter knew that stance from the countless times he had seen it butcher enemies in the past. "Well he is finally taking this seriously." Walter said with a sigh as he put his monocle back on then looked at the group of people saying "This should be done in a moment."

The two stood a few meters from each other for a split second before Yummie charged Vlad.

Letting his laughter consume him Vlad took aim and threw the black claymore, he did not aim for Yummie but rather he threw the sword so it would destroy a part of the ground, thus causing Yummie to start to fall as she crossed the disturbed ground.

Vlad jumped into action as Yummie tumbled forward. Raising the white claymore he jumped into the air bringing it down with such force that the blade Yummie had blocked with shattered. Yummie flew straight down to the ground, impacting with such force that she now lay in a crater.

Vlad let a new laughing fit overcome him as his weapons melted away. He stood on the edge of the crater watching Yummie try and fail to get back up. She struggled but collapsed to the ground.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel screamed as she lay on the ground, the bleeding from her wounds finally stopped.

Vlad turned and looked at the regenerator. He let a smile cross his face as he started walking towards the girl.

"You monster!" Heinkel said as Vlad picked her up by her throat.

"Tell me Heinkel how far are you willing to go for your friend?" Vlad asked as a devilish smile played across his face.

"What do you mean?" Heinkel asked as Yummie twitched

"I mean if I were to give you the option of letting her live would you take it?" Vlad asked

Heinkel's eyes widened at the thought of Vlad showing mercy.

"Of course she is my only family." She stammered

Vlad let out a chuckle before saying "Family will only hurt you in the end."

Yummie slowly got to her knees, blood flowing from the cuts that covered her body.

"What do I need to do in order for her to live?" Heinkel asked gravely

"Heinkel no." Yummie started to stand but fell as pain lanced through her body.

"Surrender your soul to me." Vlad said just above a whisper.

"You will let her live?" Heinkel asked, Heinkel new that there was no way for either of them to continue fighting. He was just too skilled with every dam weapon. Hell he was toying with them the entire fight only taking the fights ending seriously. She would gladly die so Yummie could live.

"I would send her away myself." He said as his black shadows started to pool around Yummie who was sobbing.

"Heinkel don't we are a team. Weapons wielded on high in the service of god. I need you, you're all I have left." Yummie sobbed as she again tried to stand but once again failed, her body had simply taken too much damage.

"Yummie promise me you will kill zhis fucker." Heinkel said as she mustered her courage.

Maka watched in horror as Vlad held the woman by the throat, mustering her voice to a whisper she asked "Should we do something? He is going to kill her."

"If we were to stop him now we would have to deal with his rage. I trust you don't want to die, so I would suggest not interrupting them." Walter said matter of factly, he had no kindness for Iscariot in his heart and it showed now.

"But this isn't right!" Maka said as she started running towards the vampire.

"H-heinkel. Please don't." Yummie sobbed as she smashed her fist into the ground.

Turning her head so she could look Vlad in the eyes Heinkel said "I accept your deal."

"STOP THIS INSANITY NOW!" Maka yelled as she approached Vlad.

Turning to look at the girl with a curious look on his face.

"Stop this now! This isn't right haven't you already done enough to them?" Maka asked

"You would have me spare my enemies?" Vlad asked in a tone that sent shivers down Maka's spine.

"Yes, you've beaten them. You've won. Just let them go." Maka said as she mustered all her courage.

Seeming to think for a second, he nodded his head as he tossed Heinkel in the crater. She landed on Yummie.

"If you two ever attack me again I will make you mine until I die." He said and with that the shadows that had pooled around Yummie amassed into a ball around the girls and … poof they were gone.

**Hey someone was able to talk Vlad out of butchering Heinkel, maybe there is some hope for him after all...XD. **

**So I had wrote most of this yesterday but because of a dream where Yummie turned out to be a weapon, I delayed posting this cause the idea seemed to great to pass up. Don't worry those little nuns will be back for blood... eventually. **

**Anyway please review, I was happy that I got a review after posting 2 chapters back to back but was sad that I only got one review I worked really hard on those two chapters and was really proud that I was able to write Vlad the way I did anyway Krazyfanfiction1 I love you btw. **


	8. New Subjects

**Before we get started with this chapter I just want to respond to a review that my last chapter received. Yes I am aware that this is completely AU and that Heinkel and Yummie are really, really oc. But this is in a way a sequel to an unfinished story of mine "Omega" And in the events of that story they begin to act how they are in this one. And as to this only being my own oc, SO WHAT THE HELL? I am writing this because this idea has been plauging my mind for weeks, and the only way to get it out is to write and rather than leave it on my computer till the end of time I thought I would post it and hope that at least one person gets enjoyment out of it. Moving on thanks for the reviews because it means people are reading it!**

Chapter 8

Medusa was sitting in a small dark room littered with past and present experiments trying to think of a way to get a replacement subject for Black Blood. Crona had been a miserable failure on every level and it would be easier for her to restart with a new subject than bring him back from the DWMA. As Medusa was lost in thought she felt a massive wave of insanity and madness wash over her, quickly running out of her small house on the outskirts of Death City she looked to the sky thinking that a kishin was here. However when she did not see anything out of the ordinary she decided to use her soul perception.

What she found shocked her to her core. The madness was coming from the DWMA, that vampire to be more specific.

However the madness seamed to die down after only a brief time. However it was long enough for her to come to the conclusion that she didn't need the kishin, she just needed to free that vampire and feed him souls…

Inside the death room Maka stood just to the left of Vlad who was still standing at the edge of the crater that he created. The room was silent for a few moments, until Vlad started clapping his hands slowly while a rich laugh escaped his mouth. However his laughing stopped when a song started playing out of his pants. Pulling out the small black phone he tapped the screen twice.

"Why hello my master." He said in a rich voice.

Apparently he put the phone on speaker as Integra's words could be heard by all.

"Hello Jake I am calling to check in on your progress. So report vampire." Integra commanded in a cold tone.

Stein let out a small heartfelt sigh as he heard his Iron maiden speak.

"I am sorry Jake is currently out of his mind. However I might be able to report for him." Vlad said with a massive smile, he knew Integra hated him.

"GODDAMMIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WOULD HAVE REQUIRED A LEVEL 0 RELEASE! ANSWER ME SERVENT!" Integra bellowed into the phone as she bit through her cigar and into her lip, causing some blood to well.

"Heinkel and Yummie attacked, there was a grenade, some internal bleeding and more than a little dismemberment." He said as a laugh came over him, oh there certainly was a lot of dismemberment.

"I see. So are they dealt with?" Integra asked in a much calmer voice, indirectly asking if he had killed the two nuns.

"No. They live, however they will be back. They always come back." He said as the sound of a cigar getting lit could be heard over the phone.

"I understand. Now on to the next piece of business. What is the status on your mission?" She asked as she took a drag on her cigar.

"It would appear that we were expected, the freaks we had slain last night spoke as if they had heard of us more specifically me." He said as he heard Integra drop her cigar. Vlad was probably the well-kept secret in Hellsing, the only other person who knew of his existence other than Integra, Alucard and Seras was the Queen. So someone expecting him was something to be weary of.

"We also think either Dok is here or someone is trying to carry on his work." His voice changed to dead serious when he talked about the possibility of Dok being behind this.

Integra pondered this information for a minute before she said "In light of your findings I will be leaving for Death City immediately to oversee this mission personally. Alucard and Seras will be accompanying me, we will arrive sometime tomorrow." She said rather bitterly as someone chuckled in the background presumably Alucard.

"I look forward to your arrival master. Also if you would have Seras bring the Suitcase that is inside my coffin that would be most appreciated." Vlad said with a wicked smile, he knew Jake wouldn't be too happy about that but to hell with it.

"I'll have her bring it." And with that the line went dead.

"So Teggy is coming to town with him. This just gets better and better." Stein muttered. He looked forward to seeing her, however Alucard he was not looking forward to seeing ever again. Not after the poison ivy incident.

Walter walked up to Vlad, clearing his throat to draw the attention of the vampire.

"Good to see you Walter." Vlad said as he noticed the familiar for the first time.

"Likewise sir. Would you like me to fetch you some clothes or are you fine?" The butler asked as Vlad looked down at his bare chest and torn pants.

Shadows enveloped him for a moment, they disappeared as quickly as they came. Vlad now stood in a fresh pair of pants with a black t-shirt on that had "Control your life through Insanity" written in red ink. The black trench coat that Jake wore before releasing level 0 was resting on his shoulders.

"Will you be staying sir? Or will you retreat back and let Jake out?" Walter asked, secretly hoping Vlad would not be staying. The insane vampire reminded him all too much of Alucard and he didn't like that.

"I suppose I should let the little genius back out, he can control this thirst far better than I can. And it doesn't help being surrounded by virgins." He said with a chuckle as every student blushed as red as a cherry.

"What you are thirsty we can go get you a drink sir!" Patty squealed as she ran to the somehow still standing table and poured tea.

Vlad just looked at Patty like she had just done something really stupid then he said with a chuckle "No you misunderstand, my thirst is for blood not tea. Last night was our first meal in almost a decade, and I want more." He added a dark undertone to that last part.

"Well Lord Vlad. I look forward to your next return." Walter said with a deep bow.

"Yes indeed Walter." He said as he gave a genuine smile to the old familiar then he turned and raised his hands to his head while saying "Limited release complete. Relinquishing level 0 release. The insanity sleeps until needed again." Vlad said as the seals that were still floating in the air pulsed crimson twice then flew onto his gloves.

Vlad laughed for a moment as he fell to the ground. He shook violently for a moment, then all was silent.

Walter walked up to the vampire and extended a hand to help him up with saying "Good evening Lord Jake."

"I trust he didn't do anything stupid?" Jake asked the familiar as he stood up to his full height, the insanity no longer dripping from his voice.

"He made a rather stupid choice, in my own opinion." Walter said coldly the light in the room reflecting off of his monocle.

"What did he do? I don't have two fledglings do I?" Jake asked with a small grin. Jake had long ago promised himself he would never take a fledgling and he hoped Vlad wouldn't make him break that.

"No he let them live. That is the third time he has let them get away and every time they comeback stronger and more crazed for your deaths." Walter stated with a fair amount of venom for the only two remaining agents of Iscariot.

"Well then if that is all I need to know let's get to work." He said as Walter melted into his shadow.

Medusa was about to go back into her house when she felt a pulse of something dark nearby. Walking around the corner of her cobblestone house that also served as a makeshift lab, she saw two girls both severely wounded laying on the ground one was missing all her limbs and the other's right arm was a katana blade and she was covered in cuts and bruises. The two girls were unconscious as Medusa let out a dark and evil laugh. This night had just gotten better for her…

** I don't like that smile Medusa has on her face and poor Heinkel and Yummie. Please review I feed off of them!**


	9. Moving Forward

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have supported this story. It is because of your reviews that I keep writing and posting to this rather insane story. Thank you.**

Chapter 9

Medusa called for Free and Eruka.

"Y-y-you called Lady Medusa?" Eruka asked as the two came outside to Medusa.

"Wow they look like shit." Free said as he and Eruka noticed the two unconscious girls.

"I want you two to take them inside and clean them up." Medusa said in a rather matter of fact tone, speaking about the girls as if they were objects of study rather than people.

"Y-y-yes Lady Medusa." Eruka said as she and Free each picked up a girl, quickly taking them inside to Crona's old cell.

Medusa let out an evil chuckle as she walked back into her lab. She looked at her messy lab with notes and tools scattered everywhere, she started collecting all of her notes from when she had started infecting Crona with Black Blood and then the eventual melting down of Ragnarok. Oh how much she learned from those passed experiments… and how much more she would learn from doing them again.

On a private jet to Death City.

Integra, Alucard, and Seras were all sitting in the cabin and none of them were speaking at all. They all had their reasons for their silence.

Integra was silent because she knew that she would be seeing Franken face to face again, she had butterflies in her stomach just thinking about him and those grey eyes that could weaken her knees. She had loved him, and he her. However Alucard had seen to running him off. She had been mad about that whole debacle but she knew he did it out of his own twisted need to protect her. Taking her mind off of Stein she pulled out a cigar and lit it. Leaning her head back on the leather seats she closed her eyes as she let the smoke fill her lungs. A small smile came to her face.

Alucard was silent because he was in deep thought, trying to find a way to kill a ma when his master had ordered him not to kill said man was quite the riddle. He hated Stein, he tried to take his master away from him. Integra is mine! Alucard thought. Stein was lucky he survived that fall. Putting his boots on the table he started to whistle a quiet and evil tune. There was much planning to be done.

Seras was thinking about Jake, her once fledgling and former lover. She didn't hate him, she still loved him and she knew that he still loved her, however Jake was somewhat of a punching bag for everyone in Hellsing. Everyone wouldn't hesitate to belittle the ever silent man because he was an easy target, he didn't fight back, and he didn't even do anything to deserve it other than being there. Integra and Alucard had both come to love him in their own ways however they would never show that or even acknowledge it. To them Jake was both a blessing and a curse, he was a cure worse than the disease. Integra respected Jake's intellect but she feared Vlad and what he could do with no remorse. Alucard thought of Jake as someone who would be a true and powerful vampire… if he ever stood up for himself, and that was his problem he renounced power, he would never use the gifts he had been given. Yeah he would summon Walter but he would never do anymore, he was a full blown No-Life King who restrained himself to that of a insect. Alucard despised this in him. Seras let out a small sigh as she looked at the seat next to her that held the long black suitcase that Vlad had requested. Seras tried opening it but the lock and hinges were solid silver and opening it proved impossible. Just then the intercom cackled as their pilot spoke into the microphone.

"This is your pilot speaking. We are making our final approach to Death City Airport, the local time is 8:27 pm on January 23rd. We should be landing in 10 to 15 minutes." The man said rather quickly.

"Oh shit." Seras said as the date hit her. How could I have forgotten? Seras thought.

"What is it Seras?" Integra asked as she eyed the eternally young vampire that sat across from her.

"Jake's birthday is tomorrow and I forgot to get him something." Seras said with a defeated sigh. Jake would never say it but he always loved that for a brief moment every year he was allowed to be human. It wasn't intentional but Integra had been giving Jake more tasks that would require him to be gone for several weeks at a time, and when he was in the Country he was busy doing some stupid task that the council would delegate to Integra who would then pass it to him because he could do them during the day. Thus she never saw him anymore, the last time she had seen him was almost 10 months ago.

"I don't see why you insist on celebrating that pointless day." Alucard said as he was roused from his thoughts.

"It may be pointless to you but not to me." Seras said with a small growl at the back of her throat.

"Why celebrate anything that relates to that weakling?" He asked thinking his own logic flawless.

"He is not weak." Seras moaned, she hated this debate with Alucard. Alucard hadn't seen Jake in almost 4 years and he didn't care, the Jake he knew would always be weak. Seras knew he wasn't weak in fact he was strong, he still refused to drink blood for enjoyment or even just to quench his own thirst, something even Seras in all her purity did.

"Stop it both of you." Integra commanded before the two of them started arguing more, she also felt bad for forgetting Jake's birthday. However she would do nothing to remedy that, Jake was a servant to her she shouldn't need to give him anything, he should be happy that she lets him live… right?

Just then the group felt the plane start its rapid descent and all conversation was halted.

Heinkel awoke with a start, she found herself in a bed in a small dark room. She tried to move but then remembered the loss of her limbs. Letting an annoyed sigh she flung her head back, causing pain to lance through her neck, that and causing a tugging feeling. Looking downwards towards her neck she could see that she had an IV that fed into her neck. Following the small wire she saw it lead up to a black pouch that was hanging above her bed.

Just then the door opened and a lady wearing a black dress and a lab coat walked in, the woman noticed that Heinkel was awake so she said "Oh your awake. Tell me how do you feel?"

"Vhere is Yummie?" Heinkel asked, ignoring the woman's question.

"Was that your friend?" The woman asked with a small smile. So she is german. Medusa thought.

"Ja." Heinkel said, something about this felt very wrong. She couldn't smell the pine and mint smell that had always told her Yummie was near.

"She is close." Was all that Medusa said

This caused Heinkel to relax just a little, her friend was safe. However as soon as that sense of security came over her she felt an inward chill run down her spine. She thought she heard a voice.

"You need to rest and heal." Medusa said as she closed the door. A wicked smile on her face.

Medusa walked into her makeshift lab to find May was sitting on the table in the center of the room.

"What is it May?" Medusa asked in a rather harsh tone.

"We need to stop." The vampire said, fear rich in her voice.

"Oh? And why is that?" Medusa asked

"One of my boys caught word that Integra Hellsing will be arriving in a few minutes she has the other two vampires with her." The vampire said with panic at the edge of her voice.

Medusa was silent for a moment before speaking again and what she said made the vampire sure she was insane "Well what are you waiting for go kill her."

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY WILL KILL ME!" The vampire screamed however the second she yelled she felt the snake inside her start to move and cause much agony inside her. She quickly fell to the ground, doubling over in pain as she let out a feral scream.

"I said kill Integra Hellsing. If she dies then our plans will move forward much faster than I had previously anticipated."

The sun had set about an hour ago and a cool breeze was blowing over the airport as our group waited for the new arrivals.

A few minutes later Jake, Stein, Walter and the group that Jake had been training all waited on the tarmac as they waited for the small jet to finally stop moving.

"What do you think this Integra woman is like?" Maka asked Soul as he let out a yawn.

"I don't know but she must be special to get a nickname from Professor Stein." Soul said as a hatch unfolded into a stair case from the jet.

"Let's find out." Kid said as he watched the hatch closely.

A woman who wore a man's suit and had a cigar in her mouth walked out of the jet at a brisk pace, she was followed closely by a man dressed from head to boot in red, and a young blonde woman who wore a skimpy military uniform. The blonde held a long and thin suitcase in her right hand. The trio quickly walked down the few stairs and onto the tarmac. The lady in the suit had an aura of command about her.

"Welcome to Death City master." Jake said with a slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Hello servant." Integra responded swiftly and in a strong tone.

"Jjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee! My god I haven't seen you in months! How are you?" Seras squealed as she tackled her fledgling with a loving hug, Jake let his shoulders relax just a bit as he quickly returned the hug. However it was over just as quickly as it had started as Alucard snorted when he saw that Stein was there to Integra's delight.

"Hello Teggy." Stein said with a playful tone as he kissed her gloved hand, causing a faint blush to appear on the Iron maidens cheeks.

Quickly regaining her composure "Hello Franken, it has been too long. Your …" she stared at the screw in his head "look suits you."

Alucard just glared at Stein through his shades. Not even here five minutes and this man was already being charming to his master. However thank fully it did not last long.

Turning to Jake Integra asked "Have you made any more progress servant?"

"No however with your per" however he stopped speaking when a mist appeared around them.

The mist was not natural. Everyone there knew it, those who had hunted true vampires knew what this was.

**So Heinkel and Yummie to be Medusa's replacement for Ragnarok... Fuck yes (I really love to hate those two and make their lives hell) any way I wouldn't mind some opinions regarding their possible powers in chapters to come. Should the black blood function similarly to Crona's? Should them being regenerators affect it? Should they have new powers? How insane should I make them? Anyway please review and tell me what you think should happen to those two. **


	10. Arrival

**Sorry this took so long I was having several problems like trying to find a way to get Alucard not to fight, weather or not Spirit should oogle Seras' brests ect. Anyway I am not too proud of this one but decided to not rewrite it for the literal 10th time and just move on.**

Chapter 10

"Strange we don't generally have fog this time of year." Kid said as the mist grew thick enough to cut with a butter knife.

"This isn't normal mist this is a real vampire's shroud." Integra said as several human shaped silhouettes could be seen walking towards the group.

The woman who approached the group was closely followed by two young boys. The woman was literally half of Alucard's height and she wore an all-black dress with the only color on her being her long blood red hair. She had a thin face, and rather short nose, her skin was pale and her eyes glowed a vibrant crimson. The boys each wore black suits with blood red ties. They had short cropped black hair, and blue eyes with faces that looked like Walter when he was younger.

"Have you come to grovel at our feet?" Alucard asked as he pulled out his Jackal, not noticing that it felt lighter than usual.

"No actually Lord Alucard my master has ordered me to slay your master." She said with grim look.

Alucard cocked the pistol, however it made an almost hollow clicking noise. Dammit woman this is why you don't take my ammunition on plane rides Alucard thought.

"You seem to be empty sir." One of the boys said with a smile in a high pitched voice.

"Alucard if you would see to Integra's safety I will take care of this." Jake said as he took a few steps forward.

Alucard saw no weapons on Jake, this peaked his interest. So he obliged. Has he finally started using his powers?

"Requirements for a level 3 release have been met. Releasing control art restriction system level to 3 until the targets have been eternally silenced." And with that Alucard was impressed already, it seemed that he would use power to crush them.

"Mother this is the man who killed Aaron and the girls." One of the boys said in a monotone, the other boy continued his sentence "Please let us kill him."

"She will be displeased but… Very well… we will kill him together." May said as she melted into the mist. She cared for the freaks she took in as her own fledglings, this man killed them, she would kill him.

The boy on the left held his hand out to the boy on the right, the second there hands touched the boy on the right flashed a dark silver. The boy now held in his hand a large scythe that looked quite similar to Spirit, however the crescent of the scythe's blade was at a much steeper angle. He gave the weapon a quick spin above his head and then held the blade out, poised to strike.

"He's a scythe meister." Maka said with a touch of disgust in her voice.

"You have two choices before you. You may try to run and survive or you may stay and fight." Jake said as his shadow started to morph into the familiar form of his own scythe.

Now Alucard was the first vampire, he knew every possible power that his kind had. Creating a weapon out of one's shadows was not among them. He now watched very intently. A scowl appearing on his face.

Holding the scythe in his left hand Jake asked "So how decide you?"

"Were gona kill you!" The boy yelled as he jumped into the air, scythe high above his head.

The boy was fast however Jake's reflexes were faster. He didn't even move as the scythe descended through the air, raising his hand so that the scythe's blade was blocked by the stem of his own at the last possible second. Then as swiftly as he blocked he brought his right hand up to the highest point on his scythe's stem and pulled the scythe's blade away from the boy causing the bottom of the stem to hit the vampire in the side of the head, hard. Knocking the kid a few meters away. Jake stepped forward with his own scythe behind him ready to strike. Taking a second step forward and putting his forward momentum into his swing he swung the scythe at the boy, meaning to kill with a single attack.

May rematerialized just inside the swing of the scythe, just close enough for her to not be cut by the blade. Grabbing the stem of the scythe with her left hand, using her own unnatural strength, she stopped the attack dead in its tracks. May let go of the scythe, she then before Jake could fully come to a stop swept his left leg out from under him. Causing him to fall to the ground, landing with a thud on his on his back.

May then quickly turned to her "son" and helped him up as Jake stood up, using the scythe to hold his weight for a moment.

May looked at her son and nodded to him knowingly. He returned the nod as he yelled "SOUL RESONANCE!" A silver light surrounded the boy and his scythe as the weapon started to grow. The weapon had gone from being a normal looking scythe to having a full crescent shape. "THE LEGENDARRY SKILL OF THE SCYTHE MEISTER! WITCH HUNTER SLASH!" The boy screamed as he charged at Jake head on.

Jake was not concerned by the glowing scythe, he would just block the attack with his own scythe. Raising the shadow weapon so that the boy's attack would land in the center of the stem of his scythe.

The boy swung the scythe at a downward angle over his left shoulder causing an explosion that sent him flying a few meters back.

The boy slowly got back up as the smoke started to clear. Jake was shocked to see his scythe on the ground. In two pieces, his right arm lying next to the stem.

The witch hunter had cut through Jake's scythe and continued to go on and take his right arm off at the shoulder.

He didn't even flinch as he looked at the bloody mess that used to be where his arm was. "You will have to forgive my lack of skill." Jake said as a weapon started to form in his left hand. "You see the scythe is a rather knew weapon to me, you however seem to be quite skilled with it." Jake now held a massive black claymore in his hand. "So I'll switch to something I am better with." He held the claymore so that the blood oozing from his shoulder fell onto the blade.

Maka was dumbfounded this man had just lost an arm without batting an eye, and he was apologizing! What's wrong with him?

Stein's gaze intensified, this vampire was quite extraordinary. However he had one question.

"Integra you never told me that vampires could create weapons out of their shadows." He said as he tightened the screw in his head.

"I never knew they could." She said in a flat tone, Jake had more power than she thought possible for him.

"We can't." Alucard said in a tone underplayed with anger.

This caused Integra to drop her cigar and yell "What do you mean you can't!?"

"That is not blood magic in the slightest. I wonder where he learned it." Alucard said

Maka cleared her mind as she used her soul perception to try to gleam more about Jake's soul, however she noticed that the weapon he had created felt like it had its own soul.

"The weapon has a soul!" she stammered

Stein looked at the weapon and then Jake, nodding his head he said "so it would seem."

"What the hell, why is he still up? He just lost his fucking arm?!" the boy asked disbelievingly as Jake rested the claymore on his shoulder.

It took Alucard and Seras a moment for them to remember that Jake felt no pain as they watched his little performance.

"I don't see why everyone has to yell the name of whatever attack they plan on using." Jake said as he took a step forward.

They boy raised his scythe so to block whatever weak attack would come. After all he just took of this guy's dominant arm. Right?

Jake sprinted forward a few steps before he jumped into the air with his claymore above his head. He descended through the air swiftly. Bringing the full weight of his massive claymore down onto his opponent.

The boy was forced to his knees from the force of the blow.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked as he looked at the boy, blood trickling down his nose.

"How can you fight like this you lost your arm! You should be screaming in agony!" they boy yelled as he let his temper do away with his reason. Getting up he tried punching Jake with his left hand.

Medusa was watching this fight curiously from the safety of her broom with soul protect on.

Jake dropped the claymore, melting as the weapon left his hands and grabbed the boy by his arm, using his momentum against him. Jake flipped the boy onto his back. Punching him in the gut as he fell.

"You think loosing something that I've lost before would make me bat an eye?" Jake genuinely asked, he wanted to know. However with Jake's boot on the boy's throat he could not answer "I lost my arm when I was human, I didn't cry then and I won't cry now. Pain has no meaning to those who can't feel it." He said resolutely. "Now you are going to tell me who is your master's master."

May rematerialized just behind Jake. Quickly picking up her "son" in scythe form she raised the weapon above her head and screamed as she brought the scythe down.

However the weapon never even got close to scathing Jake. It was stopped midair by several streaks of silver all connected to Jake's glove.

"Wires?" May said disbelievingly as the scythe was ripped out of her hands.

Pulling his hand back while twisting his wrist he said "Yes wires." The wires now wrapped around May, tightening around her throat and hands "Now you two are going to tell me everything I want to know."

"Why would we do that?" May asked as the wire around her neck drew a little blood.

"Your death would be much quicker that way." Jake said as Medusa started moving her broom so she was directly over May.

"L-l-lady Medusa." May stammered as the shadow cast by Medusa crossed her vision.

"WHAT?" Stein, Maka and all the other students yelled. As the witch released her soul protect.

"Vector plate." She said as an arrow appeared under Jake's feet launching him towards Seras.

"My, my Jacob Whede you certainly are everything I expected and more. Even now I can sense your madness wavelength, it might be suppressed but it is there." She said with a snake like smile on her face.

"M-m-m-medusa!" Crona stammered

"Oh hello Crona, Stein Maka." She said as she looked at the group who were now arming themselves.

"So you're the one behind these attacks." Jake said as he got back up, an aura of darkness burning around him. "Titan. Onyx. Attack." The two spiders ran out of his shadow and jumped into the air but where swatted aside by vector arrows.

"As much as I would love to stay and fight I have a project that just got dumped on me." She said as a purple aura appeared around her, May and her sons.

Poof they were gone.

**So yeah review MMMK? Oh btw Omega should b updated later today or early tomorrow.**


	11. The Wheels of Madness

**Ok guys those of you who read chapter 37 of Omega know that last week was rather hard for me, so so lets move on. **

Chapter 11

The group of people were still on the tarmac

"So Medusa is behind this." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head, this was most disturbing. They thought she had died on the night the kishin was released.

"You will have to tell me more about her." Jake said as he looked at the group.

"She's an evil witch. Who is hell bent on causing chaos." Maka said as Crona seemed to disappear to the nearest corner.

"I thought Stein and Spirit killed her." Soul said as he looked at said meister

"As disturbing as her presence is we need to patch you up, you must be going into shock." Stein said as he eyed the obvious wound Jake had sustained "You have taken much damage and are losing a lot of blood."

"I'm fine." He responded with a low commanding tone

"Jake please let us help you." Seras pleaded as she hugged him from behind.

"Seras, I have been working on my own for almost a decade now if I was unable to deal with severed limbs I doubt I would have made it this far. In the name of my master I have been eviscerated, blown up, disemboweled, and had to run through a blessed fountain." He said in a matter of fact tone, then looking to his giant tarantula he said "Titan my arm."

The giant tarantula scurried over to the limp appendage and grabbed it with its front most legs and carried it over to its master, who picked up the appendage and firmly pressed it to the open wound. The tissue slowly started to knit itself back together.

Stein had a look of delight on his face as he watched the tissue finish repairing itself, he said "I must study this."

"So what do I need to know about this Medusa woman?" Jake asked as he looked at the Dr.

"I-i-i-it's Lady M-m-medusa." Crona whimpered from the folds of Maka's robe.

"Do you have a history with her?" Jake asked in a softer voice as he hunched down to look the pink headed girl in the eyes.

"S-s-she's" Crona started but stopped as Alucard lost his patience

"Out with it!" He commanded

"Hey be nice to Crona!" Maka said as she grabbed a book from god knows where and hurled it at the elder vampire, the book sailed through the air and connected with his face with a satisfying thud.

"You little…" Alucard started

"Alucard stop it." Integra said with a sigh

"Now what were you going to say young lady." Jake said as he extended his hand for the thin girl to take and stand up.

"S-s-she is my mother." Crona stammered as she stood up.

"Then why aren't you with her?" Jake asked, he had that feeling in the back of his heart that Crona had a similar relationship to her mother as he had, had with his parents.

Crona tried to answer but found words impossible as she started hyperventilating, causing the group to turn in for the night. Stein led Integra, Seras and Alucard back to his house where they would be staying.

Maka stepped up and spoke on Crona's behalf "That witch doesn't even deserve to be called a mother! She did horrible experiments on Crona and even tortured her!"

Jake looked at Crona who was still hyperventilating and asked "Is this true?" His voice uncharacteristically soft

"Y-y-y-yes." Crona stammered as her breathing started to calm down.

Jake pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and shirt on his left arm to reveal the 12 neat and evenly spaced scares on his arm "I know what it's like to be tortured by those who you should trust most." He said softly, then his voice took a darker quality "Rest assured death will not be the end of her torment." His voice changed to a normal tone again "It's getting late you all should be going home." And with that he disappeared in the breeze.

The children all returned to their respective places of living. Stein loaded Alucard and Seras's coffins into the back of a pickup truck and took them back to his lab, where the trio would be staying.

Elsewhere in Death City

Medusa, May and her "sons" appeared in front of her small home that doubled as a lab. Medusa had a look of displeasure on her face.

"Forgive us Lady Medusa, we got caught up with him." May apologized quickly then added hesitantly "Please don't kill us."

"Oh where would I be if I killed everyone who failed me?" She asked as she opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room.

Free was sprawled out on the couch he was out cold, with a giant stream of drool running down the side of his face that was resting on the firm couch cushion. Eruka however was nowhere to be seen, however Medusa could hear muffled cries coming from the other room. The same room that Heinkel was in.

Walking up to the door and listening for a moment Medusa could hear Eruka trying to soothe Heinkel, something was disturbing the girl.

Opening the door Medusa saw that Eruka was sitting on the bed and was trying her best to soothe Heinkel who was sitting up and had her almost healed arms around the witch's waist.

"What is happening here?" Medusa asked as she walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"I don't know Lady Medusa. She just started screaming for forgiveness and has been thrashing about." Eruka said as Heinkel repeating the same line over and over.

"Father, I have sinned against heaven und against you." Heinkel was repeating religiously (Haha I see what you did there!)

Medusa trying to put up a caring front asked Heinkel "What sin have you committed child?" She could feel the madness starting to take root in Heinkel's soul as more of the first batch of Black Blood slowly dripped into her system. At this rate she would be ready to receive her weapon, the same way Crona had…

"I haff failed them…." Heinkel paused for a second "I HAFF FAILED ALL OF THEM!" She yelled as she started hitting herself with her arms.

Eruka jumped away from the thrashing girl, saying "She has been doing this for hours."

Medusa nodded her head as she sat down where Eruka had been she asked again in a soft voice "What sin have you committed?" She held Heinkel's arms so that they were at her sides and her face inches away from Medusa's face. She spoke softer than anyone had ever thought possible "You are safe it's ok. Your wounds are healing."

Heinkel finally seemed to register what was going on "Vhat is the point? I haff failed. I wasn't strong enough." She muttered

"What weren't you strong enough for?" Medusa asked

"We weren't able to kill zhat dammed vampire. He won again." She said as she rested her head on the pillow.

Thinking for a second about her next words carefully she finally asked "Was he the one who did this to you and your friend?" as she looked at the regenerating limbs

"Ja." Heinkel said in a dark tone before asking "Vhere is Yummie und can I see her?"

"She took allot more damage than you did, I am not sure if she will survive the night. However if she lives to tomorrow and your wounds finish healing I will let you see her." Medusa was lying through her teeth, Heinkel would never see the Yummie that she knew again. Medusa then asked "What is your name? Mine is Medusa Gorgon."

"Heinkel Wolfe." She responded darkly.

"Why so glum? You should be happy that you are alive. " Medusa said in a voice like oil.

"I vhasnt strong enough to help my friend. I failed her and now because of it she might not live." Heinkel said in a defeated tone as the fight her and Heinkel had replayed in her mind.

"What if I could give you strength and power?" Medusa asked as she sat back up with a snake like smile.

"Vhat must I do?" Heinkel asked as her face took on a resolute expression. Medusa smiled, she knew this girl would do whatever she would tell her she needed to do.

At Stein's house.

Stein was just pulling the truck in the front gate.

"You live next to a cemetery?" Integra asked as she watched the headstones pass before her sight.

"It is one of the few places I can do my… experiments in peace and is close to new subjects." He said as he pulled the car up to the house and turned off the engine and got out of the truck, Integra who had been sitting in the passenger seat got out and looked at the lab, nodding her head like she wasn't surprised. A moment later a massive black wolf with several eyes ran up over the hill in the distance being followed closely by a black panther with far too many eyes.

As they watched the two vampire slowly draw closer Stein asked "So I thought Alucard was the only vampire you would permit to live? What happened?"

"I ask myself that all the time." She pulled out a cigar as Stein took out a cigarette "I send him to deal with an attack on some small village and when he reports in after he completed the mission he was carrying that girl in his arms wrapped in a blanket like a newborn child." Stein lit Integra's cigar and his cigarette as she spoke "At first II hated it, I really didn't trust Seras but on the night of the attack on the tower she proved herself to me. He made a good choice with that one." She took a drag on the cigar.

"So I assume Jake is hers than?" Stein asked after letting out a lungful of the soothing smoke.

"Yes. His tale is a little more complex and he has more strings attached than either Seras or Alucard. However I trust him." She said as the vampires finally ran up the driveway.

"If you trust him then why did you bind him?" Stein asked, he would think poorly of Integra said that she trusted him because of the bindings, but to his surprise she didn't say that.

"That was a whole other problem. Jake I trust, Vlad however I trust as far as I can throw a piano." She said coldly.

"He seemed a little mad but isn't everyone?" Stein asked

"Vlad?" Seras asked as her panther form turned into her human form.

"You see it's all of the factors that make me weary of him." Integra said as Alucard stood up.

"Such as?" Stein asked

"He has beaten Alucard four times over the years. That by itself is an accomplishment no one else alive or dead can boast. Then to add to it he has several conditions that make subduing him impossible, he can't feel pain, doesn't need to sleep and has a perfect memory."

Stein had a look of awe on his face as he asked "How is that possible?"

"He suffered severe brain damage that led to the parts that process pain and the need for sleep to be destroyed completely and other parts of his brain to overcompensate. That is why Jake is on par with Alucard. Vlad however has always been a mad man raging for more fighting, more bloodshed, more destruction. Vlad managed to keep Alucard, who had his pistols, at bay for almost two hours with nothing but a claymore. That is why I don't trust Vlad."

"And he is locked behind the level zero release?" Stein asked, he now wished that Integra told him that the vampire slayer she had sent was a ticking time bomb.

"Not to mention these new non vampiric powers he has developed." Alucard said as he scowled

"You mean those weapons he created?" Integra asked

"Yes his weapons. That is something I have never seen a vampire do." He said as he thought back to the weapons Jake had created

"I thought those came from his shadow." She said as her cigar burned

"No that was not his shadow, it might have looked like it but it wasn't. I don't know what magic that was but I can tell you it was not vampiric in nature." He said as he picked his coffin up out of the back of the truck.

Stein opened the door to his lab/house as he spoke "When I was studding his soul I couldn't help but notice that the weapons he created all seemed to possess the essence of a soul, however it was to faint to actually get any information from."

Alucard and Seras had set their coffins down next to the coffee table in the middle of the room, Stein and Integra both sat on the couch still smoking the cigar and cigarette.

"Well any way moving on. Is there any way I could get Integra Hellsing to give a lecture to my class?" Stein asked her with a sly smile.

"I am here to work… however I think we can find the time to do that Franken." She responded.

Back at Medusa's house.

Heinkel had just fallen asleep again so Medusa left her alone while she went to work on her self-appointed project… Yummie.

Grabbing a syringe from her lab room she walked into the living room of her house. Lifting the rug in the living room to reveal a secret hatch Medusa opened the hatch to reveal a staircase shrouded in darkness. Descending through the steps she walked briskly until the stairs ended at a small hallway. With three doors, one to the left of her, one straight ahead and one to the right. She opened the one to the left of her.

Medusa walked into a dimly lit room that was only furnished with a bed in it. On the bed was Yummie, she was unconscious but woke up when she heard the door open.

"Where am I?" She asked in a half asleep manner as she sat up.

"You and your friend took quite a beating didn't you?" Medusa asked as she pulled off the cover of the needle

"Y-yes we did." Yummie paused for a second then asked "Why are you helping us?"

"I have my reasons. Now tell me did you know you were a weapon?" Medusa asked as she flicked the syringe.

"That was why I was sent to the orphanage, my parents thought I was possessed so they abandoned me." Yummie thought back to her first transformation or rather partial transformation it had scared her parents into taking her to Anderson that day, she has never seen them again.

"Tell me. What would you say if there was a way for you to have the power you needed to destroy the one who did this to you?" She asked as an evil smile appeared on her face.

Yummie didn't notice the smile and said "I tried to protect Heinkel, however I wasn't strong enough to do even that simple task nor am I as strong as father Anderson was. If we are to be able to avenge Iscariot I will do whatever it takes no matter the cost."

"Good in that case I am going to inject this into you" she shook the needle "to sedate you while we work." She plunged the needle into her arm before she even finished her words.

A dazed look came over Yummie for a second or two before she collapsed back onto the bed, out cold. Half a second later a purple light flashed through the room as Yummie transformed into a long dark iron colored katana, the handle of the blade was intricately wrapped in a purple fabric with gold trims, specks of red showed through the wrap on the handle.

Medusa let out a smile as she picked the weapon up and took it into the other room. She would have a better subject than Crona soon.

**Dun-Dun-DUUU**

**So Heinkel and Yummie are on a fast track to going batshit insane, last call for any fan ideas for potential powers for them.**

**Also I would like your opinions on weather or not I should put some more fluffy chapters like Lord Death having a "conversation" with Alucard, or Spirit worshiping Seras's rather full chest... So yeah ideas are welcome. **


	12. Lectures Suck! Let's Fight!

**Ok guys here ya are! **

Chapter 12

Just before dawn the next morning.

Stein had been up for about an hour. He did not sleep well, not in the slightest. Since he only had one bed in the house he opted to let Integra sleep in his room while he slept on the couch… in the living room… the same room were Alucard had sat on the small armchair not even three feet from the couch Stein had been trying to sleep on. Needless to say that sleep did not come easy to him with the same vampire that had once tried killing him and was currently more than likely planning on killing him within arm's reach. However Stein had always been one to not sleep enough as it is so the lack of it he could deal with.

After Stein had gotten up and made his coffee he heard a beeping coming from one of his mirrors in the bathroom.

Walking into the room to see Lord Death waiting for him on the other side of the mirror.

"Ahhhh Stein WHAZUP?" He said in his ever cheery tone.

"Do you need something Lord Death?" Stein asked in his usual monotone voice.

"More like someone." He responded

"Who?" Stein asked as he sipped the bitter coffee

"I was informed Alucard has come to Death City." Lord Death said in a serious tone.

"Yes he has come with Integra and another vampire. Why do you need him?" Stein asked

"Yes I would very much like to speak with him." The Shinigami answered

"I'll go fetch him." Stein said as he started to turn around

"I can only speak to him in person." Lord Death called

Looking at the reaper with a confused face that cleared after a moment as Stein realized what Death meant. A vampire doesn't have a reflection and is beyond death, so Lord Death can't use his mirrors to see or communicate with one.

"I'll have him come to school today to talk with you." The professor said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen to find Integra fully dressed talking to Alucard in a hushed tone with a cup of tea clasped in her hands. The two stopped talking when they noticed Stein walk in.

"Well if that will be all master than I will be off to rest for the day." Alucard said as he gave a sly smile.

"Don't run off to fast Alucard. There is someone who wants to see you in person." He said with a slight smile as Alucard frowned.

"And just who thinks themselves so important to stop me from resting?" Alucard asked with a low growl.

"Why the one and only Lord Death." Stein said as he sipped his coffee.

"Shit." Was all Alucard said before Stein tossed his now empty mug onto the counter and walked out the door.

"Do you have a history with him?" Integra asked as she eyed her servant who was now nervously pacing of all things.

"You could say that." Alucard said as Seras climbed into her coffin.

Before she closed the lid she said "Tell Jake I would like to see him tonight." And with that she slammed the coffin shut.

"Come on Integra the walk to the DWMA is long, and we best get started now." Stein called as he lit his cigarette.

About an hour latter Stein, Integra and Alucard where walking down the halls of the DWMA.

"Well there it is Alucard, the Death Room." Stein said as they arrived at the black door labeled Death Room.

For once in his long life Alucard had nothing to say as he opened the door in silence, closing it behind him. He walked down the hall of guillotines slowly silently praying to be anywhere else.

Alucard walked up to the platform that Lord Death stood on without a word, there was a long minute of silence between the two godlike individuals.

"Hello Dracula."

Stein was just rolling into his class room with Integra behind him, and Jake behind her. They had agreed that she would give her lecture today and so she would come to his class and get started.

"Good morning class, I hope you brought something to take notes with because today we have a lecture." Stein said as he rolled in on his chair.

The class let out a collective groan.

"Hey isn't that the Hellsing lady?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"Sure is." Liz said

"What is this lecture on professor?" Maka asked loud enough for Stein to hear.

"Well we happen to have a world renowned vampire hunter here so I thought we would talk about dissecting vampires." Stein responded with a smile to everyone's shock.

"I'm kidding Sir Hellsing is here to give a lecture on her families immortal enemy, the vampire." He said as the light reflected off both his and Integra's glasses. "Please get ready there will be a test on this tomorrow." He added as he nodded to Integra.

"Good morning students. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing. I am the leader of the Hellsing organization, we are charged by the crown to destroy all supernatural threats to the church or crown." She said as she pulled out a cigar to which Stein lit.

"If your work for the British government then why are you here?" Ox asked as he simultaneously was furiously writing notes.

"Well up until 10 years ago North America was under the jurisdiction of the Vatican's Iscariot division however they were obliterated by a single vampire. Since then Hellsing has been offering its services to countries affected by their absence." She said as she looked at Jake.

An hour and a half down the lecture.

"ENOUGH TALK ABOUT HOW STRONG A VAMPIRE IS I WANT TO FIGHT ONE!" Black Star yelled as he jumped on top of his table and pointed at Jake while yelling "Come on if you are so strong then let's fight."

"I don't think that wise." Jake responded

"Wait he is a vampire?" Ox asked wide eyed

"Yeah he is we watched him rip apart several vampires the other night." Kid responded then looked at Black Star and said "Black Star please sit down you would be no match for him."

"Well if you're so concerned for me then join me!" He yelled, he was tired of sitting and restless he hadn't killed anything in over a week.

"What a good idea." Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head "Integra we can sit here and tell them about vampires for hours but it would be easier to show them." He said with a dark smile.

"Agreed but two students against Jake. That is pointless he would beat them in seconds." Integra said as she let out a sigh

"Agreed… Maka, Death the Kid, Crona, and Black Star you and your respective partners will fight Jake outside."

"Alright time for me to show these brits how big of a star I am!" Black Star yelled as he ran out the door.

"Ok come on class lets go." Stein called as he rolled toward the door.

**Sorry but I wanted to break this up into a two part chapter. **

**I just want to say thank you to Krazyfanfiction1 and ShadowDragon10000XX for all the support, reviews and ideas that will be in future chapters. Thank you without you two this stories future would only be half as awesome!**

**Any ways stay tuned for our next chapter! Black Star, Maka, Kid and Crona vs Jake with a special guest appearance from the little ogre\demon*Smiles madly* that and a Priest's fall to madness!**


	13. Ready Set Fight!

**Holly shit my fingers are sore, two chapters for Blood Meister in one day with most of the next chapter for Omega also getting written... Hope you guys enjoy. XD**

Chapter 13

About 10 minutes later in front of the DWMA. The day was dark, there was a heavy overcast covering the sky.

Jake stood about 10 meters from Maka, Black Star, Kid and Crona all of which had their weapons at the ready. Stein and Integra stood a good 20 meters back from the group of fighters with the other student's even further back.

"What's going on here?" Spirit asked as he walked up to Stein.

"We are showing the students how powerful a real vampire can be." He responded then asked "Shouldn't you be with Lord Death?"

"He kicked me out. Said he needed to talk to an old friend, just as some creepy guy in a red trench coat showed up." He responded

"That would be Integra's vampire Alucard." Stein said as Spirit noticed the platinum blonde next to Stein.

"Oh your beauty is unmatched!" He said as he grabbed Integra by the shoulders.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Maka asked as she watched her dad

"Oh Maka. I was…. uh" he didn't respond, Integra placed a firm kick between his legs causing him to fall to the ground right as a massive leather bound book flew through the air hitting him in the face.

Spirit laid on the ground with blood coming out of his face muttering something about why everyone hated him.

Stein shook his head at the death weapon "Jake since you don't know how we do these duels I will inform you of the rules. Please no killing or maiming of the students and let's keep bloodshed to a minimum."

"Is he really going to fight them without a weapon?" Kim asked as she looked at Ox.

"I don't know." He responded

"My money is on Black Star winning this thing." Harvar added

"Begin." Stein said with a puff from his cigarette.

Black Star was as always the first to move, charging at Jake head on with Tsubaki in the uncanny sword mode. Running as fast as he could he jumped into the air screaming about how he would never see this big of a star again. With sword high overhead he descended through the air however just two meters before impact Black Star stopped midair, several strings of silver could be seen coming from Jake's gloves as he held one hand up above his head and the other out to the side, the wires seemed to wrap around Black Star's wrists, torso and left leg. With a lazy flick of the wrist Jake threw the assassin into one of the stone pillars, cracking the stone as he landed.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called, her voice full of concern

"I'm fine." He said as he got up and charged again this time joined by the rest of his team.

Kid unleashed a torrent of soul projectiles from Liz and Patty while Crona hesitantly charged at Jake with Ragnarok held out to her side. Maka was twirling Soul while she tried to sneak up behind the vampire.

I hate guns. Jake thought as he used his wires to block the never ending torrent of bullets. Jake started to go on the offensive, trying to get his wires out far enough from his body to try to attack with but found that impossible as the pink haired girl started madly slashing at him.

Just as he blocked Crona's last attack Jake felt something hit him in the back.

Black Star had charged in with Maka from behind Jake screaming "Black Star Big Wave!" as he unleashed a hard burst of his soul wavelength into the vampire.

The force from the attack sent Jake flying into the same pillar that Black Star had hit cracking it even more.

"Come on Servant I have seen you beat worse odds than this." Integra said with a smile that didn't exactly encourage.

"Releasing control art restriction system to level 3 until targets are subdued." Jake said as he stood up.

"Careful guys expect anything." Maka warned her comrades, they had all seen just how much power he had at his disposal.

Jake just held his hands up, everyone could see the wires as they whipped around him like angry snakes.

Maka charged him head on with Crona at her side they both attacked furiously as Kid provided support. Sadly none of their attacks where doing anything other than hitting wires.

"Come on out Shinigami 4 on 1 isn't quite fair." Jake said as he kicked Maka in the gut hard and wrapped his wires around Crona's leg and threw her.

"What does he mean Shinigami?" Ox asked

"His shadow it's changing!" Kim gasped.

Sure enough a young man dressed in butler attire with his long black hair in a ponytail and a monocle over his left eye appeared out of Jake's shadow.

"These ruffians need a right and proper British beating I think I'll be one to give it to them." The young Walter said with a sly smile on his face as his own wires went out in a crazed flurry.

Maka and Crona jumped to the side as the wires flew past them just barely dodging them, Kid however was not so lucky. The wires wrapped around his arms and tightened around them forcing his hands to his sides as he was tossed to the ground with a flick of Walter's wrist. Walter now pulled his hands back, dragging the young Shinigami on the ground for a good 10 meters. Black Star ran along Kid doing his absolute best to not get hit by the occasional stray wire. Finally getting in front of Kid he stomped on the wires, stopping kid in his tracks. He then brought his fists down on the wires and unleashed a burst of energy from his soul into the wires. The electric like soul wave arced up the wires and nocked the butler back a step.

"My, my you don't hit very hard do you?" Walter asked as he sent out a flurry of wires at the blue haired assassin.

Black Star managed to have Walter's full attention so kid decided to help Maka and Crona deal with Jake.

Dodging a wire Kid yelled "This is pointless we can't get close to them."

"Agreed. I think we should do a team resonance and try a direct attack like we did to Mosquito at the battle for brew." Maka said as she deflected another wire with the stem of Soul.

Taking a step back she took a breath as she extended her soul wavelength to match Kid's, once they had a stable link she added Crona. She then braced herself as she raised her wavelength to match Black Star's.

Done. Soul the show is all yours. She said over the link.

Walter and Jake stopped their attacks as they watched the group of kids regroup. They were all expressionless as they stood there.

Stein couldn't help but let a sly smile appear on his face as he watched the resonance chain. Before they were attacking as individuals now however he hoped they would attack as a single entity, or at least if they wanted to have any chance at coming out of this on top.

Soul was sitting in his black room at the piano bench, the little ogre was sitting next to him trying to get him to give in to the madness. Soul was tuning him out as he raised his hands to the piano and started on the g note.

Maka, Crona, and Kids eyes all went wide with the sudden surge of energy pour into their very beings.

As per usual Black Star was the first to attack he yelled "SHADOW STAR!" as his shadows raced towards Jake and Walter.

The two raised there wires and attacked the snake like shadows but they had no effect, seconds later Jake was tied back to back with Walter.

Kid was the next to attack yelling "DEATH CANNON" as an aura of darkness surrounded him as three black needles jutted out of his arms.

"Resonance rate stable noise at 1.17%" Liz said in a slightly metallic tone as the twin pistols turned into the normal cannons.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged." Patty said with uncontained glee.

"I find your lack of symmetry disturbing. Let me fix it." He said as he held the cannons to his sides.

"Feedback in 5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Kid raised the cannons as there barrels started to glow red.

"0 fire when ready." Liz said

"Death Cannon." He said as twin fireballs flew out of the cannons, they flew through the air striking the subdued vampire and familiar. The explosion sent a shockwave ripping through the air that nocked Integra to the ground.

"Crona, Maka you two are up. Let's end this." Soul said.

"Screech Gama." Crona said as Ragnarok started to twist and warp into a massive curved greatsword, she still wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"Witch Hunt Slash!" Maka yelled as Soul transformed into the familiar shape of the witch hunter.

The both started to run at the still smoldering crater.

The smoke started to clear revealing Jake, by himself no trace of Walter could be seen. However in each hand he held a claymore one white, one black.

Crona was the first to start slashing madly at the vampire, who started to block but the screech gama seemed to rip the blades apart, leaving him wide open for Maka.

Who jumped into the air screaming "Number 6 Slash!" as she spun head over heels. Her attack collided with Jake's right shoulder and ripped right through his entire torso.

The group of kids where panting as they ended their resonance. Jake's mangled body lay at the bottom of the crater Kid had created.

"We… won." Black Star panted as he started to do a little victory dance (DO THE MONKEY!)

"I guess he wasn't as strong as we thought." Liz said.

"YOU HEAR THAT YOU VAMPIRE MY SISTER AND HER BADASS MEISTER BEAT YOU!" Patty yelled as she joined Black Star in his victory dance.

"Well I can honestly say I was not expecting that outcome." Stein said as he tossed his cigarette down.

"The fight has only just begun." Integra said as she smirked

Sure enough a dark red mist started to form around the crater, upon seeing this all the weapon partners transformed back into their weapons.

"Shit." Black Star muttered

"Maka! I don't think I can deal with this!" Crona whimpered

The mist started to solidify into the form of Jake.

"My turn!" He said with a menacing grin as his twin claymores appeared in his hands.

Integra was watching so intently that she didn't notice the giant panther sitting next to her, or at least until she accidently stepped on its tail.

"Awwwwwww that hurt!" The panther growled

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there Seras." Integra apologized

"You have a talking cat?" Ox asked

"No this is one of my few vampires." She responded as the panther started to turn into a human form.

Spirit would never be prepared for what he saw, the multi-eyed panther turned into a gorgeous, petite, big chested blonde. A massive river of blood ran down his nose as he said "MAMA!" and started hugging the vampire. Taking a good feel of the vampire's breasts. Man these things put Blair to shame. He thought.

"Dad what are you doing?" Maka asked as she looked at her father.

Before he could answer another massive book landed squarely on his head. As his daughter yelled "MAKA CHOP!" She was still pissed.

"Hey that looks like fun can I try?" Seras asked as she eyed the moaning death weapon.

"Be my guest." She said with an evil smile.

"SERAS PUNT!" She yelled as she kicked the poor man hard enough to send him flying to the top of the DWMA and through an open window in the Death Room.

"REAPER CHOP!" Could be heard coming from the Death Room a second after he entered the window only for him to go flying back out the same window he came in, landing on his feet with stars, planets and sexy girls orbiting his head.

"SERAS BITCHSLAP!" Seras yelled as she brought her hand across the dazed man's face with unnatural speeds.

"Ok let's stop hitting Spirit for a while and get back to the fight." Stein said as he let out a lungful of smoke.

"Right." Maka said as she turned to Jake.

"I don't understand why people here give names to their attacks and still don't… but with that said." He leaned forward, resting the white claymore in his right hand on his shoulder "Unending Punishment!" and with that he threw the weapon at Kid and disappeared.

The weapon was thrown so hard that it actually broke the sound barrier as it flew, the sonic boom nocked Maka and Crona down but the blade only zoomed by them. Jake really hated guns. The blade flew past Kid with such speeds that he didn't even know what happened. Turning around to see Jake standing 20 meters behind him holding the white blade, however blood could be seen on the left side of the blade. Just as kid made this connection a geyser of blood erupted from his left side. Kid fell to the ground almost instantly a string of curses leaving his lips.

"Now for the loud one." Jake said as he threw the blade at Black Star.

Black Star successfully blocked the blade.

"HAHA YOU STUPID VAMPIRE! IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO …" Black Star stopped as he felt a cut open his chest. "How?" he asked as he dropped to the ground.

The blade lazily flew through the air and returned to Jake.

"How is that possible?" Ox asked

"The blood." Seras said

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"Jake has always been really good if not the best vampire in history at manipulating blood. His sword is covered in it." She explained.

"Woow" Harvar said, suddenly glad him and Ox were watching instead of fighting.

"Soul." The little ogre echoed.

"I'm busy." He said annoyed at his presence.

"Come on Soul everyone is waiting for your encore." The ogre said in is special tone.

"No."

"Come on what's wrong with a little insanity?" He asked

"You just want to plunge us into the depths of madness." He growled

"You are right I do but think about it. You aren't in any life threatening situations and are surrounded by those who could help you if needed." He said with a toothy smile

"No."

The demon clapped his hands twice and the door opened to reveal Maka in her Black dress. "Soul" she said.

"Maka why are you here again?" He asked wide eyed.

"Well the ogre does have a point it would be better to let the madness out now rather than later, besides it will give us more practice resisting it." She said

"You're my meister, if that is your choice then I will follow." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Soul." She said with a heartfelt smile.

She would never tell Soul or anyone for that fact but when she and Soul first used the Black Blood to fight Crona, Maka liked it. The rush, the power, the freedom. She wanted to learn how to feel like that all the time yet retain her reason and compassion.

Jake threw his claymore at Maka with the same intensity as the two throws before, Maka did not move at all but rather started giggling. The blade flew straight and true, but when it should have grazed her and kept going the blade came to a complete stop with the tip impaled just centimeters into Maka's arm.

"Oh dear." Crona said as Maka started giggling more.

Pulling the blade out of her arm she looked at the small cut it had left then at the owner of the weapon.

"Did you know my blood is black?"

**Sorry that this is a cliffhanger my hands were getting sore from typing and I want to go play some Warframe.**

**Anyway tell me what you think of this chapter and poor Spirit's brutal day!**


	14. Drops of Madness

**SOO TIRED... NEED SLEEP.**

Chapter 14

The area in front of the DWMA was silent, no one spoke, and no one even breathed for a minute as they waited.

Maka stood about 10 meters from Jake, she held Soul in her right hand and the claymore by the blade in her left, a crazed smile on her face as she started to giggle and sway.

"Maka what have you done?" Spirit asked, his voice a whisper but still loud enough for Stein to hear. He was in horror at the sight of his daughter acting like a raving lunatic.

"It would seem that she has let the Black Blood take over." Stein said as he tightened the screw on his head, he would need to watch this closely to observe the effects of Black Blood.

"It's just so crazy isn't it?" Maka asked as she took a step forward

No one answered her.

"You find this crazy right?" she asked as she pointed the claymore at Jake who was just staring at her. "We all do as we are told, never questioning why we do it or why we follow. We just do." And with that she snapped the claymore across her knees, the shards of the blade making several cuts along her leg black blood oozed from those cuts "Have I ever told you the definition of insanity?" She asked as she charged at him.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting the result to change." He responded as he brought his claymore down to block the scythe, the force of the different blades colliding sent out a small shockwave.

"Bingo! I am done being insane! I am going to do new things, not follow what someone tells me to do or what society expects me to do!" She said as she jumped into the air and started madly slashing at Jake who to his credit blocked every attack.

Jake grabbed the scythe by the stem towards the top and swung it over his head sending Maka flying into the pillar that had already been damaged. She hit with more force than the broken pillar could take and it came crashing down on her.

Shaking his head he walked over to the remains of his broken white sword, picking up one of the shards that was covered in the black blood. He brought the shard to his mouth and ran his tongue across the shard, to everyone watching's (but Integra and Seras) disgust. He had a look of disgust as he tasted the black blood.

"I see." He said as he dropped the shard.

The ruble started to move as Maka clawed her way out.

He hands could be seen desperately trying to move a rock as Jake started to speak "Maka Albarn stop this now. I can see that you want power. Let me be the first to tell you that it isn't worth your humanity. I also see that you are a good person, however you know what they say. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions." Maka was now starting to stand up as she cleared the last of the ruble off of her "I understand not having anyone there for you. My own parents tortured me, they drove my brother to suicide, and they made me incapable of feeling pain, of needing sleep, and gave me my first curse. You wana know what I did to them? How I repaid them?" He asked as Maka picked up Soul.

"What did you do to your parents? Kill them?" She asked with a mad smile as she charged him.

"Yes. I disemboweled my mother and hung her by her intestines and impaled my father upon a flag pole. I understand the hate you have for both parents. I understand it, however it is a petty hate." He said as he side stepped the mad slash.

"What's he mean?" Spirit asked as tears started to come to his eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She screamed as she started swiping repeatedly at Jake who dodged every attack "THEY BOTH ABANDONED ME! THEN TO ADD TO IT I AM UNNATTRACTIVE AND EVERYONE REMINDS ME OF IT! THAT AND HAVE YOU SEEN THE PEOPLE I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH? WE HAVE MISTER TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL, THEN THERE IS THE PUNK WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT POWER AND BEING BETTER THAN A GOD, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE SYMETRY FREAK!" She screamed madly

"Yes they did, didn't they." It was not a question but rather a statement "Your father drove away your mother with his obsessive flirting and drinking, and your father doesn't care enough about you to about you to quit these habits that have destroyed your family. You think you know what it is like to be alone." He kicked her hard in the gut knocking her back a few meters.

His sword melted away and was replaced by wires "You don't know what loneliness is like. You are surrounded by those who care for you, Soul I can see would never leave you or question your judgment. Then there is Crona who needs you, I dare say love you. You don't see it but you have more friends here that would give their lives for yours. As to the symmetry freak, everyone has their strange quirks." Maka was shaking violently at this point as she seethed with rage "You haven't experienced true abandonment, you haven't been made a slave like I have." His voice was rising steadily as he let his emotions get the better of him "You think because your father is an alcoholic and your friends tease your physical form, that you can say you have experienced the worst this world has to offer?" He was almost yelling as his eyes burned a crimson fire. Maka disgusted him, she didn't know how good she had it, and her father loved her that was more than he could say. She had friends and people who cared about her, sure Jake knew that Seras cared for him but it didn't quite mean that much when your boss purposely kept you half way around the globe 95% of the year. "Well guess what princess the world is just getting started." And with that he sent a flurry of wires toward Maka who thought she dodged them, however they weren't aimed at Maka they wrapped around Soul. With a firm pull he yanked the scythe away from Maka and sent it flying towards Stein. He then sent out another wave of wires that wrapped around both of Maka's wrists and ankles.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!" She screamed as she struggled against the wires.

"You would be surprised what a few drops of blood can tell me about a person. I see that you are kind and caring yet also selfish and dominant. You don't listen to what other people tell you and you end up regretting your choices. The biggest one I saw was your failure to protect Soul from Crona. That particular one weighs heavy on your mind, making you selfishly seek out the strength to no longer feel as week as you did then. Yet you don't get it power will not make you feel any better, as your power grows so does the danger to the ones you love." He said bitterly

Maka was at tears as her reason finally started to take over again. Had she really been such a fool to fall to the seduction of the madness?

"Now what?" Maka asked as she struggled against the wires that were cutting into her.

"Now what? I end this." Jake said as he yanked on the wires, pulling Maka towards him at extreme speeds, just as she made it to him he punched her in the gut. Maka's eyes went wide as she recoiled from the blow, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. She was coughing black blood up.

Jake took a step toward her, crouched down next to her and said "You wana know something a wise friend of mine once told me?" Not waiting for an answer he said "Move on, do not forgive, do not forget but move forward. The past is just that the past. You can let it haunt you or you can face it." Integra and Seras both knew who said that, a friend long dead.

"Don't get up." Jake commanded as he stood up and started to walk away from Maka.

He hadn't even taken five steps when Maka jumped to her feet.

DAM HIM! She thought as she charged him with her fist pulled back to strike him. He had just made a massive fool out of her! And Maka Albarn was no fool!

She hadn't even made it in arms reach of Jake, when he turned around. He plucked her raised fist out of the air with his left hand and pulled her into the punch that had come from his right hand. His fist collided with the side of her head at extreme speeds and forces.

He hit her hard. She didn't even make a sound as she hit the ground completely unconscious.

"Stay down." Jake said as he walked over to where Black Star and Kid where.

He didn't make it all the way to the injured students as Spirit rushed over to him and punched him in the face "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKA! YOU HAD TO HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU EVIL MONSTER!" He half screamed half sobbed

"I did only as I was told, fought, and beat the students who were tasked with assaulting me while keeping injuries to a minimum." He said coldly.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKA!" He screamed as he weakly hit Jake in the chest.

"That was the damage caused by your own selfishness we saw not some black magic I conjured." He returned as he brushed Spirit off of him.

"Lies." Spirit muttered

"What did you do to her?" Black Star asked as he got up to his knees.

"I merely subdued my targets." He said as he crouched next to Black Star "Now laydown on your back and let me examine the wound." He commanded as he firmly pushed Black Star's shoulder so that he was on his back.

Stein walked up to Black Star and Jake half expecting the boy to need extreme medical attention but was shocked to see the wound was not deep at all. The gash started at his left shoulder and continued down to his right hip yet it was only a few centimeters deep. Hell he wouldn't even need stiches. The only reason why that cut had taken him down was because it managed to hit several nerve endings on the front of the shoulder.

"I expected worse." Was all Stein could say.

"I'll still close the wound though just to show no hard feelings." Jake said as he lowered his head to Black Star's chest and dragged his tongue across the cut.

"Eww that's disgusting! It's cold!" Black Star complained, however when he looked at his chest the wound was gone, not even a scar.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he touched the skin to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Vampire saliva has several unique characteristics, closing minor wounds is one of them." Stein said as Jake helped the assassin up, who was yelling something about how a big star like him didn't need a vampire to kiss his wounds and make it better.

"Thank you Jake, but you didn't need to do that." Tsubaki said gratefully as she took a small bow out of respect.

"My task was completed, all targets where subdued. That and you all fought hard so you deserve to be treated well. You all have much potential in you that I am sure of." He said kindly as he returned the bow.

Jake then moved over to Kid who was sitting upright with his hands firmly pressed to his side trying to keep pressure on the cut.

"How did you know those things about Maka?" Kid asked weekly as he looked at Jake.

"When I tasted her blood I absorbed the essence of her that it held. I was able to gleam much from those few drops. She is a very troubled lass." He said as he started to inspect the wound along Kid's side. Deciding that he should close it too he ran his tongue over the wound sending a shiver down Kid's spine.

Maka was starting to come to. Dam her head hurt, it felt like she had been hit by a train. She started to sit up.

"MAKA!" Spirit half yelled as he ran over to his daughter.

"Did we do it? Did we win?" She asked as Soul walked over to her.

"No you let your emotions get the better of you and took one hell of a beating." Soul said

Maka let out a depressed sigh as she looked at her feet suddenly feeling very stupid, however she looked up when a shadow covered her completely.

Jake was standing directly above her, his hard gaze staring into her, right into her very being.

"You fought well, and hard. However the second you decided to throw reason to the curb and fall prey to insanity, you lost." He said, his tone like whips to Maka, she actually flinched at his words.

He then crouched down next to her and patted her on the head "However I understand the want to control the power that comes with madness. The want for the strengths of both sanity and madness and the flaws of neither. Reminds me a bit of myself before Hellsing." He said with a kind smile.

Maka was silent for a moment then asked "Why did you say those things? I mean when we were fighting." Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"Because it might hurt to hear it but sometimes it is best to hear your flaws, acknowledge them and try work with them." He said as he gently took her arm and turned it so he could see the cut on it. "Now hold still while I close this." He said as he ran his cold tongue over the cuts.

A look of disgust came over Jake's face as he spat the black blood out of his mouth and coughed a little.

"Something wrong Jake?" Seras asked

"I never thought something could taste worse than the old freak blood packets that I used to use as my rations." He said as he stood up.

"Wait used to?" Integra asked as she picked up the fact that he meant in the past.

"It's nothing." He said as he helped Maka to her feet.

Black Star, Kid, Crona and their respective weapons walked over to Jake and Maka.

"You did alright for being dead and all." Black Star yelled as he jumped on top of the ruble "But you have to admit we gave you and your Shinigami a run for your money!"

"Please I was in release form 3. And to add to it Walter isn't even my strongest familiars." He said as he rolled his eyes at the blue haired assassin's antics.

"Wait Jake you told me you only have one familiar." Seras said as she eyed her once fledgling.

"You asked if I have taken more familiars, not how many I have. Besides all my familiars have been with me since that night ten years ago." Seras and Integra's eyes went wide as they tried to recall just who else he could have taken during that battle ten years ago.

"Servant what do you mean? Who are these other familiars?" Integra demanded as Stein, Spirit and all the students slowly started to back away from them. Integra was seething mad for some reason.

"Forget it, it's nothing." He said as he started to walk away.

Not wanting to argue in front of the crowd she let it go… for now "Very well I trust your judgment."

Stein turned to the students and said "All right back to class, we still have those snakes to dissect." His smile was way too big.

The students all let out a groan at the thought of more dissections.

**I know I promissed that we would be going back to Heinkel\Yummie but I kinda got carried away. Next chapter will focus on those two and Lord Death's past relationship with Alucard. Stay tuned. Please review... Or I'll let Seras give you guys some Seras' Bitchslaps. **


	15. Demon Sword

**Ok guys so I really did try to have some epic back story between Lord Death and Alucard, along the lines of he used to be a Great Old One but then I remebered something. Times of the Great Old Ones = 800yrs ago, Alucard is 560ish years old... Dammit. If you want I can rewrite a portion of this chapter to where that did happen or we can leave it be, tell me in the reviews.**

Chapter 15

Let's backped a little bit to Alucard and Lord Death's conversation.

The two stood in silence for what felt like ages, the tension was thick enough to cut with a dull and rusty butter knife, when finally Lord Death said "Hello Dracula."

Alucard, keeping a uncaring expression responded with "It has been a long time, Lord Death. However as I am sure you are aware it's just Alucard now."

"Yes I had heard some rumors that you had been tamed. By what means however I have not known until that young lad came here." He said as he kneeled down at a small table with two cups of tea waiting. Motioning for Alucard to join him.

"You mean Jake?" Alucard asked as his jacket, hat and glasses disappeared, he then sat down at the small table.

Taking a sip of the tea, then Lord Death said "Yes, I would like to know how your master found that knowledge. The Cromwell restriction system is not something mortals should have. It disrupts the natural order of things."

Alucard was speechless, after all he had done to the Shinigami, and all the meisters he had killed in the past Lord Death was being civil with him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Lord Death." Alucard said

"Yes Alucard?"

"Let me ask you a question." He said

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He didn't mean like why he had lived so long, he meant why the Shinigami hadn't taken the nearest death scythe (Spirit) and claimed his soul yet.

"Dracula is on my list, Alucard however is not." He said as if that was a stupid question.

Alucard, was in stunned silence. He had (before his binding) killed hundreds of meisters and weapons, all of which had been sent to collect his soul. He had killed so many people. He had consumed so many souls that he could probably be called a kishin, yet the death god before him didn't seem to care.

"Alucard I have a question for you." Lord Death said as he sipped the tea.

"Yes?"

"Was all of it worth it for you?" He asked in a slightly serious tone.

"You mean all that I have done?" He asked

"Yes."

"Looking back I have no regrets. In my own way I am helping humanity." He said as he let out a sigh, truth be told up until his time at Hellsing his life had grown unbearably boring and lonely. Now he had company to stand by him for the ages, had something to keep him busy, and even a little personal project (trying to turn Integra). Even if he was freed right now he wouldn't know what to do with that freedom.

"How have you, consumer of more pure souls than almost anyone past or present, helped humanity?" Lord Death asked with a cynical look on his mask.

"For as strong and powerful I grow there has always been a man to defeat me. And it is my presence that creates these men." He said as Spirit came flying through the window.

Before he could land the reaper yelled "REAPER CHOP!" and sent the death scythe flying back out the window.

Spirit's rapid entry and faster exit seem to put a stop to the conversation, as when Lord Death returned his gaze to where Alucard had been he was gone.

And with that we will now move ahead to later that night.

Medusa let out a sigh, it was done, after seventeen agonizing hours at the cauldron, the Black Blood containing Yummie was complete. The process of actually melting the weapon itself down was long but not a very involved one. It was then converting the weapon to the blood that required time, magic and a hell of a lot of patience. For her patience she would be rewarded with a new demon weapon, a new subject, a better subject. One that was already very familiar with killing, and would only need a small push to go over the edge into madness.

Medusa grabbed some empty blood packets that were sitting on the table next to where she stood, she then promptly filled all of the packets up with the thick black liquid. With all five bags in arm Medusa started to chuckle evilly as she ascended to the main floor of her lab.

As she made it to the top of the stairs she called for Free.

"You called Lady Medusa?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yes please go down to the lab and grab my blood transfusion tools." She said as Free's eyes widened.

"Can I ask a question?" Free asked

"That was a question but go ahead." She said, she was too happy at the moment to care about such a simple miswording.

"What is the plan with this girl? What next once she is a demon swordsman?" He asked, that question had plagued everyone in the house but Medusa.

"I'll continue where I left off with Crona. Turn her into a kishin." She said with a wicked snake-like smile.

"What about the vampire?" Free asked

"What about him?"

"Should we do something about him, he is the one who has beaten them before." Free said

Medusa hadn't considered that but quickly had an idea "We will destroy him once they are stronger." Was all she said, before she walked towards the room Heinkel was in.

Heinkel had been sleeping when she awoke to the sound of someone walking into her room. Quickly sitting up she saw Medusa and a tall man who was wearing prisoner attire and had a tattoo above his left eye walk in. Medusa held several black packs and the man had some medical equipment held in his large hands.

"You said I could see Yummie." She said as she sat up on the bed and pulled the blanket off of her.

Medusa had known that regenerators had existed but until Heinkel and Yummie she had no experience with them, she found herself in awe that in a few short days Heinkel had regrown her arms and legs completely.

"Yes you will be together soon. Just as soon as we start the transfusion." Medusa said as she hung the packs from an IV stand.

"Vhat do you mean?" Heinkel asked very weary of the woman who had been helping her recover.

"Please lay down. Remember how you said you wanted the power to beat the vampire that did this to your friend? Well I am giving you that power." Medusa said with a smile.

"Oh ok." Heinkel said as she laid back down on the bed.

"So what are you going to do?" Heinkel asked as Medusa hooked an IV into her arm, it was cold, yet she quickly found her senses dulling.

"Well in a minute here, Free will hook you up to this here." She tapped a machine that Free had brought in "And then the machine will start to draw your blood while replacing it with this" she grabbed a packet off of the stand.

"It's black?" Heinkel asked

"Yes it's Black Blood."

"Und Vhat vas that IV fur?" She asked

"That was a cocktail of pain relievers, sedatives and muscle relaxers." Medusa said matter of factly.

"Give me your arm." Free said gently as he held out his hand.

Heinkel now starting to feel dizzy raised her arm as best she could. Free grabbed it, wiped down a few spots on her arm with an alcohol pad. He then looked to Medusa who shook her head, he pushed in the first of four needles. A minute later Heinkel had four needles in her arm the first was in the center of her palm, the second was about halfway up her forearm, the third was on the inside of her armpit and the last one was at the top of her shoulder.

Heinkel at this point was barely awake, she could see Medusa walking around to the machine with the black packets but she didn't really see it. Everything felt like a dream.

Medusa hooked the packs of the black blood containing Yummie to the machine, she then hooked up several empty packs for the old blood to be sucked into.

With one last look at Heinkel who was in a drug induced sleep, she flipped the power switch.

The machine hummed to life as it slowly started to draw Heinkel's blood into the empty packs and started to slowly and gradually mix in the black blood.

Heinkel was not a dreamer. Not that she had dreams like beating Jake to a bloody paste, she had those all the time. She however did not dream when she slept, never had. So naturally she found it strange when she found herself inside the middle of a cathedral in her regular priest's garb. The cathedral was barren except for a large stone crucifix.

However strange this felt she, the urge to pray never felt strange, and right now that was all she wanted to do. Pray.

She knelt before the crucifix and started to pray.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned, I have failed in my divine tas-" she started but stopped when someone laughed.

Turning around quickly she saw Yummie, who just like herself Yummie was in her priest's garb.

"You haven't failed." She said with a soft smile.

"Ja I have failed, I wasn't good enough to protect you!" Heinkel said

Yummie dropped to the floor. A red mist enveloped her for a second and when it passed, Heinkel wished it never did. There on the ground was Yummie or at least the pieces that had once been her. She was ripped to pieces her arms a bloody pulp and gore trailing from her severed torso, a look of horror on her face.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel screamed as she ran over and carefully picked up her friends head, weeping fiercely.

She was there weeping for what felt like hours until someone behind her asked in a thick Scottish accent "Why have you let Yummie die Heinkel?"

Turning around faster than she thought possible, tears welled in her eyes as she saw the man who had taken her in as his own standing before her "I didn't let her die… she… I just … wasn't…." she started

"Strong enough?" He asked as he raised a brow

"I wasn't strong enough to protect her." She said in a whisper

"Or me." And with that Anderson's head fell to the floor.

Heinkel fell to the ground as the weight of her failures crushed her very soul.

Slowly the word "Failure" was being chanted, ever so slowly it started to speed up as Heinkel sobbed into the hair of her best friend's severed head.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" She finally screamed out, the chanting stopped. A shadow fell over Heinkel.

Looking up to see a thin man dressed in purple pants, a purple vest with a white undershirt, and long silver hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a soft purple.

"Enrico." Heinkel said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yes it is I." He responded with his gilded voice as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I am sorry I haff failed you." She said as tears started flowing down her face again.

"Why have you failed me?" He asked with a soft smile.

"I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect Anderson, Yummie or you." She whispered

Enrico pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered into her ear "Then get stronger, do whatever you must to avenge us."

"I…. I vill. I promise you." She said as she tried to return her voice to its normal harder tone.

"Good." And with that Enrico and the entire room faded to blackness.

Heinkel found herself in a black room. The room was small with the only furniture being a small table and two chairs. Not seeing anything to do she decided to sit down in one of the chairs.

Just as she sat she heard "Oh Heinkel, I didn't see you there." Said a voice that she knew all too well.

Knocking the chair down as she spun around, she found herself face to face with Yummie.

"YUMMIE!" Heinkel said as she pulled the nun into a hug, she started to cry silently she wasn't sure if this was her Yummie or another dream.

"Hey it's ok. We are together now." Yummie said reassuringly as she rubbed Heinkel's back.

"I thought I lost you." Heinkel said between sobs

"Never. I will never leave you. We are together now." She said as the room started to fade.

Heinkel awoke, feeling both very week yet more powerful than she had ever felt before.

_Good morning. _Said a voice in her head.

"Vhat? Who's there?" Heinkel asked as she looked around the room, seeing no one.

_Didn't I just tell you we are together? It's me Heinkel. _Yummie said in a teasing tone.

"But vhere are you?" Heinkel asked

_I'm inside you. Remember the black packets? That was me. _Yummie said as Heinkel realized that last part wasn't a dream.

Just then the door opened to reveal Medusa.

"Ah good you're up." She said as she looked at Heinkel who had a confused look on her face.

"Vhat did you do?" Heinkel asked, her tone carefully neutral.

"I made you stronger. Now" Free walked in holding black priest robes, he handed them to Heinkel "I have a task for you."

**So it's complete Heinkel is now a demon swordsman (or is it swordswoman?) if any of you have last second ideas on her black blood related powers please tell me. Also tell me who you think those two "more powerful than Walter" familiars are, think hard. If you get it right then you get a virtual cookie! XD **

**And to my dear anonymous reviewer have no fear for fluff is near!**


	16. Piano Playing at the Party

**Holly crap! It's done!**

Chapter 16

After Stein and all the students returned to class they continued through the snake dissection that Stein had planned for them originally, that took up the rest of their day.

As the final bell rang Maka let out a happy sigh. She was happy not only because this long day was coming to an end, but also because she could go home and prepare for Kid's party. After the duel with Jake, Kid decided to invite all the individuals involved to a small party at his house, it was a Friday after all. The only one who needed convincing was Jake, however Seras had said that they would be there at sundown.

Maka and Soul both returned home and started to get ready for the party.

Maka decided to wear a simple white dress it looked like a white version of the black dress in the black room. Soul decided on his pinstripe suit that looked identical to the one that he wore in the black room. All and all they were dressed apropriatly for the parties that Kid would host.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Blair asked as Maka left her room.

"Oh, Kid is having a party." Maka said as she slid her foot into her shoe.

"Blair never gets invited to parties." The cat said in a saddened tone.

"Well maybe if you didn't try seducing every man at the last party you went to, you would be invited more often." Maka said, not feeling bad for the cat.

"Pssshh" and with that Blair pranced off

"Hey you ready?" Soul asked as he came out of his room.

"Yeah." She responded as she finished tying her shoes.

"Let's go then." He said as Maka opened the door.

They arrived at Kid's manor just as the sun was setting.

As they walked up the steps to his house Maka heard a faint chirping noise. Turning around to see a swarm of bats flying towards the house, causing Maka to let out a small yelp from the shock.

The bats started to fly in a tight cyclone at the steps leading up to the porch, slowly they started to condense into a blackness that revealed itself to be Seras.

Seras wore a simple red dress with black highlights, the dress stopped just after her knees and left her shoulders exposed, and in her right arm she held a small black package.

"Oh hello." Seras said as she walked up the steps.

"Hello, I don't believe I got your name." Maka said as the gentle vampire stood next to her.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Seras." She said as Soul pounded on the door.

"Where is Jake?" Maka asked, she thought he would be with the other vampires yet Seras was here with her.

"He is here." Seras said as Jake stepped out of the shadows cast by the pillars.

He must not have known that this was a slightly formal affair, because he wore his massive black trench coat.

Just then Kid opened the door "Ah good you're here, Black Star and Tsubaki arrived ten minutes ago." Kid said as he ushered them in.

"Can I take your Jacket?" Kid asked Jake

"That won't be necessary." Jake said as he walked into the main room of the house.

Along the back wall was a long table covered in various types of food everything from ham to zucchini bread was on the table. Black Star was standing next to the table with a drumstick sticking out his mouth as he vigorously ate the thing whole (or at least attempted). Tsubaki was talking to Liz who was sitting on a couch on the wall opposite to the table. Crona walked over to Maka and muttered something about not dealing with parties well.

It was not the food or the other children that caught Seras' attention however it was the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"JAKE!" She squealed like a child

"Yes Seras?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Look a piano!" She said with a massive smile, a devilish smile came over her as she put her puppy dog eyes on.

"Oh pwwwweeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee play for me." She begged

"You play piano?" Maka asked as she turned to the pair of vampires.

"He plays the most beautiful songs you ever heard." Seras said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah so does Soul." Maka said as she nudged Soul saying "You should play."

"I'll play if he does." Soul responded, he was betting that the vampire wouldn't want to play however he was shocked when he saw Jake let out a sigh

"It has been a long time… fine I'll play a song or two if that is ok with our host." He said as his lips curved in a smile.

"I would be honored to have you and Soul bless my house with your music" Kid said

"You've got to be kidding me." Soul mumbled

"YAY!" Seras squealed as she hugged him then ran around the room drawing everyone's attention to Jake.

Jake now sitting at the piano, rested his hands above the keys, taking a breath he asked "Seras what should I play?"

"Play something happy." She said with a soft smile.

"Very well." Jake said as his fingers started to dance across the keys.

The sound that came from the piano was a slow and high pitch. However it slowly started to speed up and take a lighthearted feeling.

"This one goes out to Alucard you heartless bastard." Jake said with a grin as the speed slowed

"When the Devil is too busy" He sang in a slow tone  
"And Death's a bit too much"  
"They call on me by name you see"  
"For my special touch."  
"To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune" His voice turning mischievous  
"To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize"  
"But call me by any name"  
"Any way it's all the same"

A smile appeared on his face as suddenly as the piano started to speed up to a devilish tune.  
"I'm the fly in your soup"  
"I'm the pebble in your shoe"  
"I'm the pea beneath your bed"  
"I'm a bump on every head"  
"I'm the peel on which you slip"  
"I'm a pin in every hip"  
"I'm the thorn in your side"  
"Makes you wriggle and writhe"  
"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

Seras let out a laugh, this song captured Alucard perfectly.

The rest of the listeners had smiles on their faces at the giddy tune.

"While there's children to make sad"  
"While there's candy to be had"  
"While there's pockets left to pick"  
"While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs"  
"I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner"  
"It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it"  
"'Cause there's one born every minute"  
"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark"  
"And I promise on my damned soul"  
"To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub"  
"Has never seen a soldier quite like me"  
"Not only does his job, but does it happily."

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake"  
"I'm the shadows on the wall"  
"I'm the monsters they become"  
"I'm the nightmare in your skull"  
"I'm a dagger in your back"  
"An extra turn on the rack"  
"I'm the quivering of your heart"  
"A stabbing pain, a sudden start."

"Should I feel bad for liking this song?" Maka asked Kid

"Well it is quite a catchy tune." He responded as he hummed the rythem

"And it's so easy when you're evil"  
"This is the life, you see"  
"The Devil tips his hat to me"  
"I do it all because I'm evil"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
"And I do it all for free"  
"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"  
The piano suddenly took on a lonely tune.  
"It gets so lonely being evil"  
"What I'd do to see a smile"  
"Even for a little while"  
"And no one loves you when you're evil"

Starting to return to its original happy pace.

"I'm lying though my teeth!"  
"Your tears are all the company I need"

And with that Jake slowly stopped playing he turned his head to Seras and asked "Well how was that?"

"Beautiful. However could you please play one more?" She said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes I can." He said as he slowly started playing again.

The tone was slow and depressing, it was obvious from the way Jake's head was hunched over the keys that he was playing his heart across the piano. It was a few minutes before he actually started sing, and when he started the words made the room stop everything to listen.

Jake's tone was soft, it held pain, it held the song of his soul, the singular wish he had. The wish to die.

"I'm too tired of this life"  
"I just wanna die"  
"All I need is my big sleep"  
"I just wanna die"  
"You are so far away"  
"I love you to death"  
"You love someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

Seras had to catch herself as tears started to well up. Dammit Jake, why do you do this to yourself? She thought as the song continued slowly.

"Another day passed me by"  
"I just wanna die"  
"Another day filled with pain"  
"I just wanna die"  
"You are not here"  
"I love you to death"  
"You're with someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"

The song had reached a certain point where Jake's tone was still in song but he spoke to no one in particular.

"We have touched for the last time"  
"You are long gone, gone for years"  
"I now fear nothing but life itself"  
'And I have learned that living is just a slow way to die"  
"I do not believe in life or in love anymore"  
"The joy I feel are the joys of emptiness"  
"I hate myself for missing you, for failing you"  
"The pain I feel night after night has developed into a disease"  
"No one can see the emptiness in my eyes"  
"To escape life itself now seems the only solution"  
"With relief I look forward of letting go of the pain"  
"Finally, there is peace in my soul"  
"To lie dead without a concern, without a tear"  
"You own my heart"  
"And life without you is so immensely painful"  
"Just to think of you, talk about you, dream of you makes tears stream down my face"  
"I cannot imagine happiness without your beautiful smile, your angelic face"  
"your wonderful body and your good heart"  
"You are everything, I am nothing"  
"I want to die"  
"But really, I am already dead"

"Unable to move forward, yet unwilling to look away"

"Another day passed me by"  
"I still wanna die"  
"Another day filled with pain"  
"I still wanna die"  
"You are so far away"  
"I love you to death"  
"And you love someone else"  
"So I just wanna die"  
"I just wanna die"

"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"  
"Create (create, create) hate (hate, hate, hate)"  
"I hate myself for loving you"

The song came to a soft end, and with it Jake turned to Seras who was trying her best not to cry (along with every other girl in the room) and said "I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me."

Jake started to get up but Soul said "Hey, you are pretty good. How about we play something together?"

"If you want." Jake said as he sat down on the side of the bench, Soul sitting on the other side.

Soul took the lead, he started playing a slow jazz, to which Jake joined in and together they made everyone in the room start to tap their feet as the two pianists played together in perfect harmony.

They played like that for what must have been hours and by the time they were done it was already one o'clock. Yet nobody said anything about how late it was because they all enjoyed theirs selves. They talked about past experiences. They learned a little about Seras' past life and some about Jake's journeys. But the time came for them to leave and return home.

Maka and Soul left first, they didn't notice the person who had been trailing them in a big black jacket. Or at least until it was too late.

**Cliffhangers!**

**So the first song is When You're Evil by Voltaire and the second on is I just Want to Die by Mortal Love (minor edits to the talking part)**

**Ok guys you know the drill. REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	17. On Death's Door

**Holly crap this got way too long way to fast. Enjoy...**

Chapter 17

In Medusa's house.

"I've got a task for you." Medusa said as she looked over the newly created dark weapon, the girl didn't seem quite stable, insanity could be seen edging its way into her eyes.

"Vhat do you need me to do?" Heinkel asked as she took the robes from Free.

"In order for you to grow stronger, you need to consume souls." Medusa said in a neutral tone.

"I'm no monster." Heinkel said as she pulled on the first robe.

"Ah but you are. You now have a demon weapon flowing through your veins and have killed many people before." Medusa said with a smile.

"Those where heathens or monsters, they deserved death." She said as she pulled up her black pants.

"But everyone is a heathen, everyone deserves their divine judgment." Medusa said, knowing how to deal with religious types.

_She has a point, Heinkel. Besides God will forgive us. _Yummie said

"Fine, who did you have in mind?" Heinkel asked as she pulled on her Jacket and put on her cross necklace.

"Several people. Maka Albarn and Soul Evens are among the first." She said with a smile as a darkness clouded Heinkel's eyes. The madness was starting to set in.

Later that night after Kid's party.

Maka and Soul walked through the town lazily working their way home. It was dark out and they didn't see a single person on their journey. Yet Maka couldn't help but feel like they were being followed. She would look behind her frequently yet would never see anyone, so she brushed it off as her imagination.

"So Soul what did you think of Seras?" Maka asked as the rounded a corner, she was curious to see what Soul had thought of the nice woman.

"She seems like a nice person, nicer than Jake anyways. Speaking of that guy he still managed to creep me out even when playing the piano." Soul said as he let out a shiver, the way he had played that second song had pulled a cord in Soul's mind. Did he really want death? Who did he lose? Why can't he move on? The only reason these questions even bothered him was because as a piano player he could tell when someone was playing something they memorized and when someone was playing their heart. Jake had been the latter, he had played his heart out.

Just then Maka and Soul were walking past an alley when they were both pulled into the shadows.

"Heeeeyyyy!" Maka yelled as she fell, quickly a gloved hand covered her mouth.

Soul let out a string of curses as he landed on his hands, getting several scratches on the palm's of his hand.

"Shhh, she's been tailing you two for the last 20 minutes." Said Jake as he released his hand from Maka's mouth.

"Who?" Maka asked in a whisper, as she slowly leaned forward.

"Heinkel. Yummie must be nearby, for they never separate for long." Jake said as he helped Soul up.

Maka opened her mouth to ask another question but stopped when she heard the clicking of combat boots walking on the concrete grow louder along with murmuring. She looked at Jake who now held a claymore in his right hand, giving her a stay silent look as he moved behind a post.

"Forgive me father for I am about to sin." She said in a hollow tone as she turned into the alleyway.

As she rounded the corner she pulled out a single deagle from inside her jacket. However as she turned she walked right into a swing from the claymore Jake was holding.

The blade didn't cleave her in half like he had intended but instead the second it touched her arm it started melting as it came into contact with her blood.

Jake was confused by what had happened, Heinkel seeing her chance fired her pistol into Jake twice. The rounds tore through Jake and sent the surprised vampire flying down the alley way.

Heinkel then turned to look at Maka and Soul (in weapon form) and asked "Are you Maka Albarn und Soul Evens?" Her tone emotionless.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked as she raised Soul.

"Answer me." Heinkel commanded as she raised the pistol

"Yes."

BANG! BANG! Bang!

Three shots.

Three hits.

The first tore through Maka's gut, sending blood and viscera flying everywhere. The second ripped through the right side of her chest, ripping a hole about the size of a lemon through her lung. The last round hit her dead on in the right shoulder, tearing through the bone and exploding out her back.

Maka howled out in shock and pain as she fell to the ground, the world spinning around her.

Before anything else could happen a loud roar filled the alley and a giant shadow mass talked Heinkel to the ground and started attacking her with several blades. The mass looked like a giant spider, a tarantula to be specific, with several long black blades jutting out from its body. The attacks had little or even no effect on the woman who was letting the hits land on her forearms. Like the claymore before, the blades melted away when they came into contact with Heinkel's blood.

The nun planted a firm kick on the car sized spider knocking it off of her and onto its back several meters away. With one look at Soul who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding she ran.

"MAKA! STAY WITH ME!" Soul half yelled half sobbed as his meisters eye's fluttered, a gargling sound coming from her throat as she choked on her own blood. He was the weapon, she the meister. It was his job to protect her with his life. He thought bitterly.

The spider morphed into the form of Jake who ran to Maka and kneeled before her and Soul.

"We need to get her medical attention if she is to live." Jake said in an ice like tone.

"Professor Stein is not far from here." Soul said as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

Wrapping her in his jacket tightly he then picked her up and held her bridal style he turned to Soul and said "Hop on my back, I don't know where I am going."

Soul didn't even think he just did as he was told.

Soul told him where to go and with that Jake ran at supernatural speeds, arriving at patchwork laboratory in a matter of a few minutes.

Jake didn't even knock he just kicked the door down yelling for Stein.

Stein ran out of his room bare-chested and in a pair of sweatpants asking "What happened?" as he rubbed his eyes.

Soul hopped off of Jake's back and yelled "MAKA'S BEEN SHOT!"

Stein was wide awake the second the sentence was finished he asked in a tone that did its best to hide the flurry of emotions that hit him "Were?" his eyes narrowed to a menacing look.

"Three times, the shoulder, the gut and the right lung." Jake said quickly as he followed Stein who ran into his examination room.

"Lay her on the table and leave." Stein said as he washed his hands.

Jake did as he was told.

Jake closed the door as he and Soul left the room.

Soul sat on the couch and looked at his blood covered hands with disbelief. Was this a nightmare? Would he wake up any minute to find Maka making him breakfast? Sadly he doubted that very much.

Jake took one look at the near shock weapon and said "Whatever you think don't blame yourself kid. I should have had you two run the second I figured her out." His tone was not the normal cold and unfeeling tone, but rather he seemed to have a great deal of remorse in his voice. Jake would be the first to tell you he hated watching kids die, so full of life, unfazed by the horrors of the world, and for it to be put for an end before it even began was something he hated more than anything. And sadly if he knew anything about the wounds she had sustained, and he knew a lot, they would be fatal.

Soul started to say something but choked on his words as more images of Maka flooded his mind. He failed, he should have protected her like he had when they fought Crona.

"Hey maybe you should let your guy's friends know. They might want to be here for her." Jake said in an almost fatherly tone.

Soul took a breath, calming his nerves as much as possible and said in a hoarse voice "Yeah."

Soul had called Kid, Spirit, Black Star, Lord Death and Crona he didn't give any details he had just said Maka was hurt badly and that they should be here for her. They all showed up in a matter of minutes.

Spirit had been the first to arrive he ran all the way from the bar. He was winded but asked in a very emotional voice "How is she? Where is she? What happened?" He was gasping for air in between each question.

Kid, Lord Death, Lizz and Patty all showed up just after Spirit asked. But he didn't even wait for the answer to start sobbing. Spirit saw Soul, covered in blood yet not a scratch on him.

"She's been shot three times." Jake said as he said coldly.

Everyone in the room had seen Spirit in a bad mood, but the rage that flowed out of the death scythe could have been compared to Alucard without reconsideration. He yelled and screamed for a minute but stopped suddenly, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. He turned to Jake and asked a very simple question "Did you kill whoever did this?" His tone was cold, like Stein's yet the look in his eyes showed the only emotion he felt. Hatred.

"No it was either I take your daughter to get the medical attention or let her die. I decided to try to save her life." He responded, his eyes locked with Spirit's.

"Good. I am going to kill whoever did this… no" his voice loosing that calmness it had "I AM GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM BLOODY LIMB. THEN EAT THEIR SOULS!" He yelled as he punched a wall.

"Spirit calm down, we don't even know who is behind this attack." Lord Death said as he rested his gloved hand on Spirit's shoulder "Besides Maka is a tough girl, she will pull through this."

"We do know who did this… or at least he does." Soul said as he turned to Jake.

"I don't know why Heinkel would attack you guys. She has never done this before." He said as he let out a sigh.

As Jake finished his sentence loud yelling could be heard coming from outside. Jake and Kid went over to the still off its hinges door. They saw a cloud of dust rapidly approaching the laboratory screaming "MAKA YOUR GOD IS COMING!"

"Well that's Black Star." Kid muttered.

Black Star ran up to the house but stumbled on the door way, falling face first into Spirit.

Jumping to his feet he yelled "WHERE IS SHE, WHAT HAPPENED!"

"She's in surgery at the moment." Kid said as he sat down next to Soul.

Tsubaki walked in to the lab, giving a soft smile to everyone there and asked "So what happened?"

"That crazy nun attacked us. Maka got shot three times." Soul said without even looking up.

"Did you kill her?" Black Star asked, his tone now with a murderous intent.

"No she got away." Soul responded as he looked up at the blue haired assassin.

Before Black Star could say anything the creaking of an un-oiled door opening caused everyone to look to see Stein groggily walk into the room and collapse onto the couch.

Stein was not an emotional man, or at least he did his best to hide them. But he also cared for every single one of his students, and not being able to help one made him feel worthless. He did his very best to try to stop the internal bleeding but he just couldn't get it to stop and now he had to tell the girl's father and his best friend that she wouldn't make the night.

"Stein… how is she?" Spirit asked, his eyes begging for good news.

Stein started to answer but he choked on his words and emotions, taking a breath to calm himself he responded "I'm so sorry" Spirit's skin turned ghostly white "I just can't get the internal bleeding to stop."

The room was silent for a second, then a low howl of misery seeped through the room as Spirit started wailing, it wasn't long before everyone but Stein, Lord Death and Jake, was crying.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Spirit pleaded between sobs.

"I've already tried everything I know. Those rounds were exploding shells, they messed her insides up really badly. Spirit I am really sorry…" tears started to come to Stein's eyes "I think it would be best to say your goodbyes." And with that he silently started weeping as he stood up and walked over to the room he had just left. He opened the door for all to see.

Maka was laying unconscious on a metal table, with a thin blanket covering most of her body. Bandages could be seen wrapping around her exposed right shoulder and a mask on her face providing her with oxygen. She was pale. Several machines were steadily beeping as they kept her alive.

Spirit walked towards her but collapsed to the ground halfway there wailing "IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Soul walked up to his meister and just hugged her. She didn't respond but he didn't care.

Kid however wasn't thinking about Maka dying or at least permanently, he had, had an idea.

"JAKE!" he exclaimed as he turned rapidly to the vampire.

"Yes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're a vampire, correct. Couldn't you turn Maka into one and save her?" He asked hopefully.

Jake didn't answer as his gaze darkened.

Spirit however had gone from sobbing to grabbing Jake by the collar demanding that he save his daughter.

A part of Jake really wanted to save her, after learning about the crappy life she had lived, she would deserve a second shot, yet another part knew that it was a curse that he himself hated.

"Please just save our Maka." Soul whispered.

Jake was silent for a long time before he finally asked "Professor?"

Stein looked at the vampire and asked "Yes?"

"Is there any way you can bring her back to consciousness?" He asked as he stood to his full height.

"I can try." He said as a look of determination spread across his face.

"Please do. I cannot act without her approval, the final decision must come from her." He said darkly, everyone in the room felt as if there burden had been lightened.

Stein walked over to a shelf and took a needle and a small vile. He stuck the needle into the top of the vial and filled it up with the clear liquid. With a look at all the people in the room he pulled up the blanket to reveal bandages covering her entire chest. He took her left arm, found a vein, pushed the needle in and injected the contents into her blood.

A full minute passed before Maka's eyes hazily opened. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead coughed blood.

"Don't try and speak Maka, you took a shot to the lung." Stein said as Spirit gently hugged his daughter, for the first time in years she wasn't pushing him away or saying how she hated it.

"Maka just shake your head if you understand us." Spirit said softly

She nodded her head.

"Ok. Maka, first off I just want you to know that I love you and will support whatever decision you chose." Spirit said as he stepped back so Jake could talk to her.

A puzzled look came across her face as she watched Jake approach her.

"Maka I would like to apologize for not protecting you better." Jake said as he rested his hand on her left shoulder "However with that said you find yourself facing two terrifying choices. I won't sugar coat it. You will die tonight, your wounds are too serious and the professor can't stop the internal bleeding." Jake said as the seals on his hands pulsed a light red.

Only one emotion played across Maka's face. Terror.

"You have two options. You can either die a human's death here and now or I can take you and turn you into a vampire like myself. However be warned the path of the vampire is a lonely one, your friends that you have grown up with will wither and grow old while you will be eternally youthful. You will be taken and given the task as serving as judge, jury and executioner for all unnatural things. You will claim the power you secretly crave, yet at a cost. You will have to consume the blood of humans to sustain yourself. You will have to accept that you will eventually walk the night alone, unaided on your eternal task of destruction and slaughter. You will have to be able to deal with all of these and more, if you are to become my apprentice, my fledgling. You will need to be able to put aside your personal feelings and freedoms for a life of servitude, a slave to the humanity that you will be throwing away." His tone dark and heavy. The only reason why he told her all of this was because he never had the choice, he never knew what he had gotten himself into, and if he was going to take a fledgling he would make dam sure she knew what she was signing herself up for.

"So Maka what will it be? Will you die a human or become a monster?" He asked, his eyes focused on her completely.

Maka thought long and hard. She was scared of death for sure, but Jake seemed to be very adamant that she consider everything he said.

Maka was silent for a long minute before she weakly pulled of the oxygen mask with her left hand "I…" she coughed up blood "I want to live."

Everyone in the room but Lord Death and Jake let out a massive sigh of relief. Jake eyed the girl with a hard, unfaltering gaze and asked "You accept all of my conditions?"

This is when Lord Death finally spoke "Maka be sure this is what you want. Once you turn you can't just switch back at any time. This is a big decision you are making." His tone was warm yet cold at the same time. He hated the fact that this was even being considered. It wasn't even the transcending death, it was the fact that it had happened in the first place that made him angry.

Maka tried to speak but coughed more blood, she nodded her head in a silent yes.

"Very well." Jake looked at the people in the room and said "Leave us." In a flat tone.

"Sorry but that is a big no can do." Soul said as he took Maka's left hand into his own "I already left my meister once tonight."

"I think you will just have to accept the fact that we want to be here for Maka." Spirit said as he ruffled her hair lightly.

"Maka was there for us when we needed her so we will be here for her now." Tsubaki added.

"Besides Maka helped me deal with things so I want to help her deal with this" Crona mumbled

Silent tears of joy were pouring down Maka's face. Her friends really did care for her. She couldn't be happier.

Jake's jacket melted off of him revealing an all-black dress shirt with the collar guard flipped up.

"Very well. Maka you are a very lucky person." Jake said as he started to disconnect her from the machines. After all the wires had been pulled out he carefully picked her up bridal style and sat on the table.

He cradled her against his chest, gently rocking her back and forth slowly he pealed the hair that had been stuck to her throat by dried blood.

"I will ask one last time. Are you sure this is what you want?" Jake asked as he held Maka.

She nodded her head.

He didn't respond he just raised her chest to an almost up right level and brought her neck to his mouth. He licked the area around her neck for a moment then bit down.

She had expected pain, or at least some sort of dull ache, but this felt… it felt like getting a massage almost, a sort of pleasurable warm hum. She could feel the blood trickling down her skin from the puncture wounds, warm and wet, but it was like a nosebleed. No pain.

She felt the blood flow out of her and into his mouth, she could feel him sucking the life right out of her. The warmth slowly leaving her body. She suddenly felt tired… no, exhausted.

Yet she did not close her eyes she didn't know why she didn't want to close them, she just didn't.

At this point Jake had taken his mouth away from her neck and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. He bit into the scared skin, he bit deep. Blood flowed freely from the wound. He raised her head to the wound and said "Drink." In an almost fatherly tone.

Maka didn't even think as she started gulping the blood, it had a rich and powerful taste to it, she couldn't explain it. The more she drank the better she felt. Until Jake finally pulled his arm back. He then set Maka back down on the table.

"Is it done?" Stein asked, he was fascinated by this. He was furiously writing notes down on a pad of paper.

"No it hasn't even begun for her yet." Jake said as took Maka's hand into his own. He looked the still conscious and aware Maka in the eyes and said "What comes next is painful… or so they tell me."

Maka didn't even have time to ponder his words as an intense pain seemed to rack her whole body. She had felt a lot of pain as her time as a meister yet noting ever like this. It started in her chest, the sensation of someone pouring boiling oil into her heart. It slowly spread along her body until her entire body was trembling in the intense pain.

Maka let out a howl in pain as her mouth suddenly started hurting, it felt like someone was pulling her tongue out of her mouth slowly the muscle stretched and became longer. Meanwhile her canine teeth felt as if someone was pounding them with a hammer until they finally had elongated also.

Maka had a moment to catch her breath, she noticed that the sound of her heart beating was missing, along with the sensation. Yet she didn't care because her entire body started spasming again as her insides reorganized to accommodate her new diet. The last thing to change was Maka's skin, it slowly grew paler and paler until she was as pale as Jake was.

She felt better, tired but better. She also felt this weird weight in her head. She wasn't sure what it was but didn't have the energy to care. She didn't know it yet but her wounds had completely healed during the transformation.

"It's done. You need to rest now." Jake said as he put his jacket over Maka.

Maka wasn't sure what possessed her to answer but when she did the words shocked her and everyone in the room "Yes Master."

**Well please I want to hear what you guys think of this, I really do want your honest opinions. Please. If you think I just screwed up tell me! Or if you think it was beautiful tell me (please). Anyway I had to cut this chapter off at some point and this seamed to be the best spot. **


	18. A new (Un)Life

**Well I really need to get some sleep.**

Chapter 18

Heinkel just walked inside Medusa's house and found Free and Eruka sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ramen.

Free didn't even look up at Heinkel when she came in he just said "Medusa wants to see you." With his mouth full of noodles.

Heinkel walked down the hall and opened to the door.

Medusa was in the room hunched over a microscope. Upon hearing the door open she asked "Did you claim their souls?" Without even looking up.

"Nein zhat dammed vampire vas there. However the girl is dead." She said in an uncaring tone.

"Hmm? And how do you know that?" Medusa asked as she spun the stool around to face Heinkel.

"I shot her three times." Heinkel said as she pulled out her modified deagle.

"I see. Next time take their soul if they are going to die." Medusa said she then yelled "MAY!"

A moment later said vampire walked into the room.

"You called Medusa?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yes I want you to take Heinkel here and go claim some souls in the city." Medusa said in a casual tone.

"But what about Hellsing?" She asked, she already survived one fight with them she didn't want to push her luck.

"What about him?" Medusa asked

"All of their vampires are here and their master. It would be suicide!" She said in a panicked tone.

"Vhait Integra isn't at Hellsing?" Heinkel asked, bewildered.

"Yes she arrived two nights ago." Medusa said then asked "Why do you know her?"

"You could say zhat. I think I know where we can go." She said as a devilish smile came to her and yummie's (metaphorical) lips.

"And were would that be?" Medusa asked

"Hellsing"

Jake had everyone leave the room, Maka would need to rest the transformation had not been a gentle process. Jake held the door open for everyone and closed it when everyone was out.

Jake let out a sigh as he collapsed onto the couch, he was pale. Like snow white.

"Will she be ok?" Spirit asked, concern thick in his voice.

"She should be fine although you can't be here when she wakes up tonight." Jake said in an exhausted tone.

Tsubaki noticed the exhaustion in Jake's tone and asked "Sir are you ok?"

"I will be fine. I just gave her too much of my own blood, I will be better when I eat." He said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE HERE WHEN MY DAUGHTER WAKES UP" Spirit yelled.

"There is a sleeping vampire in the next room be careful how loud you yell." Jake warned "Maka has just been turned she won't know how to control her own bloodlust. To add to it she will be starving when she wakes up and I haven't taken a ration in years so I don't know how I am going to feed her." He said in a tone that conveyed disappointment.

"So your concern is that she will want to eat whoever she see?" Stein asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Basically." He responded.

Spirit rolled his sleeve up and said "Stein can you pull some of my blood?"

"Shouldn't be much of a problem." He responded as he got up to go grab the required tools.

When he returned he was shocked to see everyone in the room but Lord Death and Crona had their sleeves rolled up.

Maka fell asleep almost instantly. She had been exhausted from the transformation.

She found herself dreaming.

Maka was in black abyss, completely devoid of everything.

"Aye what are ye doing ere wee lass?" asked a deep but kind Scottish voice from behind her.

Maka spun around to find herself looking at a giant of a man. He wore black priest robes and had a golden cross on a golden chain around his neck. His face was kind and strong. He had deep green eyes behind a pair of glasses and a scar going down the left side of his face. His chin was strong but he had a slight stubble growing out, he had short cropped blonde hair. Next to him sleeping was a large silver wolf.

"Well? What are ye doing ere?" He asked again.

Maka finally answered "I don't know."

"Well what do ye remember?" he asked with a kind smile.

"I remember getting shot, then" Maka's eyes widened as he remember what had happened to her "I let him turn me into a vampire." She whispered as she looked at her hands with uncertainty. "I'm a monster now."

"It's not what ye are, it's what ye do that make ye a monster. I have seen people of god act as monsters and vampires act as kind people." He said as the wolf sat up and scratched its ear.

"Thank you…" she wanted to know this guy's name even if it was a dream.

She saw his lips move but didn't hear anything, slowly her vision faded.

She couldn't see anything now but she heard the man say "Go with God ye wee Draculina."

Maka slowly woke up. The first thing she noticed is how cold she felt. It was as if all the warmth had been pulled right out of her body. The second thing she noticed was that she was no longer in the operating room at Stein's house but rather she was in her own bed. And thirdly she noticed she had two heads resting on her bed, one had white hair the other red. She slowly sat up in her bed. As she started to move she heard someone say.

"Take it easy you will need time to adjust." She looked to were the voice had come from and saw Jake leaning against the wall in the corner of her room, he had a small leather bound book held in his hand.

Spirit woken by the light conversation woke up, with one look at Maka he hugged her tighter than she had ever been hugged, and he quietly started to cry as tears of joy ran down his face. He didn't lose Maka, she was still here.

As her father cried she noticed a faint drumming sound in the room, a steady bum-bumbum bum-bumbum that repeated.

She slowly pushed her dad off of her as she asked "Can someone stop that drumming?"

Spirit looked puzzled.

Jake however did not let any emotions show on his face as he spoke "That is your father's and your friend's heartbeat."

Maka took in a sharp breath when the revelation hit her, however she wished she didn't. She could smell something delicious, she wanted it… no, needed it.

As if reading her mind Jake picked up a small blood packet that was sitting on the table and handed it to her.

It was still warm.

"I would drink it while it's still warm, your father just gave it a few hours ago." Jake said as he gently woke Soul up.

"It's warm?" She asked to none one in particular.

She didn't say anything for a moment as she looked at the packet for a while.

Soul let out a yawn as he stretched his arms "How you feeling?" He asked after his yawn.

"Good." Maka said, she was distracted and Soul could tell something was on her mind.

"You ok?" He asked he was concerned for her.

Maka was thinking about how much her life was going to change. Would she still attend the DWMA? Would her friends think any less of her? What would happen next?

"I have talked with Lord Death and you will study when able, but you will come with me when I leave Death city. As to your friends they have all been here for you, most of them are in the other room sleeping. They all even gave blood so you can eat. So I think your friends will still accept you. As to what happens next. We will go where our master sends us." Jake said as if reading her mind.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Maka asked wide eyed

_Our minds are now bound together, you and I now share a deeper connection than any you have felt before. I do not mean to intrude upon your privacy but you project your thoughts and emotions loudly. _A deep voice rumbled inside her mind. _Now drink the pack, your father offered his blood for you. Don't waste it._

It made sense, that weight she felt in her mind was him. She could even feel his own emotions or at least some of them, she could feel depression yet also he seemed to have a sense of hope. It was strange.

"Drink, you will feel better." Jake commanded.

Maka didn't say anything as she ripped the top of the packet open, the smell of the blood was intoxicating, she was pretty sure blood never smelt like this when she was alive. She raised it to her mouth as if to drink but she just held it there. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't bring herself to drink it.

Spirit saw a sadness in Maka's eyes, he repositioned himself so Maka was leaning against his chest as he spoke "Hey you need to get better, this blood will help you feel good." He said as he rubbed her back with his left hand and took the pack in his right.

"B-b-but it's blood your blood." Maka wasn't sure why this bothered her, but it did.

"That's right I and every single person who was there gave a whole pint of our blood for you. Did you hear that? We had that lunatic take our blood to feed you. We want to help you Maka." He said as a faint smile came across his face, a memory surfaced of him feeding Maka back when she was a baby.

"Besides I'm sure it gets easier." Soul said as he patted Maka's leg. "Right?" Soul asked as he turned his head to Jake.

"Maka this is probably the hardest thing to get used to, but once your more stable if you don't want to drink blood like me then that is fine. But right now you need all the strength you can get." He said as he put the book away.

"Yes… Master." Maka said as she found her courage, with one fluid motion she took the pack from her dad and downed it in a single gulp.

It tasted… divine. It was the single best taste she could ever imagine. It was sweet, yet not overly so. And the texture was to die for.

"Good girl." Jake said, however Maka didn't hear him. She was experiencing emotions, and sensations that weren't her own. Soon they became memories. She saw someone sitting on a couch with a picture book in hand reading to a small girl. Wait that wasn't any girl that was Maka when she was younger! She was reliving some memories that her father had. The emotions attached to that memory made her start to cry as more memories played out of her father with her. Then one memory froze her heart. She was unconscious on a table in Stein's lab. Her father's emotions were that of horror and misery.

Bloody tears streamed down Maka's face as she brought her father into a hug, she had seen how her father felt for her through his own eyes. She instantly felt bad for the way she had treated him. Even if he had made mistakes he still loved her, she knew that now.

"I'M SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Maka sobbed into her father's chest.

"I love you too." He said as he hugged her tighter.

"Um what happened?" Soul asked, he was confused. Maka hated Spirit and now she was weeping into his arms.

"I think she absorbed some of his essence." Jake said as he picked up the empty pack.

"What's that mean?" Soul asked, he was concerned for his meister.

"She saw some of his memories and emotions through his eyes. That is one of the hardest things about drinking fresh blood. You don't always see what you want to see. And once you drink it, it is there forever." He said in a low tone. This was one of the many reasons why Jake decided to drink very rarely. He would snap sooner than later if he drank as often as Alucard or Seras. But then Jake was more in tune with blood than either of them, and it seemed he had passed that on to Maka.

"Ok Maka come on tonight is going to be a big night for you." Jake said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"You have much to learn. As you have already seen you are no longer human." He said as he picked something up from the ground and handed it to Maka.

It was a good size box wrapped in solid black paper. She gave Jake an inquisitive look.

"Open it." He commanded

Maka did as she was told. Ripping open the package to see a black leather jacket, a pair of fine silk gloves, and lastly golden sunglasses. She took it out of the box to find that it a large trench coat, it looked to be very similar to Jake's own jacket hood and all.

"But it's not cold." Maka said with a confused tone.

"You will no longer be affected by temperature or at least as much. No this is for the sun. Your skin will burn if exposed to direct sunlight very quickly, so it is best to cover up as I primarily work in the day time. The glasses will help shield your eyes, or at least enough to be adequate." He said as Spirit and Soul stood up.

"Thank you, Master." She said it again! Why did she feel compelled to say it?

"Get dressed then come out when you are ready to begin." Jake said he then turned to Spirit and Soul and said "Out." As he opened the door.

They walked into the hallway and then into the living room to find people asleep everywhere.

Spirit accidently stepped on Kid, Which caused him to yelp in surprise waking everyone else in the room.

"Watch were you are stepping!" He yelled at Spirit.

"Sorry my bad." The death scythe said.

"S-s-so how is Maka?" Crona asked from the corner she as curled up in.

"She is doing better but it remains to be seen if she will regret this." Jake responded, causing everyone in the room to start breathing again (they had been collectively holding their breathe)

"So now what?" Kid asked.

"It depends how tonight goes." Jake responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Liz asked as she sat up on the couch.

"Well I need to take Maka to meet Integra. Then if all goes ok and she doesn't kill her we will start training her to control her urges." He responded in a worn out tone.

"What do you mean if she doesn't kill her?" Spirit asked, his eyes glaring daggers.

"Integra is a smart and reasonable woman, however she does not like conditions like this. Back when I was turned she ordered me killed because I can't feel pain. I am only alive because Integra respects Seras." He said

Just then Maka walked out of her room. She wore the jacket that Jake had gotten for her, it was open revealing that she had a black blouse on with a black skirt she had black leggings on to cover the skin of her legs. She had the gloves and glasses in a pocket inside the jacket. She had a slight red stain at the side of her mouth.

"Hi guys." She said nervously

Maka was not expecting the massive group hug that tackled her. Everyone in the room had rushed over to Maka (even a naked Blair) and gave her a massive hug. All of them giving thanks that she was still here.

"Come along Maka. It's time to meet the rest of the family." Jake said as he pulled out a kerchief and wiped away the blood from her mouth.

**Well guys do you think Integra will be ok with this? Do you think Seras will be happy? What does Jake have in mind for training? And will somebody please Seras bitchslap Spirit soon!? And I hope for the love of all that is divine that you guys know who the two people in the dream are! If you don't go cry in a corner then comeback and reread it.**

**Please review I eat them...**


	19. This is War

Chapter 19

Jake and Maka both left her apartment after that. Maka said thank you to everyone for being there for her.

Jake and Maka had been walking for a while when Maka finally asked "Were are we going?"

"I am going to take you to meet our Master." He responded as a large church came into view.

"Oh… So is there anything I should know about her?" She asked, she was still unsure how she should talk to Jake.

"Integra is a demanding woman, she expects perfection however she is not unreasonable. Just don't do anything stupid. Alucard, the guy in red is the first vampire. He is incredibly powerful but don't be fooled by how he acts. He might seem like a raving lunatic but he is a genius, he is also the vampiric equivalent to your grandfather." This caused a look of confusion to come over Maka's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Alucard sired Seras 15 years ago. She in turn sired me 10 years ago. Seras you shouldn't have to worry about she is very kindhearted and will take you in as if you're her own sister. That I am sure of." He said as they approached the church.

"Seras was the woman from last night?" Maka half asked.

"Yes."

"She seems nice." Maka said as they came to a stop in front of the church.

"Ok Maka. I want you to wait out here till I call you." Jake said as he opened the door and walked in.

The church was dimly lit by hundreds of candles that burnt along the wall. There were rows of worn wooden benches all facing away from the door. Even though the lighting in the single room church was poor Jake could see as clearly as if it was mid day, he quickly spotted a silver head of hair sitting in the first row. He started walking up the isles. His boots clicking on the stone floor.

He walked up to Integra who had her head bowed in prayer, he didn't say anything as he took a knee and kneeled to his master.

A few minutes passed with this silence, before finally Integra asked "Why have you called me out here in the middle of the night?" Her tone was not harsh but it was cold.

"I would have tried talking during the day, however my day has been completely filled with other tasks." He said as he looked up to Integra.

"And what tasks would those be?" Asked Alucard from the shadows. He knew something was up, Jake rarely ever made requests as it was, and for him to demand something like the way he had this meeting had been unheard of.

"Relax Alucard I am sure Jake has a good reason for this." Seras said from the opposite side of the room.

"Well out with it." Integra spat.

"I was attending to my fledgling." He said, his voice carefully neutral.

_You may come in now. _He told Maka over their link.

"You didn't." Integra said as rage built up inside her.

The door to the church slowly opened and Maka walked in. She was very nervous and it showed in the way she walked. She walked at a quick pace, like every second she wasn't with her master could be her last.

Alucard was just laughing his ass off. Seras walked over and gave Jake a hug, she was happy that he had finally taken a fledgling. Integra however just stared at the young girl who was now standing in front of her.

Maka let out a sheepish "Hello." To Integra.

Integra looked at the girl, then Jake, then Maka again.

She pulled her pistol out of her coat, faster than Jake had seen her ever do, and leveled it at Maka.

Maka looked terrified.

"Jake, give me one reason why I should let her live." Integra's tone was cold, to Maka it made Medusa sound kind.

"I gave my word to her father that I would save her life." He half lied.

Integra didn't lower her pistol but she turned her head to Maka and asked "What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn… Sir." She responded hesitantly.

Integra lowered her pistol and said "I hope you realize what you have gotten yourself into."

"Master told me everything." Again, god dammit why do I keep calling him master? she thought "That would happen if I accepted his offer." Maka said squeamishly.

"So the unfeeling monster found a heart. How cute." Alucard said with a rich chuckle as he walked up to Maka.

When Maka saw Alucard the other night he didn't look this tall, but now with him standing directly in front of her, she realized just how much he towered over her.

"Alucard be nice. The girl must be scared half to life." Seras said warmly as she came up to Maka and gave her a warm smile and said to Maka "Hi I'm Seras, don't let either of these two fool you." She pointed at Integra and Alucard. "They just don't like change. But once they warm up to you, you will be like family." She finished

Integra cleared her throat and then asked "Jake you were the last person on this earth who I would expect to take a fledgling. What changed?"

She knew that more than anything Jake hated his (Un)life and having a fledgling was all the more reason to stay around.

"I saw a worthy successor." He responded, just above a whisper.

A revelation played across everyone's face but Maka's. Integra's shock quickly was replaced by her calm demeanor as she said to Maka "You do realize that when the vampire problem in the city is dealt with you will leave this place with him. More than likely you will never return."

Before Maka could answer or say anything for that matter her phone started beeping loudly.

Integra pulled out the small device and asked in a dry tone "What?"

The person on the other end of the line started speaking but Integra dropped her phone. Her eyes wide, her mouth agape.

"What is it master?" Alucard asked, he knew something was wrong.

"H-h-hellsing is gone." She said in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Alucard roared.

Integra quickly collected her emotions and said "That was Sir. Irons. Hellsing was attacked, there are no reported survivors. Jake we will be leaving you to finish up here." Integra said as she stormed out of the church and raced to the hotel Stein had checked her into the day before.

Several hours earlier that day.

Heinkel, Free and Eruka were walking along the winding forest road that led to the Hellsing.

Free was nervous, in his time he had never seen anyone more ready to go slaughter an entire group of people for no good reason than Heinkel.

Said priest was leading them up the path until they were halted by two guards.

"Oi where do you think you are?" One of them asked as he walked up from his post.

"Hellsing." Heinkel responded coldly, he head was drooped down.

"Do you have some sort of business here?" The man asked as he lowered his rifle.

"Ja." She responded as she put her left hand inside her jacket.

"Where are you from?" The other guard asked, he seemed weary of the trio before him.

"Iscariot."

"Shit." One of the guards said as Heinkel pulled out her pistol and in a single, fluid motion she fired twice.

Each guard fell to the ground with a hole about the size of Heinkel's fist in the center of their chest's. A shocked look on their face. Heinkel didn't even look up when she killed them, nor did she now when she stepped over their corpses as she walked into the small guard house.

"Wow, she's good." Eruka murmured.

Suddenly alarms sounded out across the compound, rousing all of the soldiers to alertness.

"What's that?" Free asked.

"I set off the alarm." Heinkel said as she walked out of the guard house and up to the gate.

"Why in the name of death would you do that?!" Free half yelled, he might be immortal but he really didn't feel like fighting an entire army at once.

"Because it will be fun." She said as she finally raised her head, her pupils were tiny blue dots hid underneath the reflection of her glasses, and a large menacing grin on her face. She walked up to the Iron Gate and kicked it once, sending the gate flying away from her.

Heinkel could see troops pour out from not only the main manor but also the barracks not the far from the main compound.

"AMEN!" She screamed, then she sprinted towards the gathering troops.

Bullets flew out from the hundreds of guns, she however didn't care as she closed the distance between her and the men.

Heinkel opened fire with her single pistol and started killing soldier after soldier. She was killing them with little thought other than kill.

However she eventually heard the hollow *click* *click* of her pistol running out of ammunition.

She felt something heavy hit her back. She turned around to see a grenade on the ground at her feet.

"Scheiße." (shit)

BOOM!

The explosion sent the mad priestess flying towards the manor. Heinkel hit a stone wall hard, knocking the wind out of her. She was dazed but still awake. She could see a shadow cloud her vision. Looking up to see a soldier level his to her face. She closed her eyes expecting death to come.

An intense pain sprung out of her shoulder causing Heinkel to scream. However her own scream was joined by the soldier standing in front of her. Opening her eyes she saw that the soldier had at least a dozen black blades in his gut.

_Wow did I really do that?_ Yummie asked inside Heinkel's head. _I wonder what else we can do together. _

"Zhat vas you?" Heinkel asked as she looked at her shoulder, she saw a gash about the size of one of the blades on her shoulder. He black blood oozing from the quickly healing wound.

_Hey are you ok if I try something? _Yummie asked

"Go ahead." Heinkel responded.

An intense pain wracked Heinkel's body as a cut appeared on her palm, the black blood poured out of the wound. The blood however did not fall to the ground, instead it hardened until Heinkel held a long black katana. The katana was incredibly long, Heinkel estimated it to be about 96cm in length with a lotus carved into the bronze colored edge notch. The handle was wrapped in a light grey fabric that felt like Heinkel's own robes.

"This is more like it." Heinkel said as a mad smile graced her face, she turned her head to look at the now terrified soldiers who were running away from her.

She hunted every last person down, and killed them. She didn't stop once they were dead, she ripped their lifeless corpses to shreds, the soldiers, the servants, and even the replacement butler was not safe from the wrath of the last Paladin. Yummie's blade slicing through flesh and bone like it was paper before the shredder.

When she was done with her murder spree she turned to Free and Eruka who both had shocked faces.

Free was amazed at how efficiently Heinkel had butchered the private army.

Eruka was mortified by the glee in which she took with her task.

Free pushed his own awe out of his mind as he bent down and picked up a small lightly glowing blue orb and handed it to Heinkel.

Two hours later Sir. Irons and Sir. Pennwood were sitting in a helicopter as it flew towards the Hellsing compound. Locals reported hearing a lot of gun fire and even several explosions coming from the secluded manor. All the two knights could see at the moment was a large cloud of black smoke billowing into the air from the compound.

Hellsing slowly came into view.

Both the knights lost their stomachs at the sight they saw from the helicopter.

The main building was destroyed entirely, it was nothing but a pile of rubble, and however this was not what disturbed them. It was the sight in the front yard.

Corpses.

Corpses everywhere, and they were all arranged in a giant cross shape. There had to be at least 150 maybe even 200 dead bodies there. To make it even more disgusting they weren't even whole bodies they were piles of gore, severed arms, eviscerated torso's, and horrified heads.

Sir. Irons took out his phone and dialed Integra immediately. His face pale.


	20. Going to London

**Ok guys don't shoot me but this is probably going to be the last update to either of my stories this week. I have a lot to do and need to get started on the (for some reason) highly requested (like seriously enough pms) lemon for Omega.**

Chapter 20

After Integra stormed off Jake took Maka into the desert outside Death City.

"Master?" Maka asked as they walked out into the dunes.

"Yes Maka?" He asked

"What are we doing out here? Shouldn't we be hunting the vampires?" Maka asked

Jake turned around to look at his fledgling as he spoke "At the moment your training is more important than hunting family." He answered cryptically as he pulled out a blood pack. "When a vampire creates a fledgling that fledgling inherits some of the masters more prominent powers. So we will start there." As he spoke the pack started to float above his hand.

"And what are you best at, Master?" Maka asked as she watched the pack float

"Alucard is best with his rapid regeneration and his ability to rapidly change forms. I however do not possess these traits in his caliber. Seras is particularly good when it comes to influencing mortals. I believe her body might add to that. However I have never tried honing this skill." He said as the pack flew towards Maka.

Grabbing the pack of blood Maka repeated her question "And what are you best at, Master?"

"Were I lack in Alucard's durability and Seras' influence I make up for it in my mastery of blood. You I believe will be like me, as you have already experienced it." He said

"You mean my dad's memories?" She asked

"Not just that, but every aspect of blood. Alucard, the first of the vampires can control blood and will it to him, he however cannot move it very far or when on blessed items without a high level release. I however use only blessed blades and can control the blood on my weapons up to 5 klicks away. This is where we will start for you. For if you take after myself blood will become more than what you need to survive, it shall become a dependable weapon that you always have."

Maka didn't understand how blood could become a weapon so she asked "How can blood be a weapon? I don't understand."

"That is for you to determine." And with that the pack of blood that Maka had been firmly holding in her left hand flew through the air and landed in Jake's hands. "Now see this pack?" He asked as he shook the pack "I want you to will it to yourself. If by the end of the night you are unable to complete this task then you shall forgo dinner. Am I understood?" He asked as he set the pack at his feet.

Maka was now focusing on the pack as she said "Yes Master."

She focused on the pack but other than that she wasn't quite sure what to do. After several minutes of intense staring she finally let out and annoyed growl.

"Don't let the blood beat you Maka." Jake said as he pulled out a book and started reading.

Two hours later Maka had finally got pissed at the dammed 1 liter packet of type d blood. Kicking the sand as she yelled "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How are you trying to move the packet Maka?" Jake asked as he put the book away.

"I don't know I am just focusing on it." She said as she got even more frustrated by his calm tone.

"Here let me give you some advice. Think of the blood as a weapon." He said

"And what does that mean?!" She yelled, she was getting tired of all these half answers.

"How should a weapon be treated Maka?" He asked as a claymore melted into his hand.

"I don't know what you mean! You speak in riddles!" She yelled.

"Here I will show you how a weapon should be treated, since that school of yours neglected the most basic and fundamental explanations of what a weapon is." He said as he started swinging the sword… no he didn't swing the blade, he danced with it. He and the massive claymore danced in perfect harmony, a toneless dance of death.

It finally clicked in Maka's mind. The way he moved, the way they flowed. She could see that to him the claymore wasn't a weapon, it was an extension of his own body.

"I see now you want me to treat blood inside and outside my body as an extension to myself." Maka said

"Yes, it amazes me that you attend a school for weapon training yet they don't teach you this." He said as the claymore disappeared.

"Well the DWMA is more for the bond between a weapon and their meister and the power of the soul, not about actual weapons training." She said.

"Yes but that is still something that should be taught to every person who intends to take up arms." Jake said

Maka had no counter to his argument, so she focused in on the packet again. This time thinking about the blood as if it was her own. To her shock the pack flew through the air and smacked her in the face with a satisfying *SMACK* knocking her down on her butt.

Jake let out a rich laugh as he walked over to Maka and helped her up.

"A little rough around the edges but I think you will get it with time." Jake complimented

"Thank you, Master." Maka said, a warm feeling filling her as her master praised her.

"Come that was enough for tonight. Let us return to your friends." Jake said as he picked up the pack and put it in a pocket inside his jacket.

With that they returned to Maka's apartment.

Meanwhile inside a hotel room.

Integra was on a conference call with three other members of the round table, Sir Irons, Sir Penwood, and Sir Evans. While Seras rapidly packed Integra talked (yelled) with the other knights trying to get as much information about the attack.

Hanging up the phone after a rather upsetting comment about the training her soldiers received Integra called for Alucard.

"You called my master?" He asked as he walked through the wall.

"Yes I did." She said in a rather pissed tone as she chewed at her cigar.

"And I take it the council was rather harsh." He said, he could see the furry emanating from Integra. Oh how beautiful.

"That aside, they found no non-Hellsing personnel on site, nor any remains from ghouls or other supernatural creatures." Integra said, wanting to move on as much as possible.

"So what attacked then?" Alucard asked. There were few things that could mount that kind of scaled attack and not suffer any casualties.

"We don't know, all they found was what appears to be black blood." She said annoyed

"Black blood?" Alucard asked, he had never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah I am going to call Stein and see if he knows anything about it." And with that she picked up the phone again and dialed Stein's cell.

After a few seconds Stein picked up the phone.

"Yes?" He asked

"I am sorry if I am disturbing your rest." Integra said, it was 2 o'clock in the morning most people would be asleep at this time.

"Oh no. I was just doing some work." He responded, the ticking of his screw could be heard over the line.

"Ok good. I need to ask you a question." She said

"Shoot."

"So earlier today Hellsing was attacked by unknown forces, no survivors. The only thing found there was what appears to be Black Blood. Do you know anything about it?" Integra asked, she heard the phone drop.

"Stein are you there?" Integra huffed.

Picking up the phone from his initial shock he responded "Yes. This is not good it means a new demon sword has been created. I must speak with Lord Death about this. When are you leaving?" He asked

"We will be leaving in the next half hour." She responded.

"Ok. I might be coming to London." And with that the line went dead.

At Stein's lab.

He had just hung up the phone. Stein dashed into the bathroom and started contacting Lord Death.

After a moment Lord Death's image appeared on the mirror.

"Wazup?" He asked in his cheery tone.

"Hellsing was attacked by a demon sword." He wasted no time getting to the point.

"Oh dear first there is Crona now this. This is most unsettling." He said as he used a gloved hand to itch the bottom of his mask.

"Yes indeed." Stein agreed.

"Well I will be sending you and Spirit along with several of your students. We need to crush this as quickly as possible." Lord Death said, he had learned not to underestimate these new weapon meister hybrids from their experience with Crona.

"I'll start packing after I contact the students." Stein said and with that Lord Death's image faded from the mirror.

And with that he started trying to get ahold of Kid and Black Star.

Meanwhile.

Integra had just boarded her private jet, as she sat down in the leather cushion she called Jake.

After a moment Jake answered his cell phone.

"Master."

"I am returning to Hellsing now, I would appreciate it if you would return as well. However you might be bringing some guests with you." She said, remembering that Stein might come to Hellsing.

"Very well, and just who am I bringing?" He asked

"Stein."

"I shall contact him immediately." He said as he ended the call.

Stein had just gotten Black Star and Kid and Crona into a conference call and explained the situation to them when his phone rang again this time he did not recognize the number but he still answered.

"Hello?" He asked as he held his finger up in the one moment sign to the students.

"You will be travelling to Hellsing with Maka and I on my private jet. Meet us on the tarmac at 8 o'clock." And with that Jake hung up.

At Maka and Soul's apartment.

Maka was sitting on her bed reading a book when Jake walked into the room.

Looking up at her master she asked "Did you need something?"

"We will be flying out at 8 o'clock in the morning. Your professor will be joining us." He said.

"Why? Are we leaving, I thought we still had the vampires to hunt." She said

"This attack takes priority. Pack what you need for you will not be returning here." And with that he left the room.

Maka's eyes went wide as she grabbed her suitcase and started packing.

Several hours later.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Stein, and Spirit were all waiting on the tarmac at the airport. It was just before 8.

"Were are they?" Black Star yawned

"I am sure they will be here soon." Kid said as he turned to look in a different direction.

"I see them!" Patty yelled as she pointed at three figures walking towards them one of them was obviously Soul and the other two where both covered head to toe by their jackets.

Jake walked up to Stein and Spirit and asked "What happened? I wasn't informed I would be bringing an entire class with me."

"Lord Death decided that the demon sword needs to be crushed quickly. So he is sending all of us." Stein replied.

"I see. If you would all follow me to my plane we will be off." Jake said as he started walking towards a hanger.

Pulling the hangar doors open to reveal a black jet on the tail was a replica of the seals carved into his hands. Walking up to the jet and pulling open the hatch he said "Everyone in." and with that he climbed up the stairs.

Stein and Spirit followed by the rest of the students all got into the jet one at a time.

Pausing to look into the cockpit as he walked in Black Star yelled "Hey where is the pilot?!"

"Behind you young Sir." Walter said as his form appeared in the pilot seat.

The inside of the jet was about the same size of a school bus. With the first third of it being four rows of black leather seats. After the seats the rest of the jet was furnished to be more homely coffin and all. After the seats ended a leather sofa was against the left wall and opposite to it was a full sized coffin. Next to the couch was a small cabinet that contained various glass bottles with various amber colored liquids. And past that there were several bookshelves with straps to hold rows of leather bound books down. Mounted on the windowless walls above the couch and coffin were two swords. One of them was a massive curved sword that seemed to be made out of two skeletons, the other was a black claymore with "Beware the butcher of Hellsing." Inscribed in the blade.

Maka was in awe.

"Hey what's all the extra crap?" Black Starr asked as he sat down next to Soul.

"I rarely return to Hellsing so this has become my home so to speak." Jake responded as he laid down on the couch. "Oh Maka by the way I have taken the liberty to add some soil from Death City to my coffin so you should find it easier to rest in." He added.

"Oh um thanks I guess." Maka said as she yawned.

"So Maka what's it like being a vampire?" Tsubaki asked as she sat next to Maka.

Maka could feel all eyes being pointed straight at her as they waited for her answer.

"I haven't noticed anything really different yet." She said hesitantly.

"Your soul seems confused by that statement." Stein said as he looked into Maka's soul.

God dammit, whys he have to be such a creeper? Maka thought.

Maka was silent, Jake knowing what had been troubling her decided to answer for her "She has had a hard time adapting to certain…" searching for the right words "working conditions." He said finally.

"What do you mean working conditions? Are you being cruel to my Maka?" Spirit asked dangerously.

"No I would never be cruel to my fledgling. What I meant is that she is having a hard time making certain adjustments" he sat up on the couch and opened the cabinet next to the couch and poured himself a few fingers of brandy.

"Whatever it is I am sure we can help you Maka." Tsubaki said as she patted Maka's back

"It is you who are the adjustment she must make." Jake said after a sip.

"What do you mean we have known each other for a long time?" Black Star asked as the jet finally started moving to the runway.

"Maka answer them." Jake said, it would be better for Maka to do it than him.

"It's just….I can…." She started but stopped

"Hey it's ok we are here for you." Kid reassured.

"That's just it. I don't know if I can be around you guys." She whispered

Maka realized last night when she was in her room reading that she didn't know if she could handle being near people. Even in her room she could clearly hear both Blair's and Soul's heartbeats and smell their blood. It was hard to control herself.

"W-w-w-what do you mean Maka?" Crona asked, a panicked face appearing on her face.

_It would be easier to tell them now Maka. Get it off your chest so they can understand. _She heard in her mind.

"Last night when I was in my room, I could hear Soul's and Blair's heartbeat. I could smell their blood. I don't know why but I wanted nothing more than to go in there and take it all. I'm so sorry." She finally said as the jet started to speed up for takeoff.

Everyone was quiet for a minute then Soul finally asked "Hey! Isn't there anything you can do for Maka?"

"No I am afraid this is something she must deal with on her own. However if she stays well fed it will be easier." As he spoke he pulled out a blood packet (the very same that Maka had smacked herself in the face with) and said "Maka once we start cruising come back here."

A couple minutes later Walter called over the intercom "Alright everyone we have reached our cruising altitude. Estimated time till we reach open water 3 ½ hours, estimated time till arrival in London 10 ½ hours." And with that the intercom went silent.

"What did he mean open waters?" Black Star asked aloud.

"If my memory serves right a vampire can't cross open or moving water without the aid of a coffin." Stein said as everyone got up and walked around the cabin.

Black Star was drawn to the two swords. As he leaned forward to pick up the big curved one Jake warned "Be careful that sword belongs to one of the single strongest entities on this earth."

"Who does it belong to?" Kid asked, curious if it was from the great old ones.

"It is called The Gravelord Greatsword. It belongs to the first of the dead." He responded.

"Never heard of the first dead guy." Black Star said as he grabbed the handle and started trying to pick it up.

"Not the first as in he was the first to die but first as in most powerful." He responded as Black Star gave up trying to pick up the sword and turned around to the other.

"And who does this one belong to?" He asked

"That is The Hydra. It was one of my swords from when I first joined Hellsing." He responded as Maka came up to him.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked

"Yes. Here as promised dinner. I also wanted to go over a couple ground rules before you go to bed." He said as he handed the packet to her.

"Such as?" She asked as she looked at the type d packet.

"I have three rules you will need to live by if you are to survive your time as my fledgling. The first is that you need to be able to sideline your emotions and personal feelings. They only get in the way and make our jobs harder." He said as Maka finally hesitantly bit into the packet.

Relieved that she wasn't flooded by emotions she sipped the pack as she listened to Jake.

"Secondly you will treat my superiors as yours."

Maka didn't understand what he meant by that but she still listened.

"And lastly tell me if you ever are getting hungry. Now get some sleep." He said as he leaned forward and opened the coffin.

Just then Black Star tripped over a silver briefcase sending it flying.

"BE CAREFUL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Jake bellowed as he rushed over to the briefcase.

Everyone in the plane including Maka inched away from the very obviously pissed vampire.

Completely oblivious to the pissed vampire "What's the big idea putting a stupid briefcase on the ground for a star like me to trip on?" He asked

"Inside this briefcase" he showed it to the assassin "is the single most dangerous relic ever created." He said as he put it on his lap.

"What's inside of it?" Stein asked as he turned his screw.

"About 15 million and 1 souls." He responded as he started to open the case.

Kid was hysteric ranting and raving about how having that many souls was an affront to him and his father.

Opening the case, Jake picked up the contents.

A single black cross.

**To any seasoned readers of my work take a guess as to what that cross is.**


	21. The Past is but a Ghost

**Ok guys I know the next Omega chapter is not up yet... I am working on it and am about 1000+ words in, I am just taking my time for quality reasons since it will be my first (maybe my last) lemon. Anyway lets get back to Jake and Maka.**

Chapter 21

After the whole briefcase fiasco Jake had told Maka to try to get some sleep. Holding the lid of the coffin open for her as she crawled into it. Once inside Jake closed the lid. Maka was in total darkness, and it seemed as if the coffin was soundproofed because she couldn't hear anything. She let out a small sigh as she tried to get comfortable. It was strange, she noticed that the inside of the coffin smelt like Death City. Yet she also could smell a mix between pine and the sea.

It wasn't until she thought about what Jake had said earlier. She remembered he said something about soil from her home. So that explained it. Death City had been her home, so this other scent she could smell must have been Jake's home.

With that as her last thought she started to drift into a blissful sleep.

Maka once again found herself in the black abyss. Looking around for the man and the wolf, however she didn't see them.

"Aye ye have returned wee Draculina." She heard from behind her.

"Oh hello…" Trying to get his name again.

"It's Alexander Anderson." He said as he sat down on nothing, folding his left leg over his right knee and resting his hands on his knees he asked "So what brings you back to our sad world?" as he patted the head of the silver wolf.

"I don't know I just keep coming here. Wherever here is." Maka said annoyed as she too sat down.

However as she sat she saw something flash red in the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the left she saw something that wasn't there a minute ago. A black door similar to the one in the black room.

Getting up and walking over to the door.

"Aye where do ye thing yere going?" Anderson called.

Looking up at the door. Something in the back of her mind was screaming for her to not open the door, just go back over to Anderson. However Maka didn't listen. Putting a hand on the door knob she said "I don't know." And with that she opened the door and walked inside. Maka found herself inside a hallway with rows of doors on both sides of her. Turning around she found the door she entered to be gone. Maka started walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile Jake had been reading one of Maka's text books that he had sawn fit to bring with him.

"You probably know everything inside that book already." Stein said as he walked back to the couch that Jake was on. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch from Jake.

"And what makes you say that?" Jake asked as he set the book down.

"You are obviously a very intelligent individual and your combat expertise makes me think you were once a meister." Stein said as Spirit walked back and leaned against the coffin.

Jake was silent.

"Were my prediction accurate?" Stein asked as he tightened the screw in his head.

"Actually you couldn't be more wrong. I haven't even finished elementary school. Nor did I know anything about weapons and meisters till I came to Death City." He responded.

Both Stein and Spirit were speechless. How could that be? After looking at the books on the shelves and finding everything from child psychology to deep philosophical and moral texts, hell there were even several copies of the bible on the plane. And he said he was uneducated?

"Or at least partially. I might have no formal education so to speak, but I do read a lot. And once I read it I understand it, and I never forget it." Jake said.

"How is that possible?" Spirit asked.

"Long story short brain damage." Jake said as he poured himself a second glass of brandy. "Want one?" He asked the two teachers.

They both shook their head in a silent yes. After pouring each of the men a glass he handed it to them.

Spirit took a sip and asked "Hey can I ask you a question?" His tone almost melancholy.

"Yes." Jake responded.

"How hard will this life be for Maka? I mean should I have ever asked you to do this, or was it just my selfishness that wouldn't let me let go of her?" He asked

"It's not healthy to think like that Spirit." Stein said as he pulled out three cigarettes and handed one to the weapon and raised the other to Jake, who shook his head.

"I will be honest. I hate my life, I never asked for this and would have been just fine with dying in that church 10 years ago. I was never asked like Maka, never told about the life that I would be thrust into. I still await my death with open arms. I was a monster in life, and an even more powerful one in death." Jake took a sip of the brandy.

Spirit's face seemed to sink.

Jake continued "However, Maka knows full well what she has gotten herself into. That and she has something to help her adjust to this that I never had. Wana guess?" Jake asked

"What?" Spirit asked, his face seemed to brighten considerably.

"She has friends who are there for her, who care for her. She has a loving father rooting her on and trying to support her as much as possible. These are both things I never had. I will personally do whatever it takes to protect her and make sure that she is ready to walk the night alone and unaided. You may not know me or even like me but Maka is now a member of my own family, for lack of a better explanation she is like the vampiric equivalent to my daughter. It is my blood that gave her life, it is my blood that flows in her veins. I will protect her with my life." Jake said. _Who knows maybe she will be the one to free me from this life. _As he thought the rest of the speech that they would not her

"Thank you." Was all Spirit could say. He understood the emotions en which Jake was talking about, the fatherly love and willingness to die to protect your daughter, to be there and support them as they grew up and eventually become independent. He could respect this vampire … no. He can respect this man for that. He thought.

"All in all I think Maka will be just fine in the end." Jake said as he finished his brandy.

Spirit just shook his head, his more happy personality showing again as he said "Thanks for everything."

Blowing a ring of smoke Stein said "I never thought I would be on a private plane sharing drinks with a vampire." As he shook his head a little at the sheer oddity of the situation.

"And I thought I would never be in this situation to begin with, I thought I was dead the second I saw a hand thrust through my chest." Jake said as he set the empty glass down.

"So how were you turned by that hotty?" Spirit asked as he thought about Seras and her extremely full chest.

"Long story." He replied.

"We have time, plus I want to know more about the man my daughter will be following." Spirit said.

"Very well." Jake said and with that he started the tale of how he died.

Meanwhile Maka was still walking down the long hallways.

Maka felt like she had been walking for hours, the scenery never changed, black door after black door in a hallway with red carpet and red walls.

Maka kept walking until she could hear faint laughter.

It was faint but as she kept walking the laughter slowly grew louder.

Finally Maka stood before a door, the laughter seemed to coming from the other side of the door. The laughter was high pitched as if coming from a child but it held a tone Maka knew all too well, Madness.

Opening the door and walking into the room. Maka found herself surrounded by darkness for a moment then the room started to change.

The blackness started to change. Above Maka the sky was painted several hues of red, pink and violet as the day slowly turned to night. In the distance Maka could see a forest of maple trees, their leaves a vast assortment of browns and oranges as fall's onset continued. Slowly the area immediately around Maka changed until Maka was on a wooden deck with two other people.

Back in the real world.

"Wow. That really must have sucked." Was all Spirit could say as Jake finished his tale.

"Indeed. It did." Jake agreed.

Just then a high pitched yet muffled scream pierced the plane.

Maka! Spirit thought.

Spirit spun around as he threw open the coffin lid to find her screaming and thrashing inside the coffin. Her eyes sealed shut as bloody tears ran down her face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER!?" Spirit yelled as everyone on the plane came back to the coffin. She was thrashing about in the coffin, hitting both herself and the coffin.

"What's happening to her?" Tsubaki asked, concern on her face.

Walking up to the coffin Jake rested his gloved hand over Maka's face and simply commanded "Maka wake up." His tone soft, yet stern at the same time.

Maka's eyes opened. Everyone stepped back but Jake and Stein.

They were red.

Maka was panting, she looked around quickly. As soon as she saw Jake she screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME MONSTER!"

"You will not yell at me Maka." Jake said flatly.

"Hey Maka, papa's here what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Spirit asked as he tried to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" She said she curled up into a ball and started to cry.

"W-w-w-what's wrong with Maka? Why are her eyes red?" Crona stammered.

Jake didn't respond to the question. He however did say "Right now I need to talk with my fledgling everyone else please go back to your seats." He spoke calmly.

"But what about Maka?" Spirit asked.

"You are guests on my plane do as I say." Jake said flatly as he picked Maka up out of the coffin.

Everyone grumbled as they reluctantly returned to their seats.

Jake sat back down on his couch with Maka resting against his chest, her head tucked into her chest.

One look into Maka's mind told him what the problem was.

"How much did you see?" He asked

"Y-y-y-you butchered them. They were helpless against you, yet you tortured and killed them! Your own …" Maka said as she tried to speak but choked on her words.

"You are right we killed my mother and father. My demon and I. But did you see what led up to that?" Jake asked.

Maka looked up at Jake, her eyes green again. "No but nothing could justify what you did." She said

"Let me show you and after we are done I will let you judge me then. If you can't accept what I've done then you will not be my fledgling, however if you can accept my past then we shall continue with your training." He said as Maka's world went black.

She found herself inside a house standing at the bottom of a staircase. It sounded like there was fighting going on but Maka couldn't move. They yelling and screaming of a woman and what sounded like a child grew louder until.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR THAT!?" The woman Maka had seen on the porch screamed as she grabbed a small kid. He had short-cropped dirty blonde hair, a thin nose and a thin chin. The skin Maka could see was a pale white. The boy was scrawny, he appeared to be skin and bones.

The woman grabbed the child by the collar of his t-shirt and started hitting him repeatedly it was eerie how she only hit his torso never his face or arms. The child oddly silent, not even trying to defend himself.

Maka tried screaming for her to stop it but her mouth never opened.

As she hit the child the woman stepped over towards the stairs and threw him down the flight of wooden stairs. While yelling "YOUR GONA BURN IN HELL JAKE!"

"Stop it you demon!" another person yelled, the voice high but not as high as Jake's.

A boy clad in only shorts ran out and started punching the woman.

The boy's arms and chest were covered in scars, long neatly spaced cuts.

He was madly hitting the woman but she just grabbed him by his hair and dragged him away with a knife from the kitchen in hand.

The kid screaming as he fell was abruptly silent when his head hit a shoe rack. His body slumped in an unnatural position.

Maka still couldn't move. Slowly the scene changed, the room and were Maka stood stayed the same but the light in the room started to darken as sunset approached.

The boy slowly started to move. First his head started to lift as he slowly came to conscious. He opened his eyes and slowly tried to stand but fell to the ground. He tried for several minutes before he finally gave up on standing and started to crawl up the stairs.

The scenery changed again. This time Maka was in what looked like a barren bedroom. The only furniture was a small mattress and a chair… which was occupied.

The boy was slumped forward, unmoving, unbreathing. Blood running down his arms. Maka could see a knife not that far from his left hand, blood on the blade. His wrists had mad, uneven, rough cuts into them.

She felt sick as she realized that he had committed suicide.

Just then Maka heard "Allan?" called weakly, the voice slurred slightly.

Maka watched as the young boy weakly crawled up to the dead child. "Come on Allan. Wake up." He said as he nudged the boys lifeless foot with his hand.

No answer.

Tears forming in his eyes "Come on your scaring me." He said as he got to his knees.

Shaking him by his shoulders "A-a-allan?" he asked as the body fell out of the chair.

Jake collapsed onto his dead brother's chest and wept.

As the boy wept and silent tears streamed down Maka's face, a faint whisper could be heard in the room. As the weeping grew so did the whisper.

They were whispers of revenge.

Slowly the whispers became a singular coherent voice repeating the same four letter word.

"KILL"

Maka never noticed the weeping stop, but she did notice when the laughter started. It was a laugh she had heard from only four people in her life. Stein, Crona, Jake and herself.

It was the laugh of insanity. Of not caring anymore. Of having nothing to lose.

Slowly the boy stood up, grabbing the knife as he stood. He walked out of the room laughing.

Maka woke up. She found herself in Jake's arms. She looked up into her master's eyes. For the first time she could see the sadness and the loneliness that they held. She couldn't help but feel horrible for judging him. She didn't know what he had suffered through. Hell she found herself realizing just how similar he was to Crona. It was eerie to say the least.

"You already know how it ends Maka." He said, he did not ask her if she would continue being his fledgling. He already knew the answer just by looking in her eyes.

_Now if you are all done with that let us never speak about this again. _She heard in her mind.

Yes Master. She thought.

Just then Walter spoke over the intercom "We will be landing in London in the next half hour."

"Well Maka why don't you go spend what little time you have left with your friends." Jake said.

Maka nodded and with that she got up and went over to her friends.

Jake poured himself one final glass of Brandy as he thought how best to deal with Maka's apparent psychic skills. He never felt her in his mind, and that disturbed him to his core.

**I want your guy's opinion on what to do for Maka and a weapon.  
**

**1\. Do I kill Soul and let Maka make him a familiar?**

**2\. Do I not kill Soul and have him join Hellsing?**

**3\. (leave message telling me some crazy hairbrained scheeme)**


	22. Grow Up

**Dam these chapters just keep getting longer and longer...**

Chapter 22

Maka had went over to her friends and they talked for several minutes. However the chatter stopped as the intercom buzzed to life.

"We are starting our final approach into London now. If everyone would please take a seat and secure the proper safety apparatuses…" a pause could be heard "that includes you Master Jake."

Everyone looked back as said vampire rose from the couch he had been on for the entire trip. He walked down the aisle and sat himself down next to Maka.

A moment of silence passed before Spirit finally decided to break it with a question.

"So you never said if this was your jet or Hellsing's. Who do I owe for the booze?" He asked as a smile appeared on his face as he recalled the brandy from earlier.

"I own this jet so think nothing of expenses." Jake responded to Spirit's shock.

"How do you own this!?" He asked as his mouth dropped.

"When Hellsing's services are required, there is a rather large fee. I happen to collect 10% of that fee. That is how I was able to afford this jet." He said as the plane started to rock a bit from turbulence.

After a couple more minutes of turbulence the plane finally started a rapid descent and landed half a minute later.

The plane was now slowly moving along the tarmac as the intercom beeped to life once more. Looking out the window she could see a fresh blanket of snow covering the ground outside.

"We have officially landed in London, the local time is 9:22pm." And with that the plane stopped moving.

Everyone got up from their chairs and stretched.

Jake walked to the now open hatch a gust of cold air blew into the jet. With that Jake walked out, into the thick fog.

"I heard London has fog but this is just crazy." Liz said as she walked out of the plane.

"Alucard is indeed busy." Jake said as two black SUVs pulled up to the jet.

"What do you mean?" Asked Maka, the thought that London's fog was caused by a single being was perplexing.

"Alucard blankets the island in a mist when he is either really bored, so most of the time, or when he is searching for something. The mist is him spreading his conscious out. And yes Maka you will be able to do this with time." Jake said as he opened the door to the first SUV and said "Now everyone into a car and we will be off."

And with that everyone got into the two vehicles. In the first SUV was Maka, Jake, Spirit, Stein, Kid and Crona. Everyone else got into the second SUV.

And with that they were off. The kids were wide eyed as they drove through London. All the corner stores, coffee shops and the occasional book store all caught the kid's attention. However they were soon approaching the edge of the city. They quickly drove out into the countryside. Rolling hills could be seen in every direction but back. After about ten minutes of driving out in the country they were on a road through a dark forest.

"Were are we going?" Kid asked as he looked into the ominous woods.

"We are returning to Hellsing." Stein said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Now Stein are you going to behave with Integra there?" Spirit joked.

"I told you we were done." Stein said annoyed as he blew out a lungful of smoke.

"What did you mean Papa?" Maka asked

"Stein here used to live and work for Integra. They may or may not have had a thing." Spirit teased

"Oh stop it." Stein said as he turned the screw "that was a long time ago. Besides shouldn't you worry about the other vampire" a wicked smile played across his face as Spirit had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Oh that sweat, beautiful, and voluptuous woman." He cooed.

Jake turned his head back from where he sat, looking directly at Spirit, eyes burning as he said "Talk about my Seras that way again and you won't live to see morning."

And with that the car was silent as they continued into the woods.

After about another ten minutes the car pulled up to a gate with two armed guards.

Rolling down his window as a guard walked over to him.

"Oi what business do you have here?" the guard asked

"I don't recognize you are you two knew?" Jake asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah we are on loan from SAS. Due to some attack, now who are you and what business do you have hear?" The guard asked, annoyed.

"Vampire Jacob Whede returning to my master Hellsing with help provided by the DWMA." Jake responded

"Vampire? I know they said Hellsing was looney but really?" The other guard called

"Will you let us pass or do I need to call Integra?" Jake asked

"Fine off with you." The guard said as he pressed a button opening the gate.

The two cars drove for about a minute.

Something was off generally Jake could see parts of the manor through the woods.

Finally the forest started to break and to say that Jake was stunned was an understatement. He was frozen to his seat as he stared at the pile of rubble that was the remains of Hellsing. The manor was literally destroyed. The once grand manor was now nothing but a pile of rubble.

The SUV pulled up to a small military barracks on the far side of the clearing.

Integra, Seras and Alucard were waiting outside when the SUVs pulled up.

"Good you've arrived." Integra said as Jake got out of the car, she looked to Stein as he and the students got out of the two cars "Why did you bring so many with you Stein? I only requested your help." Integra asked.

Before Stein could say anything however Spirit rushed to Seras with giant heart shaped eyes saying "Oh my beautiful lady of the night I have returned to you!" Spirit said as he hugged Seras's legs.

A sword appeared in Jake's hand but Seras shook her head as she cocked back her arm, palm open and screamed "SERAS BITCHSLAP!" And smacked Spirit so hard in the face that he flew through the air and landed inside the SUV completely unconscious.

"As you were saying Stein?" Integra asked, ignoring the giggling children.

"If indeed this proves to be a demon sword Lord Death wants it eliminated as quickly as possible. So he sent some extra help." Stein said as turned to look at the manor in the distance then he added "And you would appear to need help."

"Yes well lets come inside. We have managed to collect and contain as much of the black blood as we could find." Integra said with a bitter tone.

Maka wasn't listening to anything that was being said. She was just staring at Alucard. She was sure that he was staring at her even if she couldn't see his eyes under the spectacles he wore. Something just seemed off about him. It was weird. Like some tingling sense in the back of her mind was telling her to run away from the vampire.

"Jake would you ask your fledgling to stop staring at me it's rude." Alucard said with a toothy smile revealing his fangs.

"Maka." Jake said

Maka snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Jake.

"Come on there is much that needs to be done." He said.

"Not tonight." Integra said as she pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Why not tonight?" Jake asked

"The other knights will be holding a meeting tomorrow evening and they want me to refrain from taking action till we all discus how we should proceed." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well that gives me tonight to continue Maka's training." Jake said.

"Speaking of your fledgling have you decided on the weapon?" Integra asked

"Yes I believe until I have the time to construct a proper weapon she will use The Empire." Jake responded then turned to Alucard and Seras "I assume the sublevels are not too badly destroyed."

"Yeah just the first floor has some damage." Seras said.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" Maka interrupted "I don't need a weapon I have Soul." She said

"We are talking about a permanent weapon for you. You will not have" Integra pointed to Soul "once this mission is complete. And you would do well to remember not to interrupt your Master's Masters. Besides it's become a bit of a tradition for the master to choose the servant's weapon." Integra said coldly.

Maka just crossed her arms as she gave a scowl.

Alucard let out a laugh after which he said "She reminds me of someone."

"Maka come on I will go grab your weapon and we will get started." Jake said as he walked towards the remains of the manor.

Elsewhere.

Medusa was anxious to say the least. She was sitting in a coffee shop in Rio waiting for an acquaintance of hers to show up. To say she was betting the farm on this deal was an understatement.

She was sitting at a table with her back to the door, wearing a black dress with white arrows wrapping around her waist sipping a mocha when she heard *Ding Ding* as the door opened.

Medusa could here multiple people walk up to her.

"Ah hello Medusa." Said an incredibly high pitched man with a German accent.

Looking to her left as Avondale Napyeer sat down next to her at the table. Standing behind him were two people. One a woman dressed in a black suit with a pink undershirt, she held a yellow umbrella in her gloved hand, a smile on her freckle covered face, her soft blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The other was a child dressed like a boy scout.

The man sitting with her had blonde hair that parted along the sides of his face, he had a thin long nose that held up a pair of multi-lensed spectacles that hid the color of his eyes in the reflected light. He was tall and skinny but he managed to hide this in the baggy jacket that he wore.

"So I brought the samples of the Black Blood as requested." Medusa said as she pulled out a large silver briefcase from under the table and set it in front of the man.

"Ahh gut, gut. Then as promised once I implement this our forces vill aid you in your coming Krieg." And with that the man grabbed the case and opened it to find five small vials all filled with black blood.

Picking up one of the vials and bringing it up to his eyes for inspection the man said "Und i had lost mien hope vhen I heard you lost your original subject. However it vould seem to me you have acquired another." And with that he put the vial back and closed the case and stood up with case in hand.

"Fate decided to deliver a willing replacement to my door step." Medusa said with a wicked smile.

Turning around and handing the case to the man in the coat then looking over his shoulder as he started walking out of the shop he said "Danke Medusa your efforts are most appreciated." And then they left the shop.

Medusa couldn't help but let out the breath she had been holding the entire time he was here. But her face quickly turned from the worried look to a wicked smile as she too left the shop for there was work to do. Her plan was slowly coming together, now all that remained was the assured destruction of a few individuals, find a certain god, and finally acquire a certain relic.

Later that night.

Maka stood at the top of a hill behind the remains of Hellsing. Behind her was Jake, Alucard, Seras and Kid they were all there trying to teach her how to shoot. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago.

Maka stood with her shoulders rolled forward and hands firmly grasping "The Empire" or in other words a replica Jackal one of the two that Jake possessed however this one was white instead of the matte black. She had just failed miserably at trying to hit the 50 meter target with it.

Tossing the gun to the ground Maka let out a annoyed sigh "See I'm no good with guns!"

"You would be wise to learn various weapons Maka." Kid said as Jake picked up the gun then added "Maybe the lack of symmetry is messing with your ability to operate the weapon properly."

Alucard turned to Jake and asked with barely contained laughter "Is this really Lord Death's brat?"

Kid grew quite flustered by that but decided that his life expectancy would stay longer if he didn't insult the master vampire.

"Yes it is his son." Jake said.

"Well Maka I'm sure you will get the hang of it. I remember it took me a long time too." Seras said as she patted the girl on the shoulder.

"I just want to keep using Soul not some gun! How come he doesn't use a gun?!" Maka asked as she pointed to Jake.

"Good question. Why is it Jake that I have never seen you use a gun? Too afraid of the recoil?" Alucard mocked.

"I prefer close combat to ranged. However I am more than familiar with the basic operating of a pistol." He said as he loaded a fresh magazine into the weapon. Then with his left hand he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a midnight black copy of the gun, The Rebel.

Kid muttered something about the horrifying lack of symmetry.

"Maka this will be the first and last time you see me use a pistol so watch carefully." Jake said as he raised his arms pointing the guns at the two targets 50 meters away. He fired each gun at the exact same time. A hole the size of Maka's fist appeared in the dead center of each target.

"Seras do you still have the 5 klick target?" Jake asked as Maka inspected the targets.

"I believe we do." She said a warm smile playing across her face.

"Are they armed?" He asked as he returned the black pistol to his jacket.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean by armed?" Kid asked.

"Yeah what he said." Maka said.

Jake didn't respond he just raised the gun that he held in his left hand, resting his right hand underneath the magazine. After a couple seconds of aiming he fired.

He lowered the gun and raised a hand to his ear.

He was mouthing 3…2…1.

An explosion could be heard in the distance as the round struck the explosive target.

Jake handed the pistol to Maka and told her "Now if you want dinner you will hit the target once." And with that Maka raised the pistol and fired.

It was comical she didn't brace herself for the massive recoil of The Empire. The gun kicked and managed to smack Maka in the face.

Everyone was laughing at Maka's expense who just threw the pistol to the ground yelling "STOP IT!" as blood poured down her nose.

Letting out a sigh as a scythe appeared in his left hand, he looked at the weapon and tossed it to Maka saying "Here see if you can use this."

Maka caught the scythe saying "Finally." However as she closed her hands around the stem she felt as if her hands were dipped in lava.

Dropping the scythe as she let out a scream.

"This is why you can't use Soul. I would have to put a blessing on him to make him have an effect on unholy creatures. However you are such a creature Maka. So pick up the gun and grow up." Jake said in a harsh tone. And with that he walked away.

Maka was stunned into silence as she looked at her hands. The inside of her hands were charred from the blessings that the scythe had on it. Tears slowly started to well in her eyes. Both the pain of the blessings and a strong sense of failure were causing her to feel worthless.

Alucard decided now would be a good time to leave, for he had more important things to do (like watch Integra sleep).

Kid knowing Maka enough to just act as if nothing had happened left them too, he needed to get some sleep.

That left Seras with the young vampire.

Seras didn't really know anything about Maka other than that Jake saw something in her that was worth giving her a chance at life, even though he hated it.

"You ok?" Seras asked as she walked over to the girl.

Maka didn't respond she just had her hands firmly clenched underneath her armpits hoping the pressure would take away the pain.

"Here let me see." Seras said as she tugged on Maka's arms who eventually released them.

Seras winced at the burns she saw. Those blessings had been very powerful Maka's palms looked like they had suffered 3rd degree burns.

Seras silently called Jake a bastard for putting such heavy blessing's on the scythe.

"Here come on it is almost dawn." Seras said as she started to lead Maka somewhere.

"Were will I stay?" Maka asked trying to push the pain out of her mind.

"Jake and I already talked about it, you will stay with me for the day." Seras said as she led Maka to the remains of the manor.

Seras had led Maka down to a collapsed wall and moved a piece of rubble the size of a car like it was a piece of plastic. Behind the mass of concrete was a dark staircase that led underneath the manor.

Surprisingly enough the lower levels of Hellsing had minimal damage to them. Nothing was severely damaged other than the entrance. Hell the electric lights were still working.

Seras led Maka down several corridors dimly lit by sparsely placed light bulbs. Seras led Maka to a large metal door. With a firm push the door screeched open to reveal a well maintained room. In the far right corner was Seras' coffin bed (which is now been bumped up to king size.) with the hydraulic lid open. In the center of the room was a table with a vase and some lilies next to the vase was a bucket filled with ice and three blood packs. Other than that the room was rather barren a closet could be seen on the left wall and on the back wall was a door that Maka assumed led to a bathroom or something.

"Is this your room?" Maka asked as she eyed the modest room.

"Yeah." Seras walked over to the table and grabbed a pack of blood and handed it to Maka saying "Drink this will help the burns."

"But master said..." Maka started but stopped when Seras cut her off.

"Trust me he wouldn't want you to suffer because of something he did." Seras said as she pushed the pack to Maka's chest and then picked up another pack for herself.

"Where is Master's room?" Maka asked as she sipped the cold pack.

Seras' face seemed to darken from the cheery smile she had, had the whole night to a scowl as she spoke "He doesn't have a room."

"Why not?" Maka asked confused "Where does he stay when he returns between missions?"

"Well Maka…It's ok if I call you Maka right?" Seras asked, she was glad to be having some girl time with the fledgling.

"Yeah"

"Well Maka, you see Jake doesn't handle the on island missions. He gets assigned the long jobs or the flat out suicidal missions and they generally take anywhere from weeks to months to complete. So he doesn't return here very often, most of the time when he is done with one mission he is assigned the next one before he can even return." Seras had a rather upset look on her face.

"But why can't you or the other guy take some of the missions?" Maka asked as she set the empty pack down.

"Well Alucard and I aren't like him, we can't work in the day and it is hard for us to travel a lot. Something Jake has perfected. So instead we handle all on island and other local missions. And we let Jake take care of everything else." Seras answered.

"So why were does he stay when he does come home?" Maka asked again.

"Well with me. We are together." Seras responded matter of factly.

"Wait like boyfriend girlfriend?" Maka asked total shock in her voice.

"Well yeah if that's what you want to call being together for 15 years. Then yes." Seras said with a faint blush and a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So you mean he does have emotions?" Maka asked with a smile.

"Oh yes he does. He may appear colder than ice but he just puts that front up to protect himself. He is actually quite a soft and kindhearted person once you get to know him." Seras said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sure knows how to show it." Maka muttered as she looked at her hands to see that the burn skin was quickly healing.

"He's been through a lot." Seras said as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hey Seras?" Maka asked through the door.

"Yes Maka?" Seras asked as the sound of running water started.

"What made you fall for him?" Maka was curious up until now she had only seen the withdrawn, cold, and depressed Jake, she wanted to know what he could have done to make a woman like Seras who could have anyone she wanted stay with him.

The door opened to reveal Seras in a black night gown that had cartoon bats all over it she walked over to the bed and said "Get changed for bed then I'll tell you all you want to know."

"But my suitcase is in the car." Maka said

"No it's not Jake dropped it off in the bathroom before we got here he also placed a bag of your soil in the bed." Seras said.

Maka got up from the chair and walked into the oddly spacious bathroom to find her suitcase next to a linen closet along the far wall.

Maka came out a few minutes later in her night gown.

"Come on over, this happens to be the only bed in the house at the moment." Seras said.

"Where does that other guy sleep?" Maka asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Alucard? He sleeps in his coffin his room is just down the hall." Seras responded as she pulled the covers up so Maka could get in.

Getting into the rather comfortable bed Maka asked "So how did you meet master and fall for him?"

"Why so curious about him?" Seras asked as Maka out the comforter over herself.

"Well he knows everything about me but…"

"You know nothing about him." Seras said, she had experienced the same thing with Alucard back when she was first turned.

"Exactly." Maka said

"Ok I am sure he won't mind me telling you about himself." Seras said as she grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The lid to the coffin started to close to Maka's surprise.

"So Jake was born in Seattle to a horrible family." Seras started

"Yeah I accidently entered his mind and saw some of that." Maka said in a slightly depressed tone, for some reason she felt horrible about entering his mind.

"What did you see?" Seras asked, Jake never talked about his past with his family other than his brother's suicide which was common knowledge.

"I saw how he killed his parents." Maka shuddered at the mental images that flooded her mind "He was laughing the entire time, too."

"Maka there is something you need to understand about Jake. I'll assume that the laughing had a sort of crazed tone to it, correct?"

"Yes."

"That was not Jake then. That was Vlad, sadly one of the hits Jake took to the head ended up leaving him with a blood crazed, ultra-violent, and over all insane alternate personality. If you ever hear that laughter just run, Vlad will kill indiscriminately." Seras warned "Vlad is actually the entire reason why Jake was bound in the first place."

"Bound?"

"The runes on his gloves, they bind his will to Integra's own will. They also serve to limit his power that's why he can only release his power when certain requirements have been met." Seras explained.

"So he's a slave?" Maka asked now very afraid for her future.

"Maka you need to understand that Vlad has killed hundreds of people for no reason other than for his entertainment. Integra wanted to see if Vlad possessed any danger as a vampire so she had Alucard… wait you do know who Alucard is right?" Seras asked

Maka shook her head.

"Jake told me you enjoy reading, have you ever read a book called Dracula?" Seras asked

"Wait Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards!" Maka realized.

"Yes he is the one and only Dracula. Back to my explanation. Integra ordered Alucard to provoke Vlad. He shot him three times nearly taking off his arm. Vlad with an arm hanging by the skin, managed to fend Alucard off for almost two hours. That is why he was bound because if Vlad were to be free like that with an understanding for his full vampiric powers… there would be no stopping him." Seras said with a yawn.

"So will I be bound?" Maka asked scared for her future.

"At the moment no you will not, if you don't attack civilians or otherwise piss Integra off you should be fine. I've been here for 25 years and haven't been bound." Seras said with another yawn.

"Sooo you said that you and him were together. How did that happen?" Maka asked awkwardly.

Seras gave a faint smile "It just kinda happened. Ten years to the day, actually. He was still my fledgling back then. I still knew so little about him so I decided that we would take a walk and just talk about ourselves. Did you know he can speak six languages?" Maka shook her head. "But anyway I asked if he played any instruments."

"The piano." Maka said.

"Yup when he said that I dragged him to the sitting room that had a piano in it. He played two songs that night the first was a happy Russian song, the second however he played his heart out into. When he played that song I realized that I loved him. I realized how alone he was, how soft he was, how desperate he was to be loved by someone. As I sat there listening to him sing I realized that I wanted to be the one to give him comfort." Seras said as tears collected in her eyes as she remembered the song.

Maka couldn't help but realize how similar this was sounding to her and Crona.

"What did he sing about?" Maka asked.

"Here let me show you." Seras said as she felt a warm presence enter her mind, Seras.

Maka's world turned fuzzy as the memory of that song replayed for her to watch. As she watched Jake, who looked much younger then, play she couldn't help but feel tears come to her eyes too.

The memory ended with Seras and Maka both crying.

"I think that's enough talking lets go to bed Maka." Seras said as she turned to her side.

Maka just closed her eyes as she tried to process the knowledge that Seras had given her.

She laid awake for only a few more minutes before sleep claimed her.

**So next chapter there will be a new character introduced and a good fight because we haven't had a good fight in a while. So review.**


	23. SEARCH AND DESTROY

**Ok guys sorry I know I said that there would be a fight in this chapter, however I got to distracted so next chapter.**

Chapter 23

Maka had fallen into sleep rather quickly that day, however her sleep had not been dreamless like she had hoped.

Maka found herself standing in front of a church in the middle of the night. The smell of blood thick in the air. She saw what looked like Seras, but she was dressed in a swat style uniform and her eyes were blue, she also looked hesitant, nothing like the calm and strong Seras she had seen before. There was also a pale priest who had blood dripping down his mouth.

Slowly the events played out.

"There's no use running" the priest said as he started to laugh

Seras drew her pistol and started firing at the vampire but he appeared in front of Seras before the bullet could even hit him. He grabbed Seras' wrist and back, and pulled her in close to him. Then he groped her ample breasts causing Seras to look away and see two ghouls walking toward her.

"Eddy? Simon?" Seras asked on the verge of tears

"Yes that's right your little boyfriends belong to me, and soon you will too." He said

Seras had, had enough of this. Bringing her pistol to the vampires face she fired. But the bullet wound healed almost instantly.

"I look for loyalty in my sermon, wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around now would I? Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you. I will rape you then drain you slowly and you will be my slave for eternity." He said as he put his hand lower between Seras' legs causing her to scream. Before he could do anything he heard footsteps and turned around to see a man clad in red.

Maka recognized the man in red. It was Alucard.

"Who the hell are you?" the priest called out

"Your death" Alucard responded

"My death? Oh really? My god this really is pathetic." The priest said as he raised his arm "Kill him." He ordered with a snap of his fingers

Upon that all the ghouls there started firing at Alucard until he was a heap of flesh and blood on the ground.

"Is that best you've got?" the vampire asked with a laugh.

The blood from Alucard started to pool into him and his flesh started to heal. Until he stood unharmed and drew a large silver pistol and opened fire on the ghouls. Each shot killing several.

"No! How can he be killing them? It's those bullets." He said as fear played out on his face

"The silver cross of Manchester cathedral was melted down to create these 13mm exploding bullets. Nothing I shoot gets back up again." Alucard said with a toothy grin.

"But why tell me why fight to save these pathetic humans?" the priest demanded as he raised Seras as a shield "Don't take another step the girls the last survivor don't you want to save her? Im not asking for much. You could just look the other way. Be reasonable now." He said as he raised Seras' body to better cover his own

"Are you a virgin my dear?" Alucard asked with a smile

"You bastard!" the vampire yelled

"But I .." Seras stammered

"Answer me!" Alucard yelled

"Yes I am." Seras yelled

The instant the words left her mouth a bullet hole appeared in her chest and through the vampire behind her. Seras fell to the ground with a wet thud as Alucard appeared in front of the vampire priest who was recoiling from the force of the bullet. Alucard pulled his right arm back with a wicked grin on his face as he thrust his hand through the vampire's heart. The vampire priest turned to ash whimpering "You… you."

Maka was screaming for Alucard to help Seras but no sound ever left her mouth as the memory continued playing.

Alucard turned to Seras and started walking towards her, stopping just in front of the dying Seras Alucard said "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I'm sorry but you're dying and there's no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?" He sounded saner than Maka had ever heard him.

Seras started to raise her hand, reaching out for Alucard, silently begging him to help her. However her strength failed her as her hand fell into his own.

The memory slowly started to fade to darkness.

Maka woke up, wondering if what she had saw had been a dream or if she had accidently broken into Seras' memories. She felt like the later was the accurate one, there were too many details that Maka didn't know and the dream had been oddly specific.

Maka noticed that she was alone, even though the coffin bed was still closed. She was sure that she would have heard the hydraulics if Seras had used them. So were was Seras?

Maka started to shuffle around in the bed trying to find the remote but stopped when she heard a door open.

"Oh Jake I just got out of the shower." Maka heard Seras say.

"I see that." She heard him say as there was a heavy thud, then the sound of wood dragging along the stone floor.

There was a moment of silence before Jake spoke again "Seras I know your mad at me, just say it and let's move on."

"What the hell were you thinking putting a blessing that strong on something Maka was going to touch?" Seras asked, her tone was clearly angry yet not harsh.

"Seras you know I didn't plan on taking Maka as a fledgling. I know so much yet, I know nothing when it comes to this. I don't know how to deal with it." He explained

"That doesn't answer my question." Seras said flatly

"Maka is strong willed and determined, this I know about her. Had I not put that blessing on she would demand that we keep her weapon partner. I put that blessing on it to protect him. I am certain that if he comes with us, he will die. And there would be nothing Maka could do to help him, she couldn't turn him, she couldn't magically heal him. She would have to sit there and watch him die. I don't want to put her through that." Jake said his tone heavy.

A tense minute of silence passed before Seras spoke.

"You can't be doing things like that Jake. Do you realize how hurt Maka was last night? Both physically and emotionally?" Seras asked

"I know you are just trying to do what you think is best, but I think if you had just explained why you want her to learn to use something else she would understand. She seems like a good girl and deserves to know why you do what you do." Seras said as her tone softened.

Maka felt a smile come to her face, Seras was truly an amazing person. She had just met her not even a week ago and she was already speaking kindly of her like they were best friends.

Make heard Jake sigh before he said "I suppose I owe her an apology."

"Yes you do." Seras said with a giggle.

Maka heard the chair move again a moment of quiet happened then Seras said "I miss this. I miss you, just being with you. You are always gone for so long."

"I miss you too. You know you are always welcome to come with me." Jake said, his voice softer than Maka had ever heard it.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Seras responded.

"Hey you wouldn't be alone, Maka will be traveling just as much as you. She seemed to handle it just fine." Jake said.

"Jake can you be honest with me? Why did you turn her?" Seras asked.

"That was a fast subject change." Jake said.

"Well I want to know why you did it." Seras' tone was soft but firm at the same time.

"Well why did you turn me?" Jake asked

"Because I wanted to save you." Seras said without thinking.

"My reason is the same. Maka might not have had a life like mine or yours but hers was not perfect. Yet she never gave up, never stopped trying to help anyone who needed it. I saw this and I wanted there to be more vampires like that. More like you, not like Alucard and I. Maka has the potential to be so much more than anything she could imagine, she has the will to help even those who have harmed her in the past, she won't give up when clearly overmatched. She truly is something else. I couldn't just let her life end like that. Murdered by Heinkel." Jake's tone took a darker quality when he spoke Heinkel's name.

"Yeah she seems like a really sweet girl. Last night all she could talk about was you even after you burnt her hands." Seras said.

There was a knock at the door. A moment later Maka could hear Walter ask "Did you need something Sir?"

A man responded "I was sent to collect the vampires for the meeting."

"I will inform Master Jake and Miss Victoria. Thank you." Walter said as he closed the door.

"Hello Walter." Seras said in a happy tone.

"Ah it's good to see you Miss Victoria." Walter said, Maka could feel him bowing his head.

"Please Walter, it's just Seras." She said.

"Alright Seras." There was a pause then Walter said "You should get ready for the meeting."

"Yeah. Seras Bring Maka with you." Jake said

"Were are you going?" Seras asked

"I need to go talk to someone before it starts." He said as the door once again opened and closed.

Jake left Seras' room and walked up the stairs leading back out into the ruins of the manor. From there he went to find Soul.

Jake found Soul along with everyone else from the DWMA at the basketball court behind the soldiers barracks playing basketball as Stein and Spirit watched.

The kids stopped when they saw Jake approach.

"Where's Maka?" Kid asked.

"She is with Seras." Jake responded, then turning to Soul he said "Come with me, I need to speak with you in private."

Soul shrugged as he passed the ball to Black Star saying "Cool."

Jake led the weapon towards the front of the barracks, just past the hearing range of anyone who wasn't a vampire.

"So what did you need?" Soul asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Do you care for Maka?" Jake asked, his tone was serious.

Soul was taken back from the question as his jaw dropped "Do you mean like love her?" Soul finally asked.

"No. I mean do you care for her at all." Jake said there was a pause then he asked since Soul wasn't answering "Well do you?"

"Yeah she's my meister, and she is like family to me." Soul answered with a toothy grin.

"Then I need you to leave when this is all over." Jake said bluntly.

Soul had prepared for this. He had made a call earlier today to make sure this wouldn't happen. So he was perfectly calm and cool when he said "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"If you care about her wellbeing then you will." Jake said as he looked Soul over.

"Well you see I was expecting something like this to come up so I took the liberty of having my uncle, who happens to be a knight of the round table, offer up his support in whatever actions Sir Integra decides to take as long as I can stay with Maka." Soul said with a smug face.

Jake had long ago learned to hide his emotions, so his face didn't the shock that this kid had managed to go clean over his head.

"You do realize you could die doing this?" Jake asked.

"It's a weapons job to protect their meister. My meister is dead because I wasn't able to protect her. I won't fail her a second time." Soul said in a rather serious tone.

"You do realize that your death will be permanent? You can't be made into a vampire." Jake said, giving his last warning.

"I don't think I need to worry about that right now." Soul said with a toothy grin.

"Very well then."

The round table conference was being held in one of the occult libraries underneath the remains of Hellsing. The room was dimly lit, it had bookshelves going from the floor to the ceiling along the walls. A large rectangular table was in the center of the room. Sitting at the head of the table was Integra and the eleven other knights. Each knight looked rather flustered to be here. The only exceptions were Sir Irons, who sat across from Integra. Sir Penwood who sat to Sir Irons left, and Sir Evans (looks like an older version of Soul). Resting on top of the table near Integra was a bucket of ice with a small container of the black blood that had been saved.

Alucard, Jake, and Seras were standing behind Integra, Maka was standing off to the side of the room with Stein and her father.

Integra was losing her patience with these knights they all wanted to just end her funding and let SAS take over Hellsing's job, save for a few.

"I don't see why we can't just have a small SAS unit trained to deal with the freak problem. You yourself said that there hasn't been any major incidents since almost 10 years ago." One of the knights said.

"Well you see if you do that I guarantee that the freaks and vampires will start to return. They may be monsters but they are not entirely without reason. They have just left London for places like America and Eastern Europe. That is why we started the global hunting program." Integra said, trying not to lose it.

"And we can't let these other regions take care of these problems why?" A different knight asked.

"Well with the Vatican's Section 13 destroyed, there is no major organization that can handle the burden." Integra responded.

"What about…" another knight started but was cut off by Integra.

"With all due respect. We aren't here to debate the future of Hellsing. You all are here because I need your approval to do what's necessary." She said as she bit through her cigar.

"And what is necessary Integra?" Sir Irons asked.

"The complete and total obliteration of whoever be bold enough to attack Hellsing." She said in an ice like tone.

"And what do you know of the attacker?" Sir Evans asked.

"Nothing other than the fact that they had black blood. Which we will examine now." Integra said as picked up the small container of black blood and said. "Jake. Tell us what you can of the blood's owner." As she handed the container to him.

"What is that monster going to do?" One of the knights asked.

"You see a true vampire has a small group of powers that they master. Alucard, regeneration. Seras, manipulations. Jake however is blood. He can learn much about someone just by tasting their blood." Integra explained.

Raising the open container to his nose. Jake sniffed the blood. It didn't smell like regular blood something was off, it smelled like nothing he could describe. With a deep breath Jake sipped the blood.

He spat it out almost instantly.

"Something wrong Jake?" Integra asked.

"Issgeg Blesssasffs" he tried to speak.

"Speak clearly servant." Integra said.

Integra turned to look at Jake when one of the knights had a shocked look on his face. What Integra saw was smoke coming from Jake's mouth, with several large burns on his lips. Integra could see that the wounds were healing.

"The blood is blessed." He said after a minute.

"Were you able to get anything useful?" Integra asked as she lit another cigar.

"No. The essence of the blood is confusing." He responded.

"So Integra how do you plan on tracking this attacker?" One of the knights asked

Integra didn't know, she had been expecting Jake to get all the information they needed from the blood.

"With a little outside help." Alucard said as clapped his hands twice.

The door opened to reveal a man standing in the doorway. The man was not tall like Jake or Alucard, who towered above everyone, the man was just barely taller than Maka. He wore a camo jacket and black jeans. On his head was a fur ushanka on it. He had a thick black beard that hid some of his facial features, however you could see his large noes and hard red eyes.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Integra yelled.

The man didn't say anything as he walked into the room, walking towards Alucard. When he was just in front of the elder vampire he dropped to a knee, took off his cap and said in an accent that nobody could place it was like a mix of russian and middle eastern "I came as fast as I could my lord."

"Good. We have need of your skills Logan." Alucard said as took the container of blood and handed it to him.

"Alucard explain to me what is going on." Integra demanded.

"Well Integra. Logan here was one of my many servants before my enslavement. He was the one handling the business end of my move to London over a hundred years ago." Alucard said.

"So why is he here?" One of the knights asked.

"Logan here might not look like much, however he can track anyone by the smell of their blood." Alucard said.

"So Alucard tell me why one of your servants is still alive. I thought my grandfather had tracked and killed them all." Integra said.

"All but one." Alucard said.

Jake was just looking at the man. He knew that there was no way he could be standing here. Unless that had been Alucard.

Kneeling down as his shadow morphed into a blood hound with red eyes he said "Come Cujo we've got people to find." As he held the container to the hounds nose.

The dog sniffed the blood then it just ran out of the room, Logan turned to Alucard and said "Lord Dracula we have there sent."

"Good." Alucard said with a smile he then turned to Integra and got on his own knee, bowed his head and asked "What are our orders our master?" he paused. Reveling in the thrill of finally having something to give his full attention to.

"What shall we do? My guns are clean with fresh magazines, safety removed." He turned his head to Seras who continued, knowing what he wanted her to do.

"And my cannon armed with an incendiary shell. Ready to burn those who would oppose Hellsing." Turning to Jake who continued.

"And my blades sharpened to a razors edge, ready to butcher any and all who stand in our way."

Alucard spoke again "But you are the one who must order their obliteration. So what will you do?"

Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. Letting the thick smoke fill her lungs as the cigar burnt. She looked at Sir Irons and Sir Penwood who both nodded their approval.

She looked at Stein who turned the screw in his head three times.

The cigar fell to the table as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"YOU WILL SEARCH AND DESTROY, SEARCH AND DESTROY. YOU ARE TO LEAVE THOSE WHO WOULD APPOSE US AS A BLOODY PULP BENEATH OUR FEET! NOW KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!"

**Yes I know that, that entire part was ripped from Ultimate but I just love it when Integra gets fired up like that. I think Stein does too... **

**So please review, I do feed off of them, so give me a good dinner.**


	24. Pestilence

**Ok guys so this is the last chapter I will be putting up untill next week. I am leaving for Pax Prime tomorrow and will only have my phone with me so I will respond to reviews just not be able to write. So I thought I would give you a large chapter to make up for it. **

Chapter 24

The order had been given.

Alucard, Seras and Logan seamed to fade into the shadows. Jake led Stein, Spirit and Maka to the troop transports where Black Star, Kid and Crona were waiting (with their weapon partners).

"Maka go grab your weapon." Jake said as he noticed Soul was absent.

"I have the pistols with me." She responded with a sigh.

"I am aware of that now go grab Soul." Jake said.

Maka's mouth dropped. Was he really going to let her keep Soul?

"Yes Master!" Maka said as she ran off happily to go find her partner.

Maka found Soul inside just outside the barracks talking to his uncle who nodded towards Maka when he saw her approaching.

Soul turned around as his uncle walked away saying "Hey Maka."

"Hey come on." Maka said as she grabbed his arm, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Soul asked

"Master is going to let me keep using you." She said happily.

"Oh cool." He said as they started walking.

They had been walking for about a minute when Soul said "Hey Maka we need to talk."

"About what Soul?" She asked.

"Well it's about us. Maka I want you to know that you being a vampire doesn't change anything between us. You are still my meister, I will protect you with my life." He paused thinking back to the night Heinkel had attacked them "It's because of me that you are a vampire. I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

This was so out of character for Soul, Maka had never seen him like this.

"Hey Soul it's ok nothing will change between us. You're still my partner, maybe even in time my fledgling." She said. Shit did I just say that? I didn't mean it like that.

"Maka I'm glad that nothing will change but I can't become a vampire." He said

"Why not?" Maka asked. The only conditions to becoming a vampire that Maka knew were that they had to be a virgin and the opposite sex.

Wait was Soul not a virgin?

Soul knew Maka well enough to see that Maka was quickly working out what he had said meant "You remember that party at Kid's just after the battle for brew?" He asked.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Well Blair slipped something in my drink and" He started

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul fell to the ground grabbing his head as blood poured down his face screaming "WHAT THE HELL MAKA? HIT BLAIR NOT ME! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER IT!"

Maka felt really bad now knowing that last little bit of information. Reaching out to help the weapon up she said "Sorry I didn't know."

Regaining his composure he said "Don't worry, it's cool. Let's just not talk about it."

"Ok" Maka said with a soft smile as they walked up to the rest of their group.

Jake just looked at them without saying anything.

"So now what?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"We wait for the demon sword to be found." Stein said as he lit a cigarette.

Alucard and Integra walked up to them.

"Logan has actually located the attacker. It would appear that they aren't even trying." Alucard said

"Where are they?" Jake asked.

"The place is simply to die for." Alucard said with a chuckle.

"The sent stops in Cheddar." Integra said, her tone neutral.

Alucard couldn't stop laughing as shock played across Seras' face.

"What's Cheddar?" Kid asked.

"The place we died." Jake and Seras said in unison.

Inside the church in Cheddar.

Heinkel was kneeling before an alter with her head bowed in prayer.

She had been repeating the same prayer since her, Eruka and Free arrived in the abandoned town.

"O Lord, Jesus Christ, Redeemer and Savior, forgive my sins, just as you forgave Peter's denial and those who crucified you. Count not my transgressions, but, rather, my tears of repentance. Remember not my iniquities, but, more especially, my sorrow for the offenses I have committed against you. I long to be true to your word, and pray that you will love me and come to make your dwelling place within me. I promise to give you praise and glory in love and in service all the days of my life." She repeated.

Heinkel was terrified. Killing was something she had long ago accepted as a part of her life, she had grown numb to killing. She would not pray for the souls of those she had killed in the service of God. However what had happened yesterday.

She shuddered at the memory.

That slaughter had been different.

She didn't just kill those soldiers, she fed them to Yummie. And they both liked it. That was what scared her the most, the rush of power that Yummie got as she ate more and more souls, and that rush carried over to Heinkel too. Heinkel wanted… no needed to feel that power again. But at what cost? They devoured 213 souls. They devoured souls.

Heinkel shuddered. A soul is what a vampire takes when they kill. She is no better than those monsters. She was a monster. The very thing she had been taught to destroy since she was old enough to handle a pistol. And it didn't help that since they had eaten those souls Heinkel couldn't stop hearing voices in her head. Whispers telling her to do things that would surely dam her. She was unclean. Unrein.

Yummie who had been oddly silent up until now, said "Were no monster. Those Hellsing soldiers got better than they deserved. Besides they were quite tasty and think about how much stronger we are now."

Before Heinkel could respond Free came in saying "Hey get ready. We've got company."

Heinkel stood up and asked "Vhat do you mean company?"

"A helicopter bearing the Hellsing insignia." Free responded.

That wasn't right Heinkel killed every soldier they had so they were left with only three vampire. Wait… the vampires were coming for her!

Good. Time to end this.

Medusa sat on her broomstick to far away for anyone to pick up on her soul. She would not intervene in this, this was a test for Heinkel. This would test her limits and see if she could resonate. Medusa had told Free and Eruka not to engage unless things went horribly wrong.

The single helicopter landed on the outskirts of the abandoned town. It had been abandoned since that vampire attack that started it all for Seras.

Jake, Alucard, Seras, Stein, Kid, Maka and Black Star all with their respective partners in weapon form got out of the helicopter.

Maka looked at Jake. Ever since they had been told what this place was to Seras and Jake she couldn't help but notice a slight change in her master's posture, his shoulders were ever so slightly slouched and his head slightly lowered. He didn't seem to want to be here.

Stein had wasted no time using his soul perception to locate the targets.

"I see a total of 4 souls, one is definitely a witch, the other is some weird mix-up and the last is definitely the demon sword. They appear to be in the church." And with that he started walking.

"So is there a plan of attack?" Kid asked as they approached the doors to the church.

Maka couldn't help but notice a worn blood stain on the steps leading into the church.

Alucard laughed at this as he drew his pistols.

Seras leveled her cannon, an almost giddy smile on her as she let her blood lust grow saying "That is our plan."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

She fired the cannon. As Alucard yelled "ATTACK" with a massive grin on his face. He, Seras, and Jake ran in followed closely by everyone else.

Stein couldn't help but feel giddy at the fight that was coming.

Inside the single room church they found Free and Eruka standing towards the far right side of the room.

"YOU!" Maka yelled as she saw Free.

"If you're looking for **Her** you should know she's behind you." Eruka said with a smile as several loud pistol shots rang out.

Heinkel fired her single Desert Eagle pistol into Alucard and Seras several times. Reducing their bodies to scattered viscera.

Everyone still standing turned around quickly to see Heinkel standing just outside the doorway only a pistol in her hand.

Maka froze, the look in Heinkel's eyes froze her where she stood. All Maka could do was stutter "Y-y-you?"

Maka froze. This was the same woman that had effectively killed her. She had that same murderous intent in her eyes. Soul was yelling at Maka to get moving, but she couldn't hear him, she was reliving that night in her head.

Jake and Stein however where not fazed by this. Both charging at Heinkel with killing intent.

"She's the demon weapon?!" Kid yelled as he started firing at Heinkel.

The few shots that did hit her had little to no effect on Heinkel.

Stein was now swiping madly at Heinkel with Spirit. Heinkel however was narrowly dodging Stein's onslaught while reloading her pistol.

Heinkel didn't see Jake charge her with his black claymore high above his head. The blade came down in a steep crescent across her right shoulder. The impact knocked her down, however other than the no damage had been done. The claymore Jake had attacked with was melting at the touch of Heinkel's blood.

"What the hell?" Jake exclaimed ass Heinkel jumped back a few feet from where she fell.

"Her blood is destroying my weapons." Jake stated as his scythe appeared in his hand.

"Black blood has strange qualities. I wonder if she has started to learn how to use them." Stein said as he, Jake and Kid readied for another attack.

"How did she even become a demon weapon? And didn't you just take off several of her limbs?" Kid asked.

"Heinkel was a regenerator. So she can heal fast." Jake said flatly

"And Black blood also increases healing." Crona whimpered.

"What's she saying?" Black Star asked, referring to Heinkel who was muttering something.

"Unrein." Jake said, his vampiric hearing making it possible to hear her whispers he then translated "It means unclean or impure in German." His eyes softened as he raised his voice so Heinkel could hear him "Heinkel why are you unclean? Where is Yummie?" He would never admit it but he cared for Heinkel and Yummie in a weird way. They were his assurance that if things ever grew out of control, if he ever became a true monster, there would be people with the strength and willpower to end him.

Heinkel didn't answer so Jake repeated his question in German "Warum bist du unrein? Und wo ist Yummie?"

This snapped Heinkel out of her repeating thoughts. The only thoughts keeping her slightly sane. Heinkel noticed for the first time just who was talking to her. Jake. The dammed vampire who started all of this. With a giggle she spoke "Vhere is Yummie?" She paused as she put a fresh magazine into her gun. She leveled the gun to her hand and fired. The round tore off most of her hand, spraying black blood everywhere. Heinkel didn't even flinch as blood poured from her wound.

The blood did not fall to the ground instead it seemed to float in the air around Heinkel for a moment before it coalesced into a mass just behind Heinkel's right shoulder. Slowly Yummie's face appeared in the blood.

"Were together." Yummie said with a giggle. Something was off with Yummie's eyes they had that glint that Alucard and Jake got when they were in the throes of madness.

Heinkel raised her hand to the blood slowly the blood formed into the black katana that was Yummie. She held Yummie in her right hand and her pistol in her left.

"Who did this to you Heinkel?" Jake asked, his face like a stone statue.

"Vhats it matter if I'm strong enough to kill you." Heinkel said as she raised the katana and charged.

Heinkel had always been fast, however now she was even faster. She closed the distance between her and Jake almost faster than Jake could react.

Almost.

Heinkel's first attack landed on the stem of Jake's scythe, he then twisted it in an attempt to disarm Heinkel. However with both of Jake's hands tied up using the scythe Heinkel raised her pistol and fired. Hitting Jake's left shoulder several times, causing him to stagger back from the sheer force of the bullets.

Jake was thankful that Heinkel lacked Yummie's knowledge with a katana as there had been several opportunities for attack that she had not seen, that Yummie surely would have.

Heinkel tried to put distance between her and Jake who was quickly recovering from the bullets, but she bumped into something.

Stein.

Stein had unleashed a double palm soul menace as soon as Heinkel had gotten close to him. Knocking the nun forward into a torrent of soul bullets that Kid had been firing.

Heinkel was raised her hands as if to shield her while she closed her eyes.

Strange. She thought the pain stopped. Opening her eyes she that the blood she had coughed up from the soul menace and her cuts had created a solid wall in front of her.

_You're welcome. _She heard Yummie chime in her head.

Medusa watched everything. An evil grin on her face. Heinkel or Yummie whichever had learned Bloody wall. What was next would they resonate? Would they be able to resonate? She would find out soon. At any rate Heinkel was turning out to be a better subject than Crona ever was.

Heinkel could see the wall around her starting to crumble.

_I want to try something if you don't mind. _Yummie said, however her tone was more commanding than anything.

Heinkel just nodded her head.

Stein, Kid, Black Star and Jake were all beating on the wall that Yummie created with her blood to no avail. However the wall collapsed as a feral scream escaped Heinkel's lips.

Everyone there could hear Yummie scream "Blessed Bloody Bayonets!" as dozens of bayonet shaped projectiles flew out of Heinkel who was screaming in pure agony.

Stein had seen a similar technique when he had first fought Crona who had Bloody Needle. So he again blocked most of the damage by resonating with Spirit and using Witch Hunter to destroy the forearm length bayonets.

Taking a moment to catch their breath Kid asked "Why did she scream like that?" as he looked at Heinkel who was slumped forward in agony.

"The pain." Crona answered in a whisper "The pain of using black blood is immense, maddening even."

"Actually everyone is just a chump." Ragnarok said as he stuck his tongue out.

Before everyone had fully recovered a flash of yellow and red flew past the group and straight at Heinkel.

It was Seras and Alucard. However something was different. Neither of them had their weapons. They were both keeping the hands flat as they tried to impale Heinkel, who was doing her best to dodge the two blood crazed vampires.

Alucard was laughing while Seras made beastly grunts during their attacks.

Stein and Jake were quick to rejoin the fight.

Jake had to give Heinkel credit, she was managing to fend off three vampires and the best meister in history without so much as taking a hit. However her movements were becoming less and less precise. She had never been one for this kind of prolonged engagement so Jake doubter her endurance would hold for much longer.

Heinkel could fell Yummie becoming heavier and heavier, however the more she fought the less she cared. She could feel some strange connection between herself and Yummie grow stronger as she used her partner more until something finally clicked in her head.

With a forward slash she managed to get all of her attackers to take a few steps back.

Lord Death and Sid were watching the fight on his mirror in the death room.

"I think this fight is pretty much wrapped up." Sid commented.

Lord Death wanted to believe that but he doubted killing a demon sword would be that simple. Just as he was about to speak Yummie started glowing a sickly green.

Heinkel raised the green glowing katana into the air then she stabbed it into the ground while screaming "OMEN OF PESTILENCE"

"What's that attack? I've never seen nor heard of it." Sid said with a puzzled look as the ground around Heinkel started to glow green.

Lord Death silently cursed under his mask, the last person to use the omen series of resonance had been Alucard or as he was known at the time, Vladimir Tepes.

"The omens" Lord Death pointed to the glowing green circle around Heinkel that had writing of an unknown language encircling her "Are not a direct attack. However they are still one of the most deadly resonances that I know of. There are a total of four. Pestilence, War, Famine and Death. Each one acts independently of the other and provides a specific boost to the user or ailment to those who would attack the one using them. Pestilence is by far the weakest, it will just make those who would attack her" he pointed to Heinkel "feel incredibly ill. By itself, it is not that big of a problem but when your opponents can't fight because of illness it makes ending them that much easier." He said with a sigh.

"So how will they fight against that?" Sid asked.

"I don't know. I don't know." Lord Death said as he shook his head, this was certainly a problem.

Back at the fight.

"What is that?" Kid asked as he looked at the green glowing ground around Heinkel.

"It would appear to be a resonance." Stein said as he charged forward.

"No stop! Don't enter the omen!" Alucard yelled however it was too late, Stein had crossed the threshold into the glowing ground.

Almost instantly the professor dropped Spirit as he fell to his knees, he felt as if he was going to be sick and to add to it he could barely see straight. Spirit returned to his human form on his hands and knees and lost his dinner. Stein wasn't far behind him on that one.

Heinkel just looked at the two then to Yummie who was still glowing green. There was a deep connection she could feel with her. It was like their very soul's had joined.

So this is resonance. Heinkel thought. Medusa had told her about it and that it could lead to incredible powers and abilities. Now she believed it. Heinkel had never felt more powerful, surer of herself, and more connected to Yummie in her life.

She charged forward at the two downed men with Yummie raised high above her head. However she never reached her target.

A clap of thunder bellowed as Seras fired her Harkonnen at Heinkel.

The depleted uranium round blew through Heinkel as if she was paper, ripping off most of the right side of her body and sending her flying from the kinetic force of the slug. Sending her flying through the wall of the church.

The omen seamed to fade away until the ground around Stein and Spirit returned to its normal look.

The two slowly got up using each other to support themselves, they still felt as if they would be horribly sick any second.

Looking up with hazy eyes Spirit asked weakly "Did we win?"

"I think so. No one has ever survived a point blank shot from the Harkonnen." Seras said with a small smile, believing Heinkel to be finally dead.

"I have." Jake said as he started walking towards the hole in the wall.

Walking into the church to see Heinkel laying on a pile of rubble.

Jake was disturbed deeply by what he saw. Heinkel had already managed to regenerate most of her arm and leg, with the wounds on her side completely healed.

Medusa was pleased with this. Using a regenerator for her Black Blood experiment was something she should have done originally. With this insane regeneration rate provided by being a regenerator only being enhanced by black blood, Heinkel could very well be nearly indestructible. And if Yummie learned how to harden the blood inside Heinkel's veins at the rate that Ragnarok had been able to, she would be indestructible.

Heinkel slowly rose with her wounds completely healed at this point. Looking at Jake who was slowly advancing through the broken wall. Then in the corner of her eye Heinkel saw Maka still frozen in the doorway.

Maka was trapped in her own mind. The events of that night replaying in her head over and over again. The intense pain of the three bullets destroying her insides and the pain of dying at the hands of Jake. She was helpless, frozen by her own fear.

Heinkel once again tried resonating with Yummie, however when they resonated the ground didn't start to glow like it had last time, instead Yummie changed shapes from a slightly upward curved katana she grew longer and straighter, her guard extended outward and the blade pulsed a cool white. Yummie had taken the shape of a white glowing cross.

Lord Death was relieved to see hex breaker instead of another omen. At least this one would be of no use in this fight he thought happily.

"Lord Death?" Sid asked

"Yes Sid?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong. But isn't that Hex Breaker?" He asked as the weapon finished its transformation.

"Yes that is." Lord Death responded.

"And doesn't that temporarily break curses?" Sid asked

"Yeah." He responded.

"And aren't the seals on the vampires technically a curse?" Sid asked.

"OH SHIT!" Lord Death exclaimed as he spat out the tea he was sipping, as he realized Sid was right. This could get very bad, very, very fast. Forget Jake, what would Alucard do if he found himself suddenly freed from his human master?

Heinkel had made up her mind. She knew Jake's attack patterns well enough to know that he would throw his sword at her feet trying to get her to fall. She in turn planned for it. She would use his own attack to finish the task Medusa had given her a few days ago.

Kill Maka Albarn.

Jake cocked back his arm as he prepared to throw the claymore. He then threw the blade straight at Heinkel.

Perfect. Heinkel thought. As she leapt into motion. She dashed to the side, just barely missing the blade and charged at the still terrified Maka, with Yummie high overhead.

It took Jake a fraction of a second to figure out that Heinkel was going for Maka. He would not allow her to lay a hand on his fledgling! Thankful for his incredible speed he dashed in front of Maka who was only a few meters to his right.

Not having a weapon in hand, nor enough time to create one, he used the only thing he could to block the attack.

His own body.

Heinkel had no problem's leaving a massive cut on Jake's chest.

Jake fell to the ground with a massive cut connecting from the top of his left shoulder to his right hip. He collapsed to the ground in a heap at Maka's feat.

Maka finally snapped out of her fear induced coma when she felt blood mist her face. It was Jake's blood.

"MASTER!" Maka screamed as she started madly slashing at Heinkel who jumped back a few feet… right into Stein again.

Heinkel wasn't able to dodge the attack from Stein. She took another double palm soul menace to the back, sending her right into a blast from Kid's death cannon.

Heinkel took a hesitant step forward before collapsing to the ground at Free and Eruka's feet.

Medusa decided now was a good stopping point for this experiment. Overall she was pleased with the pure power that Heinkel seemed to possess it was quite extraordinary. She would be even stronger when she mastered resonance.

"Soul protect off." Medusa said as she sent the tattoo snake on her arm flying towards the church.

The snake crashed through the roof and rested next to Free and Eruka who were both holding Heinkel. They quickly got onto the head of the snake as Medusa approached the hole in the ceiling on her broom.

"Medusa. I should have known you were behind this." Stein said as he rotated the screw in his head.

"Yes, well you see I needed a new subject after my last…" pausing to think of the right word, looking at Crona "failure. And this one happened to land right in front of me. I do quite like the results these tests are showing." Medusa said with a wicked smile on "Now if you excuse us we best be off."

And with that her broomstick rocketed off into the distance.

Seras turned to say something to Jake, who she thought would be right behind her. However she didn't see him. "Jake?" Seras asked trying to figure out where he was.

"He's still over there." Kid said as he pointed to where Jake had collapsed.

Seeing him on the ground Seras and Maka both rushed over to him. He had his eyes firmly shut and his hands pressed to his ears, and he seemed to be writhing on the ground.

"JAKE WHATS WRONG?" Seras screamed as she tried to stop his movement.

As Seras put her hands on Jake he stopped moving and opened his eyes. Seeing Seras and Maka he muttered "Run." Before his pupils shrunk like tiny red beads, and a thick laughter filled the room.

**Well shit Jimmy. How bad will things get with Vlad on the loose for a while? Will he want to get some wanton destruction since he is free? Will he care for Maka or Seras? Leave a review and tell me. **


	25. Rage Wavelength

**Ok guys sorry for being away for so long but I'm back! Without further delay, enjoy.**

Chapter 25

To anyone outside the church it would sound as if a giant was laughing at a good joke, however on the inside the story was very different.

Vlad was laughing as he raised his hands to both Seras' and Maka's necks.

He was laughing as he sent the flying into Stein and Alucard.

He was laughing as he slowly rose to his feet.

Seras and Maka hit the far wall.

"But how?" Seras stammered "How are you free!?" waiting for an answer.

No answer just laughter.

"ANSWER ME!" Seras yelled as she stood up.

Alucard loaded a fresh magazine into his guns as he waited for something to happen.

"How am I free?" Vlad asked with a devilish grin on his face, "I haven't got the slightest clue. But what I do know is I want to have some fun." As he spoke a claymore appeared in each hand.

"What's going on here?" Spirit asked as he tried to figure out what the bloody hell was happening.

"Somehow Vlad got out." Seras said, her tone had fear in it.

"So what do we do now? How will we get Master back?" Maka asked, she couldn't help but feel like this was somehow her fault.

"We don't." Alucard said as he raised his hands so that a single eye could be seen peering through them (imagine when he is releasing to fight Luke.)

"Alucard you can't." Seras pleaded, knowing what Alucard had meant by that.

"This order was given the day he was bound." Alucard said flatly, though his smile was large.

"See the frigid bitch has been planning on killing us since the day we met. Shocker there. Alucard do you really think you can beat us?" Vlad asked, knowing what would come next.

"Alucard please. You can't." Seras pleaded as tears started to form "I know he's still in there somewhere, fighting Vlad with all his will."

"Why would I pass up a good fight? Why would I pass up this chance to prove to this punk that I am the ultimate vampire? I have been waiting for a chance to beat some respect into this monster for some time Seras." Alucard said as he leveled the Jackal at Vlad who was staring intently at Alucard, licking his lips in anticipation for the coming bloodshed. Alucard would never admit to it, but deep down in his black heart he was scared. Scared of Vlad and Jake. They had in the past beaten him at things he had thought he had long ago mastered. He had long ago learned that there is no such thing as immortality, however he just thought he was the biggest fish in the pond of super powerful\godlike beings. Vlad and Jake however changed that for him. They had shown proven themselves to quite possibly be the ones who would take his own unlife. A thought he found both terrifying and comforting. However he would not go silent he would go down swinging.

"Please he's still in there… I know he is." Seras said as she slowly stood up.

"It's true." Stein said flatly. Stein had used his soul perception to pear into the shared soul of Jake and Vlad, what he had found was most interesting. There great soul was split in half perfectly, one half was a cool ocean green that bore a cold, near emotionless personality with the exception of much guilt in it, Stein believed this to be Jake's half of the soul. Then there was the other half.

A shiver ran down Stein's back as he peered at the half of the soul he believed to be Vlad's.

The soul looked very similar to that of the Kishin's, it bore its own unique madness wavelength that Stein could already feel radiating outward from it. The madness was not that of terror or power like the more common variants of the madness wavelength, this one was… to put it simply this one was rage. It burned with an intense hatred and rage for everything and had an insatiable blood lust. Stein knew that this soul could very easily become a kishin. However there was something within the soul that he didn't expect to see there or at least in someone with the rage wavelength variant of the madness… fear... no there was terror in the very depths of this raving man's soul.

Strange there was terror in the heart of that half of the soul yet none in the other half. What would someone with as strong of a soul like his be terrified of? Stein thought.

"His soul certainly is a unique one. Oh how I want to dissect it." Said Stein. As he tried to not think about how much thicker the madness was in the air than it had been a moment ago. The rage radiating out of Vlad was making Stein furious.

"Master please you are scaring me." Maka pleaded, having some hope that Jake would regain control.

"Ah yes the fledgling." Vlad looked directly at Maka "Fear is not something I will tolerate in my fledgling." He said with a wicked toothy smile.

"Then what about terror?" Stein asked then added "Something that I see within your soul."

Vlad didn't respond, he just laughed.

"Alright let's see if we can suppress him." Alucard said, he had no intentions of dying today.

"ENOUGH TALK!" Black Star yelled as he charged at Vlad head on with Tsubaki in the uncanny sword mode.

"NO DON'T GET CLOSE TO HIM!" Seras yelled, but it was no use.

It was too late Black Star, the bumbling fool that he was had decided to fight Vlad in close quarters combat. Something Vlad and Jake were both experts at.

"A SMALL FRY LIKE YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE ATTENTION FROM A BIG STAR LIKE ME?" Black Star yelled as he brought Tsubaki down in a hard slash.

Vlad brought the claymore in his left hand up to block the attack while he simultaneously dropped the claymore in his right hand. After he deflected the blow he lashed out with a series of harsh punches to the young assassin's gut, causing Black Star to cough up blood as he recoiled from the blows. Black Star tried backing away from Vlad to regain his wind however Vlad grabbed the end of his scarf as he stepped back. Vlad gave a tug on the scarf with his inhuman strength, pulling Black Star in close to him with the intent on taking the kid's head off with a single swipe from his sword.

Black Star however used the forward momentum to launch a series of rapid attacks all aimed at Vlad's chest.

Vlad blocked the attacks again and again, his laughter slowly getting louder and more crazed as the duel dragged on.

Vlad was not attacking anymore he was purely defending, it wasn't that Black Star's attacks were pushing him to only defend, it was simply too much fun to give the boy a false sense of hope letting the boy think he had the upper hand only for him to have that hope and pull out from underneath him with a single swipe.

Breaking of his attacks with a jump away from Vlad, Black Star taunted "For such a little guy you do boast quite a bit. You fight like a newbie."

Vlad let out a rich laugh before saying "Please I haven't even used any of my power. Here let me show you what it looks like." He raised the claymore in his hand so it was pointing to the sealing as he said "Let's see how you can handle this." Before bringing the claymore down so that he impaled himself through the gut.

With a hearty laugh Vlad pulled the blood covered blade from his abdomen. Blood flowing freely from the wound.

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Spirit yelled, that wound would be fatal to a human yet he did it without flinching.

"Kid don't fight him he's baiting you." Alucard warned as he walked past Black Star.

"Like hell I'm backing down!" Black Star said as he charged at Vlad.

Black Star hadn't even made it halfway to the vampire, when he threw the claymore he held in his left hand. The black blade flew straight and true, landing just in front of the assassin causing him to stumble forward. Black Star to his credit didn't fall down. He quickly recovered and continued his mad charge at Vlad.

Vlad honestly hadn't expected Black Star to remain on his feet, every other time he had done that, the person fell to the ground. However it was no matter.

Black Star raised Tsubaki above his head just as he finally made it to Vlad. Brining the weapon down with all his might, however something happened that no one in the room expected or at least in that way.

The claymore that Vlad had thrown a few seconds earlier flew out from the spot it landed and returned to Vlad in a crescent ark. Vlad caught the blade and in a single motion he raised the blade.

Both blades were stained with blood. Tsubaki was half way through Vlad's head however Vlad's own attack did far more damage, for he had removed both of Black Star's arms just above the elbow.

It took Black Star a full second to process the loss of his arms, however when he did. The brief scream that followed was ear shattering. Everyone in the room just watched as Black Star screamed in agony as the revelation of his literal disarming hit the boy.

Throwing Tsubaki down to the ground with Black Star's hands still gripping the handle. Vlad then picked up the screaming boy by his throat and said "No one is a match for me boy. However you did give it a good try." And with that he threw the beaten assassin to the side with enough force to knock out Black Star.

"BLACK STAR!" Tsubaki screamed as she returned to human form and ran over to him, checking to see if he was alive. Thank fully he was, but he was going into shock.

"THAT BASTARD" Kid yelled as he and Alucard raised their sets of pistols. Kid was quickly letting his own anger cloud out his reason.

"I need to help Black Star, we might be able to reattach his arms if we hurry." Stein said as he dropped Spirit and rushed over to Tsubaki and Black Star.

"So how the hell are we supposed to suppress him?" Liz asked as Seras reloaded the Harkonnen.

"He is bad at regeneration so try to destroy his limbs and don't get hit by the claymore otherwise you'll be finished." Alucard said as he and Kid opened fire.

And with that all hell broke loose as everyone in the room, with the exception of Stein, Spirit, and Tsubaki launched an all-out attack on the laughing vampire.

Kid and Alucard were both firing their respective pistols at Vlad, yet none of their shots were hitting. He would just dodge the hail of projectiles lazily as he made his way towards Alucard.

Crona had charged at Vlad from his left side while Maka attacked from his right. The two meisters were both slashing madly yet every blow was blocked before they could even react.

Something snapped inside Crona causing her to back off from Vlad while Maka continued her assault.

Raising Ragnarok so their mouths were level, Crona spoke in a monotone voice "SCREAM RESONANCE"

Ragnarok let out a massive scream that was joined by Crona's own scream. A purple aura growing around them.

This caused Vlad to look at the girl while he sent Maka flying into Alucard.

"Screaming… Music to my ears." Vlad said as he charged towards Crona.

"SCREECH GAMA EARTHQUAKE!" Crona screamed as she thrust Ragnarok into the ground at his feet.

The ground around Crona exploded with several shockwaves, as both Crona and Ragnarok screamed at the top of their lungs. The blasts caused by the screams caused Vlad to stumble forward a bit as he charged the demon swordsman.

While Vlad stumbled Crona screamed "SCREACH BETA!" and with that she pulled Ragnarok out of the ground and sent an upward shockwave flying towards Vlad.

The scream connected with its intended target and threw Vlad through the wall behind him and into the graveyard behind the church.

Ragnarok returned to his normal shape as Crona caught her breath.

"Good work." Seras said to Crona as she turned to look at the hole in the wall "Shit." Seras mumbled as she watched Vlad rise from where he had landed.

Wiping away blood from his mouth Vlad said "Good hit kid." Then he started laughing again.

Maka didn't hear what Vlad had said. She was too busy staring at the blood from Black Star's severed arms. The crimson liquid at her feet.

Bending over Maka dragged a gloved finger across the floor and brought her hand to her face.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked, she was acting all strange.

No answer.

Soul returned to his human form and gave Maka a gentle shake by the shoulders. Maka's head slowly tilted up as she took her gaze from the blood covered hand.

Her eyes were crimson, and she was giggling under her breath.

Maka turned around to look at Vlad who now stood at the threshold of the hole in the wall, a claymore in each hand.

A clap of thunder sounded through the room as Seras fired the Harkonnen almost point blank into Vlad's chest.

Vlad was gone before the depleted titanium slug had even left the barrel of the Harkonnen. He reappeared directly behind Alucard and Seras, the claymores coated in blood.

A second later both vampires fell to the ground in bloody ribbons.

Kid opened fire again, drawing Vlad's attention. Vlad turned to the young reaper, with an almost bored expression he threw the claymore in his left hand. The blade hit Kid in the left lung, with the momentum literally nailing him to the wall that had been behind him.

Crona dropped Ragnarok and just ran and hid in a corner screaming about how she didn't know how to deal with sword throwing vampires.

Vlad turned his attention to Maka who was just staring at him with those wide crimson eyes.

He let out a chuckle before saying "Come one fledgling show me what you've got!" And with that he threw the blood covered claymore at Maka.

The blade flew halfway to Maka before it stopped mid-flight. The claymore just hovered in mid-air for a moment before it fell to the ground. The blood that had been on the blade however still hovered there for a moment before it flew towards Maka, who just stared at it wide eyed for a second before saying "Such a pretty color."

The blood then flew into her open mouth, licking her lips she said "Hey that tasted pretty good!" as she took a few wobbly steps forward, giggling to herself.

**Ok so I will explain Maka (Blood rage) real quick. So I take the whole vampire blood rage as the vampire forgoing any reason, or in other words madness. We've all seen "Mad Maka" and I personally enjoy her having some madness. **

**Anyway I had fun at pax. I got to meet allot of really cool dudes (even saw a Stein cosplay). I am planning on updating Omega Saturday or Sunday. **

**As always please review. Did you guys enjoy Black Star getting knocked down a level (or 10)? Will Maka try to resonate with Vlad like how she did Crona? You tell me!**


	26. Dominance

Chapter 26

"Sid whatever's happening they need to get out of there!" Lord Death ordered, he knew something had to have gone disastrously wrong, seeing the condition that Black Star was in along with his son.

"I don't think that is an option at the moment Lord Death. That vampire that saved Maka seems to have gone completely insane." Sid responded as he watched Maka take a wobbly step forward.

Maka took a wobbly step forward, eyes wide she stated "You hurt my friends." Her tone barely masking glee.

"Friends are worthless you should only have acquaintances whom can help further your own goals." Vlad responded matter of factly.

Not listening to him Mad Maka continued thinking out loud "But what I don't get is why you didn't just kill them, I wouldn't have been that hard to do… right?"

Vlad was actually intrigued by the sudden change in the fledgling so he humored her "Tell me what is better. Killing someone?" He paused "Or making them wish you had every day for the rest of their lives?"

Kid seeing that Vlad was willing to talk, decided to ask a question, hoping to buy enough time for Seras and Alucard to regenerate and beat him down.

"Is that what you are doing here? Making us wish you had killed us?" Kid asked, coughing up blood in-between words, it was hard for him to breath with the sword in his lung.

"Let's see in under an hour I have ruined" he paused to count "12 lives. With only claiming 1." He responded as a claymore appeared in his hand.

"Oh? And how is that? And just who will you have killed?" Kid asked, arrogance on his face.

"I crippled your friend" pointing to Black Star "Integra will have lost her finest weapon" pointing to himself "And you are wounded, and have vampire blood mixed into your wounds." Vlad finished.

Kid looked down at the claymore that kept him pinned to the wall with new eyes as he realized just what that implied.

"You want to know who the one that is going to die?" Vlad asked with a wicked smile. "Why it's you my dear boy. Vampire blood is a very powerful thing. Even now I can feel the blood burning through your veins. You shall be naught but a ghoul soon enough." He said with a chuckle as a look of horror came to Kid's face.

"You talk too much." Maka said as she rolled her head to each side, getting many cracks out of it.

"Well then let's fix that." Vlad said as the claymore pinning Kid to the wall melted away and reappeared in his hand.

Vlad cocked his left arm back with a laugh and then threw the blade as hard and fast as he could muster. A shockwave tore through the room as the blade flew at its target.

A flash of white light filled the room as the blade collided with its target.

When everyone could see again they saw Maka, still standing, with the black claymore sticking out of the ground just to the side of her.

"Strange. Let's try that again." Vlad said flatly as he cocked back his right arm and then threw the white blade.

Yet again a shockwave ripped through the room, and again a blinding light as the blade collided with something.

However Maka was not standing there when the flash cleared.

"How odd." Vlad said just as he saw a blur run past him.

Turning around Vlad now saw Maka standing in front of Stein and Spirit whom had their full attention on the fight.

It took Vlad a second to realize that two things were out of order. Firstly Maka had long black scythe blades coming out of her forearms, secondly was that she was holding his now severed left arm.

"I would very much like my arm back please." Vlad said with a chuckle. Holding his right hand out, actually expecting the fledgling to return it to him.

"Too bad you were a meanie." Maka said as she tossed the arm into the air, slashing the arm to bloody ribbons with the blade in her forearm with a chuckle.

"Good job Maka." Stein said as he took in this new information. Had she gotten lucky or was she fast enough to land a blow on the raging vampire? Both questions were burning in the forefront of Steins mind.

He would find out soon enough, as he could see Maka tense as she readied for another strike.

Vlad raised his right arm as a claymore appeared in hand "Such a naughty fledgling. Destroying your poor Master's arm." He said with a massive grin that he had learned from Alucard.

Maka ran forward with her arms at her sides. She quickly closed the distance to Vlad.

Vlad brought the claymore down with as much force as he could muster, sadly that was not much. Losing an arm can really take it out of someone. He thought gleefully.

Maka dodged the attack by rolling to her side while slashing at Vlad's exposed left side while she went.

Standing up behind Vlad she continued this again and again.

While the Mad Maka held her own against Vlad, the sane side of Maka did her best to force a resonance link to everyone in the room. In the haze of the madness Maka was unable to distinguish whose soul belonged to who just by looking at it. So she figured she would link with all of them and then figure out which was her masters then.

Vlad was covered in dozens of cuts now, blood flowing from him like a river. Observed Alucard. Something was off. Alucard thought as he watched Maka fight Vlad. Vlad had wasn't trying to defend himself, at all. It was like he was only giving Maka the absolute bare minimum of his attention.

Vlad had stopped laughing a long time ago when he realized that there was no way for him to win this fight, or at least with how it was going. Even though Vlad had full control of their shared body, Jake was doing his best to cause as much disruption as possible. And that included altering his attacks just enough so that they missed or weren't at full power, stopping his regeneration so that blood lose could sap his strength, and even going as far as trying to bring out all the familiars who would be more than happy to try to help fight Vlad. That last one was the one Vlad had to stop at all costs, if those three got out there would be no victory tonight. For Vlad was in no condition to fight them all, let alone any one of them.

Stein watched this fight with questioning eyes. It was clear to him that Vlad was both distracted and quickly losing his patience. However Stein could not fathom what could cause this when he had so simply beat Kid and Black Star. What had changed?

Stein was roused from his thoughts when he felt Maka establish a resonance link without his consent.

Stein looked down at Black Star. He had managed to get a tourniquet onto each arm, so to stop the bleeding, but if he didn't get more extensive attention soon he could very well die. Deciding that now was good time to help Maka he stood up.

Pulling out a cigarette as he stood up, a sigh escaping his lips as he lit the cigarette.

"You ready to go Spirit?" He asked as he looked at the red headed weapon.

"You bet." Spirit responded, this was one of the proudest moments he had, had as a father, his daughter was a weapon like him!

Spirit fell into Stein's hands in the form of a scythe. He then charged into the fray with his left hand reading a soul menace.

Vlad narrowly dodged Maka's last attempt at decapitating him, however he was so absorbed in his fight with his fledgling that he didn't even notice Stein charging right at him with electricity arcing from his palm, until it was too late.

"SOUL MENACE!" Stein yelled as he discharged the blast directly into Vlad's left side, sending the vampire flying from the sheer power that the blow had.

Stein lowered his guard for a second as he took a deep breath. When he hit Vlad with the blow he had accidently resonated with the insane vampire, leaving Stein wide open to Vlad's own unique madness wavelength.

"You ok?" Spirit asked, he could feel Stein's struggle with his own madness.

Shaking his head as he spoke "Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't hit him with my soul directly." Stein responded as Maka jumped after Vlad, blades spewing out of her shoulders.

"If you want I can channel your wavelength." Spirit said.

"Yes please do." Stein said as he stood up to his full height, Spirit's blade disappearing so that he looked like a cross.

Stein charged again while he poured his wavelength into Spirit who was now arcing bolts of angry blue lightning.

Vlad saw Stein coming this time. Giving Maka a neck breaking head-butt, he then kicked her back. Turning as quickly as his damaged body could he raised his claymore to block the strike.

Stein caught the claymore in the crook of Spirit's haft, he then spun the weapon, sending the claymore flying out of his hand. He then brought Spirit overhead and slammed the weapon down on Vlad's chest, lightning arcing everywhere as he yelled.

"SOUL HAZARD!"

A massive blast of both Stein's and Spirit's soul wavelengths blew through Vlad with enough energy to cauterize Vlad's wounds and scorch the part of his jacket that Spirit came in contact with. Vlad flew back through the church from the blast, landing on the wall.

As Vlad hit the wall Stein yelled "SOUL SUTURE" Stitching Vlad to the wall.

Stein fell to his knees from exhaustion, he had just done two very draining attacks back to back. He needed to catch his breath but couldn't, if he didn't keep his mind focused on the stiches holding Vlad down, then they would break and he would be back at square one.

"What happened? Master?" Maka asked as she rose from the spot that she had landed on. The force of the head-butt had knocked her out, now she was waking up. Maka looked around to see Stein, eyes closed in concentration, with her father in hand keeping Vlad sewn to the wall.

"Maka." Stein said in a distant tone.

"Yes Professor?" She asked, she could see sweat drops rolling down his face in concentration.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep the stitches up. I have an idea on how we can pull your master back from madness but I need you to listen to me." As Stein spoke, Maka looked at Vlad, who stared back at her with beady red eyes.

"Yes Professor." Maka said as she stood up.

"Do you know the basics of soul menace?" Stein asked.

"You self-resonate and force your soul wavelength into the target. However I've never done that before." Maka responded. Why would Stein want her to use soul menace? He was the one who created the technique, so why have a girl who's never done it use it in a situation like this?

"Don't worry about that. I want you to come here and get ready to take your father from me, with his help you should be able to force your Grigori soul into him and break the madness." Stein said flatly.

"Ok professor." Maka said as she looked from Stein to Vlad. She noticed his mouth was moving but was unable to hear whatever he was saying.

"Speak up." Maka commanded in a stern tone.

Vlad raised his voice for all to hear. "3…"

Maka wasn't sure what that meant.

"2…"

Maka and Stein looked around the room for anything out of place.

"1…"

Just then Kid started screaming in agony from where he was laying, while Vlad started laughing a mad cackle.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Maka screamed at the insane vampire. She could see Kid on the ground thrashing about while he screamed a blood turning cry. The Thompson twins were trying to restrain him but were having difficulty doing so.

"Though he isn't human, he is similar enough to succumb to the blood of a vampire." Vlad said as Maka stomped up to him.

"You evil bastard! Fix this now!" Maka demanded as she grabbed the collar of Vlad's jacket and pulled her left hand back, reading a punch.

"I could fix this…" he paused for a chuckle "But I don't want too."

Maka punched him square in the jaw.

Even with her vampiric strength there was no visual indicator that Vlad had just been punched by her. He just kept on laughing.

"Alucard! Seras can you two help him?" Maka asked without looking away from Vlad.

"No if we try to remove the vampire blood we would just kill him, we don't have their dominance of blood." Alucard said as he and Seras restrained Kid.

"How funny that is! The first vampire ever doesn't have the type of control over blood that we possess. I guess we really are the Blood Lord. And the best part is that he would have no problem saving the kid, but I won't!" Vlad said his laughter grew from the soft chuckle to a roaring thunder.

That's it! Maka thought. She needed to get her master back. He would be able to fix this.

Maka placed her left hand over Vlad's chest. Closing her eyes, she extended her soul to touch that of her masters. She would go into her master's soul just like she had Crona's, and she would pull him back to the world.

At first it was hard to try to match wavelengths with them. Half of his soul was calm and depressing while the other half was in the throes of madness, rage and a fear that Maka could not grasp. It was like she had to resonate with two completely different people at the same time. The task seemed impossible but she persevered.

In the end she was able to match the half that belonged to Jake, and with a deep breath she plunged into his mind and soul.

**Ok so earlier today I was asked a question in a pm that I wanted to adress to everyone. **

"Why the hell is Vlad a good guy in one chapter and a bad guy in another?"

**Well my answer is this. **

**Vlad is at his core a creature of rage, hate and malice. He only has the simple wish to cause organized chaos and kill. He is the character who is just as likely to rip your head off as he is to baby-sit your grandchild. There is no rhyme or reason to his motives, just desire. **

**Well then why has he been a good guy? **

**Because he was forced to by the bindings. Now he is free (temporarily) and wants to do what he wishes not what Integra or anyone else tells him to do.**

**Anyway with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapte, and tell me if you want more Mad or Weapon Maka in the reviews.**


	27. Family Cares for Each Other

**To make up for my tardyness I present to you all this nearly 5000 word chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 27

Emptiness.

That is what Maka found herself in. A black abyss devoid of anything.

She found herself free floating in the abys that she remembered from her dreams a few days ago. However this time it was different, it was cold. So cold that Maka found herself actually shivering.

Instead of letting the cold bother her, Maka looked in every direction for the two beings that had been here each time she had come here, but she could not see them.

A gust of cold air blew up past Maka's face, causing her to look down to where the wind was coming from.

She saw an open door.

Bingo. She thought as she approached the door and entered it.

The room grew bright.

"Master?"

Meanwhile in the real world.

Stein was doing his best to keep Vlad contained, but he couldn't hold the Soul Sutures any longer. The stiches finally broke.

Vlad now free to attack again, grabbed Maka by her neck and threw her to the side like a rag doll with his mad laugh booming across the room.

She flew through the air and collided head first with the wall, and kept on going.

"MAKA!" Spirit yelled as he started to return to human form but was stopped by his partner.

"No don't Spirit! She is fine, we need to focus on him." Stein said as he dropped the long dead cigarette to the ground, crushing it with his foot.

"How do expect us to fight him Stein? I don't know about you but I am drained, and he looks like he just had a great nap." Spirit said.

Stein realized that the Death Scythe was right. Stein hated it when Spirit was right. Though Vlad was still missing his arm, he certainly looked like he could give this fight his full attention now.

Stein closed his eyes. Trying to push every thought and desire out of his mind with the exception of one.

Spirit felt Stein's change in mind. He could feel the change in Stein's soul as a single desire overcame all others that the mad professor had.

It was a simple desire that Spirit had known to be the very core of Stein's being.

The need to dissect, bisect, dismember and disembowel.

"LETS SEE WHAT MAKES YOU TICK!" Stein screamed as he charged at Vlad head on with Spirit raised high.

Inside Jake's soul.

"Master?" Maka asked as she shielded her eyes from the bright light.

The light dimmed and Maka found herself standing in the middle of an empty road that went straight as far as the eye could see. The road she stood on was old and worn, she could tell by the faded color and the deep cracks in the asphalt. She then took in the world she now found to be her master'soul.

The world around her was bizarre. It was like the road was a dividing line between two paradoxical worlds. To her left she saw that it was a scorching hot day were the world was just erupting volcanos as far as she could see. The sky was a deep shade of red along with almost everything else that Maka could see in that half.

Then to her right she saw that it was a frozen night, there was a tall black iron fence with a rusted gate not too far away. Beyond the fence Maka's gaze was filled with endless tombstones, dead trees and thick fog. But no master.

Maka finally realized how deep the connection between Vlad and her Master was. They were bound to the very core of their soul. It wasn't similar to some symbiotic relationship, like that of Crona and Ragnarok for they still had separate souls, this however was something completely different. This explained why when Maka saw his soul for the first time it looked like half of it was missing. In truth half of his soul was missing, being suppressed by the seals on his hands. And now they were gone.

Maka's train of thought was halted when a familiar tone called "We meet again lass." From behind her.

Maka spun around to see three men standing before her.

There standing only a few meters from Maka was the Paladin Alexander Anderson wearing his normal grey priest attire that he wore in his passed life. Two men flanked Anderson. Maka recognized the youthful man dressed in butler attire with an aura of arrogance and death. Walter. However she did not recognize the titan of a man wearing a green great coat that covered his entire body, with his face being hidden by a green cap.

It finally clicked when Maka saw Walter. These were his familiar's three men whom her master had claimed to have extraordinary power. To say Maka found herself intimated by these three men was an understatement. She remembered how he claimed that "Walter isn't even my strongest familiar", and Maka had seen how easily Walter could end a life literally with the flick of his wrist.

"Why have you come here Miss Albarn?" The youthful Walter asked her, he was not use to seeing anyone but Hans and Anderson here.

"I'm trying to get master back. That ass did something to Kid and he is dying." Maka said as she looked down feeling hopeless.

"How bad is it out there? Are Seras and Alucard still fighting?" Walter asked, he knew just how bad a Vlad rampage could get if left unsubdued for long.

"Last I saw they were both a pile of gore, for some reason they are healing really slowly." Maka responded, she really did feel helpless her friend was out there close to dying for all she knew and she was in here trying to find her master, yet she had no idea where to go or what to do once she found him.

"That would be the stronger than average blessings he uses on his weapons." Walter responded as Anderson shook his head.

It was one of the few things Anderson had let Jake take from him, the knowledge required to apply some of the strongest blessings known to man.

A voice rumbled across the road "Now or never Anderson."

"He does seem distracted at the moment." Walter said as he turned to Anderson.

"Aye. You stay with the lass and help her. I will go put that heathen in his place." Anderson said as he started walking past Maka, his expression almost giddy.

Maka turned as Anderson passed her, she saw a door in the middle of the road that had not been there a minute ago. Anderson opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. The door faded to nothingness after that.

Back in the real world.

The battle between the two mad men had been to even for comfort. Between Vlad's wounds and losing a fair amount of blood, and Stein's human condition. The two men were almost perfectly matched. Their battle consisted of Stein launching an attack, to which Vlad would block and follow up with an attack of his own, then Stein would block and counter, it was endless. An endless dance of death.

Vlad had to give the mad professor credit, he was certainly far more skilled than he had first anticipated. However he could see the cuts and bruises slowly start to build up on the professor over time. Though they were even now Vlad knew that being human meant that Stein would succumb to exhaustion eventually. So Vlad continued his crazed assault.

Vlad charged at Stein with claymore raised high above his head. Bringing the massive weapon down as hard as he could muster one handed, onto Spirit whom Stein used to block the attack.

The force of the attack sent a small shockwave out from the two weapons.

Vlad could see the strain in Stein's posture as he desperately tried to keep the claymore from cleaving him in half. Vlad also noticed something that could be the death of Stein. His feet were slightly farther apart than what they should be, meaning his center of gravity would be off and easy to sweep. Deciding to strike while the iron was hot he raised the claymore again as he swept Stein out from underneath him.

Stein had finally fallen.

"I win." Vlad said with chuckle as he raised the claymore for the final blow.

As Vlad brought the claymore down over a dozen silver streaks sailed through the air and impaled themselves all throughout Vlad's body and knocking him back as a Scottish voice said "Amen.".

Stein looked up to see bible pages fluttering through the air. His attention was caught by a massive man dressed like a priest slowly walking through the church. Anderson looked at Stein and said "Off with ye." The tone Anderson used made it clear that it was an order. Stein with the help of Spirit limped off the battlefield.

Vlad rose slowly, what little blood he had left pouring out of him. As he rose the bayonets seemed to pull themselves out of him, only to hover around him.

"I am called upon to cast light to the darkness that would insult our lord. To strike down those who would align themselves with evil and all things unholy. I shall drive my holly blades into the demonic and purify the earth were you now stand." Anderson preached as he drew two bayonets and held them the cross like shape that was common of him. "Your remains shall salt the earth were you stand."

"Well come on then! Kill us!" Vlad screamed as he sent the blood covered bayonets flying. With Anderson sending his own bayonets flying as he charged at Vlad with a mad smile at his face.

He was alive again! He could fight the beast that had slain him again, and he wouldn't fall for a cheap trick this time.

Their battle would be a fierce one.

Meanwhile.

"Who was that man Walter?" Maka asked after the door Anderson had walked through disappeared from sight.

"Now is not the time for that Miss Albarn. You need to find Master Jake." Walter said as the volcanoes eruptions started to quicken in pace.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Maka asked as she walked up to the rusted iron gate.

"He will be near the grave that hurts him the most." Walter said as he and Hans slowly started to fade into shadows.

That didn't help much. Maka thought as she forced open the rusty gate.

Several things changed in the world Maka now found herself in as she passed through the gate. The air took on a stale quality, the wind seemed to stop, and even the erupting volcanoes that had been thundering moments ago seemed to stop. It was as if Maka had stepped into a dead world.

Maka saw a small concrete pathway leading from the gate and through the headstones so Maka decided to follow it.

"That grave that hurts the most." Maka recited aloud hoping hearing herself say it would help her figure the riddle out.

His parents? Maka thought that, that sounded like a viable idea. So Maka kneeled down at the closest headstone and wiped away the dust that covered the dead person's name.

The particular stone Maka had stopped at read "Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams."

That's not it. Maka thought as she got up and followed the path deeper into the fog.

Back in the real world.

Vlad was desperately trying to keep the mad priest at bay by using the blood covered bayonets as a sort of deterrent, sadly that was working too well. Every time he would unleash the bayonets Anderson would dodge them easily.

Vlad would never admit it but he was quickly approaching the limit to his endurance. Not because of exhaustion or some other petty human weakness. No his limiting factor was blood, something he was quickly running out of. Yet despite all of that he still laughed. He was still having fun, and still alive (dead?).

With effort he commanded the bayonets to again surround him as Anderson charged at him.

Anderson leapt into the air, bayonets held firmly in a cross in front of him as he flew at Vlad screaming "AND NOW I DELIVER YOUR DIVINE PUNISHMENT YE MONSTER!"

With a mad laugh, Vlad in a last ditch effort sent every bayonet that he could muster flying at the bayonet priest.

Several bayonets hit Anderson, striking him in the arms, chest and legs. However the fanatical father kept on charging. He would not be denied, he would reach his ultimate goal.

Anderson collided with Vlad, with his bayonets raised high he lashed out and struck Vlad without mercy. Slashing madly at the vampire, removing his remaining arm, cleaving his chest into several pieces and finally driving a bayonet through his heart.

Paladin Anderson had finally gotten his revenge on the mad monster.

He knew that, that would not kill Vlad. Mainly because it would not kill himself, and he was his familiar. He however did feel much better after taking 10 years of anger out on the man.

With a flick of his wrists he cleaned his bayonets saying "Amen." For probably the hundredth time.

It's up to ye now lassie. He thought as he went to help tend to the wounded professor.

Back inside the soul.

Maka felt like she had been walking in circles for what felt like hours now. She knew she was going in circles because she would recognize the same bulge on the ground that she now passed for the umpteenth time.

Letting out a growl in frustration Maka sat down on the small mound. Maka had not seen any grass yet but was shocked to see that this little bulge had short, coarse, dark brown grass. She also realized something else that sent fear coursing through her mind.

It was moving, ever so slightly, almost like it was breathing.

Before Maka could get off of it the thing started to move.

A large multi articulated leg sprouted out of the ground, and another, and another, and soon eight of the legs had arisen.

Maka let out a girlish screech as she realized it was a spider. Maka found herself face to face with a pickup truck sized, blackish brown tarantula with way more red eyes than it should have had. Sure enough Maka had sat down on Titan, one of her master's familiar animals. She now understood why he had named it Titan for this spider was just that a titan.

Maka raised her hands as if to protect herself from the giant spider, sealing her eyes shut. Sure she could deal with the average size spider but not one that dwarfed some cars.

Maka wasn't sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't what happened.

Titan recognized Maka as a member of its own family. Raising its front most leg it patted Maka gently on the head.

Ok since when do spiders pet people atop the head? Maka thought as she opened her eyes. Maka was ok with animals, she could tell when a dog or a cat was happy, they had certain tells like the wagging tail or purring. Spiders on the other hand Maka had not a clue on what to expect. However this giant of a spider that was Titan had almost human like eyes and those she could read. And Titan's eyes were a gentle earnest.

Maka now calm enough to talk, asked the spider "Do you know where our master is?"

Nothing.

Maka's shoulders slumped forward, she didn't know why she had expected a spider to be helpful. Maka turned around and started walking away from the spider feeling let down. However she stopped when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

Turning around to see Titan pointing one of its legs at Maka, then at itself.

"What did you want?" Maka asked confused by the spiders attempt at communication.

The spider again pointed at Maka and itself, this time it lowered its body down so that it was on the ground.

"Do you want me to ride you?" Maka asked slightly scared again.

The spider once again pointed to Maka then to itself.

"Ok then." Maka said as she gathered her nerves and stepped onto the spider's "head" and sat down on it, being careful so to not hit an eye.

The moment Maka stopped moving Titan surged to life, skittering away from the spot they had been at a moment ago at extremely fast speeds.

The spider took Maka away from the path that she had been following and it continued to zig-zag across the headstones.

Maka noticed that the farther they traveled they older the stones looked and the more worn they were, some had even been completely shattered.

Titan continued at its rapid pace until it arrived in a small field mostly free of headstones. The only headstone to be seen in the field was a single one that looked like a gothic cross with a rose bush wrapping its way around the stone. Behind the head stone Maka saw three coffins.

At the moment Maka didn't care about the coffins or the headstones, because there on his knees before the cross, with his head lowered, was her master. Or at least she thought it was him, he looked different. He wasn't wearing the black and red jacket that she had come to associate with him instead he was wearing slightly different black leather trench coat with no red accents on it, she also noticed that the right sleeve was rolled up and pinned up, as was common with amputees, lastly Maka noticed he looked human. His skin was not the ghostly white that she knew and he looked like he was breathing.

"Master?" Maka asked as she stepped off of Titan's head.

He did not respond or give any other sign that he had heard her.

Maka walked up to him, stopping just out of arm reach behind him and asked again "Master?"

Now that Maka was close to him and could see the minute details she couldn't get over how different he looked. The master she knew looked to be in his early 30's yet this man hear couldn't be older Liz or Tsubaki, just a teenager. Was this him before he became a vampire? Maka thought. How old was he? Hell, know that she thought about it… who was he? She still didn't know much about his life other than his horrendous parents. But these were questions that could wait for later. Right now Kid's life was on the line.

Gathering her nerves and trying to sound as commanding as possible she said "Master we need you back in the real world. Kid is dying and you need to fix it!"

He did not move as he responded to Maka with an unrelated question "The names, Maka. Do you remember them?"

"What names? What do names have to do with this?" Maka demanded, her temper starting to slip.

"The people you have killed. Do you remember their names?" He asked, his voice bitter.

"Why would I want to remember the names of killers?" Maka asked. Man what had gotten him into this mood? She thought.

"If you won't remember the dead then who will Maka? Who will remember what has been sacrificed for this world we find ourselves in?" He asked as he turned to look Maka in the eyes.

Maka found herself shrinking before his gaze, his eyes… Maka hated them. They were not the dull crimson she had known, but rather they were a dark green that bore past through her. She felt like he was looking into her very core. Judging her.

"I remember every last person I have killed, Maka. I remember Jesus Rodriguez the port officer who I killed in a mugging gone wrong, I remember John Carter whom gave me no choice, I remember Lucy Faires who was simply trying to get money. I remember every single name of every single person I have killed, before and after Hellsing, all 12,582."

Maka was speechless, her mouth slowly opening. Was that even possible? To have slain that many people?

"That is my blessing, and it is also my curse. To know their names, to be able to recall the exact events leading to their deaths, to know that they never even had a chance." He said as he turned around again and returned to kneeling before the headstone.

"Who was that?" Maka asked, referring to the headstone before her master.

"Эрин Александра Торн." He responded in Russian.

"I'm sorry master but I don't know what that meant." She said as she took a seat next to him to look at the name inscribed on the stone.

"Her name was Erin Alexandra Thorn."

Maka wasn't quite sure of what to do. She still didn't know enough about him to understand why this "Erin" was so important to him. So she just sat down next to him unsure of what to do next she just tried talking to him.

"Master why do you force yourself to remember their names? That surely can't be good for your sanity." She spoke as she looked at the tombstone.

"I have to Maka. If I don't remember what I have done in the past, then I will not care about what I do in the future. And that is something I cannot do, for mark my words. If that came to pass…" He looked Maka in her eyes "Vlad or Alucard would be preferred to what I would do." With that he bowed his head before the grave again "So I remember. I remember every child I have had to kill, every father, brother, mother or uncle. I remember them all so that there will be those who won't have to. I remember the Nazi captain Huns Gunsche, the heretic priest Alexander Anderson, the aged butler Walter Dornez."

Maka finally realized two very import things about him. She learned what exactly he feared and what was keeping him in a permanent state of depression. He feared becoming a monster, becoming Vlad or Alucard, it terrified him. Yet at the same time he fought that constant fear with his own guilt and remorse for the lives he had ended.

Maka finally found a way to make him seem more human, a way to relate to him. Though she did not fear becoming a monster, she knew what it was like to live in constant fear.

A book appeared in Maka's hand as she raised her hand so it was above her head. She then brought the book down on his head, not hard but strong enough to get his full attention.

"Why would you hit me?" He asked as he looked at Maka questioningly.

"Despite how smart you seem you are a big idiot. If you live your life… er unlife like this. Constantly being dominated by the fear of becoming something you hate, you will become that thing without even realizing it." She said with an almost cheery tone "And besides you have Seras and myself to keep you inline."

He was silent for a moment before he asked "You said you needed my help? What happened?"

Before Maka could respond, a flash of red light filled the night sky.

Looking up to see the runes that had been burnt into Jake's hands slowly recreating themselves directly above her master.

While this happened the ground trembled as something roared in furry. A moment later Maka heard "I WILL NOT BE REBOUND!" Bellowed across the world.

The runes now finished recreating themselves, slowly descended till they were alongside Jake. With one final pulse of crimson they descended to her master's feet.

"What was that?" Maka asked in awe.

"It would appear that the blood seals were only temporarily removed, now they have rebound to us and resealed Vlad." As he spoke the rumble died down. "So what exactly happened?"

"Vlad mixed vampire blood into Kid's wounds. When I left he was spasming uncontrollably. We need you to get the blood out of him." As she spoke her voice changed to almost begging.

"Maka I am sorry but I can't do that at the moment." He said to Maka's frustration "However I can help you do it."

"Why can't you?" She asked as a door appeared next to her.

"You will see." He said as the door opened itself and sucked Maka into it.

Maka's eyes opened. Taking a second for her vision to focus. Maka found herself just outside of the church.

Getting up and running into the church. To Maka's shock she saw blood and body parts, of which she assumed to be her master, everywhere. Now she understood why he couldn't help Kid directly, it would take a long time for him to recover from this.

Spirit was the first to see Maka and he called her over to him "Maka over here!"

Spirit was next to Stein, who was trying to help restrain Kid. He wasn't succeeding as though the boy looked human, he was not he was a reaper.

"Did you bring him back?" Stein asked as he looked at Maka.

"Yes but he can't directly help." Maka responded forlornly.

"Is he going to die?" Liz asked, tears already streaming down her face.

"If we can't remove the blood then yes he will die." Stein said, just a little too coldly for everyone's liking.

"Nobody is dying here tonight. I will get it out of him." Maka said, with a look of determination on her face.

"How will you manage that?" Stein asked, his eyebrows peaking.

Maka was still unsure of what to do. Right as she opened her mouth to give a false answer she heard her master's baritone voice boom in her mind.

_Maka the level of control you are going to need to separate the blood and remove the vampire blood without killing him is going to be immense. Do you think you can handle it? _

I have to. She responded, her voice full of determination.

_Good, willpower is half the battle. I need you to listen to me very carefully now. Have everyone step away from the boy. _

Maka relayed this to everyone.

Now what Master?

_I want you rest one hand over his heart and another over his neck. _

Maka did as she was told.

_Good. Now close your eyes and expel everything from your mind but my voice and his blood. You need to feel the blood. Feel it course through him. Feel every vein, every artery, and every single drop of blood. Let it fill your senses. Let the blood become an extension to yourself._

Maka closed her eyes. She tried to clear her mind but was finding the task almost impossible.

Maka remained there visualizing the blood as it flowed through Kid. Finally she pushed everything out of her mind until all that remained was blood. She found that in order to do this she needed to not focus on any one thing but rather on every aspect of Kid.

_Good. Can you feel it Maka? How the blood flows within him? They way that it rushes through his body as it delivers life to him?_

Maka did not respond.

_Ok now open your eyes and find any vein that does not have any immediate injury nearby. Once you have found it, use your fangs to puncture the vein once._

Maka opened her now crimson eyes, she saw a world she did not know. She could see Kid, Stein and everyone, but she could also see the blood as if flowed through them. Looking down at Kid, she found a vein on his wrist that would do. Raising his hand to her mouth she carefully bit down with a single fang and punctured the vein. Blood immediately came from the wound but Maka was careful as to not let any get on her tongue.

_Now this next portion is going to take every bit of strength you have to do properly. You now need to will the vampire blood out of his body through the puncture you placed on him. You need to do this slowly otherwise you could create a blood clot, but not too slowly or he might die. Find a pace that works for you and keep it. Maka. Alucard has taken to calling me Blood Lord over the years, if you are anything like me then prove to me you are worthy to be deemed a Blood Lord and a true No-Life Queen._

Maka at first found that there actually was not that much vampire blood in him. So she started to move at a quick pace but she soon realized that she couldn't just force the blood to go where she wanted it to. She was more like a router telling the blood which veins to enter. Slowly but surely she collected the Vampire blood from Kid's body and finally after almost an hour she heard her master speak.

_Maka that is good enough. You have not taken every drop but you have saved his life. What little remains will not kill him. Well done. _

"Thank you master." Maka muttered before she collapsed out of exhaustion.

**I just want to say thank you again. Thank you to all of the supporters of Blood Meister and Omega. Withouth your support I probobly wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you for sticking through it with me on this journey. I don't know what else to say, the only emotion I feel when I view the reviews or total views is gratitude. **

**Please leave a review guys. Did you like the deeper approuch to Jake? Was Maka riding a giant tarantula as cool in your minds eye as mine? Should I bring Anderson out more often?**


	28. Who's That Skeleton?

**Well guys here ya are.**

Chapter 28

Maka was dreaming again.

She found herself in the black abyss that she had come to associate with her master.

"Hello?" She called into the blackness that surrounded her.

She was hoping to see Walter or Anderson here so she could ask them questions that had been troubling her.

"Hello Maka." Responded a voice she didn't know. It had a the slight undertone of a British accent yet was not nearly as refined, like a British person who had been living in the states for a while. The tone was deep but not menacing like Alucard's nor was it cold like her master's, this was a warm gentle tone.

"Where are you? Who are you? Are you one of my master's familiars?" Maka asked as she looked all around her for the voice's source.

"My current location is of little importance. Who I am matters not to you at this point in time, and no I am not a familiar. I am my own person. You should ask proper questions since you want proper answers." The voice responded.

"What's your name? Why are you here?" Maka demanded, anger and annoyance thick in her tone at the lack of a straight answer.

"You are still too young to have learnt this, butnames are a remembrance of what we were, not what we are. Besides I am far more interested in you Maka Albarn." The voice responded with a chuckle.

"What? Why me? Who are you!?" She demanded, her eyes flashing red.

"I am interested in, why you? Why exactly did Jacob take you to be his fledgling? How did you prove yourself to him? Because if I know anything about him it's that he always does everything for a reason. I just want to learn the reason for you." The voice said.

"You make it sound like I applied to become this." Maka muttered.

"Oh but you see. You did something to make him willing to view you as more than just another human, you have done something to make him accept you into his family, as his own childe. I simply want to know what that reason is. That is all." The voice responded, Maka would bet money, just by the tone, whoever was talking to her was smiling at the moment.

"Why don't you tell me who you are? Give me a name." Maka responded, leaving an unspoken agreement with the voice.

"Names do not apply to me. I am not something to be given a simple name anymore." The voice said.

"You said anymore! So give me a name you have had." Maka interjected.

"Very well." He let out a sigh "To some I am king, to others I am god and lately those around me have given me the mockery of a name. You may call me Skeleton Jack." He finally responded.

"Ok then Jack." Maka said, more than a little skeptical of this "Jack".

"So scythe meister Maka Albarn why don't you tell me about how you were turned, let us see if the reason lies there." Jack said as Maka sat down on nothing.

"Well Soul and I were walking home from a party that Kid held." Maka said as she recalled that night, even though it was just a few days ago maybe a week at max it felt like another lifetime.

"Soul? He is your weapon partner is he not? And Kid. You wouldn't happen to mean Lord Death's son would you?" Jack asked, his attention solely on the girl.

"Yes, and yes. Soul and I have been partners since we started at the DWMA. And yes I am good friends with Death the Kid." Maka said as she looked down, feeling bad for the condition her friends were in.

"What's with that face?" Jack asked, though she couldn't see him he could see her.

"My friends were hurt tonight by that ass." Maka muttered, feeling weak.

"Vlad hurt Soul and Death the Kid?" Jack asked, Maka noticed something akin to depression in the voice. She also noticed he knew about Vlad. Who was he?

"He hurt Black Star and Kid. Soul is fine thankfully." Maka responded as tears started to well in her eyes.

"You don't know how lucky all of you are." He paused as he recalled a memory from a past lifetime "To have survived a direct attack by the demon Vlad. Now that is something not many people can say they have done. What are the extent of the injuries?" He asked, he was genuinely concerned for the boys.

"Black Star decided to fight him head on…." Maka's voice turned to mumbles.

"That is unwise even for Star clan. Yet he lived?" Jack asked impressed.

"Yes but Vlad cut his arms off. Yet I can't stop feeling like Kid got hurt even worse." Maka muttered as crimson tears trailed down her face.

"And what happened to the young Reaper?" Jack asked, his tone almost mocking.

"Vlad mixed vampire blood into his wounds. He was in so much agony." Maka recalled.

"Hmmmm most interesting. Tell me was the blood ever removed?" He asked.

"Yeah that was the last thing I did before I collapsed." Maka answered.

"He should be fine then. So long as you took out all the blood. He said dissmissifly.

There was a long awkward silence before he finally spoke again "Should Vlad ever be rereleased again just call for me and I will give you the aid of my throne." He said, his voice dead serious.

"Your throne? How will I call you?" Maka asked. What was he talking about?

"The bone throne, the throne of the dead, my domain. Just say Another Bone for the bone throne. And I shall come Maka." He said.

"What are you?" Maka asked.

"Now that is a proper question. Forgive me but I must leave. There are so many answers to seek." Jack said as the abyss started to fade from her vision.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE YET!" Maka yelled, she had so many questions. Who the hell was this? How did he know so much about her and her friends? And she wanted them answered.

"Until we meet again Maka." Jack said as Maka's vision faded.

"NO!" Maka yelled as she hit her head on something.

Maka found herself staring at a lid of some sort. Slowly the sound of hydraulics working sounded. Maka realized she was in Seras' coffin bed. She could feel something heavy holding her legs down but she couldn't make out what it was.

The lid lifted to reveal Seras standing by the bed with the remote for the bed in hand. Maka saw Soul sitting at the small table with his hands behind his head. She then looked at her legs and let out a started yelp as she saw Titan nuzzled up on her legs in its small (toddler sized) form. Even though Titan had helped her inside her master's soul she was still not used to the giant spider.

"She hasn't left your side since we brought you back." Seras said as she looked at the Tarantula as it lazily got up like a cat waking from a cat nap.

"No, what?" Soul asked as his crimson eyes turned to Maka.

"Nothing." Maka muttered as she turned on the bed after Titan skittered off her.

Maka looked down at herself to see if she was decent and was surprised to see she was in her pajamas.

Maka raised a book as she looked at Soul with anger. Thinking he had been the one to change her clothes.

"Now Maka please put the book away." Soul said cautiously as he stepped back from the table and away from Maka.

"Did you change my clothes?" Maka asked, a menacing smile coming to her face.

"Oh I did." Seras said with a giggle at the fear Soul was showing. Rightfully showing, a Maka chop from a vampire would hurt a hell of a lot more than any before. He thought.

"So what happened?" Maka asked as she put the book Death knows were.

"You mean after you passed out?" Seras asked as Maka got up and walked over to the table.

"Yeah." Maka said as Seras handed her a chilled blood packet.

Maka absent mindedly bit into the packet and started to quickly drain it. However she stopped when she noticed Soul staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Soul said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Soul I know when you are lying." Maka said as she grabbed her book.

"He no need to do that!" Soul said as he out his hands up to defend himself. "I'm just still not used to seeing you drink blood that's all." He admitted.

Maka looked at Soul then the packet of blood in her hands as she realized she had yet to actually talk with Soul about this.

Setting the nearly drained pack down Maka let out a sigh and said "I'm sorry Soul. If you want I won't eat in front of you." Maka realized that he might feel threatened by her when she was eating. He was human after all, and she a vampire. Prey and the predator. She thought.

"No its ok I get it. You need it to live. Besides it's cool. I'm just not used to it, that's all. I mean up until now you've always been the one cooking the good food and now there is no point for you to ever touch a stovetop again." He said with a toothy grin.

Maka couldn't help but feel lucky having such a great partner like Soul as she picked up the pack and finished it.

"Well your teacher and the blue haired kid were air lifted to a hospital." Seras started.

"How are they?" Maka interrupted.

"Your professor is doing fine, a few cracked ribs and some heavy bruising but other than that he will make a full recovery. The other one though…" Seras hated having to tell her this "At the moment he is in a medical induced coma. He is going to stay like that until he can return home and have your professor reattach his arms. The jet should be taking off in a few minutes." Seras said as she watched Maka carefully.

"So they are returning home?" Maka asked, feeling disappointed that they wouldn't want to say good bye to her.

"Well if you woke up yesterday you would have been able to see them off." Seras said as she stretched.

"Wait how long have I been out?" Maka yelled

"Two days." Soul answered as he put his hands behind his head.

"TWO DAYS!" Maka yelled in utter disbelief. Had she really been out that long?

"Whatever you did to Kid took a lot of energy out of you." Soul said nonchalantly.

"You should be proud of yourself Maka." Seras said with a warm smile.

Maka looked at Seras, not quite sure what she should be proud of.

"It took me almost a year to develop any vampiric powers and you barely a week old managed to pull blood out of a living being. That is quite the feat. You are certainly skilled like Jake is." Seras complimented.

Maka felt her pride swell at the compliment. Maka knew next to nothing about what kind of fledgling her master had been but she was still happy to hear it.

Oh! Speaking of Master where is he? Maka thought.

"Were is Master?" Maka asked.

"He is in his coffin." Seras answered with a sigh.

"So the plane?" Maka asked

"No he that is his travelling coffin. The real coffin that he is bound to is on the floor beneath us. I can take you to him after you get dressed." Seras answered.

"But I thought you said he doesn't have a room." Maka said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to find her suitcase still there.

"It's a cell not a room." Seras said as the door closed.

A few minutes later Seras was leading Maka and Soul through the stone corridors of Hellsing's dungeon. Eventually stopping at the door of the last cell of the deepest dungeon.

"This it?" Soul asked as he looked at the rusted iron door.

Seras nodded her head as she heaved the door open.

The door opened, the unoiled hinges protesting this as they screeched open.

A single dim light bulb lit the small room with only a single object in it.

Maka couldn't help but giggle as she saw her master's coffin. It seemed to follow his black and white theme that he had, half the coffin was black and the other half white a large colored cross that contrasted the color of that half of the coffin. The white half of the coffin had the black half of the cross and vice versa for the black half of the coffin.

"Is he sleeping?" Maka asked as she inched into the room.

"No I am not sleeping." Maka heard her master say, his voice being muffled by the coffin.

"He is probably the most pathetic vampire it comes to regeneration I have ever seen." Alucard said as he walked through the wall with wine glass filled with blood in hand.

"Yeah he isn't the best." Seras nodded in agreement.

"Wait so he is still recovering?" Maka asked as she grabbed the lid and opened it.

Yup. She thought.

Inside the coffin was a mass of shadows, vaguely human shaped but not quite. Maka could see that most of the efforts her master was giving to regenerating his torso.

Maka closed the lid while Alucard walked away laughing.

"Seras?" Jake called.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can you and Soul give me a minute with my fledgling?" Jake asked through the coffin.

"Come on." Seras said as she grabbed Soul's hand and led him out of the room.

Once the door closed Jake asked "What is bothering you Maka?" His tone serious.

Maka told him about the dream conversation she had with "Skeleton Jack".

"Do you know a skeleton Jack?" Maka asked him, who had been silent as she talked.

"No I don't. I have also never heard of this bone throne." He said, Maka let out a sigh, with how much Jack knew about Vlad she had hoped he might have known who she had talked to.

"Maka don't worry about it. If he had meant you harm I doubt he would sit down and talk to you. Instead of thinking about that I want you to enjoy tonight." He said in a warm fatherly tone.

"Why?" She asked

"Well as my punishment for Heinkel's escape Integra is going to be giving us some long jobs. We leave tomorrow evening. So enjoy this time you have to relax. Besides you accomplished an amazing feat, being able to save your friend. You deserve it." He said.

"Yes master." Maka said with a large smile on her face at the direct compliment from her master.

As Maka opened the door she heard him say "And Maka."

She turned around to face the coffin.

"Get Soul onto a night time schedule. If he is going to be your weapon he is going to have to be alert from dusk to dawn." He said

"Yes Master." Maka said as she started to open the door but stopped a single question burning in her mind.

"Master can I ask you something?" Maka asked as she reclosed the door.

"You want to know why I accepted your father and friends pleas to turn you." He stated, his voice heavy.

"Yes Master." Maka said

"You already know that Maka, you just don't know it yet. But in time I hope you will see and forgive me. Now off with you. Enjoy your night. Actually have Seras take you and Soul shopping for whatever you will need for the next few months." He said

Maka left the room not feeling any better than when she had entered it. But she pushed those thoughts to the side as she told Seras and Soul of their task.

**Ok so I am planning to do a few timeskips in the near future I and would like some ideas for possible chapters it can be anything. Just no lemmons. I want to hear from you guys should I do a chapter on Black Star and Kid's rehabilitation? What? If you haven't caught on to the tongue in cheek writing one of them is going to have a hard time soon. **

**Who is that "Skeleton Jack" fellow? What are his goals? I want to hear your hypothesis. If anyone actualy gets it they will get a cookie. **

**Special thanks to 304th'sMan for wishing well. Trust me with life at the moment I needed it to get this chapter out. Thank you.**


	29. Two Dying Men Meet

Chapter 29

"That's interesting." Alucard mused as he lounged in his throne like chair. He had overheard everything Maka had told Jake.

Someone has not only found the Bone Throne but also had the knowledge and will to use it. Both of which he was sure that no one but himself would ever be able to do. This certainly makes things interesting. There was finally someone who could rival his claims as the Lord of the Night. He couldn't wait to eventually cross paths with this being… this Skeleton Jack.

He laughed at the thought of that name. It was ironic to say the least. Skeleton Jack had been the human who pioneered all things supernatural, it was not the witches or even the reapers, but a lone human. It was a human who had the creativity to create all supernatural beings as we now know them. He created all of it, the witches, vampires and werewolves, and even the first Reaper had been made by a mere man. A mere mortal man, not God nor the Devil. Not much was known about the man's life, but his work still wanders the living world. He had through various rituals created, gave purpose, and gave will to many beings. It was believed that in the time he lived there was no order, so he created the first Reaper to give the world order, but over time he found that the order was suffocating and halting progress. So he created the witches to challenge that order through the chaotic use of their magic. Everything had a purpose even the killing machines like vampires. But some would resent the man's creations, resent his playing God, so they would scheme against him. They would use his first creation against him. The Reaper, who hated the chaos brought by the creation of the witches would be more than happy to reap his soul. However they would not act fast enough to stop the creation of his finest work, the culmination of all his knowledge. The Bone Throne. The throne that had the power to command the world of the dead, to have every single soul of every single person who had ever lived. The Throne was the ultimate power. Unable to destroy it, the Reaper hid it away somewhere where no one would ever find it. Or at least for a very long time.

Or at least that's how the story goes. Very few still knew of this tale, and fewer yet believed it. But some had believed it, the last person to actually attempt to ascend to the throne had been the closest friend of the current reaper, it had been Eibon. In his studies he had accidently unleashed the potent yet unused vampire blood upon the world. It however would not find its first host for almost 300 years. He thought. But still someone taking the name of that man, must be very powerful. Alucard couldn't wait to see for himself.

Alucard clapped his hands, summoning his ever loyal servant Logan.

"Yes my lord?" Logan asked with a respectful bow.

"I want you to find someone." He responded with a smile.

Several days later inside Gallows manor.

Kid awoke with a start.

It had been almost a week since the events in the church, and he hadn't gotten a full night of sleep since. Every night he would have nightmares of horrible violence and bloodshed and whispering voices. In his dream there where whispers, hundreds of distinct voices Kid couldn't understand any single voice but he could understand what they wanted him to do, and they sent shivers down his spine. Despite his best efforts at ignoring the nightmares, the lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on not only his mind but also his body. His skin had grown noticeably paler he was now a ghostly white pigment, his appetite was nonexistent, and his temper was unusually short.

Looking at the clock to see it read 3:08. Kid let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom to see if a shower would clear his head from the violent dreams. Passing the covered mirror in the bathroom Kid set about to undressing himself whilst he turned on the hot water. Kid stopped undressing himself when he was left with only his shirt. It disgusted him, the scar that he received on that night. When the claymore penetrating his chest. The scar was an enigma to him, no other wound had ever left a scar yet the black claymore had. It was revolting to him. He couldn't bear his own reflection anymore, that's why he had the mirrors in his room removed and the one in his bathroom covered. So he wouldn't have to look at his complete lack of physical symmetry. He had gone so far as to ask Stein to give him a scar on the right half of his body and make him symmetrical. Sadly the mad professor had refused his rather generous offer.

Letting out another sigh Kid continued his morning ritual and took off his shirt and entered the shower. Letting the warm water wash away his thoughts.

Three hours later when Liz and Patty had woken up.

"Morning." Kid greeted as the sisters walked into the kitchen. He was sitting on a stool at the counter in the rather spacious kitchen, reading a book and sipping from a glass of orange juice. The juice he had found a few days ago to be the only thing he could have without feeling ill.

"You look like shit." Liz commented as she opened grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a mug while Patty got herself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine." Kid commented dryly. He didn't want to burden them with his own problems.

"You sure?" Liz asked as she sat next to Kid and sipped the bittersweet coffee.

"I just didn't sleep well. My lack of symmetry has been disturbing me." He lied, might as well give her something to get her off his case.

"Oh… I'm sure it will heal with time." Liz reassured, feeling better that it was just his ocd and not something bigger.

A few minutes of relative silence, or at least as silent it can get with Patty in the room, passed before Kid spoke again.

"Come on you two time to get ready. I want to be there when Black Star wakes up." He said as he got up.

Today was the day that Stein intended to operate on the young assassin and was more than likely already operating on him now.

About an hour later Kid and the Thompson sisters were just walking up to the dispensary of the DWMA where they found Tsubaki and Sid waiting by the door.

Sid seemed to be comforting a rather distraught Tsubaki.

Poor Tsubaki Kid thought. The last few days had been a true test of Tsubaki's faith and willpower. If this operation failed then she wouldn't be able to be Black Stars weapon anymore and would be forced to either go it alone or find a new partner. He knew that Tsubaki wouldn't want to work with anyone but Black Star and to even think about a different partner was inconceivable. Kid hoped for everyone's sake that Stein would be successful.

They waited in silence for probably three hours but for all they knew it was a lifetime. But when that door finally opened they all rushed to meet an exhausted looking Stein.

Tsubaki was the first to ask "Will he be ok?" Her face begging, pleading for good news, news of how Black Star would be back to his hyper self in no time.

With a yawn Stein took off his glasses and cleaned them on the corner of his lab coat. Putting them back on he gave a gentle smile to everyone while he said "The operation was a success he should wake up soon."

Stein wasn't prepared for the massive group hug that he got from everyone who had been there. Breaking free from the hug he said "However it will take a long time for him to recover if he ever makes a full recovery. It will take months for the bone to mend and years for the nerves to function properly."

"I understand." Tsubaki said with silent tears of joy streaming down her face. "And thank you."

Stein opened the door and let everyone in.

They all walked in to see Black Star laying on a cot without a shirt on and most of his chest exposed. His arms where completely covered in bandages from his fingertips to his shoulders.

Tsubaki was for the first time in a week happy. She sat on the corner of his bead with a small content smile on her face.

Stein closed the door behind him as he left the room and headed towards the death room to inform Lord Death of the operations success.

A few hours had gone by and Black Star was still resting. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki had just left the room a few minutes ago. Liz had learned that Tsubaki had not eaten nor showered in several days because she was so worried about Black Star so she dragged her with Patty back to her house to get a hot shower and a good meal.

Leaving Kid alone with the blue haired assassin.

Kid was sitting against the far wall just watching Black Star as he slept, thinking about how rapidly all of their life's had changed. Maka was now a fledgling vampire wandering the mountains of Tibet with Soul and Jake. He knew that than likely he not hear from them for quite some time, and he missed them already. Then there was Black Star, he had been through much trauma for a human and it was still unsure if he would make a full recovery and be his old self again. Then there was himself, he would be lying if he said he hadn't changed. He could feel it. He could feel the darkness creeping into his mind, the need for battle, and bloodshed. He believed it to be a side effect from the kishin's madness slowly enveloping the world.

The door opened, snapping Kid from his thoughts.

Kid looked up to see a man he did not recognize enter the room. He also noticed a sudden drop in the room's temperature.

He was tall maybe just taller than Stein. He was wearing a well-tailored black bespoke suit with a red undershirt and a black tie, around the tie he noticed a skull pin, not like the skull symbol of the reapers but rather a more realistic skull in the skulls eyes where two rubies. The man had a kind look to him, soft green eyes, a firm jaw and a refined nose. His hair was well kept and primarily sandy blond but he had specks of grey coming in on the sides. In his left hand he held a wooden cane with an ivory skull as the handle, and a book tucked under his right arm.

The man looked at Kid then at Black Star, nodding his head in a sort of knowing way. Like his expectations had been met.

"You here to see Black Star?" Kid asked as he eyed the man, something was off.

"Yes but I was hoping to find another person while I was here." Kid couldn't help but feel like he had heard this accent before, it had a not quite British but still rather proper sound to it "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a Death the Kid would you? I have an urgent matter that I would like to speak with him about" The man said. The way he spoke had confidence and a gentle sort of tone to it.

"I am Death the Kid." Kid responded flattly as he stood up.

"I see. You don't look like a reaper at first sight but given your condition I can see how that could mislead me. However on a deeper inspection I see that you are in fact a reaper… or partly." He mused as he walked up to the cot that Black Star was lying on.

"Who are you?" Kid demanded, now feeling very angry.

"I am no one. However you are someone aren't you?" He asked as he sat a small letter down on the table by the side of Black Star's bed "You the future Lord Death. That's quite a responsibility isn't it? All that power, you will literally be the God of the mortal world, the supreme deity. Trust me I know a thing or two about that kind of power, just make sure you are prepared to sacrifice."

"Enough. Tell me who you are! What did you mean when you said I'm only partly reaper? Tell me!" Kid demanded, he'd be dammed if he would let some man in a suit lecture him.

The man smiled "Like I said. To you I am no one. Your domain and my own rarely intermingle. I just wanted to see both of your conditions after your recent… encounter. That is all." He said nonchalantly.

"How do you know about that? Who told you?" Kid demanded. The whole trip to London had been rather secretive for the DWMA and for him to know about that was unnerving to say the least. That and Kid hated how the man was talking to him as if he was a child.

"I mean you no harm." He leaned the cane up against the bed and took the book from under his arm and handed it to Kid "I am simply here to help. You have gone through much and shall suffer much more before it is done."

Kid looked at the book to see a blank cover, looking back at the man he asked "Before what's done? Will you tell me who you are? Why should I trust you?"

"I'm no one. You don't need" He started but Kid cut him off.

"Bullshit. You are somebody otherwise you wouldn't be speaking to the son the Grim Reaper like this." He interjected in an acid like tone.

"Fine my subordinates call me Skeleton Jack." He responded in a frustrated tone. Kid couldn't help but notice the room grow colder and that "Jack's" eyes flashed red for a very brief second. Realizing that he wasn't human Kid tried using his soul perception on the man but he couldn't find any soul. He was a soulless being.

Jack continued "I'm not asking you to trust me, far from it actually. I am merely offering you a sign of good faith, for when our worlds collide in the coming months I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this sigh of good will towards not only you but the mortal world as well. As to your first question read the book I believe you will find the book to be insightful, if you can read German that is. Now moving on how is the Star clan child?" Jack asked as he looked at the sleeping assassin.

Taken back by this Kid was silent for a moment before sighing, saying "He will live but if he is able to fully recover from this is still unknown."

"Let's see what I can do about that." Jack said as he picked up his cane by the center of the shaft and began muttering to himself. Kid couldn't make out what he was muttering. It certainly was a mantra like the ones the witches used to focus their magic but this one wasn't like that this one was in some strange foreign language. The skull at the head of the cane turned a sort of ghastly green color as Jack gently set the skull down on Black Star's left shoulder he then dragged it down the length of the assassin's arm then he repeated on the other arm. Afterwards he stopped his mantra and the skull returned to its ivory color.

"What did you do to him?" Kid asked, very weary of the man.

"I mended the bone. That should speed his recovery up enough to still be on track with it." He said as he turned around and started walking away. "I look forward to our next meeting Death the Kid." He called as he opened the door and started to walk out.

"Were do you think you're going? I have many questions." Kid said as the door started to close.

The door opened enough for him to stick his head in "Once you have finished the book I will have two of my subordinates bring you to me and I will answer whatever questions you have." And the door closed.

Kid got up and rushed over to the door and flung it open, trying to catch the man. Oddly enough he was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.

Kid let out a frustrated sigh as he returned to his seat, picking up the book from where he had set it on Black Star's bed he looked at the cover.

It read _Noten Von Avondale Napyeer_ (Notes of Avondale Napyer in german)

Great I'm going to need someone to translate. Kid thought as he skimmed through the pages.

He stopped on a page that froze him. There on the center of the page was a hand drawn Swastika.

**Well no one guessed who Skeleton Jack is properly but two did get quite close. I hope this chapter (the beggining) didn't give anyone a headache, don't worry its not that important just some backlore I made to deepen the connections between Hellsing and Soul Eater. **

**Any ideas on whats going on with Kid? Please for the love of Death tell me you guys know who Avondale Napyeer is. **

**Also I thought I might make some flufly chapters since my schedule has gotten so messed up and it's easier to write the fun fluf. I am hoping for some input on what you guys want to see. Any ways thank you for reading and I'm off to bed.**


	30. The Past

Chapter 30

Kid felt a wave of revulsion hit him as he quickly closed the book. How the hell would a book that is somehow related to Nazis help him understand?! He would need to find someone who can translate it for him. He thought as he slipped the book into a pocket inside his suit and left the room to go talk with his father to see what he knew about this "Skeleton Jack".

Black Star was dreaming, well not dreaming more like reliving a nightmare.

His nightmare went something like this.

He was standing in the small church in Cheddar with Tsubaki in hand as the uncanny sword mode. A few meters in front of him stood that demon, the vampire Vlad. The vampire had no weapon in hand to defend himself with. Black Star would then launch himself into the air towards the defenseless vampire only for him to cut the vampire in half. But instead of dying the vampire just laughed as Black Star felt pain course through his body. Looking down Black Star would see that his arms and legs had been somehow chopped off. He would then fall to the ground but as he would fall, Tsubaki catch him. As he would land in her arms she would look at him with the kind and gentle smile she was known for, giving him some hope that all was not lost. But Black Star could see Vlad walking up behind Tsubaki with a claymore as dark as the blackest night in his hand. Black Star would try to scream, yell, do anything to get Tsubaki's attention and tell her to run, to leave him here to die. But his mouth, it would not open and before he knew it a black claymore burst through Tsubaki's chest. Tsubaki would look down at the instrument of her destruction, then look at Black Star. Tsubaki would not make a sound as she gazed upon the blade covered in her blood, she would then look at Black Star. A look of not fear but one of sadness on her face as tears would start to stream down her face then she would ask "Why Black Star? Why didn't you have more power? It is because of you that I am to die here." And with that the blade was pulled from her chest. She still stood, as Black Star watched the evil vampire cock his arm back like he was a baseball player up to bat. With one final attempt to warn Tsubaki. Either he made no sound or she didn't hear him.

Vlad started to swing the blade as Tsubaki looked down at Black Star and said "You are weak." And with that she closed her eyes as her head fell to the ground.

Tsubaki's lifeless body would fall to the ground with him still in hand, he would land face up so that he could watch Vlad slowly walk up to him.

As the vampire drew closer he said "You are a mere child. The last survivor of a bygone clan of assassins. Whom in two seconds will be very much dead. Had hoped to stop my rage in its tracks?" He paused for a moment so he could let a hearty chuckle fill him "Pathetic. The only thing you managed to accomplish was the guaranteed destruction of those whom you care about, for they shall all feel the flames of my rage." And with that he raised the claymore above his head and with a laugh he brought the blade down.

As the blade struck him the dream would restart, and Black Star would have to relive that hell.

Kid entered the Death Room to find his father and Stein sharing a cup of tea at the small table.

"Hey wazzup Kiddo?" Lord Death asked as he noticed the young meister enter.

"Father I wish to speak with you." Kid said as he walked up to his father and Professor Stein.

"Well?" Lord Death asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Alone." Kid elaborated, annoyed at the childish attitude that his father had adopted so long ago.

Lord Death looked to Stein and said "Please give us a moment Stein."

"I suppose I should go check up on Black Star." Stein mumbled as he stood up and left the Death Room.

"So…" Lord Death said as he looked at Kid.

"Father there was a man here I want to know if you knew him." Kid said as he sat at the table while Lord Death poured him a cup of green tea.

"Ok. So then who was it?" He asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"He called himself Skeleton Jack." Kid said. Kid paid attention to his father as he spoke the name. He knew that if it was something important he would not say just how important it really was, the only way for him to gage what this man really meant was by his father's initial reaction. Those few milliseconds that no one but he could see.

Lord Death froze. There was no way, absolutely no way that, that was possible. He quickly regained his composer within less than a second, and continued to pour the tea and act as if it was nothing.

"Nope. Sorry. Never heard of this Skeleton Jack." Lord Death said cheerfully as he handed the tea to Kid.

Kid took the cup and sipped it, while he eyed his father suspiciously. While no one else would notice that brief pause, it spoke volumes to Kid. This Skeleton Jack was something to be concerned with.

"So you've never heard of him than?" Kid asked as he set the cup down on the table.

"Never." Lord Death said as sipped the tea from his own cup.

Standing up Kid said "Well that was all father. I will leave you to your business." And with that he left the Death Room.

Walking at a brisk pace Kid headed straight to the library. Maybe there would be something there on this man.

Tsubaki was sitting on the edge of Black Star's bed, running her fingers through his hair, when Stein walked in.

"Any change?" He asked as he walked up to the bed.

"No." She said as she continued to stroke his blue hair.

Just then Black Star woke up screaming "NOOOOOO!" He bolted into an upright position panting.

Tsubaki was quick to bring him into a hug, catching Black Star off guard.

He pushed himself out of Tsubaki's embrace as he inspected her.

Confused by Black Star's strange behavior Tsubaki asked "Black Star what is the matter?"

Black Star didn't seem to notice Tsubaki's question as mumbled "A dream. It was only a dream."

Tsubaki brought Black Star back into a hug, tears streaming down her face as the joy of finally having Black Star back hit her.

Black Star winced as he noticed a shooting pain run through his arms. Then the memory filled his mind as he thought to the last thing he remembered. It was him losing his arms to that vampire. Again he pushed Tsubaki away and looked at his hands. They were there. He poked his left arm and felt the pain.

Yep they're real. He thought.

"So what happened?" He asked, to say this situation was confusing would be an understatement for the assassin.

"You were hurt." Tsubaki said as she looked to Stein and continued "But that doesn't matter. You'll be better soon." As she for the third time brought the young assassin into a warm hug, this time Black Star did not push away from his partner but rather buried his face in her chest as a single tear welled up in his eye as he recalled watching Tsubaki's lifeless body fall in his dream. He promised himself then and there that he would do whatever it took to gain the power to protect his friends and loved ones. No cost would be too great if it meant he could have enough power to keep them safe.

But not right now, right now he was content to be here with Tsubaki, in each other's arm comforting themselves.

Stein watched from a distance as he went about his business, to say that he understood the bond that the partners before him had… well to be perfectly blunt. That would be a lie. He was not capable of those kind of emotions, not that he wanted to be but rather he had no idea where to begin with them. Maybe if he were to cut them open he would learn the truth to that sort of affection that they had. He could see it now the two of them both on a cold table waiting to be opened up like presents. Presents for him, and instead of using his hands to peel off paper, he would use a scalpel to peel back skin, muscle and tendons.

That's enough Stein. He consciously thought to himself, such thoughts could be dangerous he reminded himself as he walked over to administer a cocktail of steroids and other drugs meant to speed Black Star along his recovery as best he could.

Stein noticed a small black envelope was on the nearby table picking it up he examined the envelope.

Seeing no indication of to it was addressed he asked Tsubaki "Did you bring this for Black Star?"

Looking up to Stein and the letter, Tsubaki shook her head. She had never seen the thing before in her life.

Deciding to open the letter Stein was greeted with a piece of folded black paper. Unfolding the letter carefully.

What Stein saw sent his jaw slack, and fear coursing through his heart. On the paper was a white emblem and a brief two word message. It was not the message that sent fear grabbing at his heart, but rather the emblem. It was the insignia of the hardest job that Stein, Spirit, Sid and Nygus had ever been assigned by Lord Death, the hardest name on the death list.

On the black paper there was a star. A white star. And bellow the star, the words "I'm watching." Were written there.

With letter in hand he sprinted out of the room heading straight to the death room.

Kid let out a frustrated groan as he walked away from the librarian's desk. The man had, had only one book with any knowledge of Skeleton Jack. And that book also happened to be a book about Eibon, the same book that Medusa had failed to return.

Kid wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumped into Crona. As they bumped against each other the journal that Jack had given Kid fell from his pocket and landed on the ground.

Crona immediately started apologizing as she recoiled in panic, she quickly picked the book up and started to hand it to Kid. She however flipped it over so she could read the title.

Crona immediately dropped the journal when she saw the title and started shaking like a leaf.

"Is something the matter Crona?" Kid asked as he picked up the journal.

"I don't think I can deal with him again." Crona said as she curled up against the nearest corner.

"Wait you understood the title. Does that mean you can read German?" Kid asked as he crouched next to Crona.

"H-h-h-he thought me German." Crona answered without looking away from the wall.

"Who?" Kid asked, trying to find the source of Crona's sudden panic.

"HE DID!" Crona said as she pointed to the book without looking up "Avondale Napyeer." She muttered as a steady flow of tears streamed down her face.

She was terrified of the man. He had been the one whom helped Medusa turn her blood black, he not only gave her the equipment to do so but he seemed to relish in Crona's cries for death. She feared him almost as much as she feared Medusa. Those six lensed spectacles were the source of a many nightmare for the young demon weapon.

Kid looked at the book and at Crona as he realized just who he was. This Avondale Napyeer the author of this journal was somehow connected to Crona's past. This made the thing he would ask Crona to do next just that much harder for the both of them.

"Crona." He began as he gently touched her chin "I need you to translate this for me." He turned her head so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Scared pink orbs meeting fierce golden ones. "This book contains knowledge that will shed some light on our current predicament." Crona turned back to the corner. "Please I don't like asking this but I don't know if I have time to learn German. Nor do I know any who speak it, that I trust." He pleaded.

"You… you trust me?" Crona stuttered as she looked at him again.

"If Maka can than I will." He said with a smile as he stood up then helped her up.

"I don't know if I can deal with this." Crona sighed as Ragnarok exploded out her back and landed atop her head.

"Now just wait little reaper what's in it for us? Candy?" The weapon asked as he started tugging on Crona's hair.

"Fine. How much will it take to shut you up?" Kid asked, annoyed at the weapon's poor timing.

"How about 7 pieces of candy?" Ragnarok asked.

Kid twitched once, then twice. Then he fell to the ground screaming "MAKE IT 8 PIECES! 8 PERFECTLY SYMETRICAL PIECES OF CANDY!"

"Uhhh kid you do know how bargaining works right?" Ragnarok asked with genuine confusion in his voice, nobody he had ever attempted to haggle with had ever done that.

Kid then left to go find the candy to shut the annoying weapon up. He returned to the library eight minutes later. He found Crona sitting next to a large open window. The light from the window caused Kid's vision to blur.

While he rapidly blinked his eyes he asked Crona "Would you mind if we moved away from the window? My eyes are sore at the moment."

Crona silently nodded her head as she stood up however Ragnarok was not the quiet type "HEY WHERES MY CAND BRAT?!" He shrieked as he pounded Crona's head for emphasis.

"Right here." Kid said as he tossed the eight pieces of candy at the weapon. Who to his own credit caught them with his mouth and swallowed them whole, wrappers and all.

"Good stuff." Ragnarok complemented after he let out a hearty belch that drew the attention of several people either studding or reading.

Kid quickly pulled Crona over to a more secluded area of the library, one where they would not be a disturbance to the others there.

Sitting down at a small table in the farthest corner. Kid took the journal from his pocket and handed it to a literally shaking Crona.

"It will be all right. What could a book do to you?" Kid comforted as Crona took the book. Flinching as it touched her skin.

"No! I can't!" Crona panicked as she quickly stood up.

Grabbing her by the wrist he pulled her close "Hey I need to know the contents of this book. It could be a matter of life or death." He lied to her.

Crona's eyes went wide as she heard this. She was silent for a moment before asking "Who?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who could this save?" She asked

Thinking on his feet he said "It is supposed to have information that Maka would find useful to her."

As the thought of helping Maka entered Crona's head a determined look came to her as she sat down and opened the book and cleared her throat before she started to read "November, 2, 1931." And together they started to plunge into the personal notes of a mad doctor.

Meanwhile somewhere over the Atlantic.

Medusa had taken Heinkel's apparent defeat at the church in Cheddar in stride. Though they had lost the battle, it had shown Medusa just how much it took for those fools at the DWMA and Hellsing to stop her newest pawn, and that had been a considerable amount of force that had been required. However there was no time for Medusa to revel in the success of the mission. She had another job that needed doing. This job so important that she had assembled all of her little posy to do it together with her. This job of theirs would take them far south. Antarctica to be more specific. Medusa was hardly one for myths or urban legends but when you heard the same tale from multiple truly ancient beings you paid attention to those tales.

One such tale had caught her fancy. It was a tale of a castle buried somewhere under the ice, and inside that castle was a relic from an age long forgotten. A relic that could give the one who possesses it the power of every soul that had ever walked this earth. It was a tale of a throne made of bone. Few knew of the tale and fewer would tell the tale for fear that they would meet a grisly demise. And rumors of late had been hinting at one who now controlled that power, and had been using it to revive the dead.

Medusa wanted the one who controlled this power as an ally to wrap her claws around. And she would in due time have her wish.

This however did not bother the vampire May whom slept through most of the plane ride. Dreaming of the one who sired her.

**(**Dream**) **

As a human May had worked in a Strip club in the slums of Moscow. She didn't make much money and the money that she did make went towards moving to the Americas. However that all changed when he walked into the club that one May (the month) night. May had found herself ensnared in his crimson eyes that burned with something akin to disgust as the man made his way through the club and towards one of the owners.

The man had, had a heated conversation with her boss and was eventually asked to leave (at gun point). Thankfully he left.

Later that night when May was done with her shift she had left the club and started walking towards her apartment that was 26 blocks away. As she walked she noticed the sound of clicking boots upon the concrete. Turning around she saw the man with the crimson eyes following her.

She started running as she heard the pace of the boots start to get faster.

Turning a corner May pressed her back to the brick wall of an alley to catch her breath and hide.

She heard the man walk past her. She however waited a few minutes till she was sure that he was gone before she moved again.

Slowly looking out from where she had been hiding she looked to her left, she saw nothing, then looked to her right, and saw nothing. Then she looked one more time to her left and saw him just a few inches from her.

She screamed and sprinted past him just, scared for her life she ran.

Just as she made it back to the road an old car pulled up and both the passenger windows rolled down and two machine guns were raised.

Someone inside the car said "The boss doesn't like you putting your nose were it don't belong." And with that the men inside the car opened fire.

Bullets tore through both May and the man.

Once the guns had emptied there bullets the car drove off at fast speeds.

May was on the ground. Blood gushing out of several gunshot wounds. Pain burning through her whole body. Her life flashing before her very eyes.

She heard the clicking of boots and she could see the man slowly approaching her. She tried to scream, she tried to tell him to help her. But only a gargled cough escaped her lips.

His voice was a deep and cool voice, his accent was a thin cockney "Mayrene Jedzia Thorn." He said as he kneeled before her and gently tilted her head to him so he could see her face better "I had hoped that I would get to know you before you passed. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

He slowly laid her down as May started choking on her own blood. Standing up he started to walk away.

He stopped when something grabbed his boot.

Looking down, he saw May with a desperate look in her eyes that quickly changed to determination.

The man kneeled down before her again and said "Rave, Rage against the dying of the light." And with that May's world went dark.

**Well some of this chapter I wrote for fun, some for a little more back story, and some because I want to set up the future of this story. **

**Please tell me what you thought, conspiracy theories are more than welcome because this chapter was meant to make a lot of them.**


	31. Throne of Bone

**Holly balls, I appologize for how long it took for me to get this out. **

Chapter 31

Inside the Grand Witch's bedroom.

Mabaa carefully sat down on small chair in front of a cozy fire. She picked up the tea cup from where it rested on the table next to her chair and sipped it, savoring the strong taste of the earl gray tea that she so loved.

She needed this. Her life had been getting stressful with more meisters out there than witches creating Death Scythes, the kishin's release from its near millennium of imprisonment, and Medusa trying to meddle with things beyond her capabilities or understanding.

Dam that bitch. If she weren't so similar to her when she had been that young Mabaa would have killed her centuries ago. But she didn't and she would have to live with that. Back in her day, Mabaa thought, she hadn't been too different from the snake witch. She loved making the Reaper's life hell, screw him and his order. The only order that the witch's needed was Mabaa's own.

Mabaa let out a sigh as she took another sip of the tea.

If only she were a thousand years younger, she would show both Medusa and the Reaper why they ought to be on her good side. But sadly those days were long gone and wouldn't be coming back.

Little did she know. These were her last seconds.

May's dream continues.

May awoke some time later to find herself on a rickety bed in a small dark room. The room was barren, nothing save for the bed and a door in the far corner, not even any lights. Though she could have sworn that there had to be some somewhere as the room didn't seem to be as dark as it should have been had there been no lights.

The door creaked open and May saw an old woman with red eyes, who's clothes were old and in tatters enter the room. She took one look at May, her face betraying no emotions at all and said "So you've awoken from the deathly slumber." She had that kindly old lady tone to her voice that was not as calming as it should have been.

May's mind rushed as her most recent memories flooded into the forefront of her mind.

She had been shot. Who shot her? Why? Who saved her? Was she in the hospital? What happened?

She looked down at her body to see that she was perfectly fine, minus the fact that her skin was as pale as snow and that she couldn't hear her heart beat.

"What happened? I don't remember much. I think I was shot." May said as panic crept into her voice.

The old lady gave a toothy smile, revealing rows of sharp fangs as she spoke "Fortune favored you tonight, I wouldn't try pushing one's luck like that again." She paused as she moved over to the bed and sat at the end, her ancient bone creaking at the movement.

"What happened?" May demanded as she leaned forward towards the woman.

The woman forced May back into a laying position with a quick tap of her hand. May started to panic.

"Why you've been turned into one of us." The lady said, once again giving a toothy grin showing off her fangs "You're a vampire now my dear."

May was silent. She was shocked beyond all reason. She knew that creatures of the night existed, between her family and some of the horror stories her father told her about how one had killed her sister she had and all the men under his command when he was a commander for some black ops unit. However that had been over ten years ago and those memoires had been fuzzy at beast, nonexistent at worst. But to say the least she had an acute awareness of their existence. However never in her life had she thought that she would become one.

May asked the only question she could think to ask at this time of stress "Did you do this to me?"

The lady let out an almost mocking sigh as she stood up and waved her hand dismissively "Don't you know nothing about us girl? It takes a vampire of the opposite sex to create a new vampire. I had hoped you would at least know that much already." The lady fell silent for a moment and soon started to mutter to herself "I guess he really meant it when he said new to this life. Dammed bastard she's like a child, leaving her already. Why I augt to…" she stopped when May asked another question.

"Who did this to me?" Her tone had gone from the passive, and scared May to something darker. May had been raised a Russian Orthodox her whole life, and this was a crime against not only her mortal soul, it was a crime against God. She wanted to know who did this to her so she could personally kill the bastard.

Just as the lady was about to answer her she felt the world of her dreams go foggy. May woke up with a start as Free nudged her shoulder and said "Hey come on sleepy. We've landed."

May stretched as she rose to her feet from the coffin she had been sleeping in. May could see out the windows that lined the small plane that they had flow to the frozen wastelands of Antarctica that it was night out.

Moments later Medusa, Free, Eruka, and May were outside the plane, each holding high powered flashlights and slowly walking about. Snow and ice in every direction for hundreds of miles.

"So um"*ribbit* "remind us why we are here." Eruka croaked through her winter jacket.

"To find some stupid witch artifact." Free mumbled, he wore his normal attire. The cold didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"No." Medusa stopped walking and turned to look at her company "This predates witches."

"Is it a reaper artifact?" Free asked with an arch of his eye brow, now very curious.

"It predates them too." She responded with an evil smile "However we aren't here for the relic, we want the one who controls it."

And with that they started walking towards a set of distant hill of ice.

They had been walking for several hours when Free let out an exasperated sigh "Do you even know what we are looking for?"

Before Medusa could reprimand Free for his childish behavior she heard a cracking sound.

"Stop where you are." She told everyone.

There was another cracking sound, this time it was from under Free.

Before the immortal could do anything the ice and snow beneath him gave way and he fell into a chasm.

Free fell for what felt like was an eternity but actually seconds. He hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Dam that hurt." He muttered as she shook his head and reached out for something to help himself up with.

His hand brushed something cold and hard. It wasn't ice.

Looking at the object he found a skull.

He let out a surprised squeal.

Eruka, May and Medusa ran to the edges of the chasm.

Eruka was the first to call out to Free.

"You ok?" She asked

It was silent a moment before they heard him scream.

Medusa and the other two servants with her jumped down the chasm. Landing gracefully on their feet.

They found hunched over looking at something.

"What have you found?" Medusa demanded as she approached him.

Free turned around and pointed to a skull sitting on the ground. Medusa bent forward and picked up the skull.

The skull was an average skull there wasn't anything out of the usual with the bone. Medusa noted. "It's just a regular" click.

There was a clicking sound.

Click, click, click. It repeated, slowly getting faster until it was a solid buzz.

Eruka, Free and May looked panicked, Medusa just smiled. This had to be what she was looking for.

The sound stopped.

Ice exploded outward from the wall that the skull had been sitting against. Reveling a worn stone corridor.

Medusa looked at the group she had with her and said "Well come on." She started walking into the passage "Let's meet death's maker."

They followed the passage for a several hours in total silence. May had been told to lead the way since she could see clearly in the overwhelming shadows that flooded the chambers. They had been walking for so long that the batteries in their flashlights had died on what had felt like the begging of the expedition.

As they followed the cave, slowly a dim green glow started to illuminate the cave as they grew closer to their destination. Eventually the cave opened into a massive cavern. The cavern was so large that only May could see the far side or the sealing. The strange green glow had been coming from crystals that decorated the cavern's stone walls.

However none of them cared about the source of the light for just 300 meters ahead of them stood a mid-evil castle. Medusa broke out into a run and quickly closed the distance to the massive stone doors.

With a mighty push from the witch the doors still stood tall.

"Free open this door." Medusa commanded after the doors failed to open from her own attempts.

Free walked up to the door and pushed with all his might yet the door still stood sealed.

May wasn't paying attention to Free's attempts at chivalry, she was looking out into the cavern. She couldn't help but feel that they were being watched, and she had come to trust her gut on these things.

Finally the door gave and slid open just enough so that they might enter the main hall of the stone castle.

Medusa, Eruka and Free entered while May continued to look out at the cavern. Little did she know, if she had looked above her she would see two men observing her from atop the nearest ledge. One man a white clad ninja, the other wearing a dark blue high collared jacket with dark blue pants and a bandana with a gold eye on it holding his messy hair out of his face.

"Come on May." Free called as they wandered into the main hall.

May shook her head, deciding that it was nothing and jogged to catch up with the group.

Medusa stood in the middle of what appeared to be a large throne room that had a line of burning green torches lining the walls. However this throne room was barren save for two things. Against the wall opposite to the door was a throne that looked more like a pile of various bones. And sitting atop the throne was a lifeless skeleton clad in black robes.

The skeleton looked to be a new addition to the throne of bones as there wasn't nearly as much dust or cobwebs on it as there had been on the rest of the room. The skeleton itself didn't look to special, it had ring around the bones of its left ring finger. The ring looked like a skull with a snake winding out of the mouth.

Medusa leaned forward to get a better look at the skeleton but stopped when a hissing noise started.

The hiss turned into a voice that seemed to come from everywhere around them.

"Why do you come here witch?" The voice hissed, obvious curiosity in the depthless tone.

Medusa smiled to herself. Her hunch had paid off.

"I wanted to make a business proposition with you…" She paused waiting for the being to give its name.

The room was deathly silent before the voice finally asked a question, obviously avoiding the attempt at giving its name "What business does a witch, a vampire and an immortal have with me?"

So it's adept enough to see through our soul protect and tell what we are. Medusa thought with a chuckle. Let's see just how smart you really are.

"I'll be frank." Medusa said as she turned to Free Eruka and May and motioned for them to leave her.

They walked back out the way they had come leaving Medusa alone with the being. "This world is stagnating under the control of the Reaper. The Reaper forces its laws, its order on the world. I want you to help me get rid of it. I want to let insanity flourish in this world once again."

"But what do you want from me?" The voice asked.

"I want you to kill the reaper." Medusa said with an evil grin.

Again a long silence however this time the silence wasn't broken by a delayed answer this time it was footsteps. Medusa spun around while she said "I thought I told you to leave us." As she spoke she released that it wasn't Free, Eruka or even May. Two men had entered the room.

The first man that Medusa had saw was an older man with thinning white hair, a thin mustache, and a scar under his left eye that reached down to his jaw. He was dressed in military fatigues with a Hellsing insignia above his heart and above that sewn into the jacket read Fargason.P. The man carried with him in two hands a large curved sword with the blade being supported by two intertwined skeletons.

The second man. If he could be called that, was very clearly a vampire however one eye was green instead of red. Strangely he wore no clothes other than the purple runes that wrapped around his body. This man held in his hand a small orb that seemed to have safety pins in it in his left hand.

A soul. Medusa realized that it was a soul that this man held. But of who?

"I see you both were successful in your tasks. No trouble I assume." The voice hissed, it didn't seem to care that Medusa was there anymore.

"Yes Sir." Fargason responded with a grunt as he lifted the heavy blade up for closer inspection. "They won't know that it's missing for a few days at least sir."

"Good work. Take it to the study."

And with that Fargason grunted his acknowledgment and dragged the obviously to heavy weapon away.

"And you too would have seemed to have been successful." The voice stated to the vampire who now held up the soul as if he was curious about the small orb.

His voice was deep and booming "Yes Master. The Grandwitch was more heavily guarded than I had originally thought but it still mattered naught in the end. Ultimately I had a rather fine meal." He chuckled for a moment as the skin around his stomach shifted in the faces of various witches that Medusa knew to be Mabaa's guards before continuing "The poor soul put up quite the fight, it shall make a fine weapon indeed."

"Good work Incognito. Take the soul to the study. I want him prepped and ready for the ritual in the next hour." The voice commanded without an hint of emotion.

Incognito looked as if he was going to object to this order, however he held his tongue and smiled to his master as he bowed deeply and said "Yes Master." And with that the vampire faded out of the room.

Medusa was careful not to register shock on her face. She had greatly underestimated the power of the beings she was now dealing with. This thing commanded something strong enough to take down Grand Witch Mabaa and take the old hag's soul.

He must be truly powerful. She thought.

Medusa however was never the one to panic in these kinds of situations, she had always been a quick thinker and would find a way to bend this information to her goals.

After thinking for less than a second Medusa had a mental plan on how to deal with this turn of events, she started talking "Surely you must realize that you have just painted a target on your back." She exhumed confidence as she spoke "Killing the Grand Witch and her guard. Those are hefty crimes and the witches will be sure to see that not only you but also your…" she had to think for a second on the right words "servants pay dearly for it." Medusa smiled as she sat on her tail, confidant that the threat of the witch's wrath would be enough to scare this thing.

There was silence again for a moment.

Medusa was beginning to get annoyed at this thing treating her like she wasn't important. "What have you gone off and started running already coward?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"All of them know what our ultimate goal is, they were all told within minutes of their revival, and they know that they can leave at any point in time." The voice stated simply as if it expected Medusa to have already known this.

So it is true, you can revive the souls of the dead. Medusa thought with a smile. This confirmed much for her.

"However I get the feeling that the same isn't true for yours." Said a new voice from behind Medusa. The voice held a slight british tone to it.

Medusa spun around to see three men that she didn't recognize. Each of them was guiding one of Medusa's posy.

The first man, the one who had spoken he was tall, very tall. He was wearing a well-tailored black bespoke suit with a red undershirt and a black tie, around the tie he noticed a skull brooch, the skulls eyes where two rubies. The man had a kind look to him, soft green eyes, a firm jaw and a refined nose. His hair was slicked back and a sandy blond with touches of gray in the sides. He held May's hand firmly, it was as if he was afraid to let go.

The second man was just a bit shorter than the speaker. He wore a pure white variant of standard ninja garments. His star shaped eyes burned through the gap in his mask, and spikey white hair shone out the top of his head like an angry porcupine. Free stood a half pace in front of him, the man looked ready to kill him if he did anything stupid.

And the last man was average height and wore

The last man wore a high collared dark blue windbreaker and a matching pair of sweats. His had a long and thin nose and golden eyes that matched the golden piercings that were all over his face and lips. He had a bandana with a golden eye covering his dark brown hair. He looked to be the youngest and by far the least sane. He held a p90 to Eruka's back, finger hovering just above the trigger as a large sadistic grin covered his face.

The man holding May's hand let of her and started to walk in a slow circle around Medusa. His leather shoes clicking on the stone floor.

"Tell me witch. Do they serve you out of fear or loyalty?" He asked

Medusa didn't like were this was going but decided to take her chances and answer him "Both."

"I see." He stopped walking and turned to the ninja "White Star why to you serve me?" He asked.

White Star dropped to a knee and responded "Sensei, I do your bidding because you gave me a chance to win." His words held respect.

"Fargason?" The man called without taking his eyes off of Medusa.

"Sir. You allow me to continue doing my duty to my God and my Queen. Sir." Came a response from the doorway that Fargason had entered a little while ago.

"Jan?"

"Cause ya brought me back from the dead. Ya let me fuck bitches and get money. You a fine boss." Jan responded with a chuckle.

Getting what the man was doing Medusa called out "Free."

Free didn't respond for a as he wasn't sure what she wanted, but he quickly got the message when she glared at him. "Medusa broke me out of jail and gave a second shot at life. I've been paying my debt ever since."

Medusa smiled and called "Mayrene?"

May looked a little glum as she answered "Because in exchange for my service you will tell me the identity of my sire. And you protect me from Hellsing."

Oh the irony. Medusa thought.

"I see. You truly are an evil snake." The man said as he turned around and walked over to the throne and leaned on the left side.

"Dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand.

Jan, Fargason, and White Star left the room, leaving them alone with their master.

"So what can I call you?" Medusa asked as she sat on her tail arrow.

"To you I'm Jack." He responded.

"Well Jack will you help us bring the Reaper's order down?" Medusa asked as she weighed in her options. She could try to force him, but she had no idea on how she would obtain that leverage. She doubted that even with May, Free, Eruka and herself they would be able to beat him. So diplomacy was all that was left.

"You want to throw the world into chaos. Why?" Jack asked as he stood up.

"As I already told you, the world is stagnating under the Reaper's control. Think about what people like us could do if we didn't have to fear the consequences."

"People like us?" He questioned, as if not understanding.

"Those whose very existence is an act of defiance to the Reaper's order." Medusa said as the tattoo on her arm turned into a living snake.

"And just how do I fit into that?" He asked, now amused.

Medusa walked up to Jack, serpent entwined around her arm.

"VECTOR DRILL!" Medusa yelled. The serpent turned into a vector arrow that rotated around Medusa's left hand at incredible speeds. She pulled her arm back and launched it forward, impaling the man through the chest.

Had Jack been human that would have torn through his chest. But he wasn't.

Medusa pulled her arm back, a smile firmly on her face as she gazed at her handiwork. Absolutely no damage had been done to him. It wasn't because he had shielded himself or some other mean, no his secret was simple.

An illusion.

That's what the man that Medusa had been talking to was. A simple illusion.

Jack chuckled "Very few people are keen enough to catch that. Tell me, can all witches see through them like you?" The image of him fading from the room.

"No." Truth be told she wasn't even fully sure of it until after she had attacked him. However she didn't dare show that, she decided to strike while the iron was hot.

She walked to the throne and stood directly above the skeleton "You are an undead abomination. A creature made from magic and chaos. You're existence is the highest insult possible to a reaper. For there is no greater offense to him than a person to continue living after death. To defy the ultimate order that is imposed by death, all undead defy that order. It is in your very nature, as a creature of the shadows, to defy that order and continue mocking it."

Nothing. He said nothing.

Had she been wrong? Had she missed some crucial piece of information?

The silence was nerve wracking.

But Medusa's fears were alleviated when that hissing voice spoke.

"You are right about some things witch. Yet do not presume to understand the intricacies of the living dead. All undead know that death finds all eventually, however we just have more time than most. Weather that be to serve a cause, seeking knowledge, or just the simple fear of death, we all march onward to our end. Death is our woven into our very being, all undead eventually come to accept this as truth." This time it was not the hissing but rather the illusion of the man who appeared next to her speaking these words.

"Let me guess…" she turned to face the illusion and walked a circle around him as she spoke "With how you speak, you don't sound like you fear death. So it's not that. While you seem quite knowledgeable, I doubt that one seeking knowledge would find need for the relic you possess, or an original demon weapon. I am correct to assume that you took Mabaa's soul for that purpose correct?" She asked with a devilish smile, however she didn't expect an answer. It was simple when she thought about it, a witch's soul, a weapon, and a host were all that were required to create a weapon as specified by the great wizard Eibon. So she deduced he had need for a powerful weapon. "Since you have taken the Throne of Bone's power as your own, revived capable warriors, and gone about creating an original demon weapon you are working towards a cause that must truly be awe-inspiring." She had been taking too many chances with this, if this thing didn't like the way she presumed to know everything, she had no doubt that it would kill her.

"But my only question is what cause could be great enough for you to take such risks to yourself."

"My life has always been one cause after another. First it was simple survival, then it turned to revenge when someone I cared for was taken from me. I completed that cause while finding a new one. Then love came and led me to my final one before I rest. Balance. If I leave my child anything I want to leave her balance. This world lives in extremes. There is never balance between the chaos and order, the order rules with an iron grip. Causing the chaos to thrash out to all and destroy much. I can't leave a world like that for my wife and daughter. But I can't expect you to understand that, what with what you did to your own daughter. Turning her into a demon sword. One of three in existence if I am correct, and one of two created by you to be a vessel of black blood."

Medusa's grip on the situation suddenly changed, she realized that this thing actually wanted some amount of chaos in the world. She wouldn't have to work nearly as hard as she had first thought to get him to work to her will. Yet she couldn't help correcting a mistake in his information.

"Actually there are only two demon swords roaming the world. And regrettably my first subject turned out to be a failure." Dammed Crona she thought. Why couldn't she deal with killing?

"No there are three. I should know since I created one, while not based on the same research as yours he still turned out to be rather effective, in his own way. But that is a story for a different time."

Medusa was speechless.

"You have firmly grabbed my attention, so what do you want? I will not come out right and give you my vast power, I would prefer to work to balancing the scales as much as possible and that would not happen if you had my full support."

Medusa got the unspoken message loud and clear, she had one favor and she needed to use it well.

She had just the favor in mind.

**Well guys before I follow through with my promise I made at the end of Omega I just had a few things to say before we get to that. **

**Firstly sory about not have Maka/Jake in the last few chapters, I have been setting up the factions of this story and showing all the players.**

**Secondly I want your oppinions on weather I should update weekly with a shorter chapter or hold off for a bigger one. You tell me. **

**So I promised if you guys asked for it I would tell you who I think the bad guy in Omega is. Well let me start with saying that this is my own thoughts as a reader, I reread the entire story in the mindset of a reader, not the writer because I don't want you guys to care what the writer thinks, you guys give me the input, the ideas, and the joy of writing it. I feel that the blame falls to three individuals, two of them sould be of no suprise, Doc, and Vlad for very obvious reasons. Ultimately in my mind the story is Jake wanting to get accepted for who/what he is (multi-personalitied psychopath with family issues) and both of them have made his life hell. Vlad for the obvious that I don't need to explain. Doc however did the most evil thing a human can to another person IN MY OPPINION. He purposely took Jake's most trusted freind, one he considered closer to him than any other and destroyed that for science and in that he scared him for eternity, not with hate but with guilt. It was Jake's word that let the Doc live when he was brought to Hellsing and because of it he ultimately brought about Erin's death. There is no greater sin in my mind that betraying one who thinks you loyal. **

**Loyalty is everything.**

**The third vilian is odly enough Integra. I will say this, to have one serve for honor is noble, but to give someone no choice but to serve or to die... that is evil. Humans are creatures controlled by our will, and to have that will stripped and bound to another, then you are no longer human (or vampire) you are a puppet to be controlled.**

**Well thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.**


	32. Death

Chapter 32

Three weeks since the events of the last chapter.

The moon hung high in the sky, blanketing the mountainous ground beneath in its silvery light. Bellow were the mountains of Tibet a vast and nearly desolate range of hazardous mountains. It was late at night and none dared to traverse the harsh landscape during the long winter nights.

Except for three individuals.

"Come on Maka hurry up! He's getting away!" Soul exclaimed as Maka chased after the fleeing target to the best of her abilities with Soul in hand.

After the events of the church, Integra had sent Maka's master to handle a job in the Tibetan mountains. This was his punishment for his complete failure in the matters regarding the events inside the church, it was a very far away job and would ultimately prove to be another "Long Haul" job. A small monastery had recently been suffering from repeated vampire attacks and they were to investigate and exterminate the infestation there.

It took them over two weeks to get to the monastery, and another two, to conduct a sufficient investigation. Their conclusion. The vampire was a true vampire, very old, and was one of the monks with possible outsider help.

This wasn't all they accomplished while they investigated. Jake had also taught Maka much in the ways of controlling her powers and desires. Though Maka didn't seem to possess the skill with blood that Jake has she had improved significantly in other areas, she could move with the shadows, she could influence the weak of mind, and she could almost summon her shadows. At most she could summon a veil of darkness around her to help shield her from the sunlight. But while these were important things for her to learn they were not the most important thing she learned. Maka had taught herself to accept that she would always want to drink Soul, or any human near her, dry. She had come to accept this as a part of her new self and didn't think about it anymore. That had been the single most import thing she had learned because with that she could function with Soul again as Meister and Weapon.

Jake had also taken it upon himself to give Soul some training, he trained his body with exercise so that he was fit enough to help them and had the stamina for intense battle, and he trained his mind so that he was smart enough to do some investigational work on his own, and most importantly he trained his soul. Not through any direct means but in there time together Soul had picked up on some of the things that seemed to burn a hole through Jake's mind and Soul. Guilt, he had learned by watching the guilt of all his crimes constantly nagging Jake's soul. He had a firsthand look into what he would become if he let himself brood over not being able to protect Maka. And he didn't like what he saw. Jake had also "appropriated" a pistol from Integra's personal store, and gave it to Soul with the rule of eight for the enemy one for yourself. Though both Maka and Soul were adamant that it would never come to that.

All in all things had started to fall into a normal routine.

Maka jumped over a large rock, landing in front of the vampire dressed in the garbs of a Monk. After almost a full hour of chasing, she had finally caught him.

The vampire stopped running, seeing that he was cut off from escape. He cried out desperately in barely passable English "Why? Why do this to me?"

"Well Maka?" Soul asked as his blade turned into his torso "Why don't you tell the good monk why we're here."

Maka gave Soul a playful spin as she said "My master and I were sent to investigate vampire attacks and eliminate the vampire and those who might be colluding with it. And you are the result of our investigation."

The words seamed to give the monk confidence "Your master and you? You saying you newborn?" He asked with a smile, revealing a row of fangs.

Maka, not one to be belittled retorted with "So what if I'm a fledgling?"

"Oh noting much it just mean you very weak compared to me. That is all." He said with a grin.

"So what if I'm weak. With Soul, I am strong. And with the guidance of my master I will be even stronger, for he is super powerful." She said as she raised Soul.

"Yeah sure he is. You look very weak. Only weak vampire take weak child." He said as he started to walk towards Maka. "And flat chested one at that." He muttered to himself.

Before Maka could fly into anger at the remark of her chest size Soul caught her "Hey keep your cool. He's just trying to get to ya."

"Ok." She said through gritted fangs. She had already decided that this vampire needed to die, but now it was personal.

"Were is weak master? Did he flee from this fight?" The monk asked.

"My master is incredibly powerful! And he isn't a coward" She yelled at the man as she ran at him with Soul at the ready.

The man dodged the swipe as he spoke "Sure just what has he done to be sooooo powerful child? Strength is how we vampires measure our worth and merit. How strong is he he?" He dodged another slash as he stepped inside Maka's guard and lashed out with his fangs.

Maka narrowly avoided his attack.

Knowing only one of his feats that would be recognized by all vampires Maka spat "He destroyed Iscariot."

The Monk's face turned from one of victory to horror as he fell to the ground screaming "BUTCHER! THE BUTCHER OF HELLSING HAS COME FOR ME!" He continued to scream incoherently.

"Wow. Talk about drama queen." Soul muttered.

Maka didn't care, she took the opening and made her strike. Killing the vampire with a single decapitating swipe from Soul.

The vampire exploded into dust as his robes fell to the ground. Leaving a black soul hovering just off the ground.

Soul returned to his human form and walked up to the soul. Picking it up and inspecting it for a moment.

"I don't think you should eat" Maka started as she turned around to look in the direction of the village.

"Mmmmmmggh" she heard from behind her, turning around to see Soul chewing on the soul with a look of content on his face. He swallowed the Soul and said "What? I was hungry."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as she smashed a text book over her partner's head "You shouldn't have eaten that Soul. We have no idea how you will react to eating vampire souls. What if it could turn out to be harmful?" Maka demanded as Soul recoiled from the unexpected blow to his cranium.

Rubbing the book-like indent in his skull, Soul responded with "It tasted fine, Maka. A little strange but overall it was just a soul. Besides, don't you want to stay ahead of Black Star and make me a death scythe before he makes Tsubaki one?" He asked with a toothy grin.

With a sigh Maka conceded defeat "I guess you are right." She said with a hint of annoyance then quickly changed the subject "Come on let's get back to the temple and tell master we are done." And with that the duo started the lengthy return trip.

The monastery finally came into view as Maka and Soul climbed over a ridge just as the first hints of dawns approach showed itself in the eastern sky. They arrived at the large wooden door a few minutes later.

With a hard push Maka opened the heavy wooden door. The instant Maka's gaze fell on the open courtyard she understood why the vampire that she had slain only a few hours ago had lost his reason, she comprehended the rather accurate nickname her master had. The Butcher.

Inside the courtyard were the remains of the 31 monks and any others whom might have called the monastery home.

It took Maka a full second to comprehend the full meaning of this.

These monks were peaceful. Why kill them? What had they done? She thought as she turned around, not wanting to look at the gore that painted the small area. The blood that painted everything still smelt fresh and was calling out to Maka.

Sensing her thoughts Jake stated "When we are called in to take care of a situation. We make sure that any who supported the target are also eliminated." He said as he pushed himself up from the far wall that he had been leaning on as he waited for Maka's and Soul's return. Putting his small leather bound book in the folds of his coat he asked "I assume your job is done?"

Maka didn't answer for a long moment, she couldn't bring herself to. He had just destroyed so many lives and here he was acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Maka." His tone was harder this time "Is the vampire dead?"

Maka spun around on her heals and faced him, eyes burning red as she yelled "How could you just kill this many people? Because they shared a home with a vampire?"

"Maka" he tried to say but she continued.

"You didn't need to kill them you could have…" She stopped when Jake raised his voice to a steely harsh tone.

"ENOUGH. I made dam sure that you knew what you were getting involved with. If you don't like it I can always send you back to London. I'm sure that Integra would just love to have you." His voice dripping with sarcasm and frustration as he spoke.

Maka still disturbed by the dead innocents continued "But they didn't do anything to help the target! For Death's sake they were the ones to request Hellsing's help!"

"MAKA STOP!" Jake yelled, stunning Maka into silence. "These monks didn't call for our aid, Maka. It was the Chinese government that requested our particular service. That's why we spent a week here, to confirm my suspicions."

"But…" Maka started

Soul knowing just how thick headed his partner could be decided to intervene "Maka what I think he is saying is that it's a part of the job that you just need to get used to." Soul grabbed Maka's shoulder and turned her to face him "We just need to accept certain things with our new line of work that's all. Besides I'm sure this isn't how most jobs go. Right?" Soul turned to look at Jake.

"That is correct. Most of the time there isn't this much collateral." He said as his shoulders dropped.

Jake turned away from the partners and walked into the monastery, motioning for Maka and Soul to come with him.

Maka didn't say a word for the rest of the night. It was still wrong of him to kill those people. She thought. They weren't vampires. They were just humans after all.

It took the next week for Maka, Soul and Jake to return to Ya'an. Ya'an was the city that they had landed in at the start of this job and was in the heart of the China.

Once they had returned to the plane Walter had started the preflight checks that he ran before every flight, while Jake called Integra and gave a full report.

"So what was the final body count for this one?" Integra inquired, her tone showed that she didn't really care.

"Counting the vampire…" He paused for a moment as he remembered the names of the dead "39 perished."

There was a long pause before a heavy sigh. Finally Integra spoke again "I won't question your judgment."

Wanting to put the deaths behind him Jake asked "What's our next job?"

Integra ignored the question and asked "How did she do?"

"Maka took the vampire down with the aide of Soul. She has had a hard time accepting the human casualties. Soul is trying not to slow us down and working hard. I fear that Maka's ideals might get in the way of what needs to be done. But that is for me to worry about not you." He stated with some reluctance, better to be frank with Integra than attempting to lie to her.

"Very well then. I'll leave it to you to address than. As to your next job. It's a simple one in the Americas. However on your way, Alucard has requested that you pick up that vampire that tracked Heinkel and return him to Britain."

"Were is he?" Jake asked with an air of indifference.

"Romania." Integra answered.

"Very well then. Tell Alucard we will pick him up on the way." And with that Jake ended the call and told Walter to lay a course for Romania.

And with that they were off to go play the taxi cab.

Meanwhile things had not been going so smoothly for a young reaper in Death City.

Kid lay in his bed, the blinds closed, and heavy blankets on top of them with the sole purpose of keeping out all light.

Over the last few weeks Kid had been gradually getting weaker. He could barely move, he couldn't even hold down orange juice now, and speaking was almost beyond him.

He had been assigned to bed rest by Stein five days prior when he collapsed in the middle of a mission involving several kishin eggs. He hadn't left the room since. But while his body laid, crippled buy some unknown disease, his mind too was torturing him. Visions of death, chaos, and blood flooded his mind to the point where he couldn't think of anything else.

The worst thing of all. Truly the worst part of this whole ordeal had to be that Kid knew what was happening to him. He had figured it out several weeks ago when he and Crona had finished the mad doctor's journal.

The doctor had been studying vampires and ways to control them. And he had begun with introducing small amounts of vampire blood into prisoners at death camps. Those that didn't immediately die, either went mad or started to show traits of vampirism before dying several days later. If the doctor's journal was to be believed, Kid should have been long dead by now.

So the only thought that burned in Kid's min was. Why? Why wasn't he dead yet?

A rapt knocking on his bedroom door roused Kid from the torture of his mind just enough for him to grunt.

Blinding light flooded Kid's vision as whoever entered turned on his overhead light.

Though he was blinded, he could still hear what the person had to say.

"Yo. You the little shit the boss wants?" Said an overconfident voice.

"This is the one." Said another voice, like the other voice, this one sounded young but still experienced.

Kid felt himself being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder before he finally, for the first time in weeks, passed out.

And that was the last time that room housed a Reaper. For the being that would inevitably return would be something more. And something less.

**Hmmm...**

**Sory if the ending is a bit weird but I thought I might try being blunt with my foreshadowing. Tell me if you guys like it or if I should just stay with the bread crumbs of information I genrally use. **

**Please review, I literally (oh god the puns) sustain the writing half of my brain with them.**


	33. Ghosts from the Past

Chapter 33

Jake was lounging on his couch aboard his private jet with one of Maka's textbooks in hand. He was fascinated with the many forms of resonance, different types of souls and everything that being a meister entailed. It was through reading the text books and the knowledge that he had assimilated from Maka's mind and experiences, that he had learnt that his own soul weather he like it or not. Possessed all the traits of the evil doers that the DWMA hunted.

A Kishen Egg. As they were referred to by the texts and memories.

At first Jake wasn't sure what to think about it. Knowing the contents of one's soul had seemed so… outlandish. And he had wanted to rage against the verdict that his soul was one of evil, that he was a kind person. But then he realized that even with all the good he had tried to do in his life, his mind and soul were always being crushed by the weight of the guilt he bore for those he had murdered. It was often said that Hitler loved animals and would have those who would harm them committed to execution. That caring for the animals still didn't make him a good guy. Jake thought, sinking even further into his depression.

Oh well, if he was destined to burn. Than by God he would burn. But at least he had something to be proud of, proof that he wasn't a pure monster. He had Maka as a bright example. He had two such deeds that showed his abilities to care for others and put their futures above his own. He only hoped that they wouldn't ever follow his own path.

The path of the raging madman. The lone wanderer, with no place to truly call his home.

A solid thump roused him from his depressing thoughts.

Maka had hit her head on the lid of the coffin again, she wasn't used to sleeping in one and so she always seemed to be smashing her head into the lid whenever she woke up.

Pushing the thoughts about his soul to the back of his mind he asked "Rest well?" As the lid of the coffin opened to reveal Maka rubbing her forehead.

Maka at first didn't answer him, preferring to stretch and fully regain consciousness before engaging her master. After she had fully stretched she turned to face him, green eyes gaining their usual sharpness that revealed Maka's intellect.

She responded "Well enough. I'm still not used to sleeping in a box. It's so cramped in there and I liked to sprawl out on my bed. I guess I'm just not adapting that fast to it." As she spoke she hoped out of the large coffin and did a few quick stretches now that she had some leg room.

Jake didn't give any response to her complaints about the coffin, he hated them just as much as she did.

Without a word he took the text book that he had been reading and tossed it to Maka whom barely caught it in her surprise.

"We still have several hours to go till we land in Romania. So use this time to catch up in your studies, if you want I can help you." As he spoke he leaned to his left and plucked the bottle of Brandy that he cherished and poured himself a small glass of the amber liquor.

Maka watched as he sipped the liquid, he seemed to savor the taste of the liquid. She couldn't understand how he could stand that stuff. It wasn't that she was a minor wondering how an adult could like the bitter taste of the alcohol, but rather how he could stand the fact that it wasn't blood. Even Maka a newborn vampire couldn't stand the taste of the coffee she once lived off of. The pungent odder of the liquor seemed to overwhelm her enhanced senses every time he even opened the bottle. The smell was so strong that Maka just had to know how he and her father could stand the liquids sent, and in both their cases, seem to live of it "Master I have a question."

Raising an eyebrow Jake asked "Oh? And what would that be?"

"All the alcohol you drink." She said

"What of it?" He asked after he took a sip from his glass.

"How can you stand it? I mean its smell. Every time you open those dammed bottles the smell overwhelms me to the point where I want to puke. Surely all vampires must find it similar with our enhanced senses." She stated as he downed the rest of the glass in a fell gulp.

He didn't immediately answer Maka, he wanted there to be no way for her to misinterpret his words. Finally he decided to ask Maka a question to try to answer her question "Maka do you know how much I don't feel?"

The question didn't make sense to Maka. "I'm sorry Master but I don't follow." She said as she shifted nervously under her master's gaze.

With an almost weary sigh he asked "What sensations of the flesh can't I experience?"

"Oh… Pain. But how does that relate to the liquor?" She asked.

"You are wrong. Maka, my body is almost entirely numb to every sensation. Pain, pleasure. Neither of them affect me. Save for the burning of liquor as it goes down my throat, and the passion I feel when Seras and I are joined together." He stated as he returned his glass to the table.

Maka was thankful that vampires couldn't blush, because if she could, a tomato couldn't have been redder than her.

"Oh I see." She said with a nervous glance out the window.

"But you are right Maka. Most vampires do find the smell and taste of anything that isn't blood to be repulsing. It's natural for them." and with that they finished their flight to Romania in silence. Jake reading for pleasure, Maka for her studies, while Soul lay passed out on the make-shift bed in the front of the plane.

When they had landed on the small private landing strip in Toplita, a small town on the edge of the Carpathian Mountains, they were glad to see the lone figure of Logan already waiting for their arrival at the edge of the runway.

Just as quickly as they had landed, they were taking off again.

As Logan entered the plane he noticed a sent he had smelt before somewhere. It was salty, with a hint of pine and a depressing under layer. He had recognized this sent as Jake's and those of his blood, yet the last time he had smelt this particular sent, it wasn't Jake or Maka. But someone else, her. It was the girl he had tracked to find his target. She bore this same sent.

Logan hadn't said anything for almost an hour. He just sat on a chair in the back row, watching and observing Maka and Soul as they studied there text books. He finally said something when Soul decided to go back to sleep for the remainder of their flight.

"Why do you keep the cattle?" He asked as he turned his head to Jake.

Looking up from the journal that he had been writing in he responded "He isn't food. He and Maka were partners at the DWMA, and he wanted to come with her." He spoke with obvious discomfort.

"Do you not approve of him being here?" Logan asked as he got up and resituated himself on the other side of Jake's couch.

"I respect their wishes and let them continue working together." He said as he started writing again.

"But you are her master. No? She is the fledgling, she must respect your wishes not the other way around, lest we lose our place."

"You are right I am her master, and she my fledgling but that doesn't mean she is a slave to me." He answered, rather annoyed by the older vampires archaic view on this matter.

"If I were in your place I would end the human's life before my fledgling grew attached." Logan said dismissively.

"That is the difference between us. You aren't her master, I am." Jake growled. This is why he hated other vampires, their superiority complexes were suffocating.

"Yes you are her master." He agreed, his accent thick.

They didn't speak for several more hours, until finally Walter broke the silence. Announcing their arrival in London.

The plane landed without delay on the fog shrouded island that was home to London.

As the hatch of the jet opened they could see a red clad figure with equally res spectacles was waiting for them on the runway. However he wasn't alone, Seras stood next to him. She seemed to be incredibly excited, bursting at the seams as Walter would put it.

As he got off, Logan turned to Jake and forcefully shook his hand, whilst he pulled their heads closer so that his mouth was next to his ear and whispered "I know about her. The one you hid." And with that he quickly got off the plane and joined his lord, leaving a stunned Jake at the doorway of the jet.

Shock played out across his face. There is no way anyone could know about her, he had distanced himself from her so that none would ever know. Yet this vampire had either known the right words to say to get under the skin of a former enemy, or he had actually known his most well preserved secret, one that he kept from everyone even his familiars.

"You ok dude?" Soul asked from the chair he was at.

Quickly composing himself he turned around and said "Just fine." To Soul as he pulled the hatch closed without looking back. He seemed to completely ignore Seras whom until he had closed the door had been walking towards the jet.

"Walter I want us out of here now." Jake said in a harsh voice as he returned to his seat.

And with that they were once again in the air and on their way to the states.

Trying to push the elder vampire's words out of his mind, Jake decided that he might as well study the next job. As Jake opened the folder on his laptop that contained the full briefing of their next job, his mood went from foul to rancid. For there at the top of the document where it would give the basic information it read.

**Client: Jay Inslee**

**Location: Maple Valley, Washington, USA**

**Suspected Creature: Group of Freaks, or Single True Vampire**

**Current Confirmed Casualties: 34 **

Then the report went on to list various details, such as how the victims were found, copies of the investigation so far, and other such data.

Jake's eyes were frozen on a single line.

**Location: Maple Valley, Washington, USA**

Maple Valley, he thought with bitterness.

"Home."


	34. Future

Ok guys I know it has been a while. I have come to a sort of dilema. I am not really sure what to do at the moment, I really want to focus on the problems that have been presented to Maka, Kid and Black Star but that would require me to sorta neglect Jake and the million bread crumbs I have left throughout the stories (Yes there really are that many hints as to how things will go in the future). What I mean to say is this. Would you guys accept me stepping away from Jake even more than I have and focus more on Maka, or would that just alienate you guys?

Please, I know you guys are the silent types (save for a small few) but I need as much input as possible so that I might make a well informed descision and continue from there.

One thing before I try to sleep before work. Don't ever think that I am not working on this story. My mind is filled with Jake, Maka, and Spike and their adventures against Black Blood and both inner and outer turmoil. It's just that I get all these great ideas and then start 20+ chapters at once so that I dont forget any ideas that I have. The chapters I post are genrally what I feel to be my best work for that particular section of the story. For example there were over 30 different variants for chapter 17 (the one Jake turns Maka) And I fully wrote most of those chapters. I am doing the same now with the next chapter and have already started future chapters. I love writing and working on this story more than anything and I will keep working on it through several... (well im not sure what to call it but the best thing to say would be an analogy. Blood Meister is coming to the end of "season 1" or "Part 1") And I am only hinting at this so that you guys know I am still working. If any of you want to check in or feel that I havent posted anything in far too long than I emplor you to shoot me a message. That is all.


	35. Amber Allert

Chapter 34

It was early morning in Death City, so early that the sun's rays could not even be seen in the horizon. Few people were awake at this time of the day, and one of them stood on the front porch of Gallows Manor with a doctor's bag in his left hand.

Stein knocked again as he waited for someone to answer the door and let him in. He was here to check up on Kid and see how his condition was progressing for better or worse.

It was such a strange affliction, which had affected Kid. He thought. Oh what he would give to open him up and have an up-close look at his insides.

Just as his vivid thoughts of dissection had started to entertain him, the black heavy-laden door opened to reveal a disheveled and drowsy looking Liz.

With a yawn, she beckoned Stein in and silently led him up to Kid's room.

Before they entered the room Stein asked "Has his condition changed any?"

"No if anything he is getting worse. We cannot get him to keep anything down anymore, and I do not think he is getting sleep." Liz yawned as she spoke.

Stein turned to open the door while he said "I see. If his condition continues to worsen I will have"

Stein didn't get to finish his statement as he looked about the room and realized that Kid was nowhere to be seen.

The sleep left Liz's tone immediately as she started to panic "HE'S GONE!"

"Calm down Elizabeth. Maybe he got up to get something." Stein stated as he examined the room with his soul perception hoping to see some trace residue of Kid's soul.

"He could barely talk, let alone get up and move. Something must have happened to him!" Liz hollered as she ran out of the room to wake Patty.

Stein didn't acknowledge her. He was staring at a curious oddity in the room.

He could see soul residue that clearly belonged to Kid, the residue was unmistakably Shinigami. This he expected.

What he had not foreseen was the two other residues that perforated the room. Both of which he knew from past experiences. Both of which he knew to be dead.

White Star and Masamune. Two individuals whose deaths had been ordered by none other than Kid's own father. Stein thought. His mind immediately jumping to a dark conclusion as he dropped his bag and sprinted all the way to the DWMA in the predawn light.

An hour later in the death room.

Stein stood on the raised dais in the death room, Lord Death was standing with his back to Stein as he stared into the large mirror that dominated the dais. Spirit stood next to Stein, not wanting to be the closest thing to Lord Death in case the reaper lost his temper.

"So," Lord Death's tone in a neutral state "I thought you told me that you didn't sense White Star anywhere near Death City since Black Star's surgery."

"Yes that is correct Lord Death." Stein said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you and Spirit the team that was sent to dispatch him?" Lord Death asked as he turned to face them.

"We were." Spirit answered sheepishly.

Before Lord Death could say anything else the door to the death room exploded open as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star charged into the room. All of them but Tsubaki yelling about how they wanted to help get Kid back.

"Excuse me." Lord Death said, trying to cut through the various voices to no effect "I said excuse me." Again he was unable to speak over them.

"SILENECE!" He roared, effectively shutting them all up.

The death room was now eerily silent.

Lord Death cleared his throat and started to speak.

"I fear this whole situation is my fault." He started "Several weeks ago Kid came to me with concerns about a man whom he should have had no knowledge off."

"Do you think this man might have taken Kid?" Tsubaki asked

"Actually we know who took Kid." Lord Death answered.

"WELL THEN LETS GO KICK THERE ASSES!" Black Star yelled as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Well who is the bastards?" Liz asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Bastards." Stein corrected.

"You must understand that I don't have all the answers as to why they would do this." Lord Death said as he held up his gloved hands

"Just tell us who they are already." Black Star said "So we can go kick there asses."

"Black Star you do realize that none of you will be going on this mission right? You are still recovering from your wounds and it would be irresponsible to send you on this mission." Stein said as he dropped the butt of his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his heel.

"Whatever." Black Star remarked dismissively.

"As I was saying. The ones who took Kid were without doubt White Star of the Star clan, and Masamune of the Nakatsukasa family." He counted to three in his head, waiting for the torrent of questions that would undoubtedly follow that revelation.

Oddly enough no questions came.

Strange. Lord Death thought. He noticed how everyone in the room had either consciously or subconsciously moved away from both Black Star and Tsubaki. Almost as if they could sense the whirlpool of emotions that the partners were feeling.

Tsubaki was the first to speak "How is that possible? I… My brother is gone now." As she spoke she wiped away the tears that had threatened to stream down her face.

"Remember the man I spoke about?" Lord Death asked

Tsubaki nodded her head.

"Well that man had created a tool of immense power well over ten millennia ago. A tool so powerful that it was said to be able to control the whims of the dead. The man who made this tool was eventually killed by the Reaper at that time, my grandfather and then sealed this tool away. What I think happened was someone found this thing and has started to use its powers, and that individual came to Kid. I can only speculate the reason why he would take my son. But I am sure of one thing. It most certainly can't be good." Lord Death's tone lacked the usual cheer that hung in his voice, replaced by an icy sound.

"You speak of the bone throne." Stein said, everything coming to focus now.

"You've heard about this tool?" Liz asked

"Among the rumors that you here as you get older, there are myths that are shrouded in mystery. The throne of Bone is one such myth. It is said to make whoever sits upon it the God of the dead, but at a terrible price. Am I right Lord Death?" Stein asked as he pulled out a new cigarette.

"Yes." He answered

"You said at a great cost. What is that great cost?" Tsubaki asked, her voice a whisper.

"Why?" Lord Death asked.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked her tone returning to a stronger one "Just before he died… my brother" Tsubaki obviously felt very strongly about this as she brushed away a tear "He had accepted his mistakes and wanted to pay for his crime. He wanted to be cleansed of his sins. Now you're telling me that there is someone out there who resurrected my brother and is forcing him to commit more atrocities." Her tone rose "I find that not only unacceptable but also an insult to not only the memory of my brother but to my families honor."

"Death." Lord Death answered cryptically

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"It was said that whomever might sit upon the throne will always know how they are to die and no matter how they might try, they will never be able to prevent their death. And to the weak minded just knowing that will drive most mad and even to suicide." He said with a hint of amusement.

"You seem to know much about this thing." Black Star said with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Lord Death responded.

"So do you know where this thing was hidden?" Black Star asked, wanting to hurry up and get into what promised to be one hell of a fight.

"Yup it's on the south pole." Lord Death answered nonchalantly.

"What's it doing there?" Black Star asked.

"Well the reaper at the time thought that sheer distance from human and by extension witch contact would prove an effective deterrent. And if you think about it, it has done a rather wonderful job for a very large chunk of time." Lord Death paused then said "Stein I want you to take Spirit and go to the throne and investigate it. If you find anyone there, you have my permission to kill them. I want my son home." Lord Death then turned to face Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star and said "The rest of you should go home and rest before class starts. You are all dismissed."

No one moved.

Stein and Spirit both chuckled after a moment of silence.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Lord Death asked.

"Spirit?" Stein called as he dropped his cigarette.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If I was kidnapped when I was your partner, would you want to track me down?" Stein asked with a hint of amusement.

"Of course, I think Marie would probably come too." He answered.

"Lord Death I think they want to come with us." Stein said.

"Hmmm I see." Lord Death scratched the bottom of his mask and then said "Well then I guess there is no helping it. I will send all of you with Stein."

"Dam straight." Black Star said "We need to hurry up and find Kid so I can beat the shit out of him just to show how much of a bigger man I am."

Nobody in the room responded to that.

"If you all will excuse me I need to send a message." Tsubaki sounded distracted

"Hmm I would appreciate it if you wouldn't inform your family about your brother until after we have all the details." Lord Death said.

"I wasn't going to tell them at all. I was going to tell Maka about Kid." Tsubaki said a little defensively.

"Oh well you can use my mirror." Lord Death said as he beckoned for Tsubaki to come over and use the mirror.

"I was just going to wright an email to her. She hasn't responded to any calls." She said

"Well what's stopping you from trying? Who knows this time might be different."

"Ok."

Tsubaki drew the number that Jake had given them on the mirror and waited as the mirror flashed white, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

Just when they were about to end the call Soul appeared in the mirror, he didn't have any shirt on and his lower half was covered by a blanket.

"Yo. Hows it hangin guys? Long time no see." Soul said as he grinned, glad to see someone other than Maka and Jake for the first time in weeks.

"Well we had some bad news. Where is Maka?" Spirit asked.

"Oh Maka? She just crawled into the coffin. I'll go see if she is still awake." Soul said as he got up and left the sight of the mirror.

A banging sound could be heard as Soul assumedly banged on the lid of the coffin. A few seconds after that "MAKA CHOP" could be heard being screamed as the sound of cracking bones filled the room.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then Maka and Soul (rubbing the book indent on the top of his head) reappeared in the mirror.

"Hi Lord Death, Tsubaki, Black Star. What's going on?" Maka asked.

"We wanted to let you know that Kid has been kidnapped." Lord Death said.

Maka turned pale (paler than she already was) as she asked "What? How did this happen? Who took him?"

"He was abducted last night by White Star and Masamune. However I believe the man who ordered this goes by the name "Skeleton Jack" or at least that he is somehow tied to this."

Maka instantly bolted up and yelled "WALTER!"

"Yes miss?" Could be heard over the mirror, but Walter did not enter the field of vision.

"If we changed course now, how long would it take for us to get to Death City?" She asked.

"Ten minutes miss. But why are you asking?"

"Take us to Death City." Maka ordered.

"Maka you don't need to do that, we have the situation under control." Spirit said.

"You don't understand. Skeleton Jack has talked to me before." She said as the line went dead.

On the plane.

Maka got up and marched to the couch that Jake was sitting on, reading a copy of _Soul Resonance for Dummies._ "Master I need to take care of something." She said.

A minute passed by and nothing was said.

"Master please. Kid is my friend and if I can help them in any way I must." She pleaded.

Without looking up Jake said "We aren't landing."

"BUT MASTER!" Maka yelled but was cut off.

"Just because we aren't landing doesn't mean you can't go. We are already behind schedule, I won't let us fall further behind waiting to be cleared for landing and then takeoff." He said with a chuckle.

"But then how will we get to them?" Maka asked.

Jake closed the book, looked Maka in the eyes and with a small smile he said "A quick drop, and a sudden stop."

Maka's eyes went wide.

"You've gone insane, I'm sure of it." Maka said as she started to pace. "You want us to jump out of the plane with a parachute?"

"Soul will." He answered.

Maka stopped pacing and turned to face Jake.

"I will go down with you. This seems like as good a time as any to teach you to control your fall." And with that he got up and marched to the back of the plane and opened the intercom to the cockpit.

"Walter drop us to 20000ft. I want you to fly us over the DWMA then circle Death City 5 times after the fifth time fly over the DWMA once more."

"Of course sir." Walter responded, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Come on Maka, Soul. We don't want to miss our chance for some skydiving."

"You're insane." They both said.

Truthfully he was glad for this little reprieve, it would get his mind off of the coming mission and as an added benefit, he would be able to deal with what promised to be a rather personal mission to be dealt with by himself.

**I know not much happens this chapter, but I thought I might as well kick this one out the door so I can move onto the more fighty (yes I am aware fighty is not a word) chapters. Lots of blood and gore coming soon! With a special guest ****appearance of everyones favorite batty vampire.**


	36. Drinks

Chapter 35

**So I decided to break this chapter into two parts to try to give you guys something. Hope you like it.**

Kid didn't know where he was or what was going on. He felt as if someone was carrying him over their shoulder. In his dazed state he lashed out kneeing whoever was holding him somewhere in the face. He was drooped to the ground as the man carrying him doubled over cursing Kid.

Kid quickly blacked out again as he felt another person pick him up, this time they held him so that he could not move.

"Well. It has been settled!" Lord Death exclaimed with his singsong voice.

Liz turned to look at the old reaper with an expression of annoyance "What has?" She asked, frustration in her voice.

"I will be sending Death Scythe and Stein to bring Kid back." He said as he itched the tip of his mask.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Liz yelled with the furry only a woman could have.

Lord Death shrunk a bit as the old verse "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn" ran through his mind. Quickly he corrected his error in judgment "Yes, yes. I want you all to go pack your bags and meet Stein at the airport in two hours."

"Good." Liz said as she and everyone else started to leave the room.

"NO WAY!" Maka squealed as she looked out over the open ramp in the cargo bay in the back of the plane. Up until a moment ago she was sure that she could do it, jump out of a plane without a parachute that is, she thought she could until she saw just how far that fall would take her. There was no way in hell she would do it.

"Is that your final decision?" Jake asked, he was standing on the edge of the ramp, using the side of the plane as a grip so that he didn't fall off. His tone booming through the howl of the wind.

Maka just looked at him from where he stood and shook his head with a chuckle that was lost in the wind. He turned his head from Maka to Soul who was standing on the opposite side of the ramp.

In a quick and fluid motion he let go of the plane, took a step towards Soul, and pushed the young scythe off the ramp. Then he turned around and said "Come along Maka, I can see your friends from here." And with that he fell backwards off the ramp.

"MASTER!" Maka screamed out as she ran towards the edge of the ramp, more out of anger than her own fear of heights.

Looking over the edge she could barely make out Soul's parachute in the distance, she however had no idea where Jake was.

"One going down Lass." Maka heard a thick Scottish accent said in an amused tone.

Maka didn't have time to turn around before a pair of large white gloved hands grabbed her and quite literally threw her off the plane.

Maka screamed as she tumbled head over heels, unable to control her fall. As she fell she couldn't help but notice between her lapses of panic that she seemed to be speeding up.

As this revelation hit her she felt Jake's conscious touch her own.

"Maka you are in control of your descent." His mind boomed in her own.

Maka was still panicking the houses and buildings bellow certainly weren't getting smaller.

"Maka gather your thoughts. I can't explain it better, but your fall is connected to your state of mind. Panic and you fall, a calm and collected demeanor, you will glide gracefully." And with that his presence left her mind.

Just as Jake's mind left Maka's a large black object boomed past her at incredible speeds. It took Maka a second to realize that the thing was her master.

He was behind me this whole time? She thought. But he got off before me.

Maka closed her eyes as she started to gather her thoughts and calm her mind.

To her shock she felt her fall start to slow. The sensation of slowing made her concentration even stronger and thus she transcended from an uncontrolled fall to gliding with grace.

Stein and Spirit walked out of the DWMA. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty had left a few minutes earlier and were probably already home and packing what they would need.

"Can I ask you something Stein?" Spirit asked, his shoulders dropping as his posture changed from the respectable Death Scythe to the father with a devastated home life.

Stein pulled out a cigarette from his lab coat and said "What is it Spirit?"

Spirit stopped and looked up to the sky as he tried to gather his thoughts however instead of giving his mind clarity the sky only gave him a question.

"Is that Soul?" He asked as he squinted.

Before Stein could answer something landed just behind him and Spirit.

Turning to see Jake standing up from a crouch.

Stein raised an eyebrow as he then turned his gaze back to Soul who was now only a few meters off the ground.

"Jake? Soul?" Spirit asked in disbelief as he looked at the both of them.

His mind finally processing everything. He turned to face the sky looking for a second parachute but he didn't see another.

He rushed up to Jake, taking the vampire by the collar he yelled "WHERES MAKA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!?"

"About 10 meters above you, and nothing that would put her in harm." He answered with obvious amusement.

Spirit looked up and to his shock Maka was indeed above him, she had her eyes clamped shut and was slowly descending towards them.

"MAKA! PAPA'S HERE!" He called out as tears came to his eyes.

Upon hearing the voice of her father, Maka opened her eyes and she saw Soul, Stein, Jake and her father all standing bellow her.

Her concentration broke as she saw Jake take a few steps back from Spirit. She started to fall, and she didn't regain her calm mind.

Jake had moved just in time as Maka came crashing down on top of her father.

Leaning over the pile of limbs that was Maka and her father, Jake said "Well I've had far rougher landings in the past. There is still room for improvement but that you must master yourself." He grabbed Maka by her forearm and without any obvious effort he pulled her from the ground and hoisted her to her feet.

"Thank you master." Maka said passively as she balanced herself.

It was now Stein said something.

"Nice of you to drop by." He mused with a chuckle "Can we assume that the three of you are coming to help find Kid?" He asked

Jake turned to Stein, the amusement that had been on his face now gone as he spoke "Maka and Soul are going to go with you to help track down the reaper. I will be leaving in a moment and I will come back for Maka and Soul after I am done in Washington."

"Master?" Maka asked as she helped her father, who was silently weeping, up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I can understand getting down, but how will you get back to the plane?" She asked.

Jake smiled as he reached into his coat and pulled out a blood pack and tossed it to Maka.

"Save that for when you need it. As for getting back up, you will just have to wait a second and find out." And with that he started to sprint towards the DWMA.

Just before he would have ran into the wall he jumped and started to run up the side of the school, he kept running to he reached the very peek. Once at the top he made a mighty leap into the air and sent himself flying.

Maka noticed that the small black dot that had been their plane was almost directly overhead, and that it had a long streak of silver trailing behind it. The plane then flew off to the north as it continued on its way to SeaTac.

Maka stared into the distance as the plane grew ever smaller. Until Stein told them to get moving.

The next few hours were spent getting everything they would need for their journey to the South Pole in order.

As the sun was directly overhead Maka and everyone else was on a plane heading to South Africa. No airline would take them all the way to their destination. So Stein had explained they would fly to South Africa and then once there, they would use a boat to get them the rest of the way to their frozen destination.

As the plane soured above the clouds, Liz looked out into the vast sky and whispered "We're all coming. Just hang in there."

Kid awoke with a start. He found himself lying on a sofa in what appeared to be a dimly lit study. The walls of the room were lined with bookshelves. In the center of the wall directly in front of him there was a large fireplace that roared gently as the wood burnt, next to him was an armchair.

Kid tried to get up but as he tried a firm hand pressed down from behind the couch. Looking up he saw the same man that he had met in the infirmary .

"I wouldn't try that just yet if I were you." He said as he pushed Kid down gently and then went to the armchair and sat in it.

He stared into the fireplace for a moment then without looking at Kid he said "I trust you were able to read the journal."

Kid tried to speak but his instead of words he made a grunting noise as he again tried to sit up. There had been a sharp pain in his whole body and to make it worse his throat must have been dry to the point of bleeding because all he could taste was blood.

The man now turned to look at Kid and he did something rather odd. He smiled, it didn't bear any ill will, and it was a genuine smile.

"Here have a drink." He said as to Kid's shock a skeleton dressed in a uniform very similar to a butlers walked up to a spot in between Jack and Kid. The skeleton had a silver platter that was ordained with a teapot and several teacups. It set the platter down on a small table next to the chair and proceeded to pour two cups of scolding tea.

Handing one cup to Jack and one to Kid, then the skeleton departed.

"Thank you Claude." Jack said as a door closed behind Kid somewhere. Leaving him alone with this thing, he didn't know what it was for it certainly wasn't human.

Jack sipped his tea then sat it on his lap as he savored the burning liquid. With a sigh he said "It's amazing how a simple cup of peppermint tea can soothe ones bones." He then looked at Kid and said "Well go on you must be parched. Drink."

Cautiously Kid raised the cup to his mouth, the smell of mint soothing his rather frayed nerves. He sipped the tea, expecting to throw up or to get sick in some other way.

…

Nothing he thought with shock, at this revelation he practically poured the entire cup down his throat. This was the first thing in recent memory to not make him sick to his stomach and it tasted divine.

Kid feeling much better than he had a moment ago sat up on the couch, he cleared his throat and asked "Why am I here?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and said "Now there is a good question. Why are you here?"

The sound of wood grinding on stone creaked through the room as Jack moved the chair so he could look at Kid without turning his head. After he finished he said "Well I suppose it's so that we might talk about how you intend to deal with the challenges the future holds in store for you."

Kid looked him over suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"And to make a deal." Jack said as Kid's vision went black and pain wracked his body.

Maka, Stein and Spirit walked into the Yellow Flag a small bar near the waterfront. They had spent the last day flying down to this South African city. Sadly they couldn't fly all the way to their destination, they managed to get well over half way there. Now they were in this small port town waiting for a boat, Lord Death had chartered, to be ready to leave.

Black Star, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were on the boat sleeping, they were all exhausted.

So Maka went out on the town with her father and Professor Stein, something she would have never done two months ago.

Walking into the bar to see that the place was pretty barren. There was the bar counter that ran the width of the room, behind that were shelves covered in various bottles and tonics. A tv in the corner of the room was playing what looked to be an American news program. There was only a single table in the room and that was taken by two men playing cards. One of them looked to be in his mid to late fifties and from the rigidity of his back and shoulders it could be inferred that he used to be in the military, he also had a long scar on the left side of his face. The man he was sitting across from was slouching in his chair holding his crimson drink with one hand and a cigarette in the other, he had medium length brown hair that was being held out of his face by a bandana with an eye. He also had quite the black eye on the right side of his face. The two men didn't seem to notice Maka, Stein or Spirit enter. It was obvious from the run down décor and the bartender who had a gun holstered under an arm, that this was a place that one didn't come to meet with friends.

Walking up to the bar the trio each pulled out a stool and sat at the bar.

A small Asian man whom had been cleaning a few glasses walked up to them and asked "What'll it be?"

Spirit looked over the bottles lining the wall and after a moment he decided on simple beer, Stein asked for water and Maka didn't have anything.

While the bartender fetched their beverages Stein turned his head towards the wall mounted tv. It was an Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa, she was reporting on the anniversary of America's most infamous serial spree killer.

The bartender walked up with a glass in each hand and gave them to Stein and Spirit.

Spirit took a swig of the beer, Stein just stared absent mindedly into the depths of his class of water. Maka didn't really do anything but look around the room.

Something felt off, there was something in the room that just gave her the creeps and she didn't like it.

The bartender wandered over towards Maka, leaning on his side of the bar he nonchalantly said "You know you're not the first vampire to wander into my bar, and if you think this is easy hunting. I'll have you know that my gun spits silver. We clear?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Maka turned to face the small man. She couldn't help but notice that the holster that was under his right armpit was oddly empty and that the bartender's left hand was under the bar pointing at her.

Before Maka could say anything her father, who had seen his fair share of tough bartenders, said "Well if you've seen so many of them than you should be able to tell Maka isn't that kind of vampire."

The bartender looked at Maka then, Spirit, then Maka again and said with a sigh as he returned the pistol to its holster "Yeah I guess you're right. I've just had a few too many of them over the last few years trying to use my customers as a snack. That and we don't generally have witches rolling through town, or the DWMA for that matter. And it's unheard of in the same week."

This peeked everyone's attention and they all raised an eyebrow, wanting the bartender to go into further detail.

He was about to start talking when Maka's stomach growled loud enough for them all to here.

The bartender turned around and pulled a wine bottle out from a wine cooler and out a glass in front of Maka, and proceeded to pour a full glass of what Maka knew to be blood.

"You keep blood on tap?" Spirit asked as the man returned the bottle to the cooler.

"I have a regular." He answered.

Maka picked up the glass of blood and sniffed it, before she sipped it she asked "How did you know I'm a vampire?"

The bartender discretely pointed to the man with the bandana and said "That little shit and his crew have caused me enough trouble over the last few years. And they've pissed off a lot of undead, so I've learned to see the small things, so that I can blow their goddam brains out before they level the bar again." His tone was bitter and had more than a hint of frustration.

"He some kind of boss?" Spirit asked as he now eyed over the two men with a suspicious glance.

"Him?" The bartender paused for a moment as if thinking then he said "No he's just a small fry."

"Then why don't you remove him from the premise?" Stein asked as he tightened the screw in his head.

"Cause their boss comes buy every now and again and he pays for the problems they cause more than handsomely. He's a pretty chill dude."

They were quiet for a minute then Stein asked "Could you tell us about the witches that passed by?"

"Not really it was two chicks who met up with a Russian vampire, they didn't even get a drink." He said in a disgruntled tone.

"That's it?" Maka asked.

"Yeah they were just passing through town. Something about going south, don't really know how much further you can go though. Unless you were heading to the south pole though." He said as he shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

The rest of the evening and night passed in relative silence no one wanting to say what they had a feeling to be true. In the morning they would be getting onto a boat that would take them on the final leg of their journey to retrieve Kid.


	37. Check

**Ok. Guys I hope you really take your time with this chapter. There is more than a lot of hidden information here.**

Chapter 36

"Sir we've arrived at the Seattle-Tacoma international airport." Walter said, turning to see Jake standing directly behind him looking out the cockpit windows to the cityscape beyond.

"Indeed we have." Jake said as he turned to the hatch next to the cockpit and pushed it open.

The sharp air filled Jake's lungs as the salty smell of the Puget Sound and the fresh pines assaulted his senses.

"You're nervous." Walter stated as he followed Jake on the tarmac "Relax, I'm sure Maka will be fine."

"I'm not worried about Maka. Something about this job is rubbing me the wrong way and I don't like it." Jake responded. A cab had been waiting for them on the tarmac. Taking one more look at the skyline in the distance. The same skyline that he had grown up with and knew by heart. He got into the cab and was off.

The driver was a large man with a rather odd tattoo above his left eye, he had the words "NO FUTURE" on his left brow.

"Were too?" He asked as Jake closed the door.

"King County Police Department." Jake answered

"You got it." He responded.

From atop a nearby hangar Medusa sat with May and Eruka.

"Well now that we've lured him out it's time to causes some chaos for Hellsing." Medusa snickered with an evil smile.

"Just how do you plan to do that Lady Medusa?" Eruka asked, hoping that she wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"With a special present I made for him. Sadly even with Heinkel's Black Blood and all the souls she has devoured she still can't beat him. I would love to let Heinkel get her vengeance but I don't have that amount of time. Unless she does something spectacular and fast she won't even get to be involved with my checkmate of the reaper. Or at least now she won't thanks to the information we acquired from the skeleton. So now we just cause some havoc for one of the many people who might be able to respond when we move on the DWMA. Naturally he is on that list along with all the other Death Scythes. We will start with him simply to give the madness as much time as possible to grow inside him." Medusa had it all planned out. She would see the fall of the reaper and she wouldn't overlook anything.

Right?

"May is our little kamikaze vampire ready?" Medusa asked.

"Yeah he's as fed as he needs to be." She responded with distain. Why had she ever gotten involved with this evil witch? It repulsed her how someone who looked so human could be a complete monster.

"Good send him on his last mission." Medusa said with a hint of amusement.

May stood up and started to walk off but was stopped when Medusa added "Don't forget to tell him what he must do."

May walked off, through gritted teeth she responded "Yes ma'am."

Medusa stood up and with a large stretch she said "Come Eruka, I hear that there is an emergency witch meeting. Word is we have to vote on the next Grand Witch." Medusa exaggerated the word vote.

Eruka gulped as she pondered Medusa's use of "vote" she had a sinking feeling that this snake's schemes would involve a sudden rise to power. One that she feared.

Maka stretched as she hoped off the helicopter that had flown them from ice breaker to their current location near the North Pole. She and the others had been cramped in the tight confines of the helicopter for the last two hours with barely enough room for a group half their size.

"COLD!" Liz wailed as the sharp wind started to blow at her face.

Was it really that cold? It didn't seem so to Maka.

"Ok everyone spread out and look for anything that resembles a cave." Stein said, his voice nearly being drown out by the wind.

The group formed a loose line roughly ten meters across and started walking into the inky night.

After an hour of searching they decided to regroup as the wind died down.

"There's nothing here." Black Star said annoyed as Tsubaki pulled out a thermos filled with warm broth and shared it with Black Star.

"You sure we in the right spot?" Soul asked.

"Yes we are in the right area." Stein started to say something else but Maka didn't catch it. A smell that she previously hadn't noticed because of the wind caught her attention.

It smelt like… The smell was the hardest thing to place, but if she had to call it anything. She would say it smelt like death.

Maka walked off, following the scent as it slowly grew stronger until suddenly Maka fell into a hole that she hadn't seen. The long shadows cast by the low hanging moon had hid the hole in the ground from her.

Landing on her feet, Maka found herself staring at a dark cave that not even her enhanced night vision could pierce. She quickly called over the others who congratulated her on her find.

Drawing several new flashlights they started to explore the cave, however the flashlights started to die before they had made it through the cave. As their last flashlight died the group had elected to have Maka take the lead with Stein and Spirit at her sides, they had hoped her being a vampire would give her the ability to see in the caves. Or to at least see any danger. Slowly the walls of ice turned into stone as they slowly descended into the earth.

After trucking along at a slow pace for several hours they decided to take a break and rest for a while.

Stein had his soul wavelength to spark some moss that had been growing on the cave walls and start a small fire, it wasn't big enough to warm anyone but it gave them enough light so that they could see each other.

Sitting around the fire they started to talk about what they thought was up ahead. "What do you think is up ahead Maka?"

Maka was about to answer when heavy footsteps echoed across the cave. Everyone looked around to see if anyone was missing and when they realized that no one was gone the weapons quickly transformed and joined their meisters.

The footsteps grew louder until the outline of a man could be seen just up ahead in the cave.

"I am to bring you to my sensei." A powerful voice boomed "You are to have your weapons return to human form and your vampire is to wear these." A pair of silver shackles was tossed at Maka's feet.

Maka jumped to her feet and started to yell several profanities that gave her father pause.

"If you put them on you and the other will not be hurt. If you don't…" He didn't need to say the rest.

Maka was going to put them on, but the fire went out as what she could only describe as an ominous wind blew through the cave. Something wicked was coming, but what she didn't know.

The first figure turned around and immediately dropped into a very low bow to another figure that stood just outside of their vision.

"White Star why have you not showed our gests the utmost respect?" The figure asked, its voice lacked any depth or tone, it was as if it was a disembodied hiss.

"I am sorry. I thought that they might possess a threat." He answered.

The figure walked past the still bowed White Star and said "Even in my weakened state, a fledgling vampire is of no threat to me."

"They have a Death Scythe in their company." He responded.

"Yes they do, the same pair that was originally sent to deal with you if I am not mistaken. However I to possess one now. White Star you insult me with your presumptions that I can't defend myself."

"Yo Boss cut him a break. He screwed up. That doesn't mean you need to rip him a new asshole and stich up the last one." Said a third voice, this one had an almost arrogant tone to it.

"Very well." The figure said, now standing directly in front of Maka "Perhaps we should illuminate the situation for our guests."

Turning around the figure spoke to the two others "Return to your tasks, we have little time left."

The two figures left them.

Keeping its back to the group it said "By my bones, and my soul. Moonlit skull."

A soft silver light pulsed into the cave, casting a soft silver light on the immediate area.

There was no sign of anyone who didn't belong to the group except for a lone robbed figure standing maybe five meters from them, his back still to the group.

"This is not a place that mortals should tread. Why have you come?" It asked.

"Are you Skeleton Jack?" Stein asked as Spirit turned into his scythe.

"I didn't come up with it but yes, that is one of my many names. And you are Professor Stein are you not? With Black Star and Maka and their respective partners." The robed Jack vanished and reappeared behind the group, towering above Liz and Patty.

"MONSTER!" Liz screamed as she started cowering behind Patty whom put on an almost demented face and said "Kay fucker what did you do with Kid?"

The light from the hovering skull cast a shadow hiding his face, he leaned forward and looked at Patty then Liz (who was quietly sobbing) "So you're his partners. I see." He stood up and walked through the group.

Maka jumped in front of him with Soul at the ready and yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KID?"

Jack leaned forward so that Maka was staring into his hood. There was nothing there, it was pure darkness. Then as if on command two dots of light green light popped into existence were his eyes should have been, and Maka's world went black as images rapidly played across her mind.

The pictures changed rapidly but they stayed in Maka's mind long enough for her to grip some information.

The first was of Black Star laying in a hospital bed in the infirmary at the DWMA. There were two other men with him, one was Kid and he was with a tall man in a suit with a cane. Then the image was Black Star's release from the infirmary with Stein commenting on his supernatural recovery.

The next image was of Kid lying in what looked to be a dark room with a woman with midnight black hair tended to him, he was pale and one of his lines of Sanzu was slowly turning crimson. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

The last image however made no sense to Maka. It was at the cemetery in Death City and all her friends were there, along with her Father and Professor Stein and Lord Death and all the teachers at the academy. Most shocking however, was that her Mother was there. Strangely Maka didn't see herself there, she saw Soul though, and he looked as if he had been crying. Actually they all looked like they had been crying, they looked like they belonged at a funeral because every last one of them was dressed in black, head to toe, and some of them held flowers. Then the group slowly started to part as they walked up to something Maka couldn't quite see, but as more people moved a polished wooden box slowly came into her sight, and the people were laying their flowers upon its top. The people slowly left one by one until it was only Soul and Maka's parents and the three of them sobbed together as Maka finally saw what the group had been hiding.

A coffin and a tombstone. The tombstone read "Here lies Maka Albarn. Though she is no longer with us, her spirit will always be with those she loved."

Then the image changed again to just outside Gallows Manor, the door was open and it looked like Maka and Soul were saying goodbye to Kid and everyone.

It was the night Heinkel had attacked her.

The scene changed to a figure on top of a building, his eyes glowed a crimson as he scanned the streets bellow. The streets were empty with the exception of a single robed figure whom was walking away from what Maka assumed to be Jake.

He jumped down and started to follow the figure. The man turned the corner and Jake quickly followed, turning the corner to see no sign of the robed man but he did see a German paladin he knew all too well. And it looked like she was tailing Maka and Soul.

Maka's vision returned, and she collapsed to the ground and looked up at Jack with a new understanding. Though she didn't know what he had done with Kid, if the other two visions were to be believed he only wanted to help.

"Maka you ok?" Spirit asked as he rushed up to his daughter "I swear to god I'll kill you if you hurt her." Spirit threatened as he passed Jack.

"I'm fine." Maka said as she shook the images from her vision, slowly standing up.

The figure looked at Maka then at the rest of the group then back to Maka and he said something that sent a chill down Maka's spine "Your welcome." And with that he seemed to float away from the group heading in the direction that he had come.

"WERE ARE YOU GOING? TAKE US TO KID YOU BASTARD!" Patty yelled as she ran after him, with Black Star and Liz following quickly behind her.

Soul and Stein walked up to Maka who still seemed a bit shaken up from her visions.

"Yo Maka? You ok?" Soul asked.

"I will be." She answered as she started walking after the others.

"Stein do you think this is a trap?" Spirit asked.

Maka answered before the professor could "No. He's invested too much time into all of us."

"Oh so?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head.

"He helped Black Star's recovery. He helped me, indirectly. And I think he is trying to help Kid. I have no clue why but that is just what my gut is telling me."

"Wait how did he help you?" Spirit asked, purely out of parental concern.

Maka was going to answer but the cave they had been following for hours had opened to a dimly lit cavern. The grotto was so large that Maka couldn't see the sealing or the far walls, but what she could see was a large stone castle standing off in the distance.

Maka wasn't quite sure why, but for some reason she really didn't want to be here. That feeling only grew as they approached the aged castle's main door.

Black Star, Liz and Patty were already there and banging and pushing on the old wooden door.

"What happened?" Stein asked.

"He floated through the door, like a ghost." Patty comment, Liz certainly looked like she had seen one.

Stein looked at the door and tried his best to not dissect the three of them for their stupidity. He could see the hinges, meaning it opened outward, not inward like they had been trying.

With a great tug Stein managed to pull the door open enough for them to enter the decrepit castle just as piercing scream echoed through the halls.

Maka knew that voice, it had to have been Kid.

The main door seemed to open to a large throne room that was relatively barren with the exception of a large pile of bones that seemed to form a throne.

Another scream pierced the silence, there was no question about it. It had been Kid.

Maka and the others sprinted towards a long winding hallway that Kid's screams of agony had been originating from, they followed the passage way for almost a minute, Kid's screams growing more frequent as they passed empty corridor after corridor. When finally they arrived at the source, with their collective might they charged through a wooden door and into a small, sparsely furnished bedroom.

The room held three occupants, the old soldier man from the bar that they had visited while they waited in Africa, he was restraining a kicking and screaming Kid who was literally foaming at the mouth and Jack who sat on the edge of the bed that Kid was being forcefully restrained to. Jack had one hand on Kid's chest as he rapidly chanted in a language that none of them had ever heard before.

As his chanting grew in pace, so did Kid's cries.

Liz screamed "STOP YOUR HURTING HIM YOU MONSTER!" She and Patty charged at Jack, desperately trying to get him to stop whatever was hurting Kid.

Before either of them could close the gap to Jack, a large pale man with purple lines that covered his nude form appeared out of nowhere. He smacked both of them aside with little effort.

"You are not to interrupt." He spoke, it was more of a command. Maka couldn't help but notice that he had fangs, and his eyes were crimson. He was a vampire.

Standing up with Patty in hand (in weapon form) Liz yelled "He's going to die if we don't stop this!"

Kid's screams stopped as Jack's chanting ended abruptly. "Enough dealing with them, Incognito. I need your blood now!" Jack's tone held much urgency. "Vampire blood started this path and it shall end it."

"Master what about them?" He asked as he swatted Maka and Soul aside as he approached.

Raising a cloaked hand up Jack said "By my bones, and my soul. Soul Hull." A shimmering green wall appeared around the bed then quickly dissipated.

"What do you intend to do to Kid?" Liz asked, venom dripping from her tone.

"I'm going to feed him the blood of this vampire." Jack responded as he produced a dagger from the folds of his ropes.

Giving the dagger to Incognito, who took the blade and dragged it up his forearm, blood welling in the cut.

"We have to stop this." Stein said as he picked up Spirit in scythe form "There's no telling what this will do to Kid."

Stein charged towards them with Spirit held high, ready to see what they were made of. But when Spirit was mere centimeters from Jack's hooded head Spirit bounced off of a transparent green wall.

"What the hell?" Spirit stammered

Stein didn't give it any thought though, he just kept on trying to cut through the wall. He was quickly joined by Maka with Soul, Black Star with Tsubaki, and Liz firing Patty.

No matter how hard they tried the wall never fell.

Incognito had collected the blood that pooled from the cut on his arm in his other hand, when his hand was coated with it Jack raised the uncoincious Kid to a sitting position.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" Maka screamed in frustration.

Jack turned his hood so that it was looking directly at Maka. For the first time the shadows did not obscure his face, for the first time she saw his face, or where a face should have been. Inside his hood there was no flesh, only bones. Maka was staring into the emptiness of a skull.

Taken back by this, Maka's voice lost its challenge but she still spoke "If you give vampire blood to Kid… that will kill him."

"I am aware of that. Unfortunately this reaper is reaper no more. He lost that in the church when this infection, this vampirism entered his body. He is going to die, I'm just trying to reduce how much of him really dies." He responded.

"By giving him more vampire blood?" Maka asked as she re-approached the wall. "The very thing that started this."

"Unfortunately there is nothing in my library on this particular…" He paused for a moment "Death. I can only guess as to how I can help him survive. Right now I know his body is treating the vampire blood as an infection, and that's what is killing him."

"How? Help us, Kid's friends understand." Maka spoke, she seemed to defuse the situation.

"I have studied vampirism and all forms of undeath extensively over the last decade, in hopes of understanding all of it. I know for fact that the first thing to change of one's body when becoming nosferatu is the marrow."

Stein realized what this meant "Which produces more blood, so it creates more vampire blood."

"Exactly, however there needs to be a certain amount of catalyst vampire blood, blood from the would be sire, to jump start this process. He doesn't have that required amount."

"But I thought I took out all the vampire blood." Maka felt defeated, knowing she had failed Kid.

"You didn't. You left enough to start this process, and now he's immune system is going crazy trying to kill the vampiric blood cells. But no matter how hard they try they won't be able to since some of his marrow has already changed."

"So you need to give him more blood to finish the transformation." Maka stated. She was horrified to learn that her failure had put Kid in this wretched state.

"Hardly. Think of it as a reverse immunization. His body was weakened by the initial vampire blood, which I have managed to trace back to the Hellsing vampire Seras Victoria, and now his body needs a little booster of more vampire blood. If it all works out his body will accept the vampire blood as his own once his body starts producing more of it." He paused for a moment as Kid let out another scream after the scream died down to a whimper he continued "In the end this reaper shall transform into something knew all together. Something that walks the lines of balance. Neither full reaper nor full vampire. Not quite alive, yet not true undead. He is going to be a new hybrid of order and chaos. How will this affect the current balance of the world? I have no idea. Will there be more Reapers? Who knows. But if he is to live then this must be done. If he were human he would have turned into a ghoul a long time ago."

Jack turned to Incognito and nodded.

Incognito raised his hand to Kid's mouth but Maka yelled once more in protest.

"If he needs vampire blood then let it be mine!" She yelled, to everyone's shock. Her eye's darted between the people in the room. Shock on Liz's face, annoyance on Patty, Black Star, and Soul's faces, concern on her father's and Tsubaki's face, and understanding on Stein's with a hint of curiosity.

"This is why I love your kind. So driven by passion for their kin and so fiercely loyal. Oh how I wish this world had more high classed vampires. But are you sure this is something you want to do? Life doesn't give second chances." He warned.

Maka stepped forward and said "Yes. It was my fault for not taking every drop of blood out of him. So if anyone is going to fix this, it has to be me." Her face showed nothing less than pure determination.

"Very well." He waived her forward as she approached he spoke "By my bones, and my soul. Release my soulwork hull." The green barrier faded away, allowing Maka to approach Kid.

"Do not feel bad for failing your friend. Taking vampire blood out of someone is near impossible, and it's not like there are many hemomancers around anymore. I only know of one, now that I think about it… and he isn't someone who helps others often." Jack turned to his vampire and commanded "Leave us. Return to the witches domain and inform me when a new grand witch had been put into power and who she is."

"Yes master." The vampire said as he faded out of visibility.

"Did something happen to Maba?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head. He was having a hard time taking this all in. Here was an undead abomination that had kidnapped Lord Death's own son, someone who isn't very fond of undead, to help his son recover from a grievous wound. Then on the other hand he orders his pet vampire to spy on the witch's domain.

Just what side does he actually work for? Or does he have his own agenda? Is he merely a puppet or a puppeteer? Pulling the strings of both sides, to complete his own goals. Stein silently asked himself.

"I have always been fond of Eibon's creations, particularly the demon weapons. I've even made a few of them. One of them was more of a prototype that has more than succeeded what I had originally hoped he could do. The other one that I made, more closely resembles the original weapons. I took a blade that I have adored for decades, and the strongest Witch's soul I could find and combined them into a suitable weapon for one such as myself. Now I'm curious to see how the witches respond to this."

"I'll ask you later how you managed that. But first let's attend to Kid." Stein said, his eyes drifting to Maka who held the dagger firmly in her left hand and pressed it to the skin of her forearm. She winced when she started but other than that she made no sound. No one in the room made a sound, all eyes were on her.

Dragging the blade down her arm till the cut traveled the length of the forearm, the blood slowly pooled in the channel of the wound, eventually as the blood surpassed the volume of the cut it started to drip down her forearm and pool and congeal on her palm.

"How much does he need?" Maka asked as Jack brought Kid to an upright position.

"No more than what you have there on your hand. Anymore and we run the risk of causing more harm than good."

Maka raised her hand to Kid's open mouth and slowly poured her blood down his throat. Small streaks of blood could be seen running down Kid's mouth and onto his clothes.

As the last drop of blood passed his lips Jack let Kid slump back down on the bed. Then they waited for a moment in complete silence, no one knowing what would happen next.

"Nothing is happening." Maka stated.

Just as those words left Maka's mouth Kid let out one more earth shattering scream of agony, his eyes practically popping out of his head as they met Maka's. His eye's held nothing but pain and fear for a brief second before rolling back into his skull. His body going limp.

And Maka could hear the rhythm of Kid's heart cease.

He had just died.

And it had all been because of Maka's failure.

**Poor Kid, he just can't catch a break. First he isnt symetrical, second his partners arent symetrical, thridly he just died.**


	38. Rules of Assassination

Chapter 37

Integra let out a sigh of annoyance, vampire attacks on British soil had been steadily dropping over the last ten years. The small population of category B* vampires didn't really cause much of a problem for Hellsing, there was an unspoken agreement they had. They don't cause a problem for Hellsing, in exchange Hellsing doesn't actively hunt them. Ever since the invention of the freak chip by the mad doctor, that had been their biggest opponent, the freaks that had no self-control and went on rampages. But those had seemed to die out.

And that was the source of Integra's annoyance. For some god forsaken reason there was not one freak on a rampage tonight but two separate freaks, each on killing sprees in two separate populated areas. This certainly was an oddity, they rarely saw such cases now, and for two on the same night was unheard of.

It also annoyed Integra that she wouldn't have her new troops that were being transferred from the SAS for another two weeks. Otherwise this would have been a perfect mission to break in the new recruits. So Integra had to send Seras and Alucard to each deal with a freak alone. She had no doubt that the undead abomination would be dead in a matter of hours though.

Seras walked into the market were the freak had decided to hole up. Stepping over the remains of a ghoul that had the unfortunate pleasure of eating a Harkonnen shell. Seras looked around the market, seeing a trail of blood on the ground she decided to follow the crimson path on the tiled floor leading to the back of the market and stopping at the door to the meat locker.

With a mighty heave Seras flung the door open. She was shocked by what she saw, sitting with its back to the wall was the freak… she also looked to be no older than a ten year old. She had long silver hair that flowed down her back and pale skin, and she wore a gothic style dress.

"You did this?" Seras asked as she lowered the Harkonnen, vampire or not she still had a hard time killing a child.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked, her crimson eyes shining mischievously as they looked Seras over.

"My name is Seras." She responded.

"Oh hello target three, Lady Medusa will be pleased." She said as she started to raise an average hand gun.

The second nature that had been drilled into her during her time at Hellsing kicked in and Seras also raised the Harkonnen and fired.

Click*

Nothing, she had made the biggest rookie mistake one could make. She forgot to reload.

The girl raised the gun and fired once at Seras, hitting her in the right shoulder.

Seras was surprised when the bullet didn't start to burn and her body quickly closed around the wound.

It wasn't even silver? Seras wondered as she charged at the girl. Seras was caught off guard when the girl raised the gun to her head and fired. Painting the wall with a fine red mist. Her body quickly erupting into blue flames and just as quickly turning to a pile of ashes.

Seras said the only thing she could think "What the bloody hell just happened?"

50 Kilometers away from Seras, on the edge of a small town. Alucard walked down the street, following the carnage to a small gas station on the edge of some god forsaken town. He too found a trail of blood that had led him to an exterior bathroom built on the side of the gas station. Knowing that the freak was on the other side of the door he threw it open. He didn't even have a gun drawn, what could some freak do to him?

A young boy with short silvery hair was sitting underneath the sink in the bathroom, facing the door.

"A man. I see. So are you target one or two?" the small boy asked him, his tone distant as if he was almost asleep.

Alucard chuckled "Silly boy I'm no one's target. I'm their death."

"Arrogant. Yup that's target one." The boy pulled out an average handgun and fired, Alucard didn't even flinch as the bullet tore into his shoulder. To Alucard's trained eye the bullet wasn't anything special, his wound sealed up almost as fast as it had been made.

The kid didn't even fire a second time "Pathetic insect you don't even have bullets that can a nosferatu."

"Yes I do." The child responded as he put the gun to his head and fired.

Alucard was shocked, his prey had denied him his victory. Pathetic.

Alucard let out a disgusted growl as he left the gas station, this job didn't feel right. In all his years no one had ever done that. It unsettled him.

Looking to were the moon would have been if it wasn't a moonless night Alucard shook his head and returned to his master to give his report.

Meanwhile somewhere beneath the ice of the South Pole.

Tears streamed down Maka's face as she grabbed Kid's shoulders and rapidly shook him while half screaming half weeping "KID WAKE UP! COME ON YOU CAN'T DIE. PLEASE WHAT ABOUT YOURE FATHER? WHAT ABOUT LIZ AND PATTY. WHAT'S BLACK STAR GOING TO DO?" She dropped his body and kept weeping as Liz ran up to the bed and hugged his body as tears and snot ran down her face. She had no words in her right now, only raw emotion.

Turning to Jack "Can't you do anything?" Maka half asked, half demanded, bloody tears streaming down her face. He remained silent, eliciting an outburst "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WOULD SAVE HIM! NOT KILL HIM!"

"If I were to bring back a god from the dead what would that make me?" he asked.

"Can you?" Black Star asked, his eyes holding a dangerous look.

"I would be beyond death if I were to bring him back, I would be above him. I would be a Sovereign of Death. This world doesn't need more gods or monsters."

"I asked you if you can bring him back you bastard." Black Star spoke, cracking his knuckles.

"I am more than capable of returning the occasional soul to this mortal plane." He responded.

Black Star's tone became very quiet and menacing "So are you? Or are you all talk?"

"I might be dead, but I know when I'm being challenged. Boy if you know what's good for you drop it." His tone wasn't menacing it was factual, like; the sky is blue, the earth is round, I will kick your ass.

"I'm the guy whose going to surpass God, if you stop me by keeping Kid dead… then I'll just have to kill you and bring him back myself, then surpass him." Black Star's hands were balled into fists, each arcing black sparks of his soul wavelength. "So we can do this one of two ways, either you can bring Kid back now and I don't kick your ass, or I can kick your ass and screw up your really nice looking castle. Since I'm such a big man I'll let you decide."

Jack rose from the bedside, slowly raising his boney hands to his hood. Pulling of the hood to reveal his skull. Looking Black Star in the eyes, his own eyes sparked to life with green fire as he spoke. "Soul Conceal. Release."

A soul suddenly popped into existence, where Jack stood. It wasn't a particularly powerful soul, in fact it appeared perfectly normal, for a human.

"Pssshh. That's it after all this show you aren't even strong? This will be quicker than I thought." Black Star gloated "Please I've beaten tougher opponents than you with my bare hands."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover." He warned, his tone taking on a threating aura.

"Why would I ever need to read a book? I'm asking if you are gonna fight me or not." Black Star fell into a low right side fighting stance.

"Well then, Soul Protect. Release." That human soul disappeared and another more ominous one appeared. The Soul was massive, larger than even the largest witch's soul they had seen, even bigger than Jake when he released to level 0. Not quite as large as Lord Death's but still truly massive.

Stein could barely believe his eyes. How could something with a soul that massive stay hidden from the DWMA. This soul was unlike anything he had ever seen. To his first glance the soul of this Jack was the third largest he had ever seen, only being topped by gods. But upon further inspection the soul looked odd. Almost crystalline in structure, like the soul was contained by a jewel of sorts. A damaged jewel, he could see a spider's web of hairline fractures along one side of the soul. This soul was truly something else, he knew he had seen, or at least read about creatures with this kind of soul somewhere before but he couldn't quite place it.

"Spectral Form." Jack commanded.

One second he was there and the next second he and Black Star had disappeared.

"What were am I?" Black Star asked as he looked around his new surroundings, well actually it looked like he was in the same room but there was a faded, color with wisps of something blowing around him. There was no sign of Maka or any of the others from the DWMA.

"I brought you here so that we might get this over with quickly and without damaging any of my property."

Turning around Black Star saw Jack, or at least he thought it was. He wasn't wearing the robe that he had on before. Now he seemed garbed for combat, he wore a suit of armor that looked to be made out of bones, and black steel.

"What have you done with my friends?" Black Star demanded.

"Nothing they are right where we left them." He answered.

"So then this is just me and you?" Black Star asked.

"Yes."

"Good." And with that Black Star leapt into action. Fists poised and ready to strike he charged the bone clad wizard.

"Where did they go?" Maka asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't know." Stein answered as Patty approached Kid.

Sitting on the bed Patty poked him a few times, when he didn't do anything she said "Come on Kid wake up."

Still nothing.

Tears still streaming down her face, Liz said "He won't be waking up."

"He must be really tired." Patty said as she flicked his nose.

"He's dead." Stein said in a monotone as he tightened the screw in his head.

"Dead?" Patty asked, the playfulness in her tone slowly leaving.

"I'm afraid so." Stein answered.

"He can't be." Patty whispered, barely able to contain her tears "But Kid was supposed to make our lives all better! He took us off the streets and got me off of crack."

(That explains so much Patty.)

"It's ok sis." Liz said as she tried to grab Patty for a hug, more to soothe herself than Patty.

Pushing Liz away Patty started hitting Kid as she screamed "WAKE UP YOU SYMMETRY LOVING BASTARD. I TILTED YOUR PAINTINGS!

Thump

Thump

Thump

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PAINTINGS!?"

Black Star couldn't land a hit on Jack, every time he would try to punch the bastard, he would just block the punch and send Black Star flying with some shockwave.

"Stop this foolishness." Jack's tone was harsh.

"Not until I kick your ass!" And with that Black Star charged forward screaming "BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!"

Black Star finally landed a hit.

Unleashing the full force of his soul wavelength into Jack, the force of the attack nocked the creature back and sent him recoiling into the wall.

"KID YOUR ALLIVE!" Maka and Liz exclaimed in complete shock.

"Barely." He mumbled, exhaustion painting his face.

"As heartwarming as this is we still have no idea what's going on with Black Star." Spirit said as he ruffled Kid's hair, eliciting a cry about the ruined symmetry.

"He's still here." Stein answered, turning his screw "Kid rest up. Maka. Soul. Resonate with your father and me." Stein commanded.

Wiping away the tears of joy she did as she was told. Matching the wavelength of the mad professor and her pervy father wasn't too hard.

As she matched their wavelengths she felt another wavelength in the room but it was almost like there was static or some form of distortion, making it harder to sense the finer points of that soul.

Then suddenly Maka felt the resounding shockwave of a soul forcing itself into another. That was definitely Black Star using his wavelength as an attack.

"They're locked combat, it would appear that Black Star is ultimately outmatched." Stein spoke as he reached out towards Tsubaki, Liz and Patty's souls, adding their souls to the chain resonance.

Black Star stood tall, finally managing to topple his foe in a single hit. He had poured his very being into that one punch and he had succeeded, or so he thought. Turning his back to Jack, expecting to see his friends or at least to not be in this strange realm "Guess you weren't as tough as I thought you would be." He muttered with a hint of disappointment.

"What makes you think I'm done for?"

Before Black Star could turn around Jack stood up and rapidly closed the distance between him and Black Star.

He picked Black Star up single handedly by his hair, turning him so that he could look Black Star in the eyes.

"You can't beat me." And with that green lightning started arcing from his hand and into Black Star, eliciting a scream.

Stein could feel the battle between Jack and Black Star drawing to an end, and fast. He could tell that Black Star wouldn't be triumphant unless they could help him.

"Spirit. Maka. I want the both of you to try to match wavelengths with Black Star. We might not be able to help him physically but we can try to give him whatever support we can."

Black Star dropped to the ground, on the verge of losing consciousness. He was burnt and bloodied. Forcing himself to try to stand up he slowly rose.

"Stay down." Jack commanded.

"Not until" He started

Jack unleashed another blast of lightning dropping Black Star to a kneeling position.

Forcing himself back up again "Not until I kick your ass!" He ran, well more like he limped over towards Jack, fist raised.

"You Star clan never know when to give up." And with that a blast of lightning that was larger than any before collided into Black Star. The boy howled as he dropped to the ground, his body involuntarily convulsing. His vision darkening as he fought to stay conscious.

When he had thought he had been beaten, he felt his friends. He could feel them here with him, he could feel their strength become his own.

For one final time he stood up.

"For the love of all that is" Jack Started but Black Star cut him off.

"I'm glad you helped Maka. I'm thankful that you healed my injuries." His teeth were gritted "NOW I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" and with that he disappeared.

Jack looked around the room, but there was no sign of Black Star anywhere. He started sending both lightning and fire throughout the room in an attempt to strike the child.

Black Star slowed his breathing, steadied his heartbeat. He remained crouched on the rafter, waiting to strike.

First rule. Blend into the shadows. Control your breathing, and wait for the target to let their guard down. He mentally recited.

As he studied Jack he started to learn the pattern of his attacks. He repositioned himself so that he was on the rafter above Jack, the one place he didn't seem to strike with fire or lightning. He also studied Jack himself. He wore what looked like old plate armor that was intentionally meant to look like a skeleton. He also noticed that the armor had several gaps in it; under the armpit, base of the neck, around the waist, back of the knees, and the eyes.

Second rule. Tune into your target, and predict his thoughts and actions.

Seeing a chance to strike Black Star leaps into motion.

Third Rule. Strike your target before he notices you.

Dropping down behind Jack as he launched another fireball, an attack that took him a few precious seconds to recover from. Black Star strikes.

He strikes the unguarded back of Jack's knee, causing Jack to drop to one knee and a few curses to leave his lips.

As Jack falls he raises his hands instinctively to defend himself, creating an opening to strike. Black Star jabs him under the right then left armpit, causing him to drop his hands and grip his sides.

Allowing Black Star to pour both his soul and the souls of his friends into this next strike.

"LET'S FINISH THIS! SOUL MENACE!" Black Star uppercut Jack in the one part of his face that wasn't protected by his skull mask, unleashing all of his furry in that one strike.

The punch was so hard that it knocked the mask off of Jack's face and sent it flying.

Jack remained upright for a moment before finally collapsing to the ground.

The ghostly world around them returning to normal and reuniting Black Star with his friends.

*Hellsing uses a class system for vampires.

D for freaks

C for fledglings of "real" vampires

B for actual vampires

A for vampires of immense power, such as Alucard and Seras.

**Well I hope this is starting to pick up a little more. Sorry for any weird typing errors, just got a new keybourd and am still getting used to it.**

**Hmm? Why would someone shoot Seras and Alucard then imdiately kill themselves? If Seras is target three, and Alucard is target one, who the hell is target two?**

**Please all you readers, please for the love of Death review. I need them, I want them. And I know there are a lot of you guys out there! **


	39. Infection

Chapter 38

**Sorry this took so long, I thought I posted it last week but it apears that I didnt. Please enjoy.**

Integra let out a sigh of annoyance. The fact that she had needed to send both Alucard and Seras out on the same night was still hard for her to believe. But with Alucard and Seras on the trail of the freaks the matter of their existence would be over before the hour so there was nothing more to do but to wait for their return.

Dam she needed a cigar, she thought as she opened the drawer in her desk and started to rummage around looking for her tin that she kept her cigars in. Just as she found them she heard a sharp rapping at her office door.

Who the bloody hell could it be at three A.M? She wondered. It couldn't be Alucard, because he just walked in on her without care, and Seras had always made herself known.

"Who is it?" Integra asked as she pulled her berretta from its holster on her side, keeping the weapon on her lap.

It had been Roberta, one of the new replacement maids who was acting to replace those who died in what was being called by the other knights as the "Black Blood Massacre". She was rather tall for a woman at just over six feet tall and of Venezuelan nationality. She wore a standard house maid uniform that all female staff of the manor had to wear, with the only exception being her rounded spectacles. Her skin was a light Carmel color and her hair was held in a single pony tail that traveled down her back with the color of black ink. She had a tray in hand with a cup of tea resting on it.

"I thought you might enjoy a cup of Earl Gray tea while you await the return of your vampires." She responded, her faint Spanish accent giving her words a magical quality.

"I didn't ask for this." Integra stated bluntly, not giving the new maid permission to enter yet.

"I merely took a liberty." She said as she entered the threshold of the room, closing and locking it behind her.

Integra noticed that. The click of the deadbolt sealing the doors so that none may enter. This only added to her paranoia.

The maid set the cup of tea on Integra's desk and stepped back, waiting for her to pick it up and drink the tea.

Looking at the tea. Integra could tell by the weak sent that it had been hastily brewed and not given the proper time to steep, a mistake no house maid in London would make.

Never once touching the tea, Integra pulled out her gun and asked in a tired tone "Who are you and why do you want me dead?"

The maid's face kept her pleasant smile as she said "What on heavens to you mean? I just thought you might like a cup of tea. Is there something wrong with that?"

Integra shot the cup of tea, never once taking her eyes off the imposter "If you are a spy then you have got to be the worst one that I have seen. I mean honestly the house servant? Really? Do you think I don't know the scent of a rat when I see one?"

The maid slowly drew a pistol that had been holstered up her sleeve.

"At least you aren't entirely incompetent. So who sent you?" Integra asked, her fierce look never wavering even with a gun pointed at her head.

"Well you'll all be dead soon enough target four so I don't think the Grand Witch will mind if I shed some light on you. We've been systematically eliminating all who might oppose Medusa's plans. By morning the Death Scythe's, the man of bones, and Hellsing will all have all been dealt a crippling blow. And with your death the last remaining piece on the board is Lord Death himself. Soon when his home is burning, his students dying and his order crumbling and he is forced to call for help none will be alive to aide him."

"One problem with that." Integra says with a small fierce smile, the stupidity of this would be assassin was tantamount to treason.

"Oh?"

Integra fired her Berretta as she said "You need to kill me first."

The maid managed to avoid getting shot and she leapt behind a large chair and started to return fire.

* * *

With Jack defeated Black Star and Jack reappeared in front of the others out of nowhere.

Black Star had a few cuts and bruises but was otherwise fine, save for being short of breath. Jack on the other hand… Jack was lying face down on the ground, remnants of Black Star's Soul Menace still arcing off of his armor. His body twitching as smoke rose from where Black Star had hit him.

Black Star turned to face his friends who had yet to say anything. Thrusting his fist up into the air he said "He shouldn't have messed with a big star like me."

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for something to happen, but when nothing did Stein turned his screw with a faint smile on his face as he turned back to Kid muttering something about Black Star's ego.

Everyone else looked at each other before letting out a cacophony of hurrahs in light of Black Star's victory.

"Come on let's get you home." Liz said as she helped her meister to his feet. They had all been through so much in the last few weeks and now all they wanted was to return home and let their minds and bodies recover.

With Kid on his feet with the help of Liz and Patty the group made their way back out the way they had come.

There was an almost earie aura to the empty hallways of this subterranean castle. They had toppled the master of this manor and none of the servants had done anything to help their master, no one was even trying to stop them. They ran virtually unopposed to their freedom.

As they walked down the dark hallways towards the exit a melody slowly filled the air as they grew closer towards their destination.

As they walked, a tune turned into mutterings, and mutterings turned to words. Until finally a beautiful song being sung by a woman echoed through the halls.

"Mein Sohn, nur Mut! Wer Gott vertraut, baut gut!" Her tone was perfect, and she sung the piece with obvious adoration.

As they drew towards the final corner the song stopped and a conversation replaced it.

"My love, please go somewhere safe till the gests leave. I don't want anything to happen to you two."

That voice, Maka had heard it somewhere before. But where? Then it hit her. That was the same voice that Jack had, had when he appeared in Maka's dreams.

"Nein! You aren't vhat you used to be I vont leave you vhith zhem. Look at vhat zhey haff done to you! Vhy must you do zhis?" The voice belonged to the woman who up until recently had been singing, her English was good but she had a thick German accent that slurred her words.

"Dear you know just as well as I that we need to do this. If not for us then for her."

No one moved as they waited for this to play out.

"Vhy must you meddle vith zhe lives of other? Vhy can't we just stay here? Vhy can't you be happy vith vat ve haff here?" the woman asked, concern and pleading in her tone. The way she spoke made it obvious that this was not a foreign topic for the two of them.

"This world is a truly wretched place, I just want to make it a little fairer for our kind. Vampires are hunted to extinction, witches have their souls harvested to make death scythes, and my kind are all but forgotten. While I don't disagree that undead can be dangerous, I can't abide the fact that we the minority have no say in our own genocide at the hands of these so called keepers of peace, the would be normal people. I just want to give our child a world where it won't be scared by what her parents were. Surely you can understand this. Can't you?" He asked. He sounded old, and so very tired. Like as if he had a great burden that was his alone to bear.

"No I can't. You say you want to make zhe vorld fair, balanced even. Yet you haff brought zhose who hunt vampires here, helped zhe vould be Gott und even told zhe vitches vhere to find zhe mad gott. Zhat doesn't seem like balance to me. It seems like you are a veapon dealer, dealing under zhe table." She spat the words.

There was silence for a moment then she purred in a lustful tone "You might not see it but you haff become just like zhe Major. Und I love it."

"I suppose I have. He always knew how to inspire others to do his bidding didn't he?" His tone sounded distant "Come let us leave such topics for another time."

"Und vhat about you guests?" She asked.

Jack didn't respond immediately, after a few seconds he called "You know it's rude to eavesdrop on a man and his wife's private conversation."

Maka was speechless, how had he known that they were there?

The group walked out into the throne room to see a large well-dressed man sitting on the pile of bones that made up the bone throne. And on his lap sat a playful woman. She had a fierce beauty to her. Her body was thin and leanly built like that of a wolf, or a hunter. Her face had many freckles and kind blue eyes that seemed to shine a deep and majestic blue. She had long unkempt raven haired locks that went down to her waist, and a single bang that was curled in her face. She wore a simple black and red gown that bulged around her stomach.

The woman pulled a musket that had been leaning against the throne and leveled it at the group, a fierce challenge in her eyes "Tinker, Tailor, Soldier…" She started to say but stopped when Jack spoke.

"Mein Liebe." He spoke in German, using one of his hands to lower the aged weapon.

"Vas?" She answered through gritted teeth.

"Rip. Treffen Sie Maka . Sie ist meines Bruders Jungvogel" He spoke, his tone was calm, yet there was an underlying message that everyone in the room picked up on that they knew to be "please don't kill them"

"Ihr?" She turned her head to look Jack in the eyes.

"Jawol. Und die Junge mit Weissen Streifen heisst Death the Kid. AKA der Sensenmann."

She looked at Kid then the skeleton and burst into laughter between laughs and breaths she said "Sie kind? Das ist nicht der Sensenmann!"

"Jawol das ist der sensenmann sohn."

She stopped laughing as he said "Lassen sie bitte."

"Aber." She started to protest but her cut her off "JEZTZ!"

She gave a pouty look and with a hmph left the room through a nearby door.

"What was that about?" Liz wondered aloud.

"Sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me." Black Star muttered as he pushed past Stein and Maka, eyeing a challenge to this human looking Jack.

"No it wasn't gibberish, or at least parts of it." Stein said as he tightened the screw in his head.

The tension in the room thick as everyone waited for the other to do something.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity Jack said "You have what you came for now leave this place peacefully." His tone held a warning that everyone but Black Star picked up on.

"What if I want to kick your ass again?" Black Star challenged, his nonexistent patience had been worn to nothing by all the German from the previous conversation.

Jack didn't say anything. Instead he sighed as he shook his head in disappointment. He then snapped his fingers.

A cloud of white smoke exploded at Black Star's feet, and he quickly found himself under assault from someone. He tried to defend himself but his unknown attacker was too fast and the smoke was too thick to see clearly.

The smoke cleared just as fast as it had appeared, however as it dispersed it revealed that Black Star had been completely and utterly crushed. He lay on the ground, fighting to stay conscious as his attacker towered over him.

White Star looked down at his son with something akin to disgust in his eyes. Black Star glared back and forced himself to try to stand up but collapsed just as quickly.

"You are weak Black Star." Was all that White Star said before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Jack looked at Black Star whose face was contorted in rage, shaking his head Jack just said "Get the hell out. The living are no longer welcome here."

Tsubaki silently picked up her meister and without further incident they returned to their helicopters.

* * *

As they were taking off to return the tired extraction team to the icebreaker. Maka, Stein, and Kid all felt the presence of two witch's souls rapidly approaching.

"Where are they?!" Stein yelled as Spirit turned into a scythe.

He didn't need an answer. Medusa flew directly overhead on a massive snake, with Free riding next to her. She paid no attention to the students or Stein.

She stopped her cobra so that it wasn't that far from where the entrance to the tunnel to Jack was, it was still in the air when she started her spell.

"Magic Calculation!" And with that several numerals rotated around an area that could have been almost a mile wide and quickly shrunk till only a small circle only a few feet across.

With the first spell done Free stood up and turned into his wolf form and started a spell of his own.

"DEMON EYE CANNON! MAXIMUM CHARGE!" And with that the wolfman's signature move charged up for almost a minute. When he was done charging he fired.

Medusa combined her own vector storm with Free's demon eye cannon, the combined spell slammed into the ice that the magic circle had targeted. The beam shattered the field of ice that the helicopters had been on forcing the pilots to take off. The newly created crater revealed a deep chasm with a large castle at the bottom. The combined spell blasted into the castle. For a single second the castle looked like it might survive but then a massive explosion ripped it apart, sending out a shockwave that could be felt for miles.

With Jack's home buried in ice and ruble, Medusa left just as quickly as she appeared never once giving the helicopters notice.

Black Star was the only one to speak as the helicopters returned to their ship "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Alucard walked up to the small two story barracks that had been serving as temporary headquarters of Hellsing. When suddenly the window that had been in Integra's office exploded outwards as a maid leapt through it with Integra shooting after her.

The sight stunning him momentarily but Alucard snapped out of it when Integra yelled "Capture her!"

Alucard turned towards the direction the maid had been running in and with a smile he drew and fired the Casull. The maid had put a good bit of distance between himself and her, but distance didn't matter to Alucard.

The bullet ripped through her leg, entering in the back of her left knee and exiting out the front. She tumbled to the ground without so much as a scream.

Holstering the Casull, Alucard lazily walked up to the wounded woman. As he drew closer he asked "And where did you think you were going on this beautiful night?"

The maid rolled onto her side so that she could face Alucard, looking him in his eyes she responded "To Hell." And with that she fired her pistol nearly point blank into her head. Killing her on the spot.

A moment later Integra limped out of the main door of the barracks and rushed as fast as she could to Alucard and the now dead would be assassin.

Taking one look at the dead woman Integra turned to Alucard and yelled "I said capture her! Not kill her. God dammit you bloody wanker." More pissed off about the massive breach in security than the loss of life.

"She's dead by her own hand." Alucard stated, ending Integra's rant mid stride.

"Oh." Integra grunted as she turned around and started to limp back to the barracks.

"Your wounded Master." Alucard noted the blood running down her right leg. In the chaos that had swept through her office a few minutes before in the form of a close quarters gunfight, she had been grazed just under her right knee.

"It's nothing." She stated as they entered the compound.

"To me it's something. Blood is the vessel of your soul and right now you're spilling your pure soul all over the hallway." He chided back.

"Then bring me a first aid kit while you give your report."

Several minutes later.

After having given a full report on his mission prior in the night and then being joined by Seras and receiving a report from the Draculina.

Integra, sitting at her desk with a cigar slowly burning closer to her lips asked one more time "And the freaks said those words when addressing you? Target One and target Three?"

"Correct." Seras affirmed.

Alucard chuckled before saying "Weather or not one could call that an attack is not up for debate but yes I was called target one."

"So Alucard's target one. I'm target three. So does that mean you were target two?" Seras asked, confused and tired as the night slowly drew to an end.

"No. Our departed friend just outside referred to me as target four." Integra said as she slammed the butt of her cigar into the silver ash tray on her desk "These would be attacks were so amateur that I think we might have missed something. There has to have been a second objective. No attack would ever consist of shooting someone once then committing suicide."

"But whose target two if not you?" Seras asked

"Isn't it obvious?" Integra asked obviously annoyed, the childish attitude that Seras had was sometimes cute but when it came to this serious planning it really pissed Integra off.

"It's your dear Jacob." Alucard stated


	40. This Crusade of Mine

Holly fucking crap guys. This chapter was almost impossible to get out. Between having to get a new computer, losing the original document, and work, I though I would never get you guys a chapter.

Chapter 39

Seras woke up not feeling any better than when she had went to bed that morning. She was worried about Jake, though all the attacks failed to do serious damage to any of the targets. It still unnerved her that someone had been able to gather that kind of information on Hellsing and launch a botched attack.

They had tried to contact Jake but with his missions generally communication between Hellsing and him was few and far between. The general rule of thumb when it came to contacting Jake was Integra gave him his mission and all the material on both the target and the client and he would deal with the target, then he would contact Integra and inform her when the job was done. Mid mission communication was rare to say the least, and almost always initiated by Jake.

To add to Seras' unease she physically didn't feel well. She felt like when she had just been turned into a vampire, starving herself, weak and all around ill, and if that wasn't enough the shoulder that the freak had shot her in felt really stiff.

Hoping that a shower would ease the tense muscles in her shoulder and her overall ill sense, she stepped into the small bathroom.

Seras turned on the water in the shower and as soon as the water was set to a nice and soothing temperature she started to undress. Stripping and discarding her pants and panties she quickly moved to take off her top.

As she pulled of the garment she stepped into the water, letting the warmth wash over her. With her eyes closed she started to massage the still tight shoulder.

However as Seras applied pressure to the tender muscle a jab off pain ran through her body.

Wincing at the sudden and unexpected pain Seras pulled hand off of the muscle and was stunned by what she saw.

The skin around her shoulder had turned a dark black, with the darkest spot being where the bullet had entered her flesh. She could even see the veins under skin. It was as if someone had poured black ink into them.

Seras let out a scream.

Alucard had overslept.

That never happened.

Alucard woke to the sound of Seras' echoing screams.

"What is that bumbling idiot on about now?" Alucard mused as he rose from his throne-like chair.

Reaching for his amber-tinted glasses that he kept on a sparsely populated table next to the chair.

He noticed his arm hurt.

More specifically his shoulder.

Dismissing this he left his room and entered the police girl's quarters. He found Seras (in the nude) poking at patch of dark black skin on her shoulder. The skin looked sickly and infected, while at the same time looking like no sickness Alucard had ever seen before.

Seras didn't even notice Alucard's presence.

"How truly pathetic of you." Alucard greeted.

Seras started a whole new round of screaming as she realized that she was naked and in the same room as Alucard.

Doing the only thing that a woman can in this kind of position.

"SERAS BITCHSLAP!" She screams as she smashes her palm across Alucard's cheek. (It finally found a way back in guys!)

Several minutes later after Seras puts pants and a bra on, and after Alucard's face regained its normal structure.

"My, my, police girl. I forgot you had such fire in you." Alucard said with a chuckle as Seras walked from her bathroom and into the main part of her room.

"Alucard I don't appreciate you being a peeping Tom." Seras said, in a blunt tone.

"It's not peeping if I'm not hiding." He chuckled again.

"ALUCARD!" Seras yelled, it was things like this that really pissed her off.

"Hurry up and fix that unsightly blemish before our master sees it."

The anger drained out of Seras' face and turned to confusion "That's just it, it doesn't want to heal. No matter how much I try."

Shaking his head "Stupid police girl. I thought you had paid more attention all those years ago. I guess I was wrong."

Seras gave Alucard an evil look before grabbing him by the shoulder and attempting to throw him out the room.

Alucard didn't budge, a spike of pain however did run down his arm, originating in his shoulder.

A look of curiosity played across his face as he took Seras' hand of his shoulder and gently ran his fingers over the tender area.

"You too?" Seras asked.

Without responding Alucard made his shirt and Jacket vanish so that he could inspect the tissue.

He found almost an exact copy of the black spot on Seras' shoulder, on his shoulder. Instantly Alucard attempted to heal his wound, but nothing happened. He even went as far as to reform the limb, like what he would have done if it had been severed, the only change in the wound was now it appeared larger.

Alucard left the Police girl's room with Seras calling after him, he didn't care.

He had to check on Integra. They had all been the target of, at the time they had considered botched assassination attempts. But now it looked as if there had been a hidden goal in the attacks, with more nefarious intentions. This Grand Witch had sent three subordinates to their deaths with only the goal of shooting Alucard, Seras, and Integra and then instantly committing suicide.

Appearing in Integra's makeshift office to find his master starting to doze in her chair behind her desk.

"MASTER!" He said firmly.

At the sound of her most loyal servants voice Integra let out a yawn and sat up at her desk.

Looking at Alucard she said "Good evening" stopping to as a shiver ran down her spine "Alucard."

"Master let me inspect your wound." Alucard did not speak like the normal arrogant vampire he was, but more like a concerned friend.

"My wound? Why? Dr. Trevylen said it wasn't that bad." Integra was still trying to wake up fully, so she didn't notice the tone Alucard had used.

"Those bullets have had unique effects on Seras and me." He responded.

This seemed to take any hint of drowsiness from Integra "Unique effects? How so?" She asked now fully alert.

Alucard showed her the patch of black skin on his body. Explaining that Seras also had one and that neither of them could heal these wounds.

As she poked and prodded the area on Alucard's shoulder, she grabbed a silver knife from inside her desk. And without a word she dragged the knife across Alucard's shoulder.

To the vampire's credit he didn't even react to this.

"Master?" Alucard wanted to know the meaning of her mutilation of his shoulder.

"It's black." She said, not taking her eyes off the knife.

"Yes I know that. I didn't come here so that you could cut me up like your grandfather." He said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"No, the blood." She held the knife up so that Alucard could inspect it.

To his shock the blood that had coated the blade was indeed black.

"What is the meaning of this?" A flurry of anger rushing through him, someone would dare to taint his blood? They would suffer the ultimate price for this, he would see to it.

Setting the knife down, Integra said "I think this means we are going to Death City."

* * *

The snake witch Medusa or rather the new Grand-Witch was inside her private study. It was a large well-furnished room with book shelves lining three of the walls and a roaring fireplace on the one remaining wall. Medusa sat on a large chair near the fireplace reviewing the results of her original black blood experiments, marveling at how far she had come over the last few decades. When a curt knock on the door drew her attention away from the research.

"Yes?" She called

"Milady. You have guests." Called the new head of the honor guard, the old one had been killed in the same attack that had killed Maba.

"Let them in." She called.

The door opened to reveal May, Free, and Eruka. They entered without so much as a word.

Free moved to the far corner of the room, using one of the bookshelves to lean on. A look of boredom plastered on his face. May and Eruka on the other hand both stood directly in front of Medusa, and they looked terrified.

May and Eruka looked between each other hoping one of them would be the first to speak. Both of them were terrified of the situation, and the news they brought.

May was the first to speak. "Everything went almost exactly according to plan." She was almost stuttering, but she managed to continue on "All Hellsing vampires and all but two of the Death Scythes have been infected."

"And what about little miss Hellsing? Has she been infected?" Medusa asked, peeking an eyebrow.

"No. Alucard killed Roberta before it could be done." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Were there any survivors?" Medusa asked, her face contorting to a snake-like smile.

"No." May whispered. Not one of her friends had survived the attacks, she was all alone.

"Good." Medusa mused, "We wouldn't want anyone catching on to what we have planned."

This heartlessness, this complete lack of respect for the young women that had been sent on blatant suicide missions disgusted May. It made her feel physically sick to her stomach.

"Something on your mind?" Medusa asked, feigning concern.

"No." She responded through clenched fangs. Why had she made a deal with this she-devil?

With a wave of her hand she said "Very well."

May bowed her head a little and slowly walked away from the witch.

"And what about you Eruka?" Medusa asked, turning to face the frog witch.

"We've searched through the remains of the underground castle and… and we…." She started to stutter, her fear of failing this witch that could end her life at any moment stopping the words from forming.

"And you what?" Medusa asked, her eyes narrowing, "You did find the bodies of the creature's servants. Didn't you?"

Eruka gulped, her pulse skyrocketing, a cold sweat starting to stick to her back.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that."

"No. We didn't find anyone there. It was as if they just disappeared." Eruka was shaking like a leaf.

Medusa didn't respond for a few, very tense, seconds.

"I see. So to the extent of our knowledge, Jack is still a player in this game." She mused to herself.

This could prove to be quite the problem. Jack had spoken of a world not ruled by order or madness but one of balance. This had been the deciding factor when Medusa decided to destroy him. There was no place for balance in the coming world, no place for order, only progress. Only the Kishin's madness would be left when her plan was completed.

Was he still alive? Probably. Would he take up arms in the coming war? This was the question that Medusa so desperately wanted answered. If he were to side with the reaper, then it could spell almost certain defeat for the witch.

But there was no time to delay. Even if she didn't have all the variables, Medusa couldn't waste the advantage she had over the Reaper because of a single unknown. She had to continue forward.

"May inform the witches, it is time we end the reaper's oppressive order once and for all." She had just given the order to start the final preparation.

Knowing what this meant, May dipped her head and said "Yes Lady Medusa."

Turning to face Eruka "You are to take Heinkel to the location the skeleton gave us. Find the Kishin. Lure him to me."

Eruka trembled as she nodded her head.

"Dismissed."

And with that Medusa was alone in her study again.

It had begun. This would not be a crusade against order as so many of her underlings thought. No this would be a one sided extermination.

With her leading the world into a future of progress.

**Bout fucking time I got you guys a chapter. Right? Anyway we finally get some action in the next couple of chapters. So please review, any support would be greatly appreciated. **

**Thank's for holding on this long and thanks for reading.**

**:)**


	41. Warnings of the Future

Chapter 40

Lord Death let out a sigh of exhaustion. While he generally preferred to stay busy, so that way he didn't have the time to think about his being essentially incarcerated in his own city, the last few days had managed to test the patience of the Death God himself.

He poured himself a small glass of green tea while he reminisced over the last few days.

Between the arrival of Integra Hellsing and her vampires, and the return of his son, there had been no time for anything else in his life.

Stein and Spirit had returned almost a week ago with his son Death the Kid who had been spirited out of his own home by a Skeleton Jack, whom as far as Lord Death was concerned, would die for this. From what Lord Death had gleamed in the reports provided to him by Stein and Spirit, this Jack had wanted to heal Kid in exchange for something that none of them even knew about.

To add to his distrust, this thing had revived those whom had already passed. People who had been on the death-list and had been executed by various individuals at the DWMA, were alive and well and serving this man. To make that even worse, they weren't just any poor souls that had been returned, it had been White Star, the former leader of the star clan, father of Black Star, and most importantly consumer of human souls, and he was a very dangerous person to say the least. Then to make it that much harder was Tsubaki's brother. He had slain humans and consumed their souls so that he could gain power, but ultimately that path had destroyed him and left him an empty visage of the man he had been.

Then to make it even worse (if a feat was possible), Jack had claimed credit for having the head witch assassinated, and her soul harvested. While under better circumstances he would have shook the creatures hand for overseeing such a feat… But under current circumstances a new Grand Witch was the last thing he needed to deal with. Any successors to Maba would inevitably blame Lord Death and those at the DWMA for the death of their former leader, and would want to retaliate.

Before Lord Death could ponder the future any further his mirror started ringing. Answering the call with visible annoyance, the death god was greeted with the image of Stein.

"What is it Stein?" He asked, his tone explosive with frustration.

Sensing the tension in the reaper Stein said "If now is a bad time I can call later."

"No. Go ahead Stein."

"I think you should come to my lab. I found something you might want to see in Kid."

"I'm on my way." And with that he ended the call.

* * *

Showing up minutes later at the mad professor's laboratory.

Stein ushered him into a room with all sorts of medical equipment on the shelves and a small microscope on the nearest table and pulled a slide from under the microscopes gaze and held it up for Lord Death to see.

The slide had dry reddish powder on it but other than that Lord Death didn't see anything strange.

"What am I looking at Stein?" He asked, annoyed at the professor's use of his time.

"This was a blood sample I took from Kid a week ago." As he spoke he turned to face the table and deftly used a scalpel to scrape the blood off of the slide and into a small dish "I've been examining his blood and have found more than a few anomalies." He walked over to a small fridge in the corner of the room and took out two vials of a crimson liquid. Walking back over to the table and opening one of the vials, he held it up for Lord Death to see. "This is Kid's blood, I have not added anything to it in the week that I have had it. Now watch what happens when I apply a drop of this liquid blood to our dried up sample." And with that he quickly let a single drop of blood fall from the vial and onto the powdered blood.

Lord Death was confused to see that drop of blood land on the powder and in turn, turn into powder. It made no sense to him. As far as he knew there was no reason for the liquid blood literally evaporating before his eyes.

"Let me reiterate that, that was a sample of Kid's blood. This next one I took from a willing donor." (Somewhere in Death City Spirit shivered as he woke up with a bandage on his right arm.) And with that Stein let a single drop fall from the vial.

To Lord Death's awe the powdered blood on the slide liquefied before his gaze.

Looking from the blood slide to the mad professor and back again, he asked "What is wrong with my son?"

* * *

Kid walked on a perfectly symmetrical marble tile, in a perfectly symmetrical hallway, inside a perfectly symmetrical manor. It was funny he thought, he surrounded himself with symmetry, perfection, beauty, yet he himself and the things he valued most in his life were far from symmetrical. For all the order he was supposed to embody, he couldn't help but feeling like it all meant nothing. In the last few months he had slowly woken from his dream of a perfect and ordered world until a week ago he had, had an epiphany.

He had, had it when he died in Maka's arms.

This world wasn't orderly, it wasn't balanced. And he had finally learned his place in all of it. Not to keep the world orderly like his father had taught him, for him to do that, the world would have to be something it's not. No, he, the Reapers as a whole were here for one thing. And one thing only, to balance the madness of the world against an order implemented by death.

And this was his dilemma. What happens when there are those who go against this order that all natural creatures must abide by? What to do with Vampires, necromancers. Hell even Reapers didn't abide by the traditional laws of death.

It disgusted him. But what were they to do? What could they do? Kill any who even questioned the order? No. That would be just as mad as the chaos they opposed.

Before he could ponder further he arrived at his intended destination. Looking at the large door of the library, reaching out and opening the door he entered this rarely used sanctuary of knowledge. He had come here hoping to find the answer to his conundrum in the journals of passed reapers and other old manuscripts.

And with that the young reaper lost himself in the wisdom of the past generations.

* * *

Much later that night Death the Kid woke up. He was in a large armchair, the same one he had been in for much of the day. He must have dozed off while he was reading earlier. He thought.

Setting the old leather-bound journal that he had been reading on the table beside his chair he stood with up and stretched. Though he had found nothing of value in the books he did feel better, perhaps a nap had been all he needed to raise his sour mood?

With a sigh he picked up the book he started to return the book to its proper place on the bookshelf.

As he walked past a small table in the middle of the room he tripped on something. Whatever it was it was hard.

Cursing to himself as he stood up and looked for whatever had caused him to misstep.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw what it was.

A black cane with an ivory skull carved handle. The same cane that Jack used.

Every hair on Kid's body was on end when a voice he knew all too well uttered "Why hello Death the Kid."

Turning around to see Jack in his business suit, bent over next to the large fireplace, moving some dried wood around inside the fireplace. He turned his head and said "You have no idea how relieved I am to see that you have made a speedy recovery." And with that he continued messing with the wood.

"What are you doing here?" Kid demanded, the nerve of this creature never ceased to amaze and terrify him.

"How can you read without the warmth of a fire to caress you? Do you even feel warmth? How can you focus on the words and their meaning without the crackle of a fire to keep you company?" He asked as he got up and sat down in the armchair.

"I don't have time for simple things like a fire." Kid responded, his tone taking on a cold quality.

"I find it's the simple things in life that are worth protecting, and perusing." He gave Kid a kind smile "What is the point of all this" he raised his hands and waved them about the room "If you don't even appreciate it?" Raising his left hand to the hearth he uttered "By my bones, and by my soul. Ignis initium." and just like that a roaring fire burst into reality inside the fireplace.

"I say, had I know just how useful pyromancy would have been, I would have studied it more when I had the chance." He said to no one in particular. "Nothing like a warm fire to ease one's aching bones." He looked from the fire to Kid and motioned for Kid to join him in the nearby armchair.

Kid didn't budge.

"After all that you have done to my friends why should I not kill you?" Kid asked. This … thing. This thing, if Maka was to be believed was directly responsible for the events leading up to Maka's unlife, had wounded Black Star, and kidnapped himself, and was playing god with reviving the dead.

Laughing incredulously he said "My boy, better men and monsters have tried to kill me." He took a serious tone. "And as you can see I am still here. Hell I even managed to survive quite the powerful attack brought onto me by the witch Medusa." Returning to his more lighthearted tone that was more typical of him he said. "Now come, sit with me so that we might discuss the future of our professional relationship. Or have you forgotten our deal already? Maybe the word of a reaper isn't s sacred as its said to be."

Everything clicked into view for Kid. He remembered everything.

"Ah there it is." Jack said, seeing Kid's face change from the threating one he had had a moment ago to the now resentful one he bore "Now remind me what our deal was? It's a bit fuzzy for me."

Kid couldn't believe that he had been coerced into a deal with this metaphorical devil while he was ill.

Through gritted teeth Kid answered "In exchange for your knowledge of both Medusa's and the Kishin's plans, you shall be able to call on a reaper's help. You have one favor."

"Good. I am glad to see your memory hasn't failed you. Now for the love of god please sit down your making me feel like a mobster."

Kid didn't budge.

"Well then" Jack said getting up "I guess you will have to find out for yourself."

"Find out what?" Kid asked, his curiosity forcing him to break silence.

"Ahh so now you want to talk." Jack said with a smile, sitting himself back down and motioning again for Kid to join him.

Reluctantly Kid sat down.

"Tell me, have you ever done something you regret?" Jack asked, suddenly seaming very old and tired.

…

"I see…" There was a long pause, the only noise coming from the roaring fire.

"I had a troubled youth. And because of it I have done a lot of things that looking back on, I'm not proud off. I've hurt a lot of people in my time. Good innocent people who didn't deserve what I did to them. But if I hadn't done those things I wouldn't be the way I am today. I would have never met the love of my life, I would have never been accepted. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Kid looked Jack in the eye and for the first time he saw remorse in the eyes of this thing.

"I guess." He responded.

"Good."

"Was that all you had to say or is there more?" Kid asked.

"Yes there is more. Just one more thing then I must leave."

"And that is?"

"The new Grand Witch has set her sights on destroying the Grim Reaper and all who affiliate with him. She has made her intentions be the destruction of Death City. And she is on her way here now, with an army behind her."

* * *

Kid's eyes opened, his breathing heavy, cold sweat running down his face.

"A dream." He whispered as he wiped away the sweat "It was just a dream."

He could here Liz somewhere down the halls calling his name.

Getting up to go see what the commotion was, as Kid crossed the room he stumbled over something.

Looking down to see…

A black cane with an ivory skull carved handle.

Something inside him told him it had been no dream.


	42. War's Prelude

Chapter 41

The cold wind wept through Medusa's blonde locks, as she and nearly every other witch on the planet flew over the vast desert that separated Death City from the rest of the world. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening, she couldn't believe that she was personally leading the witches, as the newly minted Grand Witch, against the Reaper's prissy academy. In what would amount to the end of order.

And like a phoenix rising from the ashes. So to would the world, born again baptized in not order, but the madness that lived in the souls of everyone.

It would be a grand and magnificent spectacle to watch unfold.

* * *

"What's going on?" Kid asked Liz and Patty as he jogged up to them. His mind still dwelling on the dream he had just had. It had to be real he thought, remembering Maka's own tale of her first conversation with the being having occurred in nearly identical circumstances.

"We're not sure. All I know is your father wants to see you and the rest of our class." She responded. "I think it has something to do with the Kishin's madness and how it has gotten much thicker in the last couple of hours."

"What?!" His mind racing back to the warning the creature Jack had given him, an army of Witches with such numbers the sheer numbers of witch souls would pass as the madness of the Kishin. He had to get to his father immediately!

And with that Kid, accompanied by Liz and Patty, made for the Death Room as fast he could.

* * *

Lord Death surrounded by several of the students and those he trusted to teach and mentor the next generation of weapons and meisters save for the lone ruler of Hellsing's (whom despite his requests refused to put out her cigar) presence here in the back of the room.

He had just told them of the thickening madness, which only a few there truly understood what that meant that being Stein, Spirit and Alucard.

"So does that mean the Kishin is on its way back to Death City?" Ox, asking what everyone but that small group was thinking.

"No, it means that the Kishin has started to gather his strength, he has started feeding. He has finally started to consume a vast…"

Lord Death couldn't finish what he was saying as he was cut off by the sound of the door to the Death Room being flung open.

A moment later Kid ran into the room, yelling "IT'S NOT THE KISHIN!" He ran up to his father, panting.

Between gasps of air he repeated himself "It's… Not… The… Kishin… WE… MUST…"

Lord Death turned to everyone else in the room and said "Would you all give me a moment with my son."

After everyone had filed out of the room Lord Death turned to his son and with a quizzical look asked "What do you mean it's not the Kishin? The thickening madness is surely a sign that he has started to feed again."

Having caught his breath Kid straitened his jacket as he started to speak "Last night I was visited by someone who told me that the witches will come to take our city, and to end the rule of order. We need to evacuate the people, we have to get them to…"

Lord Death had heard enough, he knew Kid wasn't well and that he had been pushed harder than he had ever intended for the boy to be at his age. Surely this was just a delusion brought on by the stress he had been under. "Kiddo you aren't well. You need to go rest. Let Stein look you over."

There was a tense pause in the air. Kid's eyes narrowing. Why was it so hard for his father to take him seriously, why was he always disregarded?

"You don't believe me?" He asked, his tone was cold, detached, unlike anything Lord Death had ever heard from his son before.

"I believe you are unwell and that you need to recover, you have been through a great deal in the last few weeks." He replied, his whimsical tone trying to put the words into a light-hearted tone.

Lord Death was genuinely shocked by Kid's reaction.

Anger flooded the young reaper's face as he started to yell at his father "WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" He roared "DO YOU THINK OF ME AS A BOY WHOM CANT DO ANYTHING? DO YOU NOT EVEN RESPECT ME?"

Lord Death couldn't even here his son, all he could do was look at his son. Or more specifically, look into his eyes.

They had changed. They weren't the golden orbs he had come to cherish, but rather… but rather…

His eyes were crimson, as red as the blood that flowed through his veins.

Lord Death was beyond words.

"I COME HERE TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE GOING TO BE UNDER ATTACK SOON AND YOU ARE SITTING THERE LECTURING ME ABOUT MY HEALTH! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN UNDER? TRUST ME I KNOW! BELIEVE IT OLD MAN!"

All Lord Death could muster… there were no words for how he felt but he could at least say "Kiddo." There was pain, and something Kid had never heard in his father's tone before, failure.

Without a word Kid stormed out of the Death Room.

Maka and everyone else whom was in the room when Lord Death asked them to leave waited anxiously for the death god to call them back in so that they might strategize and conceive of a plan to thwart this rising madness.

I wonder how we would even find the Kishin. Maka thought. Where would a god of madness go?

Before she could give anymore thought to that the door of the Death Room was flung open with such force that the wall buckled a bit from the strength that had been exerted. Quickly following Kid stormed out of the Death Room, a look of anger and frustration plastered on his face.

It was his expression that held Maka's gaze though.

It was his eyes. They were foreign to her, they weren't the color of the autumn leaves, but rather that of running blood.

This scared Maka.

He brushed past Maka and the others and rushed down the hallway.

Maka called "Kid! Wait up!" Dragging Soul with her she started to give chase. Was this her fault? Had she done this to him? She had to find out.

Without stopping he said "Go follow my father's madness." His tone harsh.

"What's his deal?" Soul asked as they stopped chasing him.

"I don't know." She whispered.

Before any more drama could ensue Lord Death called "Sir Hellsing? Stein? Would you two please come here?" His tone absent of the usual cheer he kept.

Integra and Stein entered the Death Room, closing the door behind them. They found Lord Death staring at his reflection.

They waited for almost a minute in silence.

"Tell me something Integra." He said, not turning to look at them, his voice was not the cheerful one that he had adopted all those years ago, no he spoke in his real voice. "Why is it your family has had the responsibility for hunting vampires and the undead for nearly a century. And rather than fixing the problem, it has only gotten worse? There have been more deaths in the last few years caused by undead than the rest of the century combined."

…

Silence.

"Well? Why is that?" He asked, turning to face them.

"Hellsing has only just recently started our annihilation of the unholy abominations globally, as recently as five years ago. We had to pick up the slack left behind when the Vatican had the Iscariots disbanded. So naturally there will be some chaos in the…"

"Enough excuses." His tone warning "From what I heard the Iscariots were not disbanded. They were exterminated… by none other than you."

…

"And because of that my students have suffered. My own son has had to endure so much because of your petty rivalry." He said

Integra dealt with too much crap from Alucard to stand idly and accept this unprovoked insult to her family's pride. Taking a drag on her cigar, weighing the chances that she would survive her next action. "I won't sit here and be insulted. If you have something to say or a real question to ask then ask it. Otherwise I will be leaving." Integra made no effort to blow the smoke away from the reaper, if anything she intended for it to land on the death god's mask, as if to add emphasis to her point.

Stein slowly stepped back, the two most fearsome people whom he had ever met were about to be at each other's throats. But as if on que a black fog started to fill the Death Room.

At first it hadn't really been noticeable but as it started to thicken, it seemed to come faster. Untill they were surrounded by darkness.

"What the hell?" Lord Death asked as he spun around looking for his Death Scythe, remembering he had sent him away he stopped.

Just as quickly as the black fog appeared it disappeared.

They weren't in the Death Room anymore. Lord Death looked around, Integra was next to him but there was no sign of Stein. He found that they had been brought to a cemetery with tombstones as far as the eye could see, it was dark but not quite night, with a thick mist covering the land. It was as if the land itself was dead or dying.

"Took you long enough." Said a man with a thin British voice. "I was beginning to think you would be a no show."

Turning around, the pair found a young man sitting on a log in front of a slowly dying fire with his back too them. He wore typical undertaker garments, his jacket was resting on a headstone nearby, and his sleeves were rolled up as fiddled with a small pocket knife and a piece of something that looked to be white wood.

A small metal rod held an equally small kettle suspended over the dying flames. There were several more logs strewn around the fire as if they had been intended to be used as seats.

"Where have you taken us?" Lord Death demanded as he raised a gloved hand, ready to reaper chop this guy if he didn't like his answer.

"Things betwixt." He responded without diverting attention from whatever he was carving. He ran his knife over it once more then as if to signal his work was completed he blew off the shavings. He held it up to the light of the dying embers, then for all to see "Do you like it?" He asked.

No one was sure what to do. The thing looked like a tiny skeletal angel.

"It's for my daughter, my wife you see she's pregnant. She wants a boy but I know it's a girl." The man's chest swelled with pride as he spoke.

"Why have you brought us here?" Lord Death asked again.

"Here" he pointed to a pair of logs around the fire "take a load off. I was just about to pour some tea, and it would be rude for me to not offer my guests any."

Integra pulled out her pistol and pointed it at the man "Stop playing around. Where have you taken us?"

"You would be wise to put that away. Lest we lose civility." He responded as he pulled the kettle from the fire.

Integra ignored his words and cocked the hammer of her Beretta and said "If I wanted to have tea I would bloody well go get some. The fact remains that you have taken us against our will. So answer me." Pressing the gun into the back of his head as she leaned in and yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Temper, temper. Integra, we wouldn't want your anger issues to ruin a good thing before it begins." He said as he poured tea into three mugs.

"Who do you think you are addressing me as though you know me? You are to address me Sir Hellsing." Her anger was freely flowing at this point.

Cutting in to try to change the line of inquiry Lord Death said "I would love some green tea." As he moved around the fire to sit on a log.

"You'll have to forgive me. All I drink is peppermint." He said as he handed a mug to Lord Death.

"An excellent choice." Lord Death added before sipping the scalding beverage.

There was a moment of silence as both Lord Death and the man sipped there tea.

"Nothing like a warm fire, and a hot cup of peppermint tea to warm ones bones." He said after an indeterminable amount of time. "Please Integra sit. Stay awhile and listen." He said, motioning with his left hand to a log that was intended to serve as a place for her to sit.

Looking to Lord Death, whom nodded his head ever so slightly. With a grunt Integra moved to her stump and sat down and took her mug from the man.

The trio sat in silence as they sipped there tea.

After a great deal of time had passed, Integra thought she saw something move in the mist. But when she looked harder there was nothing. She went back to her tea in silence. Then both her and Lord Death saw the mist grow thicker.

"What's going on here?" Integra asked, looking to the reaper for an answer.

"I'm not quite sure." He replied as the mist started to shift again.

"What's going on? What is this place?" Integra demanded from the man.

"Look." He pointed as the mist started to clear away.

Neither Lord Death nor Integra fully understood what they saw.

It looked like Death City, but it was all wrong. The buildings were charred and crushed, the roads cracked and shattered. Even the city's most well-known land mark, the DWMA, was completely destroyed.

This struck a nerve within Lord Death "TAKE US BACK NOW!" He roared, standing up and grabbing the man by his throat.

The man laughed as Lord Death's grip tightened around his neck, the sound was an unpleasant cackle to which he added "That is not as it is. But of what is to come if you ignore what is in front of you."

The man faded into mist as Lord Death asked "And what is that?"

"I warned your Son just as I have now warned you. If you do not act now then tonight under crimson skies order will die." There was a pause as the world faded to infinite shadows. "Scry the land to the east and you shall find an army marching upon you."

They were back inside the death room with Stein still beside them.

"How long were we gone?" Lord Death asked the professor.

"You never left." He replied, to both Integra's and Lord Death's shock "You both just spaced out for a moment."

Lord Death could tell that this was the truth, the cigarette in Stein's mouth had barely burnt down at all. Turning around to face his mirror Lord Death started to pull up the surrounding desert. More specifically he was looking to the east.

While the death God was incapable of fear, what he saw did give him pause. There on his mirror as clear as day hundreds, if not thousands of witches. All just a mere few hours' time from his city.

"So" Stein said as he took out his cigarette

Lord Death notices a feint shake in the mad professor's hand as he spoke "That doesn't look like the Kishin."

**Well gents and lassies this is the point I have been dying to get to for months. Excpect much more frequent updates as the battle for not only Death City but for the whole world begins.**


	43. Madness or Order? Which will survive?

Merry and or happy whatever it is you guys celebrate!

Chapter 42

The hours following Lord Death's discovery of the impending Witch attack where packed with activity of all varieties. They had broken the weapons and meisters into squads with Lord Death personally leading the fighting that was to take place inside the city walls, they had asked the residents of the city whom had either formerly attended the DWMA or any other form of service to report to Stein.

However that had to be their last resort. If they wanted to keep casualties as low as possible they would need to keep the fighting restricted to the desert. A desert that was beyond the walls of Lord Death's soul, he wouldn't be able to enter the fighting.

It was Stein and Sid whom was tasked with the immense task of keeping the witches out of their home.

The sun was swiftly setting, sinking into the horizon of the desert. The crimson glow illuminating one man as he stood atop a sand dune. Stein took a drag on his last cigarette as he looked at the scared and anxious students under his command.

"What do you think?" He asked the imposing figure next to him as she too shared this moment with a cigar.

"I know a futile attempt at a last stand when I see one." She said as her three present vampires joined her as she overlooked the preparations that were being made.

It marveled Stein to see how quickly Maka had become an outcast amongst her fellow students. While her small click of friends still viewed her as the same Maka they had come to love, the rest of the students' thoughts and actions hadn't been as kind to the young vampress. And so she like all the other vampires of Hellsing served as Integra's shadow.

"Taking down one witch is hard enough for most skilled meisters. And in groups it's even tougher. But this." Stein dropped the butt of his now finished cigarette "This is madness. Why bring such a force? What do they hope to gain? Before Lord Death bound his soul to this city, he was still hesitant to engage witches in anywhere near the force they are showing. I guess there really is no kill like overkill."

It was Alucard who answered "I agree had we not been here this would surely be all of yours certain death. However with the terrible force that is Hellsing and two of its ever faithful servants I think this battle shall be a slaughter." He spoke in his self-sure way that he always did.

This actually sent a brief flare of anger through Stein that was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Maka truly had no place. Did she?

"Will it? If it was really Medusa who poisoned you with the black blood, how will we know that there isn't some alternative machination at work? She has always been a cunning witch." Stein said, as he tightened the screw in his head.

"You question my ability to wage war?" Alucard asked feint challenge in his tone.

"I don't question you. I know the tricks that Medusa plays and it seems like she wanted Hellsing here for this too. That witch had every detail planned when she released the Kishen right down to the very match ups that would ensue and there most probable outcomes. And if she is truly the one who poisoned you with the black blood, she would know you would come to Death City. As I am the only other person even remotely familiar with the substance." Stein said, his tone lacking any emotion.

"I think you overestimate this witch." Alucard said, a smile gracing his lips as he hoped for a true challenge.

"And you underestimate the resourcefulness of a witch." Stein responded, a hint of frustration in his voice, the arrogance of this vampire never ceased to astonish him.

Just then a cell phone ringer went off, humming London Bridge. Integra reached into her jacked and pulled the device from her breast pocket and looked at the screen to see who would be calling her private line.

It was Jake.

Answering the phone Integra immediately demanded "Where the bloody hell have you been? I have been trying to contact you for the last week. Well?"

No answer came.

"I demand an answer!" Integra demanded, her tone rising at the complete lack of communication.

Still no answer.

Sensing that something was amiss Integra asked "You aren't injured are you?"

Finally someone spoke, but it wasn't Jake. But rather Walter.

"I apologize for the delay Sir Integra. One of his bandages ruptured." Walter responded in that curt manner he was famous for.

"Walter? What happened?" Integra asked as she walked away from everyone so she could hear the familiars report.

"What's going on with Master?" Maka asked as she followed Integra.

Integra waved her off as Walter started his report.

"A full week ago Master Jake was ambushed by someone using a high caliber rifle with a new type of round that I am unfamiliar with, it functioned similarly to the high caliber rounds in the Jackal but it didn't leave an exit wounds. There was extensive damage to not only him but the immediately surrounding area. He has been completely incapacitated up until a few hours ago, having just enough strength for me to manifest. He seems to be in a vegetative state at the moment. I have never seen bullets do this to a vampire, the wounds aren't healing at all and are oozing some sort of black liquid." Integra dropped the butt of her cigar as she placed the phone on speaker phone and brought it over to Stein.

"What's going on?" Stein asked.

"Walter I want you to repeat that last part for Stein." Integra said as she handed the phone to the curios professor.

"Sir Integra? Why is that man in your immediate vicinity?" The butler asked, his curiosity peeking.

"Integra came to me after failed assassination attempts on both herself and the two vampires." He responded with a hint of amusement as he imagined Walter's disapproving look that was sure to be plastered on the old coots face.

"I see." Was all the butler said in a curt but withdrawn tone.

"Now, tell me what happened." Stein said as he handed the phone and pulled out a cigarette.

"Jacob was ambushed by a lone gunman using a round we have never seen before. It has left him unable to heal at all. There is a black ooze coming out of the wounds but despite my best efforts to stitch him back up the wounds seem to reopen on their own accord." He said.

"And where are you?" Stein asked. Vampires where known for their resilience and for one to be comatose was a hard feat to obtain. Were these black bullets the same ones used on Alucard and Seras? And if they were why had they affected Jake so differently?

"We are just crossing into Idaho airspace." He replied.

"Can you adjust to come to Death City? And if so what would be your ETA?"

"Adjusting." There was a pause for a moment before Walter again spoke saying "At present speed… two hours. However if I break several of your American laws I can cut that down by at least half."

"Just do it." Stein said, faintly amused at a British butler breaking a law. "Where did he take the rounds?"

"Two rounds to the center of mass, one in the head, and two in the left leg." Came his response.

This made a puzzled look come across Seras' face "Walter, that shouldn't have stopped him. I've seen him continue on with a lot more damage to his body."

"That's beside the point." Integra said with a huff of annoyance, when would Jake stop causing her trouble?

"Just get here." And with that they ended the call.

"Pathetic excuse of a vampire." Alucard said to no one in particular.

Integra could see the gears turning in Stein's mind as this new information came to light.

"What are your thoughts?" Integra asked as she and Stein moved away from everyone else.

"You samples of black blood I found in both Alucard and Seras were matched to that of Crona's blood, Ragnarok." He mused, aloud.

"Are you saying the girl is a traitor?" Integra asked, though she wasn't familiar with the details of Crona, she did have the basics, including her role in the release of the Kishin.

"No. There is more than likely no connection between the blood in your vampires and the girl other than that it is her blood. What I wonder is why it would affect one of your vampires more than the others. What variable would be significant enough to have that kind of reaction? Tell me Integra, what makes him special?"

"There isn't anything that makes him special." She replied instantly.

"Nothing at all?" He asked, taking a moment to twist his screw.

"Vlad." Seras whispered.

"Vlad?" Stein asked recalling the alternate personality. Recalling the last time he had interacted with Vlad, he had been a veritable force of nature, a raging madman, a true monster. "Black blood does interact with the madness within one, and he certainly does have that in spades. But then if that is the case I would think that Alucard would be showing signs of whatever has plagued him."

Oh how Stein wanted to dissect them and see it for himself.

"Very funny Doctor Frankenstein." Alucard responded.

* * *

Where am I? Darkness. Why can't I see? Am I dreaming? These questions burned in Jakes mind as he desperately tried to find out what was going on.

No matter how hard he thrashed or how loud he yelled nothing happened. It was as if something was keeping him here.

Calming himself he tried to remember, remember anything. But he couldn't it was as if a thick fog was lain upon his mind.

What is happening to me? He thought, as he realized he couldn't remember anything at all.

Not even his name.

* * *

Kid, looked to his friends.

A sense of finality in the air as they all looked back at him. Being a reaper he knew death was inevitable, and that made it harder for to look at his friends and fellow classmates. For he knew that if the Witches were really in the numbers that his father had claimed, then some of his friends were bound to die.

No. He couldn't let himself think like that. If he started, then they would lose before they started.

"You ok Kid?" Liz asked as she and Patty came up to him.

"Yeah." He responded absently.

"You sure? You haven't exactly been yourself lately." She said out of concern for the stability of her Meister.

"I assure you I am just fine."

Deciding it wasn't the best idea to get into this argument before a large battle Liz said "If you say so."

"Now if you would excuse me I must talk to Kilik about borrowing his weapons."

As Kid walked away a whisper echoed in his head "You cannot win." Shaking his head he continued on.

Thoughts that were not his own started to run rampant in his mind. Pictures of a cube and images of his friend's dead or dying flashing in his mind.

It was a few more minutes before Stein and Maka first sensed the witches, and a few seconds later the first Witch of a horde entered their sight.

"Everyone get to your positions." Stein called, his voice calm. He couldn't afford to let any of the others sense his fear.

Turning to Integra, Stein said "Go back to Lord Death and stay with him."

Integra gave Stein a look of contempt and responded with "Hellsing does not run from its enemies. We stay and fight until those who would stand against us are nothing but the dirt beneath us." As Integra spoke she drew her Beretta, and Alucard loaded the Casull and the Jackal with a grin on his face.

Spirit reached out to Stein and turned into a scythe, saying over their resonance so that no one but Stein heard "That woman scares me."

"I would expect nothing less from The Master of Monsters." He replied to the weapon, then to Integra "Very well."

Looking to the horde of witches.

Then to the forces that Lord Death was able to assemble.

They were doomed unless a miracle happened.

The flying mass of witches came to a stop as a single witch riding atop a cobra flew ahead of the rest.

"My, my. This was all the reaper could assemble? Pathetic." Medusa said, the other witches snickering behind her.

Knowing that morale was at rock bottom Stein cracked a joke "Remember students each witch properly dissected is five percent extra credit towards your final grade." Stein said loud enough for the witches and students to here.

Medusa scoffed "Come on Stein you could join us, you don't need to die here."

"I have no intention of dying here." He said as he dropped his cigarette and yelled at the top of his lungs "KID NOW!"

Medusa's gaze turned to follow Stein's own.

What she saw was Death the Kid suspended on his flying skateboard with his weapons being held, in execution mode, by the pair of earth shamans Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder.

"EXTREME ELEMENT DEATH CANNON!" He yelled as the chain resonance between him, his guns, and the shamans reached its maximum unleashing its furry sending twin balls of elemental furry flying at the witches.

And with that the battle had begun.

A battle that would decide the balance of the world.

Would the chaos that the witches sought rain supreme? Or would the rule of law and order continue to march onward?

* * *

Stein immediately charged after Medusa. While the forces from the DWMA split in several large groups to be led by teachers and other higher ranked meisters.

Maka's group, with Kid at the lead charged towards Free whom was using his ice magic to construct walls that the witches could hide behind. Free noticed them coming and started to unleash his own attacks to hinder their advance.

"You guys again." Free said as he transformed into his wolf form. "I'm ready this time!" And with that he met their charge.

Unleashing a torrent of ice, only to be met by a hail of bullets.

While Kid provided covering fire for the rest of his team, everyone else was doing their best to disable the immortal.

Maka, having dodged a large shard of ice by jumping into the air, used her momentum to bring a strike down upon Free's head. The immortal retaliated by stepping into the attack, having Soul impact him in the shoulder and head butted Maka. Sending the young vampire recoiling back.

"You are going to have to do better." Free said as he charged a demon eye cannon.

Their battle seemed to have reached a natural pause.

Once again Kid's thoughts weren't his own. "Give me the storm."

Stein slashed widely at Medusa, whom nimbly dodged the assault.

"Come on Stein, why not join me? You don't belong in a world ruled by order." Medusa said as she unleashed a flurry of vector arrows at the mad professor.

"Because I need order to survive!" He yelled as an arrow pierced his shoulder.

Pulling the arrow out of him, he used Spirit to send several shockwaves racing towards Medusa.

"Why would a scientist like yourself need order? Without it we would have so much more to do." Medusa said, again trying to convince stein to reconsider.

"ENOUGH! I WOULD DIE BEFORE I GIVE INTO MADNESS!" He roared as he let the need to dissect Medusa overcome him.

Integra, like many military leaders before her, stood immobile atop a sand dune watching the battle unfold. She had decided to watch and send Alucard and Seras in after she decided on a tactic. The sheer numbers of the witches were certainly impressive, but hardly a concern for Integra. After all, all the witches in the world wouldn't be able to match the great and terrible power that was Hellsing. Or more specifically Alucard.

Seeing that Maka's group was having problems with the immortal being that was Free, "Seras go help Maka." Integra commanded.

Seras gave a nodded and sprinted off to help her follow vampress.

Taking out a cigar and holding it for a second before saying "Alucard." Integra said, her tone matching her gaze, one of pure icy resolve.

"You have orders my master?" Alucard asked, his tone not concealing the glee he felt.

Lighting the cigar and taking a deep drag, and finally she said "Destroy every witch. Wholly and completely." The order had been given.

"Yes my master." Alucard said, taking a knee "It shall be done as you ordered." and with that he disappeared.

Screams and gunshots could be heard coming from within the witches ranks, followed by a madman's laugh as Alucard started slaughtering witches one by one.

* * *

Who am I? He thought. As he sluggishly tried to recall something as simple as his name.

Something with a J sounded right.

Was it John? No that didn't sound right.

How about Jack? That name sounded like a jackass' name.

What about Jake? Third times the charm.

That unleashed a torrent of memories, all of them bad.

Jake saw hundreds of images of himself coated in blood with various weapons in hand, standing atop dead bodies.

The images horrified him.

I couldn't have.

I wouldn't have killed all those people.

Right?

The images continued to show him then proceeding to mutilate all the bodies.

He was butchering the corpses.

He was a butcher.

* * *

Seras arrived just in time to pull a wounded Crona out of the way of a demon eye cannon.

"You ok?" She asked the pink haired meister. Had Seras arrived a moment later Crona would have been in serious trouble.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to deal with nearly getting blown up?" She asked, her whole body shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"By not getting blown up." She responded as she helped Crona to her feet.

Turning to look at Free in his wolf form, without a word she leveled the Harkonnen at the immortal and fired.

Free just stood there and took the shot, the round landing in center mass. Followed quickly with an explosion.

"That should do it." Seras said as she started to lead everyone on to their next fight.

"Where do you think you are going?" Free asked as the smoke cleared, revealing that he had a gaping hole in his chest. However the hole was healing at an incredible rate.

"No way." Seras said as the hole finished healing.

And with that the battle continued to rage onward, with the DWMA slowly losing ground. The only exceptions being Stein and Alucard.

But even Stein had his limits, knowing that he couldn't keep this battle up with Medusa as the others from the DWMA slowly fell back. Stein regretfully had to cease his skirmish with Medusa. Ending their fight in a draw, with him running to regroup.

"Why did you run?" Spirit asked, his feelings of hatred towards Medusa clouding his thoughts.

"Look, tell me what you see." Stein responded as he narrowly dodged a tadpole shaped bomb.

Looking across the sand dunes, Spirit saw that save for Stein and himself, there were no forces from the DWMA left. "Oh." Was all he said.

As Stein ran towards the fortified area that had been set up he noticed that Maka's group was falling back as well. However they were still under combined fire from Free and several witches. As they crested the nearest hill an explosion sent Kid and Crona flying.

Liz returning to her human form with Patty in hand, she started to provide covering fire while everyone.

"LIZ WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kid yelled as he arrived at their destination.

"What does it look like?" She responded as she turned heel and started to run.

Liz had almost made it back to her meister when Free crested the top of the hill behind her.

"ICE SHARD" And with that the immortal sent dozens of forearm shaped icicles flying towards Liz.

A single shard hit Liz square in her back piercing the skin, tearing through the muscle and burying itself into bone.

A shrill cry of pain from Liz escaped her mouth before she collapsed to the ground, her body going into shock almost immediately.

Patty with a mix of emotions on her face grabbed Liz and dragged her back to Stein.

Stein and Kid both ran over to Patty as she lay Liz down, being careful not to make her injuries any worse. Tears streaming down Patties face as she tried to wake Liz up.

Stein went to work on Liz, quickly pulling the shard of Ice out of her, eliciting more screams of agony. He deftly applied a bandage to the wound, unfortunately that was all he could do for the girl, he didn't have any other medical equipment within his immediate vicinity.

"He…just doesn't…. die." Seras said between pants as she tried to catch her breath.

"Stein." Sid called as he limped over to the mad meister.

"Sid, I see you didn't fare much better than the rest of us."

"There are just too many of them. We need to fall back to the city, where Lord Death can help us." Said Sid, as Naigus returned to her human for to help keep Sid standing.

"If we do that then there is no telling how many innocent people would die. No we keep them here." Stein said, trying to muster his courage.

"Sir Integra." Seras said, having recovered from her wounds.

"What is it Seras?"

"Let Alucard fight at full power. If we don't then they will die."

"I was just think the same thing." She responded, dropping her cigar she yelled out "MY SERVANT RELEASE CONTROLL ART RESTRICTION ZERO. SAY THE WORDS AND SHOW YOUR TRUE POWER!" The words hung in the air, a deathly still coming over the land.

Alucard, whom wasn't that far laughed as he envisioned the coming carnage.

"Here stands the bird of Hermes." Pausing as Alucard's body morph into shadows, eyes and tendrils sprouting randomly from the black mass.

The witches started to run in horror as the shadow mass of Alucard grew in size.

Medusa walked up to the mass, a large grin upon her face.

"Eating my wings to make me tame." Alucard said, releasing his full power upon the world.

Blood.

Blood started to flow out of Alucard's shadowy body. Hundreds of eyes could be seen inside the mass as the blood spread.

Medusa who now stood directly in front of the vampire king, raising her right hand Medusa snapped her thumb and forefinger.

As if on command the blood that flowed out of Alucard started to turn black and return to the vampire. As the black blood entered the mass black sparks of energy could be seen whipping around him, shocking the mass almost as if it was restraining him. Alucard let out a roar of anger as the shadows dissipated leaving him alone with the witch.

"There will be none of that." Medusa said as sever arrows swarmed around her only to launch themselves at Alucard, sending the vampire flying.

Alucard impacted the sand near Integra.

"What was that?" Integra demanded.

Suddenly it all made sense to Stein. Destroying the DWMA but not destroying Hellsing would be disastrous but destroy both at the same time… Then there would be no hope for order to ever return to the world.

"That must have been the purpose of the attack on you, to restrain your vampire's powers somehow." He mused.

It was at this point that Medusa's voice echoed over the sands "You must realize how hopeless your situation is by now Stein." Medusa continued to speak of the new world that would be born from the ashes of the order and how it would be paradise.

Kid however couldn't hear a word Medusa was saying. His mind was wandering again, it felt like someone else was trying to communicate.

"Brew. The storm must be used if you hope to live." This time was different however, the voice sounded as if it was directly behind him.

Turning around to see… nothing.

Nothing at all.

Kid's vision faded to a muted and distorted sight as he came into his vision.

The skeletal being Jack or rather a spectral image of him was standing before him, his ghostly visage hidden by midnight black robes. A boney hand extended palm open.

"Brew, give it to me." He said, his voice having no trace of the formal, fatherly or otherwise pleasant tone he had come to associate with the creature.

"I don't have it." He responded, "And I wouldn't ever give it to you."

"Yes you do." As he spoke Kid noticed something bulky in his pocket, slowly pulling Brew out from the depths of his jacket. A look of shock upon his face. "The way I see it you have no choice, you are hopelessly outnumbered by superior forces and the monster Alucard is unable to access the full might of his power. Your forces have, while putting up a respectable fight, are only human and one can only ask so much of a human before they break." His tone was harsh as he spoke.

"What purpose would it serve?" Kid asked, entertaining the idea.

"The demon tool shall serve my own ends." His answer not giving the young reaper any hope for this to end peacefully.

"To what end?" Kid asked, his tone skeptical of what the creature might say to try to coax him into giving up the tool.

"Well I would use it for all sorts of things, harvesting the souls of these witches for a starter, then I might use it to create more shadow weapons, maybe even a Kishen or two. Who knows, the future is so unclear." A brief pause followed before he continued "But one thing is clear. I will acquire Brew one way or another, whether or not you hand it to me or I take it from the ruins of your city is solely up to you. So Reaper what will it be?"

The idle threat's intent was not lost upon Kid, could he do it? Could he give that power to something else? Would he end up regretting his decision?

"Two conditions." He said as he turned his gaze to Liz who still lay on the ground, her skin slowly getting paler.

Following Kid's gaze "Yes I will help the weapon." Jack said, his tone requiring that fatherly sound that Kid had been used to.

"She's not just a weapon she is a person!" Kid snapped, was this the real Jack? Had the kind man that he was acquainted with just been a façade?

"She is a tool none the less. A weapon to be used for the purpose of harvesting souls. A demon weapon." Kid was disgusted by how Jack spoke of Liz as a thing. "Yet in the end all life is to be treasured. Tell me what your other condition is."

"You return it once the battle is done." Kid said through gritted teeth.

"I cannot abide this." And with that he was gone, and the world appeared normal again.

"Very well then Stein if you won't join me then you will die with the rest of your precious order." The words hanging in the air like a thick fog as she and the other witches started various mantras.

The night sky was ablaze with charging magic. Hundreds of witches all readying their most powerful spells.

As one the witches unleased what was intended to be a final blow. Hundreds of projectiles flew towards the fleeing forces of the DWMA.

Kid and Maka just watched, no matter how fast they could run, they could never hope to out run them all.

Kid turned to look at Maka, and she to him. A look of regret in her eyes, and one of desperation in his. But in Maka's eyes Kid found comfort, if he was to die here at least he would have a friend with him to the bitter end.

Then as some of the first beams where just mere feet from them, something happened.

The air shimmered with power as a voice like thunder boomed "SOUL SHEILD!"

The witch's attacks collided with a ghostly green barrier.

Out of nowhere Jack, dressed in his impeccable suit, appeared with his hands help up, as if bearing a great weight.

Jack had decided to help. Maybe they could win this with his help.

"GIVE IT TO ME! HURRY! I CANT HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" His words frantic as if he were holding of a great beast.

Kid reached into his coat and pulled out the device that he still had no clue how it had gotten there and cocked his arm back to throw it.

But something happened.

A crack appeared in the spectral shield, then another, followed by dozens. Just as quickly as the first crack appeared the shield shattered the witch's attacks connecting with Jack.

The figure of Jack was outlined for a split second before being consumed in the energy of the attack.

The explosion that followed could be felt for miles around.

As the dust settled Medusa approached the crater that had been left from the attack.

"My, my. I was beginning to wonder if you would show up." Her voice dripping with confidence "Although that was a great feat nonetheless I have to admit I am disappointed that you couldn't stop it entirely."

As the smoke cleared Jack could be seen at the bottom of the crater, he was on his knees.

Kid and the others from the DWMA and Hellsing crept towards the edge of the crater.

They saw Jack on his knees, he was hurt.

"Brew. I need it." His voice shaky as he extended a hand outward towards Kid, as his hand moved a crack appeared in his face. Then another, and another, it was as if he was made of glass. A sickly green light poured out of the cracks.

Was he dying?

A second of volley of magic was sent screaming towards the deteriorating Jack. Rising to his feet, looking at the oncoming attacks, again he raised his hands and bellowed "SOUL SHEILD!" The spectral barrier started to form but was shattered the instant the witches magic collided with it.

The attacks hit Jack directly, sending him flying backwards.

As more cracks with the ghostly green energy seeping out of them appeared Jack raised his cane so that the skull was pointed towards the witches.

"SOUL GEYSER!" A glowing green beam shot forward from the cane, the beam striking Medusa head on… To no affect.

Dam, I spent all my energy blocking that first attack.

"Was that your best?" Medusa called out "I had expected so much more from you."

"I NEED BREW! IF WE ARE TO SURVIVE I MUST REPAIR MY SOUL!" Jack yelled, hoping Kid would give him the device.

Kid looked at the object in his hand then to Stein and Maka "Should we do it?" He asked.

"It's your choice." Stein replied "But right now we need all the help we can get."

Kid then looked to Maka whom simply nodded.

Looking at Brew once more before he finally threw it as hard as he could at the creature.

It was then as Brew flew through the air, when the gears inside Alucard's mind started turning. And he finally realized what the creature was before him.

Lich.

"NOOOO" He roared as he pulled the Jackal from his jacket and fired at Brew.

It was too late though, the bullets bounced off of a sickly green barrier as Brew landed in Jack's hand.

"Brew" He pulled the small device close to his chest as he took a ring off his other hand.

"At long last, I can rebuild and repair the damage done."

"Soul conceal. Release." And with that the ring started radiating with the energy of a weak and dying soul.

"Soul protect. Release." Then the soul changed as hairline cracks appeared in it.

The witches started attacking Jack as he released layer after layer of protection for his soul.

But the shield held out.

"In life we seek purpose." He spoke, as in one hand the ring started to pulsate with energy and in the other Brew started to change its form.

"In death we seek peace." The ring started to change form as it slowly grew into a large orb. As he spoke a dark wind started to blow through the desert.

"I rejected purpose. I rejected peace." The crystalline orb now the size of a basketball.

"I sought the knowledge of death. I sought power of the living." The orb pulsing with a cool green light.

"I found what I sought in living death. The eternal study of death. The true wisdom that is necromancy. The path of the Lich."

"SOUL BINDS! RELEASE!" He yelled. The orb's pulsing stopped as a soul appeared within the orb and slowly parted from the orb.

The soul now hovering in between both the now dark orb and the brilliantly glowing Brew.

"TEN YEARS AGO, MY SOUL WAS SHATTERED BY A THIRD RATE VAMPIRE! I HAVE CLUNG TO WHAT STRANDS OF LIVE I HAD LEFT!"

It was obvious to Kid that the soul was incredibly unstable and was mere seconds from exterminating itself.

"NOW BEAR WITNESS TO MY RETURN!" And with that he slammed both Brew and the orb into the soul. "NECROMANCER'S FORBIDDEN CURSE! FINAL RIGHTS OF THE DAMNED!" And with that the wind reached hurricane speeds.

A brilliant white light blinded everyone as Jack's transformation happened.

Just as quickly as the light had appeared it vanished.

Looking back to the crater's core as his vision slowly returned, Kid was stunned to see nothing.

Jack was gone.

Everyone looked around confused, the desert had become deathly still.

Integra was the first to speak. For the first time in year's hesitation in her voice, for but a split second "He's…" Then her hesitation disappeared as she remembered that it was her duty to overcome these monsters for humanities sake "Alucard. That was the Lich. Wasn't it?"

"It would appear that he isn't as faithful as you thought." Alucard responded, a harsh grin on his face as he imagined killing Jake for this betrayal. For Jake had claimed to have exterminated the lich ten years ago.

As nothing happed Medusa felt like now was a good time to gloat "It would appear you just gave Brew away for nothing. Your one last chance at victory. Gone like smoke."

"It can't be." Kid whispered, falling to his knees the crushing weight of his decisions bore down on him. He had gambled everything, and he had lost.

A tear streamed down his face, ruining his symmetry, as he looked at Liz, his weapon lay there unconscious.

Maka and Alucard were the first to sense it. Then followed Stein and Spirit, until everyone felt it.

A presence.

A soul burst into the world with the intensity of the sun. A wavelength so complex that to those who could sense it thought they were hearing a chorus of screams.

The witches could sense it to, for the soul was now visible.

Like a beacon in the night, a brilliant green glowing soul burst into the world.

"Now bear witness to the power of a Lich in full!" As the words echoed across the desert a skeleton started to assemble in the center of the soul bone by bone until a robed figure stood with a boney hand extended towards the sky.

"Life from loam!" As the words left his mouth the area immediately surrounding him died completely and entirely, all energy from every single grain of sand, each speck of dirt, every tumble weed. A white aura hovering around him, moving and flowing like water. Then with a motion of his hand the energy flew into Liz.

She started to look better as soon as the spell made contact with her and by the time it was over she was starting to regain consciousness.

"Kid? What happened?" She asked as she tried to get up.

Patty tackled her before she could respond, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Now with that out of the way." Jack said as he ascended to an equal plane with Medusa whom was on her broom "Leave or you will all meet a quiet terrifying death."

Nothing happened. The witches, though hesitation on a few of their faces, still held form.

"Very well." With a lazy flick of his cane "Soul Geyser." The beam shot forward towards the witches who now scattered, trying to dodge the attack. But not all could protect themselves.

The beam collided with dozens of witches, dying instantly. Not even their souls remaining.

He then unleased another beam, and another, then dozens. Each of them bringing death to several witches.

With witch corpses raining to the earth he turned to look back at the forces of the DWMA, his visage being that of a specter of war "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK!" He roared "LET FEAR BECOME FURRY AND FIGHT FOR TOMORROWS DAWN!"

And with that the two armies once again advanced on each other.

Kid charged with Kilik at his side "We can't lose with that thing on our side!" called the brawler.

Kid grinned as he opened fire. Indeed they would be hard pressed to lose.

* * *

Images of murder stained the back of his eyelids as he desperately tried to stop the horror show he had been forced to watch.

How could I kill all those people? Why would I kill those people? Jake thought in horror as the gruesome images continued.

With each death he witnessed, he felt a part of himself die with them. Something to be lost and never to be regained.

Then as if God himself had heard his prayers the images of death stopped.

Only to be replaced by a cacophony of screams.

STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

The voices drowning out his own thoughts.

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! He roared as loud as he could.

There was silence for but a passing moment, then the images of the murders he had committed and the wailing voices started again.

Driving him into the arms of madness.

Into the warm embrace of his madness.

**Review responses, typically I would message these directly but I am unable to do so with guest accounts.**

**To Muto and Guyver,**

**I am sorry that the story is sad, and believe me it will get more sad as we go on. But I would like to think that the few happy chapters I spread in my work make up for this. **

**As to you guy's turn Maka human again... hmmm I have played with the idea abit. And while I don't forsee that happening in imediate future (next two or three chapters) that doesnt mean it's off the table. Anything goes in my stories (other than killing Maka), that also includes tragedy (like killing a few main and minor characters next chapter). **

**If you gents or lassies would like to talk further create an acount and send me a pm I would love to have a conversation with ya and pick yer brains.**


	44. Death (of a) Scythe

Chapter 43

Medusa, the new Grand Witch, also leader of the largest assault upon Death City, cursed to herself silently as another group of her fellow witches were slain by the Lich. It was amazing how quickly her situation had reversed course from a decisive victory to now being near a crushing defeat.

Though she had planned and implemented counter measures for Hellsing's vampire, and she had, had all but one of the Death Scythes taken out of commission for the duration of the battle. Hell she even had a plan for Lord Death himself!

But all the planning in the world couldn't have prepared her for the preverbal trick up the sleeve that Jack had pulled.

To think that a creature such as himself still walked the earth. A lich, a master necromancer, a creature so far removed from the world that even Medusa had thought them nothing more than folklore. After all the rumors that surrounded them made them out to be gods amongst the undead. Immortal, all knowing masters of death.

Nothing could have prepared her for the creature that had single handedly altered the tides of battle, and now she was paying the price for her miscalculation. Here, crushing her nearly single handedly, was the undead equivalent to the unicorn.

But she couldn't dwell on her own errors in judgment, for if she did then her whole plan would be botched.

Thinking of what little she knew of these mystical creatures. When she recalled something, a weakness so great that she knew instantly how to win, or at least to push back enough to give her an opening.

Where is Free? She thought as she started to put her new plan into motion.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Stein slew another witch as he and the rest of the DWMA forces slowly advanced.

He noted how the appearance of the Lich had changed the morale for both armies. On the DWMA's side it was nearly to the effect of having Lord Death present. While on the other hand, the witches were panicking as their numbers were being eroded by spell and blade.

Taking a moment to take in the battle around him.

Jack was now on an equal plane with the witches unleashing waves of death one after another to devastating effects to the witches whom stayed in the air. While simultaneously the witches on the ground were slowly being surrounded by his forces.

It was easy to spot the group that was leading the charge against the witches.

Even from the top of the dune that he stood upon he could see joy on their faces. A vampire no matter how docile they would appear to one in any other situation, was still a creature of blood and conflict. And here in a battle that would decide the fate of the world the three that held his gaze looked like they didn't belong anywhere else.

Shaking his head as he pulled out his last cigarette while watching a witch get sliced to ribbons by a scythe with a giant eye, and the massive smile that its wielder wore.

You really have embraced your inner monster… Maka. He thought with just a hint of longing, for he too wished to be able to let go of everything in this battle and just fight.

Maka charged at another witch with Soul held high, dodging the frenzied attacks of her opponent as she quickly closed the distance that separated them. She leapt into the air with killing intent.

Before she could slay the witch however another scythe wielding girl with crimson hair got between Maka and her comrade. And deflected the attack like it was nothing.

It was clear that with her crimson eyes and pale skin that she too, like Maka was a creature of the night, a vampire.

"Go find Free, Lady Medusa needs him. I will deal with them." May said as she eyed the trio of vampires with the No-Life King in front.

The witch didn't need to be told a second time, leaving May and the vampires of Hellsing.

Raising her scythe so that she could either attack or defend as needed. She had to push her fear as far out of her mind as she could. For she was indeed terrified, she had never been the strong one, that honor had always been her sister's.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you killing all the witches." She said, trying to put on her strongest act, more for herself than those around her.

Alucard chuckled as he inserted a new magazine into his weapons "Tell me something, trash. Who would sire scum like yourself?"

This struck a nerve within May, though she didn't know who her master was she would not be insulted like this.

Responding with her own insult "Tell me No-Life King, why you would heel like a mutt before Hellsing?"

He just laughed "I like you, your so feisty. Reminds me of your master."

May's eyes shot open, he knew who had sired her? Her fist clenched in anger as she tried her best to control rage. A rage that wanted nothing more than to kill everything.

But her curiosity got the best of her "Who?" She asked just barely audible. She needed to know who sired her, who would curse her like this. She had to have a name to associate this curse with, so that she might hunt him just as her father had taught her.

"Now, now Mayrene Thorn. It doesn't matter who sired you for you will be dead soon. Just like the dog you are." He said with a dark grin.

"Wait." Seras said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Thorn? Could it be? Erin?"

Pushing her way past Alucard and Maka so that Seras could see the vampire who would stand against them.

A slight build like that of the cat, wound up and ready to pounce. Hair as red as the blood that would flow upon the open battlefield, and a fierce beauty. All these things reminded her of Erin, but it was her gaze that sealed her recognition. Though she didn't have her sisters sea green eyes as her own were crimson, what she did have was her intense gaze that commanded respect.

"My god." Seras whispered as the revelation hit her, lowering the Harkonnen "You look so much like your sister."

Leave it to Seras to ruin the mood of a fight. Alucard thought with a sigh of annoyance.

This caught May of guard, how had these vampires known her sister?

"You knew Erin?" Her voice softening as memories of her much beloved older sister flooded her mind.

"Yes we did." Seras said, though battle raged around them, it was as if the world around them stood still. "She was an amazing woman. She saved my mate's life and for that I am forever in her debt. Without her." These emotions Seras was feeling were choking her as she thought of what could have happened had she never met the young Russian huntress. Her life would have been drastically different. She wouldn't have ever met the one for her. She would have never known what it was like to love another, for that was who the young Russian had introduced her to. Without her selflessness she would have never met Jake.

A tense moment passed as the trio waited to see what May would do. Her fists slowly clenched on the stem of her scythe as something akin to rage seeped into her eyes "I know all about your mate Seras Victoria." Practically spitting the words "Jacob Paul Whede." She continued "When he was human he was known as The West Coast Slaughterer, The Mad Cripple, in the time it would have taken most individuals to graduate high school he had already murdered a thousand men. Then becoming a vampire, donning the title The Butcher. Just to slay a thousand more for God and Country." Her voice mockingly spoke "He is nothing but evil incarnate. Your mate is a demon, Seras Victoria, a demon from the very pit of Hell itself."

Seras didn't say anything. Her gaze turning towards the ground as she thought of some way to justify his actions.

"My master warned me about the pawns of Hellsing before he left me. Do nothing to earn the ire of the Iron woman of Hellsing, for she shall rain ruin down upon you. Your mate Seras, he has spread more pain and suffering in the last ten years than even the devil could. Entire villages, Seras. Did you know he has butchered entire towns? If he deems fit, then no one is safe. Man, woman, beast, or even child. They all fall to his cruel cleave. That is the monster that you call mate. So my sister saving him has done nothing but make me wish that father had killed him when he had the chance to."

Seras couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could this really be true? Could he really kill so many? A quick glance to Maka did nothing to make her feel better. Maka had a look of fear in her eyes. She had seen what May spoke of, she had been there to witness the carnage first hand.

May's word had, had their intended effect, she could tell by looking at Seras. She could tell that heartbreak was setting in within the vampire.

Before she could finish what she had started though, Alucard dropped a bomb that she wish with all her might wasn't true.

"A fledgling shouldn't speak so of their sire." He said, his words striking her very core. His face contorted in a cruel smile.

No. It can't be. LIES!

In a moment of rage she made a very stupid decision.

She charged the No Life King, scythe overhead, screaming "YOU LIE!"

Alucard raised the Casull and fired. His shots purposely grazing the vampire, he would have fun with this one.

May hadn't even made it half way to Alucard before she collapsed, blood flowing from her wounds like crimson waterfalls.

"It can't be true." She said between pants, her wounds slowly stitching themselves together "I refuse to accept that."

"Search your feelings. You know it to be true." Alucard said, his voice dropping slightly deeper than normal.

May forced herself up, though her muscles gave protest she didn't stop. She wouldn't stand here and listen to this. She was stronger than that, she had to be.

Alucard slammed another mag into his gun with a chuckle. He had hoped for more from her, he had hoped for a real fight.

I guess I shouldn't have expected much from a vampire sired by him. He truly is pathetic. Alucard thought with distain.

Pointing the gun at May, he rested his finger on the trigger. The look in her eyes made it clear that she wouldn't be broken by him, or at least not easily. He thought with a dark chuckle as he then fired twice.

The vampire let out a scream as both her legs were blown off. A scream of pain and anguish echoed out.

Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing, Alucard was a monster. There was no need for this unwarranted torture. If anything they should have offered her peace since she shared a master with herself.

Maka knew what needed to be done.

Slowly she pushed past Alucard and Seras, earning a look of anger from the crimson clad vampire.

Standing so that she was between Alucard and May. With raised hands she said "Enough Alucard!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do girl." He retorted as he pushed past Maka, bringing the Casull to bear against May's head.

"STOP IT!" Maka roared as she grabbed his coat and pulled him back with all her might, sending the older vampire tumbling like a weed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, to think that this fledgling would dare command him.

"Maka are you sure about this?" Soul asked with a look of hesitation. Alucard was on Soul's do not fuck with list.

"Not now Soul."

"Why would you protect trash like this?" Alucard asked, the fact that Maka would dare to raise a hand against him showed a frightening lack of discipline in the young vampire.

"If master really did sire her then you should treat her like family not torture her! Have some humanity you dammed monster!" Maka demanded, she refused to believe that this was ok by their standards. That being so cruel was acceptable by Integra, if so then there might be problems between Hellsing and herself in the future.

This struck a nerve within Alucard, he wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily for him or for May he didn't have time to as the battle around them took a turn for the worse.

* * *

A few minutes before.

Medusa had finally found Free, he was fighting a pair of students from the DWMA, one of which was bald with little pillars on the side of his head, while the other had pink hair and was fighting with a lantern.

"Forget them Free! I need your help with that lich!" Medusa coed as she sent a vector storm directly into Ox and Kim's path, forcing the students to back off.

"How do you want me to fight that thing? I might be immortal but I am not that stupid." He said as he looked to the lich as he unleashed another attack that wiped a handful of witches from existence.

"I'll distract him, you just deal with him how you would Lord Death." Medusa said as she sped away towards the lich.

Jack had been killing of the witches in large groups, having culled off a third of the witches as he unleashed another killing wave that was sure to reduce that number a little more. When he saw that a single witch was rapidly coming his way.

Medusa. He thought with a dark chuckle. She was certainly a brave witch, however bravery could only carry one so far. The Grand Witch she might be. However there was still no compare between their skill and expertise.

Medusa now hovering atop her broom just a few meters away from him said "I have to admit you have certainly given us more of a problem than I thought you would."

"Eh. It feels good to stretch ones bones." He responded as a sickly green orb started to appear in his hand.

"Tell me something."

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Why fight to protect order? I thought you wanted to change the order of this world. To let the chaos of undeath flourish." She asked, as she spoke she noticed the telltale runes as Free and Eruka prepared the calculations needed.

"I have already balanced the scales of the next generation. A vampire attends the DWMA, and the blood of one runes freely in the veins of the next Reaper. My being here was twofold. I acquired Brew, and I get to see my demon sword in action and will decide whether to make more or not."

Demon sword? She knew that he claimed to have had one working for him but she didn't see the signs of one here at the battle save for Crona.

"Were is this demon sword? I would very much like to see how you incorporated the black blood into it." She said as her professional curiosity peaked.

"My methods were a bit darker than yours were. And don't fret he hasn't arrived yet, you will know when he arrives."

"I see." Medusa said as her arrows started to coalesce around her.

"Snake snake cobra cobubra" She chanted as the arrows around her started to rearrange themselves.

Wanting to meet her spell with his own "By my bones, by my soul"

"VECTOR ARROWS!"

"COMPRESSED SOUL GEYSER!"

Hundreds of vector arrows launched forth from Medusa arcing every which direction whilst still moving in on the lich.

A single needle thin beam rocketed towards Medusa.

The arrows collided with the beam and for a brief second all was still, neither gained any ground. But that moment passed just as quickly as it came, for following shortly thereafter a massive explosion rocked the surrounding area. Blanketing the world around the battlefield in a thick smoke.

As the smoke cleared a transparent cube came into view.

Medusa let out a triumphant laugh!

It had worked! Free had trapped the lich inside an independent cube. For the next hour he would be a nonfactor.

The smoke started to clear more and Medusa's laughing quickly stopped.

The cube was easily the largest ever made of its kind.

Too large.

Free had imprisoned the entire battlefield!

"FREE!" Medusa roared as she looked for the immortal.

"Got em all locked up!" Free called with a self-assured smile on his face.

"I only wanted the lich locked up. Now we can't fight till the cube is gone!" Medusa let out a sigh of annoyance. One day she would have competent subordinates, today was not that day.

"That was way to close." Maka said as she tried to catch her breath. She had seen the green walls forming mere seconds before the cube would have locked them inside. Looking behind her to see if her fellow vampires had made it out. Unfortunately she could see Alucard and Seras just a few feet behind her, trapped inside the walls of the independent cube.

"HEY MAKA!" Black Star yelled as he and Kid quickly approached her.

Oh good they made it out. She thought, relieved to see that she wasn't alone. Then to her surprise she also saw Crona and Stein making their way towards the group. Noticeably absent from Stein was her father, whom no one had seen in several minutes.

"Now what?" Soul asked as he looked at the small group that was left outside the cube.

"We do what we can to stop the witches and bide time till the cube unlocks." Stein said as he grabbed for a cigarette, stopping to realize that he was out.

"We should make a break for the city, let Father help us." Kid said, he didn't like it but that seemed like the best option.

"We would never make it." Stein replied, he then moved to the wall of the cube as the lich approached the other side of the wall.

"You needn't fret. I have an associate whom is on his way now." The lich stated nonchalantly as he laid down on the ground and sprawled out.

"Will he be able to help in this kind of situation?" Stein asked as he turned the screw in his head.

"I don't know." The lich replied lazily.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Kid roared. He had given the lich Brew in return for his help in defeating the witches and now it seemed that the thing just didn't care.

"Just survive a few more minutes. Then let the blade of massacre do its work." And with that the lich waved them off.

"Is it some kind of demon tool?" Kid asked, maybe one of Eibon's creations would be able to help.

"Nothing so fancy, just a simple demon sword of my design." The lich said without looking at them.

"So now what?" Kid asked. Looking to his friends, they had all been through so much together and now they faced quite possibly their death.

"We survive." Maka said as she reached for Soul. They would survive this. They had come too far to die here.

And with that the battle started anew.

They had elected to each go their own way so as to prevent any one target appearing. It was Maka and Stein whom led the charge.

Though he lacked a weapon as Spirit had yet to reappear, Stein had no problem ripping and taring his way through the largely inexperienced witches.

Before when the battle had just begun it was not a lack of experience and skill that had forced the DWMA into a purely defensive position, it had been the sheer numbers of the witches. Now with a sizable chunk of them dead either by his hand or someone else's, the battle was a little more in their favor. To add to it the witch's morale had taken a huge hit with the appearance of the Lich.

Unleashing another soul menace into a witch, sending the girl flying, then moving on to continue his methodical assault. Though he was taking down witch after witch, that didn't stop the witches from landing hits on him. Unfortunately the same could be said for each of his compatriots.

Maka pushing onward though her body screamed its protests, she would not be stopped by something as trivial as pain. She would continue to strike these witches down as fast as they appeared, she would protect her friends.

Medusa deciding that the young vampress was the most prominent threat decided to go after the girl directly.

Soul had barely had time to warn Maka of the incoming vector arrows before it would have been too late.

Jumping back to avoid the arrows Maka looked to the witch most deserving of her ire.

Medusa. She thought darkly. It was this witch, this witch whom had brought about so much evil in the world. She had hurt her friends, she had performed evil experiments on Crona, and had been the reason that the Kishin had been released. To add to the anger Maka harbored for the witch she had been the one whom sent the mad Heinkel to kill her, ultimately leading to her becoming a vampire.

Something dark within Maka stirred as these feelings of anger and hatred toward the witch flooded her, something that wasn't there when she was human.

"You're looking a little pale there Maka. Are you getting enough sun?" The witch said in a mocking tone.

The other witches all readying various spells all meant to deal with the girl but stopped when Medusa rose an arm. She would deal with Maka personally.

Soul could feel the change in Maka's soul as the witch spoke, he didn't like it. This wasn't the Maka he knew, the Maka he knew didn't harbor these dark emotions.

"Don't let her get to you Maka." Soul said, trying to keep his Meister calm.

"Maka why are you looking at me like that?" Medusa asked, a wicked smile on her face.

That's it. Maka thought. She's dead.

And with that the girl charged at the embodiment of evil that was Medusa. She would see this witch pay for all the pain and misery that she had caused. She would pay for every time she had made Crona cry, she would pay for all those hurt by the Kishen's awakening, she would pay for all those whom had died here today. She would pay the ultimate price.

Unleashing a frenzy of vector arrows that lazily sent Maka recoiling in the opposite direction. The young vampire starting her charge anew only to be sent flying again. Maka would never be able to make any meaningful strike if she kept attacking like that.

Something that had been festering within Maka finally manifest itself. Something primal taking hold of her. Tossing Soul aside Maka charged the witch.

With a sigh Medusa sent another volley of arrows flying at the girl.

This is too easy. She thought as the arrows would have impacted the girl again. But she never felt the resistance of her arrows hitting the girl. Looking at Maka, Medusa froze for a fraction of a second.

The girl she had been toying with was gone, and now it was a vampire charging her.

Maka, moving faster than she ever had, quickly closed the gap between herself and Medusa and unleashed a flurry of punches at the witch.

Medusa had tried to dodge the attacks but one of the punches still managed to connect with her side sending the witch recoiling back until she crashed into the ground.

Medusa slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain that coursed through her body. How had a single blow done that to her? The power this girl possessed was terrifying that was why she had to die. With her uncanny soul perception and anti-demon wavelength, she was just too dangerous.

Maka was slowly walking towards Medusa, this was when she would kill the witch with her bare hands.

Raising her hand, signaling to the other witches that it was ok to join in. Hundreds of spells started.

Maka's entire world had been consumed by the need to kill Medusa, everything else was insignificant.

Soul seeing this charged towards Maka, but was pulled back as a man pushed him to the side as he ran past the young weapon. Spirit ran faster than Soul ever could to the aide of his daughter. For he was her father, and it was his job to protect her, and he would do just that or die trying.

Maka now standing directly above Medusa "It's time to put this to an end." Maka said, crimson eyes burning.

"Oh I couldn't agree more." Medusa said as she looked past Maka to the witches above the both of them and the various beams they had cast.

Maka followed Medusa's gaze, seeing the rapidly approaching attacks. Maka froze.

She had lost, this was it.

No! I won't let that witch survive this! She thought as she turned to where Medusa had been, only to see that the witch was gone.

Anger flashed through her yet again, but just as quickly it faded away to acceptance. Closing her eyes Maka waited for the end to come.

But it never did.

A massive explosion that could be felt for miles around rocked the surrounding dessert. Sending a shockwave out that reshaped the desert around it. Leaving a crater at the point of impact.

"MAKA!" Soul screamed as he kept running, he couldn't see her anywhere.

Soul? Maka thought as she heard the voice of her partner. Wait. She wasn't dead? How could that be? Maka slowly opened her eyes, to see her father before her.

A smile formed on Spirit's lips.

"Papa?" Maka asked.

"I'm here Maka." And with that Spirit collapsed on top of his daughter.

"PAPA!" Maka cried as she helped her father to an upright position.

"Don't worry UGHH" He started to cough blood but managing to continue "Papa's here."

"Why would you do that? You could have killed yourself?" She asked as bloody tears started to stream collect in her eyes.

"I'm your father and it's ughhh" he coughed up more blood this time "and it's my job to protect you from harm. Weather that be a ughh" even more blood "weather that be from a boy or from a witch." He started coughing up even more blood "Just know that I love you Maka."

"Don't talk like that Papa, I'll get you to Stein. He can help you!" Maka sobbed as she helped him to his feet "Come on. Let's go."

Maka, bearing the weight of Spirit slowly started to walk towards were Stein had been. But fate had other ideas.

Spirit had seen motion out of the corner of his eyes, turning his head he saw more vector arrows coming straight for Maka. Without thinking he shoved himself to the side, forcing Maka to the ground.

"PAPA!" Maka cried out in horror as he was skewered by a dozen arrows.

Spirit remained upright for a brief moment, a look of shock on his face.

Looking down at the arrows that had pierced his body, then to Maka.

The vector arrows pulled themselves free of his body and with that he fell to the ground uttering his final words "Maka."

**Man you guys really want to keep Crona around dont ya? I was planning on having Crona die here instead of Spirit but if it's what the reader wants then so be it.**

**Quick response to Muto **

**Since you have not read my previous works, you do not know Jake nor his brother. Had you read Omega you would have learned that Jake is a character whom is writen to be hated. I completely agree with you, he is a complete ass to Maka, being way to harsh on her. But that is his charcter, you can only kick a dog (kid) so many times before it snaps and insane. Well Jake went insane and was then kicked some more for good mesure. In Omega his is portrayed as a sort of tragic hero. Every thing he does, every choice he makes causes more pain to himself and those around him. For example Erin, May's older sister was the one who tought him how to fight, she meant the world to him, he helped protect someone they cared about and in the end that person brought about her death. He is a character who wants nothing more than to die, but the seals keeping him bound wont let him. So I say to you sir, thanks for saying what I've wanted everyone to think. Eventually the chains will come off and then, and only then the harshest leason for Maka is to begin.**


	45. Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 44 Prologue**

**OF TIMES PAST.**

Lucy opened her hotel room door absentmindedly fumbling with the locks. She couldn't think straight, she had gone to get the mail and there on the top of the stack was envelope from the Death City Municipal court.

Wandering in to the living room she flopped down on the couch and gingerly opened the manila envelope. Inside had been a large stack of legal documents and a neatly folded paper. Taking the folded piece of paper she gently unfolded the paper, to find a note from her lawyer.

Dear Lucy,

It's to my great pleasure to inform you that it's done, your divorce is finally finalized. You should have seen Spirit, the poor sob was bawling his eyes out, then the second my assistant entered the room he went in to make a move on her. That man has no shame. The judge even finalized your name change, you are once again a Westenra. The other papers in envelope are all your copies of the divorce papers and other legal paperwork parenting plan, division of assets, etcetera.

Well I hope this letter finds you in good health, and that you enjoy your travels abroad. You will have to send me and Maka each a post card. Enjoy your freedom.

Your lawyer and friend,

Harvey R. Specter

P.S, Maka wants me to pass along her love. And to inform you that her assigned weapon partner is a scythe by the name of Soul Evans. The apple never falls far from the tree.

Lucy smiled as she read that last part over a few more times.

"No they don't." She whispered as she tossed the papers on the table and once again left her hotel room.

**End**

* * *

**OF TIMES PRESENT. **

**(Before leaving Death City)**

The moon hung low in the predawn sky, the wind viscously biting at the two who dared to stand against it unsheltered.

"Try it again." His voice boomed over the canyon, echoing through the ravine that they had adopted for soul use of torturing Maka, or as he called it "Training".

Maka let out an incredulous sigh, there was no way that she could do what he was asking of her. She just couldn't do it. It was like ramming her head into a wall, well actually she was literally smashing her face into the Cliffside.

Without a word he dropped from the top of the canyon down onto the ground bellow, the canyon in this particular area was on forty feet high, a quick drop by normal standards.

Landing next to her without any apparent effort, dusting off his jacket as he turned to face the imposing wall of rock and earth before the two vampires.

"Go on." He said as he gave a gentle push on the girl's shoulder.

Shaking her head as she dropped down into a pre sprint crouch.

"Remember, don't think of it as a wall. Just imagine that you are going from one floor to another." He said as he pulled out a small flask from the folds of his overcoat "On my count."

"3" He opened the lid.

"2" He eyed the contents of the flask.

"1" He brought the flask up to his nose, letting the scent of the amber liquid fill his nostrils.

"Go" He resealed the flask, and Maka took off like a bullet.

She sprinted towards the Cliffside before her. It took all of her control not to slow down, and even more to try to speed up. With one final step she reached the wall and pushed off the side, shifting her momentum up.

Though she wanted to run up the Cliffside, the laws of physics had other ideas.

Maka cursed violently as her face collided with the rock that made up the cliff.

The girl fell to the ground, hands instinctively rushing to put pressure on what was sure to be a broken nose.

Jake did his best to stifle the chuckle that threatened to roll through him.

Walking over to Maka to see what kind of condition she was in. Sitting down next to Maka and gently prying the girl's hands away from her face.

Taking a good look at the girl he said "I think we are done for tonight."

She shot him a dirty look, or at least she attempted to but it was kinda hard with her eyes swelling up and blood oozing from her nose.

And with that his attempts to not laugh failed, and with that his laughter rolled out like great baritone booms. Between booms of thunder that was his laughter he managed to say "If it makes you feel better I didn't think you would get it for quite some time."

"I hate you." Maka said as she pulled out a book from god knows where and smashed it into the top of his head.

The copy of Webster's dictionary had little effect on him or his laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING!" She yelled at him.

"Calm down Maka. It will come with time… and lots of practice." He pulled out a kerchief and wiped away the blood from her rapidly healing face "Besides you are advancing far faster than I did."

"Really?" She asked, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Oh yeah. As our dear friend Alucard would say, "I am a pathetic waste of a vampire, lacking in all potential." At least with you he didn't insult you the second he found out about your being turned. Besides other than blood manipulation, I don't have a very good grasp of my powers."

"But then why do you need those runes? I remember Lord Death said they were for very powerful forces. So then shouldn't you be good at all" waving her hands around "This vampire power crap?"

"A vampire isn't measured by the extent of their ability to run through wall, fly or any other black magic we as the undead con perform. While yes it can be very useful, it's not how you should measure yourself."

"But I was told that the runes mean that the vampire has immense power that needs to be controlled. So then you are either lying, and you are stronger than you say or… actually I can't think of another good reason." She said smugly as poked her fingers into his chest.

"Well my nosey fledgling, you would do well to learn not to judge things at face value. Just because a creature let's say a vampire for the ease of it. Is unable to master the powers that are guaranteed by the blood in its veins, that isn't the only power that that vampire might have. Just as no two humans are alike, each having their own strengths and weaknesses. So too do the vampires of the world."

"But can't you train these skills that all vampires have and make yourself more like Alucard? You already have the seals."

"Much to my own regret I am more alike Alucard than I would care to admit." He said darkly hoping the girl would drop the subject.

"Well then you said that you were good at something, so powerful that you have your powers sealed by Hellsing. So what is it?"

"Aren't you curious?" He responded.

"Well I need to know about this" she waved her arms around "Whole situation that I have found myself in."

"Very well." Raising his right hand so to show her the runes carved on the silken glove "Before I was bound my body had two identities. Myself." His expression darkened "And Vlad. These seals lock him and all his rage, hatred, and bloodthirst away. A vampire in the service of Hellsing is a scalpel, cutting away the undead wherever we find them with surgical precision. However sometimes it's better to forgo precision for broad explosive strikes. That's what Vlad is, he isn't a blade in the name of our master. He is bomb."

**End**

* * *

**Of things to come**

A pair of students ran through the halls of the Death Weapon Meister Academy for advanced Meister and Weapons in training.

Missy and her partner James where running from the headmistresses ire. Missy was a lanky fifteen year old girl, her face matched the rest of her thin body, with the only exception being her large sapphire eyes and the mane of white hair that flowed down her back. She wore a simple black suit with white accents, similar to the one her father had worn when he was younger.

Running in step with her was her partner in crime James. He was her weapon partner, he was much shorter than herself, standing at 5'7, compared to her 6'2. Though he was short, he had an intensity in his emerald eyes that made him look more intimidating than what he really was. His short cropped auburn hair always seemed to look messy no matter what he did to it, his face still had that childlike look to it but that he was a full year younger than Missy that could be expected.

"COME ON!" James yelled at her, he was starting to gain a lead on her as they ran for dear life.

They (James) had put a tack on the chair of the school's headmistress. Somehow (Unsurprisingly) she had knew it was them (him) and sent that red clad man that always hung around her, after them.

"In here!" James ushered as he opened a door leading to the basement a cold gust of wind meeting his face.

Without breaking a stride she followed her partner into the depths of the building.

They couldn't hear their pursuers but they couldn't be far behind.

"Look for a place to hide!" Missy told her weapon partner as she moved for a door.

James turned to the first door he saw, rattling the handle he said "It's locked!"

To her gratitude the door she had picked opened and they rushed in, locking it behind them.

"Next time let's not mess with the chain smoking bitch." James said as they looked about the room.

The tiny room was dimly lit by a single hanging lightbulb suspended in the center of the room. The single bulb casting long shadows over the contents of the room. Sheets covered everything.

"I don't think we should be here." Missy whispered, the room had a dark and depressing aura about it.

Walking over to one of the sheets and with both hands James pulled of the covering of a very large object in the corner closest the wall.

The sheet falling down to reveal a claymore black as midnight and far larger than either of the duo that had invaded the room.

"Wow. Missy would you take a look at this?" He asked as he tried to move the blade. Finding himself incapable of moving the massive blade he decided to inspect it further.

"What is it?" Missy asked as she looked at the jet black blade.

"It's a claymore. Judging from its size and from these" he pointed to dozens of fractures along the blade "it has seen a lot of battle."

"But how it has to be over six feet long?! How could someone take something so massive into battle?" She asked as her partner moved on to the other covered objects.

Looking to a large item on the wall, James pulled back the next cover to reveal a bookshelf.

"What-cha got?" Missy asked as she moved to a large item along the ground.

"A bookcase, mostly psychology books, textbooks and … hey is that Dracula?" He asked as he pulled back the leather bound book

Missy walked over, disregarding her object and moving to inspect the book.

"Yeah, this is a first edition of Dracula." She said after a quick inspection of the book, needing only to see the publication date on the inside of the book to confirm this.

Setting the book back on the shelf she looked at some of the other books. The dust was layered nearly uniformly but on the top shelf where it seemed like the dust was thinner than on the shelves bellow it.

"Hey didn't that one come out a few weeks ago?" James asked as he pointed to a textbook on the top shelf. He recognized it because he had a copy of the book back in his dorm with the other guys.

Missy stretched out, standing on the tips of her toes, she managed to grab the book in question. The cover read. Strange and Curious Forms of Resonance Written by Lord Death

Deciding that she had nothing better to do while she waited for things around the school to calm down she sat down on a large box and started to read.

Let me begin by saying before anything else, that I am very, very old and my memory isn't what it was. But this is not a new problem, and I will try to ensure that my failing memory does not interfere with the intent of these pages.

I have been asked by my son, to make a written record of as many strange and uncommon resonance techniques that I might have encountered over my time on this earth and provide a sort of encyclopedia on the topic.

There are many forms of soul resonance or the but this will only be covering the unique resonances for example how resonance is affected by black blood, self-resonance, and other oddities that exist in this world.

Deciding that this was boring she skipped ahead to the first chapter.

Chapter One: Evolving chain resonance

Some techniques have multiple variations that grow in strength and utility as the partners perform higher and higher. These techniques follow a sort of chain, thus giving them the name of chain resonance. Please note this is different than resonance preformed with groups of people.

The scythe technique "Witch Hunter" is an excellent example of an evolving resonance, because it has multiple higher forms ranging from the awe inspiring "Demon hunter", the godly "Kishin Hunter" and the illusive "Life hunter"

These are all based on the original witch hunter but each varies widely on uses and power. For example Life hunter while requiring a higher resonance rate than all other "Hunter's" is the least capable in the hunter technique for dealing with large groups, the immense energy needed to obtain the ability to kill its victims instantly, consuming their souls takes more energy and leads to a small but incredibly deadly attack.

**Odd. I didn't know that there was fourth form in the hunter series. **Missy mused as she flipped a different chapter.

There are a few resonance techniques that are far too dangerous to be used the average meister and weapon pair. These techniques are in most cases forgotten by the modern era but are remembered in the tales of old. Unfortunately not much is known of these techniques, often time only being used by a single weapon meister pair.

For example the resonance technique "Death Eater" and "Life Drinker" these were unique to a meister who lived fifteen years ago. And whilst this dual claymore resonance was active it allowed the wielder to harvest the souls of the living and use it to grow in power. This is a technique that I as a reaper have found very interesting and been unable to reproduce its affects. This is a technique that I would cation against pursuing for the chance for misuse is far too great.

Another example of unique or rare resonances is the Omen chain. A technique that has an evolution of sorts, and is not limited to a weapon type like resonances previously listed. This unique attack requires the weapon and their partner to start at the first form and gradually progress through the techniques.

Starting with "Omen of Pestilence" the resonance creates an area around the pair that drains the energy from all but the strongest of targets, this includes weapons and meisters. While this doesn't cause any permanent damage it can leave those whom have been afflicted by it ill for several hours.

Once "Omen of Pestilence" is active, the pair can proceed to "Omen of War" this is one of the most nefarious techniques available to those whom are travelling the path of the Kishin. This technique brings out the madness in all those within its radius, its effects on individuals is dependent on how sane each person within the radius is.

After "Omen of War" there is "Omen of Famine" this is the first resonance in the chain to empower the wielders strikes. This technique makes the strikes of the meister have an almost thieving effect, as more damage is done to the target it conversely repairs any damage done to the meister.

If an individual should find themselves engaged in combat against someone using this chain of resonance, running would be the best option at this stage. Because "Omen of Death" follows "Omen of War". The death omen, at its core, is a very simple resonance. It empowers only the Meister's next strike with the power of a reaper. It gives the control of life and death to the meisters next strike. One hit, on guaranteed kill.

**Wow a resonance that can guarantee a kill with a single strike. I wonder how one would go about learning it? **Deciding that this chapter didn't have any more interesting information, she skipped ahead to the final chapter.

Resonances of the old warlords

**This looks like fun. **

There are few forces as destructive as the old warlords but if any of them had to be crowned king in sheer power it would be the resonance "Ultimatum" as used by my comrade the Black Mass or the Great Old One of Power.

Missy was unable to finish ready as the door opened and in came the big red dude.

Giving a wolf-like grin he said "Look what I've caught."

**End**

* * *

**Well sorry for the incredibly posponed update guys. I know I have said before that life seems to think that I am the ass end of some sick joke but I will say it again. But I wont bitch about it here, if you want to know about it hit me up.**

**This chapter was just meant as something fluffy for me to write while I work on the next chapter, which is going to be having Part 1 drop sometime early sunday morning, at almost 9k words.**

**Till sunday, unless i get hospitalized again.**


	46. Life in Death

Chapter 44

The world was silent. Nothing moving, nothing daring to make a sound. The world just watched, collectively holding its breath as the only Death Scythe present fell.

Then it was as if the world caught up to them, it started with a single witch "A Death Scythe! She killed it! Death Scythe is dead!" she exclaimed in disbelief, letting out a cry of joy as one of the reapers legendary weapons lay on the ground in the hands of his daughter. Slain by the Grand Witch Medusa. Then another witch joined her in her disbelief, and another, then another, and finally the whole of the gathered witches cried out in triumph.

"DEATH SCYTHE IS DEAD!" They cried, some out of joy, others in disbelief.

However the cries of joy from the mass of witches gathered on the field of battle was drown out by a cry of pure anguish. A singular cry carrying more pain and raw emotion than could be explained with simple words.

* * *

Stein refusing to believe what the witches were cheering forced himself up and he laboriously walked to the edge of the crater, only to see Maka holding the lifeless corpse of her father.

Stein had long considered what he would do if someone he "cared for" died. How would it affect him? He always told himself that it wouldn't bother him. That death was a simple fact of life, and that people whom he found himself surrounded with, weather that be coworkers or students would all meet death's cold embrace. But here looking at his weapon. No, looking at his friend lying dead in the arms of the only family he had. He couldn't describe the alien emotions he felt, his stomach felt as if it had hit the floor, his skin felt clammy, his breath hitched, and his heart wrenched. He felt a profound sense of sadness overwhelm him. Though he did not weep like Maka as she grieved the loss of her father, a singular tear did roll down Stein's cheek as he closed his eyes in memorandum for his friend. His thoughts unable to be focused no matter how tightly he cranked the screw in his head. His only friend was dead.

Standing just a few feet off from the professor was Free, seeing his chance to land a good blow to the distracted Stein he jumped into action.

Stein never saw the attack from the immortal coming.

* * *

Lord Death was standing atop the stairs that led to the DWMA. Up until a few moments ago the open area in front of the DWMA had been a bazaar of men women and children all wanting to know what there were to do. But when the witches started chanting "DEATH SCYTHE IS DEAD!" the air in the city froze, and all turned to Lord Death, whom was frozen in place. A murderous look upon his mask. The people had left shortly after, not wanting to be near the angry god.

Lord Death stood there, at the entrance to the school that he had built to teach the generations how to combat the madness the world would throw against humanity. He stood there, feeling a storm of emotions, he felt a sense of sorrow for the loss of a good friend. He felt the want for revenge, the need to make it right in his eyes. But then he felt the burden of his choices, he found himself regretting his past choices and blaming himself for Spirit's death. Had he just killed the Kishin all those years ago, none of this would have happened. But he didn't, he couldn't kill his son then and he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to now. He would have to live with his decisions and the consequences of those choices. He was a god of death, he was the pinnacle of order in the world. So he stood here at his school and mourned the loss of a cherished friend.

* * *

Heinkel continued on the path she had been walking since she had arrived in the desert around Death City. She couldn't bring herself to fight these DWMA forces, though they might be heathens they were mostly children and that was something she had never been ok with. So she had left.

She wasn't sure when exactly she had regained reason, but she had. She needed to get away from the witch.

No she needed to kill the witch, for doing…

Looking at her hands as some black blood forced its way through the skin.

She would kill the witch for doing this to her. But not today, she would train to use this curse. She would master it, then in the name of God she would smite the witch Medusa.

The actions that she had done for the witch haunted her. The witch had taken her and her partner Yumie and made an abomination out of them. She had done things no human would ever do.

She would use this curse in the name of her God and slay the unholy…

Hienkel was snapped away from her thoughts when the air rumbled all around her.

"VHAT DA?" she started but stopped when she saw a plane rocket past.

An all-black jet flew towards the city just a few hundred feet above the ground.

All thoughts of leaving the conflict behind abandoned her as she turned around and headed in the direction of the plane.

The plane seemed to radiate a madness all its own.

She could feel it. It was him.

* * *

Medusa let out a laugh, Death Scythe was dead. He had died a pathetic death, trying to protect the undead monster that was his daughter. Had he just let what Medusa had intended, then he would still be alive. Not dead in the bottom of a crater.

Maka's cries finally starting to get annoying to the Grand Witch causing her to say "Oh be quiet, he was a womanizing mutt and he got what he deserved."

Hearing this, caused Maka to snap. Though her cries stopped as she gently laid her father down, the bloody tears did not.

The night seemed to grow darker, the air colder, the shadows lengthened.

"Good girl." Medusa said in a mocking tone. Taking no notice as the girl's visage seemed to darken.

Maka whispered "I'll kill you." Barely audible.

"I didn't quite catch that. You will have to speak up." Medusa raised a hand to hear, her motions exaggerated.

Logic and ordered thought had left Maka, she didn't need them. All she needed was vengeance for her father. Though he had been a womanizer who had made his fair share of mistakes, he was still her father, though he had been drawn to many women over the years, Maka had always been the one girl in his heart. It wasn't fair, she couldn't even remember the last time she had told him that she loved him, and now she never would.

The least she could do was kill this witch who had taken him from her. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Maka roared as she leapt into action.

Maka moved with unnatural speed, the death of her Father taking away any inhibitions that she still had towards her vampiric powers that she had conscious or otherwise. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted was to see this witch dead.

Launching herself strait up in the air, she rapidly approached the witch. Roaring all the while.

Medusa let out a chuckle as dozen of vector arrows launched themselves at the girl.

Maka, to Medusa's displeasure, grabbed the first arrow by the tip and used it to fling herself out of the path of the other arrows.

Maka kept going, vengeance the only thing on her mind.

Maka collided with Medusa like a bullet, knocking the witch off her broom. As they fell Maka managed to land several solid punches on the witch. Medusa however got in several good hits too.

As they fell Medusa cried "Vector Drill!" explosively as blood came out her mouth, thrusting her arm into whatever part of the girl she could get ahold of.

Maka felt Medusa's attacks land but she made no point of dodging, right now she didn't care about pain, the state of her body or even her actions. She wanted to see Medusa dead and she would do whatever it would take to see this goal realized.

Medusa's mind was not clouded with rage and vengeance she could think coherently. So she could see the rapidly approaching ground. With one final thrust, the intentions being death, launched her hand towards the raging girl's heart, Maka had simultaneously thrown another punch at the witch.

Fists collided.

One backed with unnatural and unholy strength, the other with snake-like arcane power.

However as in all things, one lost.

Maka cried out as the pain finally flooded her senses. Her blood misting the air around her. Her fist had collided with the vector drill with less than desirable consequences. Maka's hand had been deformed by the drill. Fingers missing, most of the flesh on her left hand was completely gone now.

Medusa let out a laugh as the girl cried out. She kicked off of Maka, using this upwards thrust to break her fall.

Maka however had not been so lucky. The girl collided with the ground at near terminal velocity. The sound of bones breaking, muscle tearing and Maka's cries of anguish rang through the air.

Medusa let out another laugh as she watched the young vampire lay on the ground broken and bloodied, yet amazingly still conscious. A vector arrow lazily moving towards the girl.

"Free." Medusa called as the arrow hovered above Maka. The girl, just like the rest of the DWMA had been crushed, and now Medusa would drive just how wholly and completely.

"Yes?" Free asked as he dragged an unconscious Stein and Kid behind him.

"Toss them with her." She commanded as the arrow rocket forward, piercing Maka's abdomen, eliciting a cry of agony from the girl.

Turning her attention to Maka "See this is what happens when you stand against me." Twisting the arrow, bring on a new chorus of screams.

The pain Maka felt was like nothing else she had ever experienced, but she couldn't give up. She had to protect her friends, she had to avenge her father.

Forcing herself to her knees, she slowly started to rise.

Medusa seeing this made as "Tsk" sound before saying "I admire your tenacity but you need to die now." The arrow in her gut, ripping out of her, pulling back slightly before launching itself at her heart.

The world went dark for Maka as her chest was pierced yet again. She felt no pain. She felt nothing, only darkness.

She couldn't think. Her world had gone completely dark.

* * *

Jack had watched everything as it unfolded.

To say that his presence here had been of mixed reaction was an understatement but he didn't care. His previous hostilities with Hellsing in the past bore no weight on the future as far as he saw it. He had changed a lot since then, he was no longer the brash kid running headlong into any cause he felt like supporting. He no longer believed in that. Now he was a much more practical man (er lich).

Now he felt more like an investor, however rather than investing in stocks and the like, he made bids on the future, on those who would be the next generation. Wherever he turned all he could see was problems with the world around him. Knowing from his past experiences that he couldn't change the world by himself he would stay on the sidelines and manipulate the world through small interactions with the next generation. Though many of his interactions with the world over the years could be seen as him causing needless death and pain. He would argue that by his interactions with the world he was grooming those destined for greatness.

The outcome of all the evil deeds he had done now stood around him, he felt almost like a father as he watched those few he had chosen. His would be champions. Many of the lives of those around him had been manipulated by him over the years, sometimes it was only the small details like putting a pair of young blondes on the streets of New York on drugs or indirectly exposing the star clan for what they were, bringing about their destruction by the DWMA, and leading to the eventual raising and trying of Black Star by Master assassin Sid Barret. Just as he had predicted the kid had turned into quite the terror, and he would only improve with age. Soon a new God of War would grace the world with his presence.

Then there were his more direct interactions, using his waning strength to transport Heinkel and Yumie to Medusa knowing of her plans to create another demon sword, or the time he had directed her to Maka.

His thoughts landed on the ashen haired girl. Fate had been most cruel to the girl. She had been his greatest project. She possessed a Grigori soul, a gift few would ever have. A natural resistance to madness but just possessing a soul even as special as hers wasn't enough to gain his attention.

No he had learned of Maka from a brief encounter with the girl's vagabond of a mother. Their paths had crossed once or twice but those few brief encounters with the woman had been enough to cause the lich to look into her life more closely, leading to his discovery of Maka.

Maka was the pure image of a child prodigy if there had ever been one. If any of them had been destined for greatness, it was her. And so he had spent nearly every ounce of his strength for the last two years grooming the girl to become a legend. To become something more than a meister, the girl was destined to be on par with gods. But it had all been ruined in a single night.

And now he stood, his face impassive, as he watched the focus of so much of his time and energy slowly getting destroyed.

Watching Maka stand there, vector arrows impaling her through the chest. Her face frozen in a mixture of pain and disbelief.

His thoughts were interrupted when Seras cried "MAKA!" as she pounded on the walls of the independent cube.

"Stop it Seras. There is nothing we can do for the girl." He said, as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to try." She replied as she pounded harder, attempting to break the dimension warping cube with her fist and sheer force of will.

"Maka must pass through this crucible alone." He said as his thoughts returned to the girl.

She had been his biggest investment in the future, more so than even his own demon sword, and she was going to be dead very soon at this rate.

Medusa picked Maka up with her arrows, causing more blood to come hurtling out her mouth as she whipped the girl of the arrow. Tossing her in a heap with her father.

"Good bye Maka Albarn." Medusa said as she turned towards the independent cube.

Shaking his head, it was a shame that she had died the way she had. He had expected so much more from her.

Then something caught his eye. Maka was not done. For he saw two glints of burning brimstone in the girl's eyes. He saw the determination that could move mountains in her eyes that burned like hellfire.

He couldn't help himself as his baritone laugh echoed through the cube. This was going to be even more interesting than even he had predicted.

Perhaps the world didn't need another hero of man, but rather a monster of the monsters.

* * *

Maka couldn't see, she couldn't hear. It was as if a blanket of darkness was lain over the world around her.

Had she gone blind? Or had she been swallowed by a void of darkness.

Then she heard it.

Music that kept skipping. Slowly getting louder. As the song got louder the darkness around her changed, the shadows warped. Slowly becoming the black room that she had come to associate with the little demon inside Soul.

The room looked the same as always, nothing out of place. Other than the glaring lack of her shark-toothed partner.

Turning to face the chair next to the record player Maka saw the little demon, slowly, almost lackadaisical in the motions he snapped his fingers to the beat of the skipping song.

"Why hello there." He greeted, his grin too large for his face.

"What's going on? Where is Soul?" Maka barked.

"Soul? Why I'm afraid to say that he's not here at the moment." The little demon responded as he stood up on the chair so that his gaze was parallel to Maka's "This" he japed Maka in the chest with a long, boney finger "Is all you."

"That's not possible, black blood can't stay in me." Maka stated like it was fact.

"Oh how lost you are my dear. I don't embody black blood, I'm merely how you and your partner perceive chaos."

"Madness." Maka retorted.

"Tomato, Tomaato."

"Then how are you here? My soul wards off madness like you." She asked.

"It used to. But you can't deny what you are forever." He said as he jumped of the chair and started to wander around the room to the beat of the song.

"I'm not giving in to madness." Maka whispered.

"Why not?" He asked as he spun on his heel.

"Because it's wrong and evil, it makes people do things they shouldn't." She responded resolutely.

"You had no such qualms when you fought that friend of yours."

"That was different."

"How? How was that any different than right now? Then you used madness to fight Crona as an equal when your own strength failed. Now when your strength has failed you again you deny it." Working his way to Maka he continued "The only difference now is that your friend's lives are on the line."

Grabbing Maka by the collar and pulling her down to his level he yelled "SO COME ON GIVE IN TO MADNESS! LET GO FOR A LITTLE WHILE! IF NOT FOR YOUR OWN LIFE THAN FOR THE LIVES AROUND YOU!" he let go of Maka and turned towards the nearest wall of curtains

Pulling the curtains back to reveal the image of his father being impaled by Medusa's vector arrows he asked "Or have you already forgotten about dear old Daddy?"

"But…"

Then the image changed, it was not her father, but now it was stoic being slain by the witch, then it changed again to Crona.

"Give in to madness if only for the sake of your friends." The little demon whispered from behind her, "You wouldn't want to live alone knowing that you could have prevented their deaths but didn't because you were a coward."

"SO GIVE IN!" He roared. "Unless you dont want dady dearest to be the only one who dies here tonight!"

The next words were so low that the little demon almost didn't catch them, almost.

"I give." Maka whispered.

* * *

Medusa turned to the discarded Maka, had she spoken?

"I give." The girl whimpered.

"I give." She cried again this time her voice louder.

"Oh so you are still alive?" Medusa asked with obvious annoyance.

The world around Maka was oblivious "I GIVE!" She roared once more before she finally rose to her knees. With an exaggerated motion she grabbed the body of her father. Tenderly positioning him in her lap, cradling him with the utmost care.

Alucard, watched as a fledgling became a vampire. His heart fluttering with something close to pride. Though he may not have agreed with Seras' choice to take the fledgling that she had taken. This one before him was worthy of the title Nosferatu.

Tears threatened to pour down Seras' face. She knew Maka would lose a part of herself in these next few moments that she would never again be able to recover.

Jack watched, his expression that of stone.

Soul watched something akin to shock on his face. He couldn't help but feel that the pain and suffering that his Meister, his friend, the one person who he cared for more than any one, was all his fault. He was the weapon, he was supposed to be both Maka's sword and her shield. He was to be both her means to defend herself and to lash out. Yet here he was, relatively unharmed while she was there suffering both physically and emotionally. Forcing himself to his feat he started towards his partner.

Open tears streaming down her face as she bent her father's neck to the side. He had given her everything, he had died trying to ensure that she would live. Maka could not. No. She would not let her father's sacrifice be in vein. Even if that meant that she had to kill a part of herself so that she and the ones that she cared for could live on.

Maka bit into her father's neck, not gently like she had experienced when she had been turned, but savagely. The taste of her father's blood hitting her tongue and she knew that she had lost herself. She didn't realize just how famished she was until she started to drink it was as if a hunger inside her had been awoken. As she drank from the body of her father, he slowly withered away. The more she consumed the more he faded.

But as this new hunger made itself known to her so too did a new sense within her as if something was alive within her.

"Now that's just disgusting." Medusa said with a low disapproving sigh, despite the time she had spent in the presence of vampires she had never grown accustomed to the sight of one consuming blood.

The following happened so swiftly that only the observing vampires and Stein knew fully what happened.

He was gone, nothing remaining, not even a soul was left of the death scythe. And curiously so was Maka.

Medusa looked around but there was no sign of the girl.

Then out of nowhere Medusa was struck so hard and so fast that she was sent flying as if she was a ragdoll.

Medusa finally came to a stop when she hit the wall of the independent cube, the sound of a few bones breaking and her gasps for air ringing out clearly in the air.

Maka now stood where Medusa had stood moments before, and she had changed.

Where once emerald eyes glistened, now housed the raging inferno of hell itself a darkness that had never been seen in her gaze was now there. Her once ashen blond pigtails now flowed ebony as if they had been the very darkness that the night had represented. All the while the very shadows that surrounded her seemed to warp and twist as if possessed by angry spirits.

Medusa, forcing herself to her feat, let out chuckle as she asked "Oh did I hit a nerve?" as dozens of arrows appeared around her.

Maka's body tensed as she prepared to strike again, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning to meet the gaze of her partner he had a smirk on his face. Despite the circumstances, despite the immense pressure they were under to succeed, he couldn't have looked more relaxed even if he tried.

He was the first to speak.

"I'm digging the new look Maka." A toothy smirk plastered on his face.

"Soul…" Maka started but stopped, she had no words left in her. These last few minutes had drained her of everything.

Putting his hand in hers he said "Now how about we kick the shit out of this witch."

In this show of arrogance Maka found the courage to overcome her troubled self, with a unwavering resolve she said "Let's do it!" as Soul turned into his scythe self.

With a skillful twirl ending with Soul pointing at Medusa, Maka said "Grand Witch Medusa!" Pulling Soul back so that she was ready to strike "YOUR SOUL IS MINE!"

With that she launched herself forward into one final assault.

Maka's transformation had made her far faster than she had been a few minutes ago, she had closed the gap between Medusa and herself far faster than any would have thought possible. Moving to strike as soon as the witch was within range she swung Soul as hard as she could.

"Vector Storm!" Medusa called as vector arrows swirled around her deflecting Maka's attack. Using the brief time that Maka spent recovering she jumped back multiple times, with each jump she left numerous Vector plates on the ground to in hopes that it would slow down Maka's onslaught.

She was wrong, Maka sprinted past the plates before they could even activate catching Medusa with her guard lowered.

Maka lashed out with Soul in quick shallow strikes, trying more too main than kill the witch. Medusa blocked and countered each attack with another arrow or even multiple.

After one slash that had been too close to her neck for comfort she knew she had to put more ground between Maka and herself. Seeing a chance to put more ground between them Medusa landed a solid kick in the young vampiress' sternum sending the girl back a few feet.

Medusa now sitting on a vector arrow much in the same way she had against Stein. Taking a second to catch her breath.

Seeing Medusa loose this much ground was uncommon in a fight and more than a little concerning. Even when she had been fighting Stein and Spirit, Free didn't see her loose this much ground. He knew he had to help Medusa.

Maka seemed unfazed by her inability to hit Medusa, she could see the witch slowing down with every strike. Medusa might be a witch with super human endurance, but she had also been in battle for hours now with little rest between fights and despite all that Maka had endured she never felt better than she did right now. Something just seemed right about being on the battlefield, maybe it was her vampire nature to lust after the bloodshed and violence that could be found there, or maybe Maka just felt more at home in a fight with Soul firmly held in her hands. Whichever it may be she didn't care, all she knew was that she needed to win.

With a look to Soul she asked "You ready?"

"Yeah." Was his simple answer.

Maka reached out with her soul, searching for that familiar cool feeling of her partner's soul. Feeling their souls touch and intertwine in resonance as she fed her wavelength into him and he vice versa. A crimson glow emanating from Soul as his blade started to warp and change.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Maka was surprised when Soul did not take on the form of any scythe technique she had ever seen. It looked nothing like Witch Hunter, Demon Hunter, and even Kishin Hunter. Soul's blade was now longer and thinner, but altogether not all that different. It was the color of his blade that changed most drastically. It did not glow the brilliant hues of blue like he normally did when resonating, no his blade was a color Maka had seen too much of in the past hours, his blade looked as if it had been dredged in blood, and the large eye on his blade looked as if it was crying blood. Overall the blade looked like a crueler variant upon her partner's standard form, more refined, more apt for reaping the life from all those who found themselves against her scythe.

Maka new this resonance was unique to her, and her alone. She had no idea what brought on this change in their resonance, but she liked it.

It felt good.

The blade was the color of blood, the very essence of a soul, the thing unique to all life. This was a resonance that would not care if its target was evil or pure, mad or sane, all this hunter cared about was life. Raising Soul so that the stem of her scythe was parallel with her she named this new resonance.

She named it after what this blade so desperately sought. Blood. Blood caries the soul. The soul is needed for life to live and flourish. Soul resonance has been known to bring out the deepest and most primal of urges, feelings, and desires and give it form. This resonance embodied everything it meant to be a vampire, a seeker of blood and life.

Roaring out "LIFE HUNTER!" She charged the witch for the final time.

Medusa couldn't help but laugh, while Maka had spent time resonating with her partner she had prepared herself by conjuring up quite literally hundreds of vector arrows.

With a deft motion of her fingers all the snakelike arrows jumped into motion, each and every one of them gunning for the young vampiress.

Seras watched, her face frozen in awe. Together they looked so… so … so beautiful. Maka looked like the very picture of determination, her eyes never wavered, her step never faltered. She looked noble, the shadows whipping from her hair giving the appeal of a crown of darkness. She looked like a vampire. Then there was her weapon, Soul. This new form looked fit to be the weapon of a vampire, strong, sleek, and powerful.

Alucard watched, envy glinting in his eyes as he watched the young vampire take destiny into her hands. A vampire was not a pawn of fate, he mused. When a true vampire is born, they cast of the shackles of fate. A true vampire shapes fate around their will, and here before him stood one such vampire. He knew Maka would not be content to watch the world from the sidelines, she would make the world warp and change to fit her desires. His only wish being that he could have been the one to teach her, to train a vampire that would stand as another pillar for his kind. Perhaps with her around the world won't be quite so boring he thought.

The first of Medusa's arrows started to draw near Maka as she passed the halfway point. But rather than impaling them in the girl or otherwise cause her harm they withered away when they got within reach of Soul. Almost as if they had hit a wall when they encroached the range of this new scythe they warped and withered away until nothing but dust remained. The ashes of the arrows however seemed to seep into the eye upon the scythe similar to water going down the drain, with each speck the blade of the scythe grew broader, sharper, and longer. As Maka continued onwards a crimson aura burned around her with the intensity of the sun, the arrows turning to dust as they struck this crimson shield.

MEDUSA'S DEAD! Or at least she will be if I don't do something. Free thought as he watched the scythe grow with each "consumed" arrow, no one had ever seen a technique like this. There was no way for Medusa to be prepared to fight off this kind of attack. Sprinting into action Free returned to his wolf form whilst his demon eye started to glow intensely. He had never attempted something like this. To summon a rushed independent cube with no calculations, it was a last ditch effort for a dire situation.

And with that he started "WOLF WOLF WOLVES!"

As Maka passed the last of the arrows she jumped into the air, Soul held ready to land her final blow.

"Materialization location confirmed!" He had rushed his spell. Would it be in the right spot? Would he save the one who had set him free?

Complete and utter shock plastered on the witch's face. How could she loose? She had planned for everything, she had accounted for every detail, the vampires of Hellsing had all been dealt disarming blows, the Death Scythes had been scattered and in the case of Spirit slain. Then she saw it. She saw him.

As Maka's jump reached its peak the crimson aura that had been protecting her changed. The form of a man replaced it. Black jacket over a gray shirt, black cross tie around his neck, and crimson shoulder length hair and a stupid, self-assured, arrogant smirk to bear.

In life Spirit protected his daughter the best he could, and he would be dammed if something as simple as his death would stop him from continuing to protect his little girl. And thus he continued to protect her, he would always be there for her when she needed it most.

"Dimensional magic!"

With one final roar "MMMMMEEEEEDDDDDDUUUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAAA!" Maka brought her strike down upon the witch.

"Independent Cube!"

An explosion blasted out from her strike sending dust, dirt and sand flying into the air concealing Maka and Medusa from the onlookers gaze.

Free stood unmoving, had he managed to create a second cube quickly enough? Had he protected Medusa? Or had he failed in protecting his liberator?

Slowly the cloud surrounding the area started to clear away.

Free didn't realize that he had been holding his breath, but he remembered to exhale when he saw that the cube had indeed formed.

And he could see that he had indeed trapped Medusa's attackers. Maka stood there, trapped mere inches away from the cause of so much pain and suffering.

"No." Maka said, disbelief thick in her voice.

The shock on Medusa's face still there. Medusa was dumbstruck. She was alive an independent cube mere inches from her chest. She did not fail to notice her heart pounding in its chest, she would live to see another day.

She let out a hearty cackle as the sheer improbability of what had just happened sunk in.

Soul, returning to his human form, exclaimed "That is so uncool!"

Free met up with Medusa, an arrogant smirk on his face as he said "Just in the nick of time."

Medusa didn't acknowledge this, instead she ordered "Free. Eruka and May will stay here with you and small group of witches. When your cubes dissipate, kill them." Raising her voice so that it echoed across the sandy battlefield "While the rest of us move on to Death City!"

The pawns had all been dealt with, and now all that remained was the King.

With her orders given the hoard of witches whipped into action, the vast majority of which fell into line behind Medusa as she moved onto the city. Leaving a group of no more than twenty behind with Free.

Medusa took one final look at the two independent cubes that where containing the pitiful DWMA forces before she zoomed off towards the city.

Maka roared "MEDUSA!" As she slumped to the ground. Never before had she felt so defeated.

* * *

To put it simply Jack was impressed, though he had not intended for the girl to become a vampire. She had shown that she had it in her to do what was necessary. That was all he could have hoped for in the girl.

Now if only Kid turned out like her then he wouldn't need to continue to meddle in their lives. He thought darkly as his gaze fell upon the sterling pocket watch that he kept on his person.

Two hours. Any minute now.

His gaze now fixed upon the horizon, watching, waiting for calamity.

* * *

Walter stood up from the pilot seat, he had to inform Jake that they would be landing at DCI (Death City International) in a few minutes.

"Master Jacob we will be arriving at Death City in a matter of minutes." He said in his ever formal tone. Reaching to a bottle of brandy and a revolver glass, and poured three fingers. Jake always had a glass on the plane rides between jobs. Though this wasn't technically a job, and even though Jake was injured, Walter thought that he would still appreciate the strong liquor.

With glass of brandy in one hand he used the other to open the coffin lid.

Walter had prepared himself to see the pile of gore that he had placed inside the coffin, after all it was no secret that Jake's natural affinity for healing was about as strong as a cat's need to swim. Nonexistent in other words. But to his surprise several of the wounds had been fully healed.

Walter was bewildered by this but he didn't let it stop him from getting the master out of the coffin.

"Sir you will be needed when we arrive." Walter repeated, as he leaned in forward to nudge the comatose vampire.

* * *

Maka cursed herself, she had given the fight everything she had and then some more. And yet she had still failed to kill a single witch. Her father was dead. Her friends lay broken and battered. And she was trapped here in this cube unable to do anything as the evil Medusa moved on to lay siege to the very foundation of order in the world. There were no words for the depth of the failure that Maka felt.

So she sat there trapped within the cube, tears flowing freely.

Soul looked at his Meister, not knowing what to do or what to say. He had never seen her this down before. Maka had always been the type of person to take the burden of the world onto her own shoulders, and though she loathed to admit it, and Soul dared not to say it, she didn't react well to poor outcomes.

Soul was about to rest his hand on her shoulder when he saw something that would have made his jaw hit the ground if it wasn't starting to swell closed.

The long shadows that were still being cast by the newly minted Vampire morphed and changed until there stood Spirit in all his glory.

Maka didn't notice the new presence behind her until he kneeled down beside her, a look of disbelief and shock carved onto her face as she tried to speak but her words failed her.

Raising his hand so to wipe away the crimson tears of his daughter. When his fingers touched her skin, she shivered before she grabbed him in a great bear hug and started sobbing even harder than before.

"I…I I I…." She tried to speak.

Spirit gently pushed her back so that he could gaze upon her face whilst he spoke "Shhh" he said, pressing his fingers to her lips "It's ok. Papa is here." This only made her crying intensify.

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" She finally managed to say.

Spirit pulled his daughter into a loving hug. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but he was still here and he would do anything to protect his little girl "I'm not going anywhere Maka." He whispered.

"Do you hear that?" Free asked Eruka, the sound of dull thunder echoing across the desert.

"Yeah. What do you think it is?" She asked in return as she looked across the horizon.

Free had no idea. Maybe it's Medusa? He thought, the sound steadily growing louder.

"Looks like he's finally here." Jack said as a feral smile graced his lips. They had no idea of the hell they were about witness.

The enhanced senses of all the vampires aloud them all to hear this.

"Does another abomination enter the fray?" Alucard asked, his ever present shark like grin larger than usual. Alucard could barely contain the joy at this thought, though he was temporarily allies with this creature of magic and bones, he knew that the continued existence would be something his master would not permit. A battle between himself, Alucard the no-life king, the first vampire, the one and only Dracula against a lich this undead warlock this, this master necromancer, the only creature of its kind. Such a battle would be as great as it would be catastrophic.

"I believe he is considered an abomination by your master, yet he is not of my design." Jack responded annoyed at the vampire's inquiry.

A cold sweat rolled down May's back as the sound grew louder. Desperately scanning the sky for any sign of his arrival.

Seras was the first to spot the approaching jet. It was not flying at standard cruising altitude like she, and everyone had expected. No the plane was flying dangerously close to the ground.

"I SEE IT!" May shouted

Pointing Free in the direction of the low flying jet she said "Free shoot him down."

Free was perplexed by this, so he asked "Why? It's just a jet."

"It has a vampire on it! Shoot it down before he gets closer!" She said, panic building in her.

She couldn't explain the emotions within her, there was something akin to terror of the infamous butcher, dread since he might have been the one to have sired her, and even still there was anger that he had known her sister better than she had.

"Just do it!" She roared at the immortal.

Free had never seen the vampire this freaked out before. He nodded in the affirmative as he changed to his wolf form.

"DEMON EYE CANNON!" He roared as the laser started to charge.

"And now the true fun begins." Jack commented. All the pieces that he could manage were now in place. Though the actions leading up to his current incarceration hadn't been foreseen, in the end it didn't matter. The only things that mattered to him was the survival of Maka, Death the Kid and as many of those under the DWMA and Hellsing as possible. Now all that remained was for this battle between the final vampire of Hellsing and the witches that would be their captors. It would certainly be an interesting battle.

"FIRE!" Free roared as the cannon fired, lazily streaking towards the lone jet.

**In response to Good Point Man's review. While yes part of the story is Maka's continued hardship, the other part is how she deals with it in her own way. To sum up in a few words the way I perceive Maka she is smart, dedicated, hard working, and lastly she is direct. Each person adapts to becoming a vampire diferently, Seras clung to her humanity for dear life only drinking blood when her freind and would be lover is killed by her own weakness, this is in stark contrast to Maka's own persinality. Maka wouldnt shy away from this new life, she would grab the perverbial bull by the horns and try to take controll. Though she has many problems with this, nor has she been a vampire long enough for all of the implications to set in yet. And this is what I want to capture, these moments where she realizes "I'm not human." As she continues to fight when even the legendary Stein or Black Star would falter, as she lives on in the eons as her freinds become distant memories, when she realizes the only people who knew her durring her childhood are either gods or other undead. That is what this story is trying to capture through the pages.**

**A/N updated: In response to Muto. Yeah sorry about letting Medusa live, I've got better plans for her *smiles darkly*. As for Maka, this is the last time I will broach the subject for a while. I am not opposed to happy endings. As for Alucard... Maybe the chemo is hitting me harder than I thought but I didn't realy do anything with him this chapter other than start to develop the respect he has for Maka's will and his hope for a chance to battle Jack eventually. Which may or may not happen at some point (most definitely****) in the future as the exstent of Jack's plans and his end game is unkown. Once again I hope I make some sense here, but if I dont I firmly blame the chemo.**

**A/N updated again: I refuse to comment on the death of Medusa as I don't want to spoil it. As for Alucard...**

**I have kept him in my back pocket forever. I wouldnt put it past him to want to have an ****enthusiastic "walk" through Death City and have a very enthusiastic "talk" to more than a few witches *smiles very enthusiasticly*. If you dont get that go watch Hellsing abridged. Then come back and thank me for making your day that much better. **


	47. Authors note, sorry to get your hopes up

Hello all.

I want to take this time to deeply apologize for my absence from this site. A few months ago I was told that I had a 15mm tumor on the frontal lobe of my brain. Needless to say that this has put a damper on not only my sad life, but also on my hate attracting writing as well. Yet I can not let something as pesky as a mere tumor hold be back from being a writer who doesn't explain shit. So I am proud to say that even though I may face death I will continue to try to wright whenever I have the strength to do so, because if there is one thing I hate more than going outside, its and unfinished story. I have respectable 11,000 words for our next chapter and feel that it is nearing compleation. I just want to wrap up this ark all in one massive chapter. So know that I am not dead, and am looking to continue pissing of people thinking that my stories are suposed to make sense. Having said that, if you have played a lot of the souls games than my story might be easier to follow.

Good night


	48. Advent of Insanity

**Thank you all whom have shown your support, it does mean a lot to me. I am fighting this with everything I've got and don't plan on going down till I know how Tokyo Ghoul :Re ends. XD **

**If I seem a bit fed up with reviewers whom obviously havent read the mountain of "THIS IS AN AU/OC CENTRIC STORY" Disclaimers it's because I am very fed up with them.**

**Just a few responses to the last real chapter.**

**Guest Reader. Yes and No. Jake is an oc vampire and main character from my previous work Omega, sired by Seras and her lover. Due to a harsh upbringing, he feels no pain and can't sleep. He suffers from severe cases of auditory hallucinations (hearing voices), multiple personality disorder and overall a broken psyche. Skeleton Jack, Jack, The Lich, ect is a lich that works in the shadows. His true motives are shrouded to all as he plays for both teams by helping the DWMA and the witches. Want more go read Omega.**

**Aiden Pierce… How to put this gently. I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FUCK.**

**Ratchet. I had my account hacked by one of my known haters. Thankfully support had back ups and were able to restore it in all its shitynes.**

**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.**

**The Guyver. Well you see actually there is a deep connection between Maka's mother and vampires through the fact that *nurse comes into my room* "He said don't respond" She said. Me "Ok then." All I will say is look up the name I have given her mother. First name Lucy, family name Westenra. Que conspiracy theories.**

**Muto I thank you for your continued reading, trust me I am very aware of what you guys want. I just need to find a way to make everything work. I know I already go off on crazy tangents (I blame the cancer) but if Maka is to ever return to being a Human, it needs to gel with the rest of the story. At this point, I think her only hope would be Jack, but he seems happy with the vampire she is becoming. So something major would have to happen to change that, but then again who knows. The guy is literally fucking with and manipulating both sides.**

Chapter 45

Everything happened so fast. One second Walter was trying to get Jake up and moving, and then the next the inside of the cabin was filled with a blinding light. As an explosion tore through the hull of the jet. The demon eye cannon plowing into the underside of the plane only to exit out the top of the jet. The force of the blast sending Walter flying towards the back of the cabin.

For a brief moment nothing happened it was as if time had come to a standstill, allowing Walter to see the two gaping holes in the jet just a few meters from himself. Then as father time had recaptured this small black jet, the gaping wounds in the side of the plane grew as the pressure inside the cabin equalized with the air around the plane.

This results being the plane tearing itself in two.

All those who were observing from the ground watched, breaths held as the plane started to fall towards the desert-scape bellow.

Walter cursed as he dodged yet another piece of debris that had been uprooted by the hurricane like winds inside the rapidly descending plane. Walter however was not able to dodge the encyclopedia that ended up smacking him in the side of the head, the impact of which sent him back a few feet.

This isn't going to work. The butler thought as tried to secure himself along the bookshelf.

Then he had an idea. With a flick of the wrist he unleashed his wires.

With one hand keeping himself anchored to the mahogany bookshelf, he used the wires attached to the other to tear apart the plane.

To those watching from afar, for a brief second the plane looked like it was a great puppet being held high by several strands of silver.

With one final sweep of his arm he ripped Jake's coffin loose from where it had been bolted to the frame.

Then all at once the back half of the jet exploded.

* * *

Seras inhaled sharply, bringing her hands to cover her mouth. A cold sweat instantly running down her back.

* * *

Medusa let a triumphant smile grace her lips as she approached the object of her crusade.

The DWMA. A source of fear for her kind, a place that bread intolerance for witch kind. A place that would uphold the so called "order" of the world, causing it to rot. The world did not change in the last 800 years it, it was stagnating without madness.

As she climbed the last step that led to the plateau that the school rested on she was greeted by the lone figure of Lord Death.

It took every ounce of her self-control to not flinch at the sight of the grim reaper. Here before her was the source of much fear for witches, the Grim Reaper, the God of Death, he had killed more witches in his time than any other. But Maba before her, she stood defiant before the god.

She would end the reaper and usher the world into a new era of progress.

As his gaze fell upon her, she saw something in him that she had never seen in him when she had been a nurse here.

His gaze held anger, malice, and rage.

Good. She thought. Her attack had gotten to him.

"**Medusa.**" His voice boomed out, it was not the fake child-like voice he had used when dealing with his students, no this was **his real voice.**

"**You killed Death Scythe.**"with that he, charged towards the witch weaponless, hand raised high as he prepared the mother of all reaper chops for her.

* * *

May watched, her breath held. Had they actually managed to stop his arrival? The cloud of smoke in the sky slowly dissipating as debris rained down on the surrounding landscape.

Resting a hand on the vampire's shoulder, Free said "Think I nailed it."

The smoke now starting to become a thin haze in the air as the largest pieces started to near the earth.

May nodded in agreement with the immortal. She saw no sign of the jets passenger.

"Thank you Free." She said after a moment of careful observation.

Integra however continued to scan the horizon. She didn't believe that a simple explosion would be the end to any of her vampires. Alucard couldn't be killed by normal means. Seras was too determined to live. Maka… she seemed to fall into the same category as Seras. Lastly Jake was simply too stubborn to let something like that kill him, and the seal explicitly stopped him from letting himself die by his hand or another's, sadly that was a necessary precaution as he had on more than one occasion shown suicidal tendencies.

Then as if her thoughts had made the reality around her she saw it emerge from the smoke and so did everyone else.

Emerging from the smoke was a large coffin, rapidly approaching the witches. The coffin flew straight and true like a bullet, aimed at May.

Free had just enough time to throw the vampire out of the way. Had he even been a half second late then they would be scraping her off the coffin.

May rushed to her feet and started to yell at Free "What's the big idea you oversized flee bag!" She pounded on his back whilst she yelled.

She stopped when he turned so that she could see what was before him.

There standing almost fully erect like a tower was a charred black coffin.

For May time stood still.

He was here. He was here, his coffin within arm's reach. She need only reach out and feel the mahogany coffin.

She didn't know what to do.

She'd had a brief encounter with him months ago, he had tried to kill her. He had tried to kill his own fledgling, though she didn't know it at the time.

Had he let her live?

She was so confused. She didn't know what to do, how to act. He had tried to kill her, he had killed her own fledglings, yet he had given her life. Did he do it out of some sense of guilt for her sister? Did he do it as a cruel joke?

Why? Was the single thought running though her mind. Why had he turned her then abandoned her without so much as even staying long enough to talk to her?

Why quickly turned to anger. It was because of him. EVERY THING WAS BECAUSE OF HIM! He had been the last person to see her sister alive, he had been the greatest influence in her suicide, he killed her father, and he killed her. Every act of misfortune that had befallen her could be traced back to this one vampire.

She had finally found her true feelings buried under so many other thoughts and emotions.

She hated him.

Mustering her courage she took a deep breath as she set her hand on the lid, with one final breath she threw the coffin lid open and gazed inside.

Almost as if it was instinct she recoiled back in fear.

"May?" Free asked, confusion thick in his voice as he looked into the coffin then at the girl "It's empty."

Then where is he? She thought as she looked from side to side, suddenly feeling exposed.

* * *

Jake stood atop a dune of sand a good ways from where the rest of the plane had crashed. He was glad that Walter had managed to salvage the situation as best he had. Otherwise he might have been inside the plane as the thing finally came down, and that wouldn't have been good at all.

But he couldn't afford to dwell on this.

He had a choice before him, did he go to the besieged Death City and look for his Master there or did he go to the large ominously glowing green cubes.

He was unsure of where to go, both would more than likely end in a fight, his dilemma was which fight. He had to weigh each choice carefully, he was still wounded from his previous attack and he could feel a darkness fogging his mind like a blanket. He could hear the voices as they slowly assaulted his sanity for the first time in a decade.

Promises of death and oblivion and life anew whispering through his mind. Once again madness was plaguing his waking thoughts. He wanted nothing more than to give into their demands. That was the first sign that something was deeply wrong with him. He couldn't afford to let these feelings, this desire, this craving consume him. He had a job to do.

Then the wind shifted, snapping him back to alertness, blowing a scent he would be hard pressed to forget. The wind carried the smells of battle, burning flesh, gun powder, blood, and death. But one scent stood out above all others, the soft fragrance of wild roses.

May. The only surviving family of his dearest friend and mentor.

His greatest mistake.

He would go to her. He had given her a chance to continue her life, it was his way of trying to atone for her sister Erin's death. But now she was a wounded animal, she was suffering and lashing out at the world.

He would deal with her how any hunter deals with wounded prey, he would give her a swift death. It was the least he could do for her.

Then the wind changed yet again, sending another all too familiar scent his way, one he knew even better than the scent of wild roses.

It was a scent of pain turned to malice, of righteous zealotry twisted and corrupted by a need for vengeance, and lastly the all too familiar stench of self-loathing (with a hint of silver and gunpowder) all topped with a scary lack of sanity.

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to face one who smelt so much like himself.

_Fate you're a cruel mistress._

* * *

"And now we wait." Jack said with a sort of morbid excitement, eliciting the attention from those whom were detained with him.

He was brimming with various emotions, jubilation at the thought of watching the fourth and final demon sword work, caution towards his once sworn enemy that now stood to his left, there was even premature pride as what was sure to be a hard fought battle, but at the root of all these was the most primal of feelings.

While he didn't question Alucard's obvious superiority to the others of his species. The sheer power that the creature held would allow him to stand against gods and hold his own even. His power was truly awe-inspiring in a sort of terrifying way. Here was a creature that had murdered his way into near immortality, and now walked as a god amongst men.

Yet for all this power that Alucard held he could not bring himself to fear the No-Life King. With Alucard there were no uncertainties, if you should find yourself the target of his sights, then you would die. This was all but certain having only been untrue for himself. This made it impossible to fear the great vampire. Because with Alucard there were no unknowns.

Jake however…

Jack feared Jake, and by extension he feared Vlad. While he wasn't as strong, or as infamous as Alucard he or rather they were an unknown. It was this uncertainty this lack of understanding that Jack feared. Jack was a creature that sought out knowledge wherever he might obtain it, to understand the world around him. It was this need to understand, to control, to exploit the world that driven his research these past few years. His delving into madness to understand the power that the gods feared, yet all he found was despair, misery, and fear. Things he couldn't understand. He feared that which he can't comprehend.

And he can't understand this vampire.

Actually that wasn't true, or at least it wasn't the whole truth. In reality Jack was still human in some small sense. While he could rationalize his fear of that which he did not understand. While being true, his fear of the mad vampire Jake and Vlad was based in a simpler reason. They had been the only ones to beat him, they had been the ones who cracked his phylactery. They were naught but meager vampires, and he an all-powerful lich, and yet they had beaten him. They had reduced him to a shadow of his former self. His defeat was about as likely as Alucard being bested by a school girl. Something that shouldn't have been possible, yet they managed to somehow all those years ago. Buckingham palace burning around them as a silver claymore clashed against a sword made of bone, as hemomancy battled against necromancy, an enslaved vampire fighting on the orders of its master against the lich. It had been a battle of the ages.

Integra finally interrupted the lich's thoughts "Alucard get us out of this" waving her arm around, indicating the independent cube "box."

Jack found himself chuckling at this request, the arrogance of humans or rather this human in particular never ceased to amaze.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY LICH?" Integra roared, she despised being trapped here with a (once) mortal enemy.

"For being an expert on the occult you know nothing." He responded, as he scanned the horizon "This is an independent cube. A form of spatial magic that removes the occupants from reality, for a time. Once inside the only thing we can do is wait."

A scowl graces her lips.

"For the screams to start." He chuckled to himself. It was time to once again witness the insanity that the vampire could bring to battle.

Jake looked out across the sandscape that laid before him. Were once he would have seen a vast and uniform desert, now all that he saw was the craters, scorched earth, and bodies. Corpses were strewn all over the field, some mutilated by blade, bullet, or bludgeoned, others burnt or simply torn to shreds.

However the field was not unoccupied as the lack of a battle would have him believe.

Off in the distance he could see people spread across the field were various individuals all of which were focused around two large cubes.

As he looked closer at the cubes he could make out Alucard, Seras, and Maka.

Good, they haven't died. He thought. A sort of relief running through his breaking mind at the sight of Seras and Maka.

With that he started once again towards the cubes. With a cacophony of cries for the death of all he would meet echoing in his mind.

Free had taken great pleasure in knowing he had stopped the last of Hellsing's vampires from arriving on the battlefield. It reinforced just exactly who and what he was.

He was Free, the Immortal, the man with the demon eye. Even after all those years that he had been imprisoned he still had it.

However this self-gratification didn't last forever.

Jack had been the first to see him crest the hill.

The vampire Jake. Former fledgling of Seras Victoria, lover of aforementioned vampire. Former werewolf hunter, current vampire hunter. Former Russian special forces, current British special forces. The mad vampire, with almost 500 murders when he was human, and well over 1000 after he had become a vampire. The only creature to have ever bested him in combat.

Now it was time for him to finally see if his take on a demon sword had paid off or not.

* * *

May froze.

The sight of him simply walking past burnt and mutilated corpses, was enough to lock her whole body up.

He looked like Death, the way he strode through the battlefield with an air of authority. Jacket billowing in the winds, face hidden in the deep folds of his hood, only his burning eyes visible to the world.

May was not the only affected by his appearance, the witches that had been left with Free and herself had also seemed to harbor a sense of extreme unease and even fear towards the vampire. Even though only Free, Eruka, and herself were the only ones here whom had ever seen him before.

Integra knew her vampires, she knew them well. With the exception being Maka. She knew their little quarks and habitual ticks, she could see when they were trying to hide something from her. And Jake, he was trying to hide an injury. She could tell by the way he walked at a slow pace, to the world it would look like he was indulging in his more theatrical side. Had this been Alucard she would believe that, but this was not Alucard. Jake did not have the same appreciation for theatrics.

No she could tell that he was moving at this pace as to not advertise his wounds to the literal hoard of enemies surrounding him.

As he walked towards the cubes, the witches parted moving away from the lone vampire as he marched. None knew why they did this, all they knew was that if they didn't something bad would happen.

Jake continued his march, his gaze firmly set on Integra.

Until he came upon a single witch that didn't move away.

The witch was either very brave, or too stupid to know the inherent danger of her action, or lack off.

"Move." His voice like thunder as he ordered this lone individual to get out of his way.

At this point the witch was paralyzed by fear of the vampire, and was unable to move even though her body was screaming to run away and hide. She had heard his command to move, yet his eyes seemed to be giving her a different command. It was as if they were telling her to stay there, and her body listened.

Jake didn't tell her again.

Reaching out and grabbing her by the hair with one hand, and with a mighty heave he threw her aside as if she was nothing more than a pebble.

He then proceeded to continue his march towards Integra. His movements precise, as he took step after step. After his last display of mercy none were stupid enough to get in his way again.

Arriving at the cube that housed Integra, he dropped to a knee.

"I have returned as ordered." He simply stated. His words while quiet, held a dark tone. He was exuding the same menacing and oppressive aura that Alucard was known for when the situation called for it.

Then as if his voice had been a call to the witches behind him, they started to regroup.

Integra was amused. She had only seen him like this once before. And that was the night that she had ordered him to kill the lich standing next to her.

"Are you well?" She asked, approaching the barrier that separated her and her least loyal servant.

Silence punctuated the air for a moment before he spoke "No. I can feel my mind being eaten out from under me. The voices are back, whispering in my ear." Bringing a gloved hand to cover his already hidden face. His voice cracking, something that none would have thought possible "I know what they want, but I don't want to do it." To those around her it sounded as if his voice hitched for a second, but to Integra it had shown his fear.

Whenever Integra thought of Jake, the image of a gentle giant would always pop into her mind. He did not relish in the killing that he was required to do, actually it was quite the opposite. He was tormented by those whom he had slain. Cursed by his own body to always remember with perfect clarity every time he had ended a life, deserved or otherwise. He feared himself, or rather what he could become.

Before his current situation as a servant of Hellsing, he had been a deeply troubled youth. The kind of troubled that went toe to toe with Special Forces and won. The kind that gave up an arm to try to kill something. The kind of troubled that only came from a childhood so cruel that most would have killed themselves rather than continue to suffer through it. The kind of troubled that came from being a wanted serial killer in seven different countries with over two hundred known to be butchered by him with seventy more suspected of being so. So hearing that his sanity was slipping from him, caused by black blood no doubt, was actually a good thing. She would need him at his best or rather his worst for what was to come. So hearing that his mind was fracturing again, reverting to his mad self despite the seals on his hands that were supposed to hold his mind together, was actually a good thing for Integra.

Alucard's thoughts had followed the same path, or at least Integra suspected as much when he chuckled "By the pricking of my thumbs. Something wicked this way comes." While he did not respect Jake as a person, he did have respect for what he could do when… certain conditions had been met.

He had indeed been following the same train of thought.

Taking the stub of her last cigar from her jacket pocket, eyeing with obvious annoyance, and eventually setting it in the crook of her mouth. She would give him his orders, whether he liked them or not, be dammed.

"Hear me, and hear me well Jacob." Using his real name, to impart an air of authority upon her words.

A hoard of witches now behind him.

"You are to kill every last witch, vampire, and werewolf here."

Tossing the cigar stub she continued "YOU ARE TO EXTERMINATE EVERYTHING THAT WOULD STAND AGAINST HELLSING AND THE WORLD. I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FLEDGLING IS AMUNG THEM! YOU WILL SHOW NOTHING BUT THE MOST EXTREME HOSTILITY AS YOU STRIKE THEM DOWN ONE AFTER ANOTHER! YOU ARE TO HOLD NOTHING BACK, TO PULL NO PUNCHES AS YOU DEFEND OUR WAY OF LIFE! ALUCARD IS MY RIGHT HAND, AND SERAS MY LEFT. BUT YOU ARE OUR BUTCHER!"

Jake's shoulders slumped a bit, despite having come to the decision earlier to kill May, it still hurt to know that Integra would not blink to have him kill someone he cared so much for. He couldn't put it into words but he knew killing May, Erin's sister, sister of the only true friend he had ever had, would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to do.

"You are authorized to release to level 0 should you see fit." Integra stated simply.

Jake cursed under his breath. While Integra had no doubt seen giving him the option to essentially tap out and let _him_ deal with this was no doubt a kindness in her eyes. He did not view giving May to Vlad as a kind act at all.

As May watched him rise, the air around her turned oppressive.

Free couldn't suppress a shudder that had ran down his spine, something about this guy unnerved him.

Jack watched as the monster turned to face the witches behind him. An amused smile crossing his lips.

Though they were both in separate cubes Maka and Seras both quivered a bit. Something was very wrong.

Jake looked out before him, as it was the first time he actually registered his surroundings. He counted a total of 32 targets. That was how he had to think of them, he couldn't think of the 32 before him as people or even alive. For one would not do to 32 people, living breathing, and feeling people, all with their own personalities, what he was about to do.

Rocketing both hands forward it began.

He grabbed the closest witch by the hair and showed the world why he was called The Butcher.

Silver eyes shown in horror as he pulled her in. She couldn't have been older than twenty or so, but it didn't matter anymore. Before she could so much as let out a cry he wrapped his right hand around her throat. With a cracking sound followed by a *pop* he ripped her head off, but he didn't stop with decapitation. Integra's words echoing in his minds as he continued. Proceeding to rip her literally limb from limb, all over the span of one or two seconds.

_You are our Butcher._ Those words echoing through his mind, being whispered by a thousand angry voices, all of which were demanding more bloodshed.

No one moved, this brutal act of mutilation having its intended effect upon the witches and onlookers.

_You are our Butcher._ He could feel his blood boiling. HE hated that moniker, yet it was his to bear.

May watched in horror as the bloody carcass fell to the ground. She had seen brutal acts before, but this… To see someone LITTERALY rip another person limb. It sent fear down her body. But she couldn't let that stop her. If she, a vampire, would be stopped by this than she had no place here. Gathering her nerves she rallied the witches.

"END HIM!" She roared as she raised her fist.

May and Free charged at him with several witches, the rest of the witches having decided to hang back and provide ranged support.

Jake instinctively fell into his fighting stance, right leg back, left shoulder forward facing, and arms outstretched. Hand open.

The telltale shadows of his weapons twisting into view.

The second Jake started to conjure his blades he knew something was wrong. He could feel the shadows in his hands, but they would not take shape. It was as if he was griping at smoke or thin air.

This moment of surprise had been all that his enemies needed strike.

Free was the first to land a blow on him. Bringing down his ice encased fists on Jake's shoulder, using the downward momentum to land what would have been a devastating blow to the gut by his knee. Free followed with a volley of punches and kicks to surprising effect. May now joining the brawl and delivering a few well-placed punches.

They had the advantage, he was weaponless, and they would press it.

That all changed when the rest of the witches launched a combined magical attack.

The beam coming from nowhere, impacted Jake on the square of his back, flesh searing from the power of the beam. The sheer force of the laser had sent him flying away from Free and May in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"That" Free panted "Was a good start."

"Yeah." May agreed.

The dust cleared to reveal Jake standing relatively unharmed, or at least no worse for the wear.

Free again charged the vampire.

Jake was prepared for him however. In the time it took the immortal to cross the distance, Jake had taken off his jacket. The instant he deemed Free close enough he tossed the jacket at Free, buying him a few precious seconds as he drew a combat knife that had been strapped to his belt and stabbed it through the top of the immortal's head.

While this was not fatal to Free, however Jake had used enough force to leave the blade sufficiently stuck in his skull and keeping the jacket on top of his head.

With Free temporality taken care of, he could move on to the next threat.

May was nowhere in sight.

While the witches rained down more attacks on him, their goal seemed to have changed from hitting him to keeping him pinned between the two independent cubes.

Deciding he could spare the time, Jake attempted to conjure his blades again.

Shadows morphing into view, yet again they refused to take shape. Jake had never had this problem before in all the years he had been using these gifts.

Thinking maybe if he only tried a single claymore instead of the usual two he might have more luck.

Shadows gathered in his palm as he yet again attempted to arm himself.

Black electricity arcing from his palm outward as the shadows coalesced, slowly forming a solid mass. The smell of burning flesh forcing him to stop.

The most recent attempt had left the palm of his hand burnt and charred black. Yet this inability to get his blade up (**someone shoot me**)was not the strangest thing. There under the char he could see his blood, crimson welling in the wound as his body tried to repair the damage done, yet that was not all he saw. There mixed in the crimson were dots of black.

Black blood was inside him.

Jack noted this strange occurrence to be the same thing that had happened to Alucard when he had tried unleashing his army of familiars.

You cheeky woman. He mused. Medusa had known that even with an army, so long as Alucard could fight at his full power there army would be nothing more than a tasty snack. She had somehow devised a way to suppress the powers that a vampire possessed. Their immense healing, the possible army of accumulated souls, and even Jake's unique form of demon sword. She had planned for almost everything.

Had only he discovered her sooner, perhaps none of this would have happened. But it had. It's a shame she has to die, she would be a most useful tool. He thought. Perhaps I might acquire her soul before the reaper gets it, then I might still be able to put her to good use. But that can wait.

"You've been poisoned with Black Blood, which has been specifically tailored, through either magic or other means to suppress the powers of a vampire." Jack said, nonchalantly "But you don't need powers to take on a small group of witches, do you? O mad vampire."

Jake finally acknowledged or rather noticed the lich.

"So you are still alive." He stated simply, his head rolling to see the lich trapped in the cube.

He might have wanted to say something more, but the battle called him back as the witches started attacking him independently.

A small group of five witches dressed in black and white flew past him with laser like whiskers. The lasers doing no real damage only served to draw Jake's attention.

The Mizune family had turned around and where now rocketing towards him again chanting "Chi chi chi" over and over.

"Bad idea." Jake muttered as he pulled out two throwing knifes from where they were strapped on his lower back. Though he was unable to summon his more tradition shadow blades, he still carried an impressive compliment of small knives and other weapons on his person, consisting of a single combat knife, a full set of ten throwing knives and a single pistol as Soul possessed its partner.

With years of practice, he threw the blades with apparent ease, impaling one of the lead witches in the eye, killing her instantly. The second one planting itself to the hilt in the shoulder of another one. She did not die immediately but she did crash to the ground, rolling to a stop at Jake's feet.

Without a word, he pulled the small shard of a knife out of the witch and proceeded to rip her apart, her screams quickly dying with her.

He hated this, he hated killing in this way. However, he had long ago learned that fear was a most useful weapon, and nothing spread fear like ripping someone apart. While he might murder them in the most brutal way possible, he still would do his best to minimize the suffering of those he killed. Trying to end their lives as quickly as possible, but continuing to mutilate the corpse.

_KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!_

As he ripped and pulled at the dead mouse witch's carcass, he did not notice as the three remaining members of the Mizune family turned around for another attack this time join by May.

May had acquired one of her fledgling whom was a weapon and now charged at the unaware vampire with scythe poised to strike.

She is using a demon weapon. He thought unamused. While he respected the power they were able to grant their wielders he did not view them as the best tool for hunting and slaying vampires with. Moreover, for her to use one was just insulting.

She who had been trained by his own mentor would dare to dishonor her memory by using an inferior weapon?! His thoughts turning to anger.

She brought the blade down, mere inches from his skin the blade stopped as he had spun around and grabbed the stem of the scythe.

He would teach her here and know why the demon weapon was the inferior tool. Then he would continue his mission.

Ripping the weapon from her hands he gave her a firm kick, and proceeded to slash at the closest member of the Mizune family, killing her instantly.

The weapon started to turn back into his human form but May screamed, "Don't!" If he did, he would surely die.

"The scythe while useful, is wonderfully bad for combat when compared to a claymore or any other sword." Jake said as apprised the weapon in his hands, continuing he said "And the use of a demon weapon is altogether a bad idea." He started to warp the weapon as he applied force to the stem.

May still on the ground from the pain wracking her gut could only watch in horror as he twisted and warped her weapon and fledgling. He was doing his best to not break under the pressure but the mad vampire was too strong, with a cry, he continued to resist the vampire.

"Steel and silver are strong; a demon weapon while offering unique abilities is just a person who can become a weapon. But you should already know that, whit Erin having been your sister you should be an even better swordsman than myself. However, if you want to use a person as your weapon than who am I a weapon of Hellsing's to judge. Just remember people aren't all that different from steel and silver" He wrenched one final time "They just break easier. Apply the right pressure, hit the right button, and people break." The young weapon fell, his body morphing from that of the scythe back to his human form. He looked as if he had a broken neck, his face forever more contorted in pain.

May felt sick, he had killed the last of her fledglings. Murdered every last one of them.

She charged him with raised fists.

* * *

Heinkel stood atop a dune not too far away from the battle, if it could be called such.

A one sided slaughter was how Heinkel perceived it. The witches were fools; they lacked the skill and knowledge of how to fight a vampire. Numbers could be enough to deal with lesser vampires. However, an army against one of the Hellsing vampires, that was a recipe for a disaster. They were lucky that it's not Alucard whom they now fought. Had it been, then they would have most certainly already been consumed.

"Let us go and show them how to kill a vampire." Yumie whispered, had she had her real body then she would have been foaming at the lips with the prospect of slaying that vampire and it showed in her tone.

Heinkel watched as he slew yet another witch, this one receiving a mighty bone-crushing blow to her neck.

"Yes lets." Heinkel agreed, as Yumie formed in her hands.

With that she charged towards the fight. She would make him suffer.

Yumie's form shifting as their souls resonated.

Jake paused for a second as he looked out across the field. He had slain many witches; at least a full third of their original number now lay dead and disfigured. He couldn't say that he was proud of his work, but he was impressed with how easy it had been. After killing her weapon he had all but ignored May. At this point she posed no real threat to him, so rather than fight her he would take the witches down one by one leaving May and Free for last.

It was all going too smoothly, but that all changed when he heard Seras yell "BEHIND YOU!"

He turned just swift enough to catch sight of Heinkel bring a brilliantly glowing Yumie down.

Yelling "HEX BREAKER!" As the blade crossed his side, leaving a gash across his left arm.

Just as quickly as she had closed in on him, she backed off.

Jake froze, the knife he had been holding dropped to the dirt at his feet as he brought his hands to cover his ears. His eyes going wide as he roared "NO! NO! NO! QUIET! I NEED QUIET! SILELNCE!"

What the world around him did not hear was the crazed cackle booming in his mind like the Sunday church bells. _Muahahahahahaha Muahahah Hahahah! _Rang out inside his mind.

Jake's actions quickly turning violent as he started hitting his head as if trying to silence the laughter through self-harm.

He was in an all-out war with himself. One that he was quickly loosing.

"What's going on?" May asked, confused didn't even begin to describe what she felt.

"If you vant to beat him. Then you must bring out the beast." Heinkel said. Jake while a vampire of Hellsing and bound by the same seals that had been used to bind Alucard. It would be accurate to say that the purpose of their seals and the actual restrictions on the two vampires were vastly different. Alucard's seals were used lock away his vast power, to make him easier to control. With Jake it was vastly different, his seals didn't lock away his powers like Alucard's did, they locked away his willingness to use them. They locked away his more daring side. So his releases were more akin to a faucet going from a slow drizzle to full blast, with Jake being the faucet and the water representing his unique madness. With a full release he was a different person entirely. In all her fights with the crazed vampire she had always found the released Vlad to be the better opponent, he was in every right completely insane. Vlad was more prone to rash choices; he would even keep his opponents alive to toy with them. Whereas Jake would go for the killing blow as early in the fight as possible. Making Vlad the preferred opponent out of the two of them.

That being said, she would still have to be careful. One more than one occasion she had underestimated the vampire. She would play safe tonight there would be no mistakes. She would bide her time till he lost all of his self-control.

The laughter booming in his mind finally managed to escape his very lips as he fought to stay in control of his own body. He could feel Vlad inside his mind, he could feel the madness that controlled his other side, the all-consuming anger that he harbored, and the hatred for the world. He could feel the Vlad taking control; he could feel his grip on reality slipping like water through his fingers.

They finally reached an equilibrium of sorts neither fully in control but both able to speak as the mental war continued.

"Why resist?" The crazed side asked, "I can bring you so much joy if you just let go." He cooed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jake roared his nails digging through the gloves and into the skin on his face, leaving trails of blood.

He made a tsk sound before responding with "Why on earth would I leave you alone? I don't get the chance to be entertained often." Jake or rather Vlad raised their left hand towards the witches "Besides just look at all these very pretty ladies that have been kind enough to wait on us." A cackle filled the air as if to punctuate his words.

"And it would be rude to deny them our full attention any longer. Wouldn't you agree?" He seemed to be genuinely asking, as if the thoughts of his other half would actually influence the outcome.

"All you want is to spread the same pain, the same misery, and that dammed despair that I endured all those years ago." Jake spat.

"AND LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE BECOME BECAUSE OF THE PAIN, THE DISPAIR!" He roared in response.

"I'm a wanted serial killer in six countries." Jake retorted.

"You are a master swordsman trained by the greatest werewolf hunters in Russia!" Vlad countered.

"I'm an undead abomination."

"You're the fledgling of a powerful Draculalina!"

"I'M A MONSTER! I'VE RUINED COUNTLESS LIVES!"

"You loved every second of it." His voice a whisper "Somewhere under caring façade you reveled in what I did." his voice jumping from a whisper to booming "YOU LOVED IT! YOU CRAVED IT AS MUCH AS I DO!"

Silence.

He had won the battle of wills.

"Integra?" Vlad turned to face the trapped master of monsters "Do you know what Jake always wanted to be?"

Integra smirked "A school teacher." The long dead butt of her cigar hanging from the corner of her smile, the light reflecting off her glasses.

"Good." Vlad turned back towards the witches "He was always a studious learner, his nose always buried in a book. He is a good learner." His hands outstretched as the shadows twisted and morphed, sparks furiously flying "The world has taught us much about pain and despair."

He pointed the now fully formed black claymore at the witches "And now it's our turn to teach the world our despair, our hatred." Bringing the claymore to rest on his shoulder he screamed out "I'LL WATCH THIS WORLD BURN!" With that, he stormed into motion like a raging tornado, his sword flying, and his laughter booming across the field.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA"

Vlad threw his blade at the closest witch, impaling her in the gut with the massive blade. Her screams jarring the world into reacting.

The rest of the onlookers retaliated.

Magic flew through the air.

Bullets zoomed out of their guns.

Shards of ice rocketed towards their target.

Yet the mad laughter continued as Vlad danced through their attacks. His movements flowing like water as moved towards his target.

Grabbing the rapidly dying witch whom he had impaled with his sword moments before, he pulled her in close "Don't be scared." He cooed into her ear as he pulled out the claymore, eliciting a scream of anguish "SCREAM TO GOD!" He yelled, her pain adding to his ecstasy "SCREAM TO THE DEVIL!" Inserting his hand into the wound making her screams even more intense "YESSSS SING FOR ME! YOUR MUSIC IS AMAZING!" With that ripped the poor witch in half.

Dropping the carcass to the dirt, he released a hearty battle roar, his voice echoing for miles as he moved across the field in a similar manner.

Heinkel watched, and waited.

She wanted him to crush these witches. She had long ago learned not to rush head long into a fight with Vlad if it could be helped. Instead, she would watch and wait for her time to strike. With each kill, with each soul devoured, he would lose a little more of himself to the bloodlust. He would get cocky and they would punish him for it.

Free and May started to rejoin the fight but Heinkel called them back.

"NO! This is a battle for the pawns." She said, her words and gaze cold.

May was going to argue, to try to help the witches as they were slaughtered by the insane vampire, but quickly stopped when she met Heinkel's gaze. She had thought that she would hold cowardice and fear in those eyes, yet it was the opposite. Heinkel's gaze only held a hatred that had been festering for over a decade.

"What's going on? I thought his powers were being suppressed." Seras asked bewilderment on her face as he cleaved witches apart with his trademark claymores.

No one gave an immediate answer.

"I think it might have been that attack." Stein answered after a moments pause.

"If Hex Breaker can even temporally shatter the seals that bind him, then it's no surprise that it was able to crush whatever enchantment was placed upon him." Jack added "But the drain to even break those seals must be immense if they can hold the likes of this dog" he pointed to Alucard "at bay."

"Watch whom you call a dog, you dusty pile of bones." Alucard retorted.

Vlad moved through the battle as if he was waltzing. Not in the sense that he was literally dancing but rather, he knew the movements of his partner and responded perfectly. Unfortunately, his partner or partners were a hapless group of witches, and his dance was one of death.

23 Witches remained.

"SING FOR ME!" He roared as he tore off the arm of a particularly young looking witch.

And sing she did.

Rip.

Gouge.

Suffer.

Pain.

True despair.

"The second this last one falls, we strike." Heinkel said as she prepared her sword and pistol.

"That's Eruka." Free said as he returned to his wolf form.

"Stay back. Her fate was decided when she struck him." Heinkel barked.

* * *

Vlad grabbed Eruka by her forearm, bones breaking under the pressure of his grasp.

"You are all that's left my dear." His voice like butter "Will you not sing for me?" His fangs barred.

Eruka was petrified, the terror she felt unlike anything Medusa had ever done.

"I'm sure you would have a most beautiful voice." He said as he applied more pressure to her arm forcing a scream from her.

"GOOD, GOOD. MORE!" He ripped her arm off entirely "GIVE ME MORE!"

The scream that pierced the air made all the onlookers save for Alucard, Integra, and Stein blanch.

"You have the most exquisite voice my dear." He said as he dropped her to the ground.

Eruka was wreathing in pain unable to control her body; the pain of the loss of her arm was too much to bear.

"Be silent." Vlad said as he knelt down next to the frog witch.

Eruka couldn't stifle her cries entirely but was able to limit herself to a whimper as she bit her tongue to keep from crying more. Blood swelling in her mouth.

"I want you to look. Look at the bodies of your fellow witches." He started to laugh, as a she did not look up.

Grabbing her by her silver main he forced her look as he spoke "Look at the death that has happened here today. Look at your comrades corpses. Let this be a reminder of where you stand. So again" He shook her, his voice booming, "LOOK!"

Eruka opened her eyes, tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she looked out across the battlefield. She knew many of them some were even her friends, like the Mizune family, yet here they all lay dead. Something inside her died that day, as she gazed upon the field of corpses, and was replaced by an ugly darkness.

"Good." A cackle escaping his lips. "Now leave my sight, because I would be remiss if I aloud one with such a voice as yours to die here when I could savor it later." He stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Integra demanded, "I told him to finish them all!"

Jack laughed at this, his rich laugh filling the cube.

"What is so funny Lich?" She snapped.

"For the time being that bundle of madness is as free as the day he murdered his parents, enslaved only to the madness of anger. He can kill or spare whomever he wants." He said, with a wry smile.

"Madness of anger?" Maka questioned.

"Yes there are various forms of madness that can plague an individual. These are based on some of the most primal emotions and concepts such as fear, knowledge, power, anger, love, order. They" he pointed to Vlad as the vampire reduced an already dead witch to bloody ribbons "in the depths of their soul or heart, only hold hatred and anger for the world and themselves. Vlad, the demon born by a festering hatred and pent up anger, rages against the world that made him what he is now. Therefore, he travels leaving nothing but those same feelings that birthed him in all who crossed his path. Jacob on the other hand hates himself for leading a miserable existence with only death and destruction. Every kill eating away at his very soul making the hatred grow just a little bit. This creature wants nothing more than to kill everything and to be killed. There is no more joy in his life, only hate, no more meaning other than hoping to be killed."

"Should they desire it, they very well could become a Kishin, letting their anger and malice radiate until all loose themselves in the anger." He added "That would truly be something to behold, a world ruled by fear and anger. Order would not survive in such a harsh world. I can't prove it but I think he knows that, and that is why he wants to die."

His words made sense to Maka. They explained so much about the man who saved her. A worthy successor. Those were the words he had said when he had first taken her to meet Integra after being turned.

Now it all made sense, he wanted her to kill him.

* * *

Heinkel snarled. He was not in full control. Vlad would never do something like that, yet Jake would.

"Now." She snarled.

With that, the trio leapt into action.

They were lucky; he had his back to them. They would be able to get in a good strike without having to fight too hard for it. She silently thanked God, feeling that maybe he had not forsaken her as she had previously believed.

Heinkel should have known better than to believe that. Silver strands appeared as if from the air around them, wrapping around her and Free's bodies and jerking them back and ultimately slamming them into the cubes. May seemingly having disappeared yet again.

Vlad's cackle escalated to a mad booming thunder as he turned to the pinned Free and Heinkel.

"Just what did you think you were doing? Not even so much as a hello before you try to kill me. How rude." He said with a grin and a cackle.

"LET ME GO MONSTER, SO THAT I MAY SLAY YOU!" She roared, to be so close to him, yet so far away infuriated her to no end.

"How can I let you go? I'm not the one restraining you." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, and then added, "Maybe if you asked Walter nicely he might let you go." He said as he pointed to the butler whom was standing atop the cube.

Heinkel and Free struggled some more with the wires, but they only threatened to dig deeper into their skin.

Free having no luck decided to try something else. His body reverting to his wolf form as his demon eye started to glow.

"DEMON EYE CANNON!" He roared as he launched the beam towards the oddly smiling Vlad.

The beam tore through the very air as it rocketed towards the vampire, yet he never moved as he was struck.

A large cloud of smoke engulfed Vlad, simultaneously the wires loosened around the unlikely duo.

"Nailed him." Free said with a smirk, glad to be rid of those wires, they reminded him to much of the shackles that had held him captive for centuries.

Heinkel did not share the same elation as her comrade; it was too easy, too quick.

The smoke started to clear revealing two forms. One clad in a green greatcoat and cap, the other to Heinkel's horror clad in the robes of a priest of Iscariot and a scar across his face.

Behind The Captain and Anderson stood Vlad, completely unharmed.

Heinkel could not process what lay before her, her mind either unwilling to accept what she saw or unable to. She had known that Anderson had died by his hand, yet never in her wildest dreams did she think that he had actually made him a familiar. The thought was sickening.

"Anderson!" She called out involuntarily the sight of her mentor in this cursed state not registering.

No answer from the paladin.

Vlad let out a cruel chuckle as he walked up between the two familiars, resting an arm around each of their necks as he leaned forward.

"See something you like?" Vlad asked.

Heinkel couldn't answer, her rage making speech impossible.

Yumie broke the silence "HE DARE TOUCH HIM? KILL HIM! MAKE HIM PAY!"

"Yes Heinkel make me pay." Vlad chuckled, as he tapped Anderson and the Captain on the shoulders then pointed to Heinkel and Free.

They both nodded in the affirmative before moving to engage their targets, the Captain moving towards Free, and Anderson towards Heinkel.

With that, Vlad wandered away towards Death City off in the distance.

**I know I said I wanted to end this arc in one giant chapter, but it was becoming to giant. So I figured I would give this to you guys when the chapter reached a natural pause. I know that you all wanted Alucard in this chapter but I think you guys will like what I have planned. And huray! Anderson, Hans, and Walter will all get a good chunk of screen time in the next chapter as they indever to do battle. **

**I hope it was worth the wait, although knowning my writing of late it wasnt...**


End file.
